Still falling for you (NH year 2020 - version française)
by ChloeLaPomme
Summary: "Version française" Janvier: Vers l'avenir/vision, Février: Les mains, Mars: Inspirée par une fanfiction/un fanart, Avril: Trop tard/Opportunité manquée, Mai: La jalousie, Juin: L'honneur/Le sacrifice, Juillet: Inspirée par un film, Août: Les cultures/Le tour du monde, Septembre: Le fantastique, Octobre: L'horreur, Novembre: Univers alternatif - Le crime, Décembre: Les célébrations
1. Mot de ma part

**OHAYO**** MINA** **!**

Comme j'ai eu de si bons retours sur ma Naruhina week 2019, me revoilà avec à peu près le même concept sauf que cette fois-ci, quelques membres du fandom de NaruHina sur Trumblr ont décidé de l'étaler sur toute l'année 2020.

Donc, au lieu que l'événement soit sur une semaine (1 one-shot par jour = 7 one-shot), il y a la possibilité de faire deux OS par mois avec des thèmes différents.

Personnellement pas toutes les idées m'ont inspirés donc je ne ferai que 1 OS par mois. Toutefois, il se peut que certains soient des two-shot.

Voici donc ceux que j'ai choisi :

Janvier : Vers l'avenir/vision  
Février : Les mains  
Mars : Inspirée par une fanfiction/un fanart  
Avril : Trop tard/Opportunité manquée  
Mai : La jalousie  
Juin : L'honneur/Le sacrifice  
Juillet : Inspirée par un film  
Août : Les cultures/Le tour du monde  
Septembre : Le fantastique  
Octobre : L'horreur  
Novembre : Univers alternatif - Le crime  
Décembre : Les célébrations

Vu certaines idées, il se peut que quelques OS soient des sad-end. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais aborder des thèmes sombres. Tout sera, normalement, lisible pour n'importe quelle tranche d'âge donc pas d'inquiétude.

Si vous êtes intéressés et que vous souhaitez participer, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à aller sur le compte Tumblr naruhina2020 pour plus d'informations (en anglais)

Pour ce qui concerne la NaruHina week 2020, je ne sais pas encore si elle aura lieu comme les années précédentes mais si c'est le cas, et que je suis inspirée, les 7 one-shot seront ajoutés à ce recueil.

Voilà j'espère que ces petites histoires sur notre couple préféré vous plairont.

Chloé.

* * *

**"****It took us a while**  
**With every breath a new day**  
**With love on the line**  
**We've had our share of mistakes**  
**But all your flaws and scars are mine**  
**Still falling for you"**


	2. January - Toward the future or Vision

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 3 301  
Publié : 14/01/2020  
Résumé : Les mois sont passées et Hinata a toujours ses secrets sur le coeur. Ce n'est pas mourir de la main du prince Naruto qui la retient de se confesser, non, c'est la peur de le décevoir.

* * *

A demi-assis dans son lit, Naruto ne se retint pas de bailler. Il ne mit même pas la main devant la bouche, souhaitant clairement faire comprendre aux gens dans la salle qu'il s'ennuyait. Dans l'impossibilité de bouger son corps, il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur.

Sur l'herbe grasse du magnifique jardin du palais, il vit son grand frère Nagato courtiser une princesse du Pays de la Terre pendant que leur benjamin, Konohamaru, courrait après leur chien Kurama. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu être avec eux. Il aurait aimer s'élancer entre les collines et les arbres, allant toujours plus vite. Malheureusement, ses jambes l'empêchaient de courir, de sortir, de marcher, de bouger tout simplement. Jalousant le tableau que ses frères lui offraient, il ramena son regard houleux sur le funambule devant lui qui était censé le divertir.

Juste à la vue de ses yeux, Kakashi, son instituteur, comprit ce qui risquait de se passer si cette musique de fanfare continuait de résonner dans les oreilles de son prince. D'un signe rapide, il fit tout arrêter et, alors que le musicien était poussé hors de la chambre, il appela quelqu'un d'autre.

Seulement, Naruto avait déjà les yeux posés ailleurs. Il en avait assez des même tours répétitifs à longueur de journées. Il aimerait que son père lui montre les plans des batailles à venir. Il aimerait que sa mère lui parle de belles princesses à épouser. Il aimerait que son grand frère arrête de le narguer. Il aimerait que son petit frère ne soit plus l'unique centre de l'attention. Il aimerait ne plus regretter sa vie d'avant qu'il découvre sa maladie.

Soudain, un cri attira son attention. Deux énormes lionnes au l'étrange pelage couvert de suie venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Libres comme l'air, elles reniflaient chaque servant alors que Kakashi commandait de ne pas bouger et de protéger le prince. Cependant, ce dernier réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise de leur regard d'animal sauvage qui pétrifiait tout le monde de peur et remarqua que l'une d'elles portait une longue boite.

Évitant les gardes autour du lit, cette femelle posa les pattes sur le bas du matelas et s'approcha tout à coup de Naruto. Paniqué, il rampa à reculons dans son lit alors que les autres étaient retenus par la deuxième bête. Mais, alors que la première lionne dévoilait ses dents pointues à quelques centimètres du visage du prince, des confettis explosèrent, faisant sursauter tout ceux tendu à l'extrême.

Une douce musique s'éleva, figeant les lionnes comme un charmeur l'aurait fait avec des serpents. Bouche-bée, il vit le couvercle de la boite s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître devant lui, une jeune fille. La mélodie s'arrêta alors qu'elle s'étirait les bras sans le lâcher de ses yeux nacrés. Elle humidifia soudain ses lèvres rouges avec sa langue avant de porter à nouveau sa flûte traversière à sa bouche.

A cet instant, l'air de tantôt reprit et la lionne descendit du lit, laissant un Naruto avec le coeur battant. Cette sensation ne lui était plus arrivée depuis longtemps et avant même que ses sujets puissent faire quelque chose, il leva la main pour donner l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Voyant qu'elle était autorisée à continuer son tour, la jeune fille se redressa sur ses jambes, dévoilant son corps peu couvert à son public. Malgré qu'elle soit bien plus jeune que lui, il put voir sa peau laiteuse, son ventre plat, la finesse de ses jambes et de ses bras et la forme ronde de ses fesses et de ses seins à travers la bande de tissu qui lui servait de haut. Grâce à ses mouvements de danse qui faisaient volé sa courte jupe, il remarqua la paires de petites boucles d'oreille à travers ses longs cheveux bruns. Ça et son costume de danseuse semblaient être les seuls objets de valeur qu'elle possédait.

Aucun doute qu'elle venait des bas-fonds de la ville. Mais alors comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'à Naruto sans que personne ne l'arrête plutôt ? Intrigué qu'une telle créature soit dans sa chambre, il ne détourna à aucun moment le regard du spectacle ce qui étonna ceux qui l'entourait.

Tout à coup, le son de la flûte devient plus rapide, signe que la distraction arrivait à son terme, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis longtemps puisque Kakashi ou le prince lassé arrêtait toujours le performeur avant la fin.

Au rythme de la musique, les lionnes s'étaient mises à courir en rond autour de la belle qui, sans jamais hésiter, sautait au-dessus de ses immenses chats comme si elles n'étaient pas un obstacle pour ses petites jambes. Toutefois, ce qui était le plus impressionnant était que sa flûte ne quittait jamais sa bouche. N'était-elle pas essoufflée ? Respirait-elle ? Seigneur, comment pouvait-elle jouer si justement tout en bougeant dans tous les sens ? Naruto voulait savoir surtout lorsqu'il la vit courir, glisser et se relever entre les pattes des bêtes.

Petit à petit, les animaux qui l'accompagnaient se mirent à faire comme elle et le contenue de la boite que l'une portait se reversa aux pieds de la jeune fille qui, avec rapidité, laissa tomber sa flûte, récupéra une petite boite et effectua un magnifique salto au-dessus des gardes pour atterrir pieds nus sur les draps du prince. Vu qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger, ils hésitèrent à intervenir mais Naruto n'avait clairement pas son attention sur eux.

Penchée devant lui, la peau luisante de sueur et la poitrine secouée de soubresauts pour reprendre un rythme de respiration régulier, la jeune fille souriait. Ce fût à ce moment qu'il remarqua les quelques signes qui confirmaient ses réflexions. Cette jeune danseuse ne mangeait clairement pas à sa faim, ne se lavait pas tout le temps et ne devait pas beaucoup dormir vu le creux presque visible de ses joues, ses cheveux couverts de suie et les cernes qui sous-plombaient ses yeux.

-S'il vous plaît, votre altesse, tirez une carte au hasard.

Réussissant à se libérer de ses deux perles pleines de pureté, il revint au moment présent et regarda le paquet de cartes qu'elle lui présentait dans sa petite main. Après un dernier regard vers elle, il en piocha une qui était ornée d'un arbre parsemé de couleurs vivres. Ne comprenant pas ce que cela voulait dire, il releva la tête vers elle.

-La chance vous sourit mon prince. Vous êtes tombé sur l'Arbre de Vie, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix joyeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Sans prévenir, elle s'assit sur ses talons et caressa les jambes du jeune homme à travers le drap de soie. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Elle recroisa alors son regard et un nœud se créa dans sa gorge. Était-elle bien réelle ? N'était-il pas en train d'imaginer la beauté de cette jeune fille ?

-Qui t'as autorisé à toucher le prince, souillon ?

Sa main fut soudain éloignée de lui par Kakashi qui avait réagi pour protéger son souverain. Ne présentant aucune résistance dût à tout l'effort qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, elle fut tiré loin de Naruto. Ce contact n'énerva pas seulement les deux lionnes.

-Suffit Kakashi !

A l'ordre, il la relâcha comme si il s'était pris un coup de fouet sur la main de la part de Naruto. Ce dernier ramena son regard sur la jeune fille à présent à genoux au le sol, entourée de ses deux bêtes.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

-Mon prince, je peux lire l'avenir grâce à ces cartes et je peux vous avouer sans trembler que vous allez être guéri du mal qui vous ronge.

Surpris par cet aveu, tout le monde resta muet dans la pièce alors que Naruto était en train de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Petit à petit, il sentit un pointe d'espoir grandir en lui. Était-il possible que cette fille connaisse le remède pour le rendre à nouveau normal ? Des images de lui en train courir, de sentir le vent sur son visage ou l'herbe fraîchement coupé sous ses pieds lui étirèrent un large sourire sur ses lèvres, étonnant ses sujets.

-Ton tour est maintenant terminé, intervint Kakashi.

Sa proximité agaça à nouveau les lionnes qui refusaient que l'on touche leur propriétaire avec autant de violence.

-Qu'on renvoie le reste de la liste des distractions du jour, intervint Naruto. Et qu'on me laisse seul avec cette fille.

Certains se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas protester l'ordre et, une fois qu'ils eurent salués leur prince, ils quittèrent la pièce. Dès que la porte se referma, le blond regarda la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Tu m'apportes là de bien bonnes nouvelles, belle danseuse. Dis-moi ton nom, ajouta-t-il.

-Je ne suis qu'une saltimbanque du nom d'Hinata mon prince, répondit-elle en se baissant un peu plus vers sol.

-Regardes-moi Hinata, laissa-t-il glisser sur sa langue. Tu me plais et ceux qui me plaisent, je les garde près de moi...

-Son altesse est trop aimable. Je ne peu...

-Ma décision est prise ! Tu peux m'être utile par la suite mais attention ! A la moindre entourloupe, je te ferai coupé la tête, sommes-nous clair ?

Il ne voyait toujours son visage mais, en gardant le silence, elle acquiesça de la tête.

-Bien. Je te nomme alors mon artiste officielle. Maintenant, relève-toi.

Lentement, elle fit ce qu'on lui ordonna et dès qu'elle se tint debout, Naruto fût témoin du plus beau sourire qu'il lui avait été donné de voir sur les lèvres de celle qui lui appartenait à présent.

* * *

Le vent avait encore soufflé fort sur Uzushio aujourd'hui. Hinata pouvait le savoir rien qu'au froid qui régnait et enveloppait les murs en pierre du palais. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à cet environnement alors qu'elle n'en sortait jamais : ordre du prince qu'elle prenait plaisir à ne pas enfreindre. Après tout, sans lui, elle serait encore dans les rues, entre les griffes de Hiashi. Elle frissonna. Qu'allait-elle faire si son père la retrouvait ? Elle avait complètement oublié la mission qu'il lui avait donné pour rester vivre avec Naruto.

Depuis leur rencontre, le prince avait tant changé, devenant quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que le soleil et, tel un insecte attiré par la lumière, elle s'était brûlée les ailes en tombant amoureuse de lui. Mais comment ne pas fondre à la vue de sa bonté ? Comment ne pas se sentir vivante à l'écoute de son rire ? Comment ne pas imaginer un avenir radieux alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était celle qui l'avait transformé ? La réponse était simple, elle savait que c'était faux. C'était son mensonge qui avait aidé Naruto à reprendre goût à la vie et ainsi à sortir de sa chambre malgré son handicape. Pas elle.

Le regard perdu vers les rues où elle vivait autrefois un enfer, ses pensées étaient encore plus agitées que d'habitude.

Soudain, un coup à la porte arrêta la torture qu'elle était en train d'infliger à ses doigts. Après avoir annoncé qu'elle avait entendu, elle ouvrit à son visiteur qui n'était d'autre que Kakashi.

-Pardonnes mon dérangement mais sa majesté souhaite te voir plus tôt ce soir.

Étonnée, Hinata se demanda ce que Naruto désirait d'elle à cette heure-ci de la journée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de la faire venir aussi tôt. Leurs heures de rendez-vous étaient normalement après le petit-déjeuner et après le dîner or, dehors, le soleil se couchait tout juste. Malgré tout, elle hocha la tête et se précipita vers ses affaires de spectacle posées sur le tabouret. Toutefois, l'homme à l'entrée de sa chambre l'arrêta.

-Tu n'auras besoin ni de ça ni de tes lionnes, dit-il. Le prince souhaite juste te parler.

Ça y est ! Il avait découvert son secret et parce qu'elle avait menti, il risquait de lui couper la tête. C'était la seule explication logique qu'Hinata trouva alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'étage des chambres. Il l'avait prévenu dès le premier jour et malgré ça, elle avait gardé la bouche fermée. Elle n'était qu'une idiote !

La gorge sèche d'inquiétude, elle attendit que Kakshi annonce leur arrivée et que Naruto l'invite avant d'entrer seule la pièce.

Là, sur son fauteuil roulant qu'il avait fait construire pour qu'il puisse se déplacer, le prince était concentré sur sa plume d'oie qu'il laissait courir sur le parchemin. Puisqu'il était près de la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil couchant caressaient ses mèches blondes qu'il avait fait coupé il y a peu, accentuant sa prestance. Ses doigts qui étaient autrefois parfaitement lisses étaient maintenant parsemés de coupures, signe qu'il avait repris les activités manuelles. Malheureusement tout ces petits changements ne cachaient pas l'état de son corps qui ne lui permettait de faire que des gestes courts et lents avec ses bras. Cependant, ce que Hinata adorait le plus, c'était le sourire sur ses lèvres qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'elle lui avait dit la signification de sa carte. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était posée non loin de lui sur le bureau.

-Je suis là mon prince, réussit-elle à dire en maîtrisant sa voix pour paraître naturelle même si la peur lui rongeait le ventre.

-Assis-toi sur le lit.

Tout en prenant place sur le matelas, elle se dit qu'il voulait peut-être que leur relation devienne plus charnelle. La respiration courte, elle préférait qu'il utilise son corps plus tôt que de mourir de sa main.

-Voulez-vous que j'enlève mes vêtements ?

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en levant enfin la tête vers elle. Bien sûr que non. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça.

Son visage avait rougit. Était-ce d'embarras ? Non, surement de colère se dit Hinata dont les lèvres s'asséchaient à la seconde.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir si ce n'est pas pour vous divertir avec ma flûte ou avec mon corps ?

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Bleu autrefois nuageux était maintenant si clair que nacré soit-disant pure n'arrivait pas à soutenir le contact. Elle tourna alors la tête, sentant ses joues rougir et son coeur battre à tout rompre.

-J'avais donc bien raison, conclut-il.

Sentant son corps se tendre, Hinata se mit à avoir froid. Oui, il avait compris la véritable raison de sa venue ici et, pour ça, il allait mettre fin à ses jours. Imaginant déjà son regard rempli de déception, elle sentit ses lèvres trembler. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'elle entendit les roues du fauteuil se rapprocher et elles coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il fût en face d'elle.

-Hinata... Pourquoi m'évites-tu ainsi ? N'étais-tu plus heureuse ?

Ses paupières se relèvent d'un coup. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Est-ce que les domestiques t'ont manqué de respect ? As-tu trop froid dans ta chambre ? Veux-tu rentrer chez toi ? Que désires-tu ?

Enfin, elle osa ramener les yeux sur son visage et au lieu d'y voir de la déception comme elle s'y attendait, elle vit bien pire. C'était de la tristesse et elle s'entendait même dans sa voix d'habitude si joyeuse. Était-ce à cause d'elle ? Se faisait-il du soucis pour elle ? Lui, le prince qualifié de capricieux ? Elle, elle savait que c'était faux alors qu'elle ne méritait pas de recevoir son attention puisque ses peurs l'éloignaient de lui pendant que ses sentiments l'attiraient à lui. C'était fatiguant, ça la détruisait petit à petit et aujourd'hui, face à son inquiétude, ce fût trop pour Hinata qui se laissa tomber à ses pieds.

-Mon prince, je ne mérite aucunement votre clémence car je vous mens depuis le début, sanglota-t-elle à présent.

-Que me chantes-tu là ?

-Je ne suis pas une vraie saltimbanque. J'ai appris mes tours en copiant sur d'autres et si j'ai atterri dans votre chambre, il y a de ça plusieurs mois, c'était avec un but précis. J-Je devais tuer votre père, le roi. C'est l'ordre que j'ai reçu d'Hiashi. Je devais m'infiltrer dans le palais et, une fois fait, j-je devait lâcher mes lionnes dans la chambre de vos parents. Cependant, alors que j'attendais mon tour pour passer devant vous, j'ai tout de suite vu votre désespoir. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser ainsi alors que je savais que ce qui vous attendait au bout de ce chemin était la mort. Alors je vous ai sorti m-mon jeu de cartes truquées. Peu importe celle que vous auriez tiré, l-le résultat aurait toujours été l'Arbre du Monde car e-elles sont toutes identiques. Je voulais juste que vous entendiez ce que vous vouliez qu'on vous dise et ensuite accomplir ma tâche mais v-vous m'avez pris sous votre aile. J'aurai dû en tirer avantage m-mais je n'ai pas pu c-car... Je vous aim... c-car je ne veux pas être la cause de votre tristesse... J'aurai dû tout vous dire depuis longtemps mais vivre dans mon mensonge vous allez si bie...

-Suffit ! la coupa-t-il enfin.

Le visage dévasté par les larmes, elle attendit sa sentence quand soudain, il attrapa sa main et la tira vers lui. A genoux devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait ce que ses doigts, entrelacés avec les siens, touchaient, sentaient. Sous ce torse, des battements rapides répondaient à ceux qui raisonnaient dans ses oreilles.

-J-Je... Je ne comprends pas... Je...

-En effet, je suis blessé que tu ne m'avoue que maintenant ton secret mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix. Soit tu tues mon père, soit tu est tuée, n'est-ce pas ?

Muette, elle hocha la tête alors que plus de larmes coulaient. Sauf que pour la première fois, quelqu'un était là pour les chasser de son visage. D'un geste extrêmement doux, Naruto essuya sa joue du pouce.

-Dis-moi qui est cet Hiashi, ordonna-t-il.

-M-Mon père... Un rebelle...

A la vue de sa mâchoire serrée, elle sut qu'il était plus qu'énervé même si ne le disait pas. D'une voix faible, elle osa demander ce qu'il comptait faire car son avenir n'avait jamais été aussi flou que maintenant alors qu'elle avait connu la famine, la maladie, la déshydratation...

-Je vais protéger ma famille... et toi...

Sa main serra la sienne alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler comment respirer. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ?

-J-Je... Moi... ?

-Tu ne m'as pas complètement menti Hinata. Tu as dit que je serai guéri du mal qui me ronge et c'est vrai. Mon coeur ne souffre plus grâce à toi. J'ai accepté ma condition grâce à toi. Certes je vais mourir dans un avenir proche mais je vais surtout pouvoir vivre avec toi.

Leurs mains se séparèrent, il se tourna lentement vers son bureau pour prendre la carte avant de la lui donner.

-Voilà pourquoi je voulais te rendre ça. Je n'ai plus besoin de m'y accrocher puisque j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de fidèle, douce, époustouflante, aimante et j'en passe.

Sans lâcher Naruto des yeux, Hinata récupéra la carte avec hésitation, s'attendant à se qu'il explose de colère tout en lui disant qu'il se jouait d'elle mais rien ne vint, la troublant encore plus.

-Seigneur, n'as-tu pas encore compris ? demanda-t-il tout en laissant ses doigts glisser de ses longues mèches jusqu'à sa nuque. Je t'aime.

Le début de frisson qui prit Hinata lorsque son souffle chaud avait caressé le bout de son nez s'accentua quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Était-ce bien réel ? Le prince était vraiment en train de l'embrasser ? Elle ? Il l'aimait elle ? Son coeur failli exploser tant elle était heureuse.

-Qu'en est-il pour toi ? voulut-il savoir lorsqu'il la libéra enfin de son emprise.

-Jours après jours, j'ai appris à vous aimer et je suis prête à mourir avec ces sentiments, avoua-t-elle timidement.

-Mourir ? répéta-t-il. Les seuls qui perdront la vie seront ceux qui oseront se mettre entre toi et moi Hinata.

-Mon prince, je...

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom, l'arrêta-t-il.

-Naruto, je vous aime.

* * *

**Le prochain OS arrive en février. J'espère que vous serez encore là.**


	3. February -1- Hands

Manga/animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 876  
Publié : 04/02/2020  
Résumé : Cliché du mauvais garçon, Naruto crie à travers son look et son groupe de rock-métal sa haine envers la société. Pour lui, il n'est bon qu'à écrire la dure réalité du monde sur des feuilles de papier mais Hinata voit en lui tellement plus qu'un adolescent paumé sur le chemin de la vie.  
Note : Cet OS a été crée à partir d'une idée de Hippyredfox (j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^)

* * *

L'envie de sécher ses cours de l'après-midi avait encore eu raison de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Quand l'inspiration le frappait, il devait écrire. Ses doigts devaient prendre la moitié de crayon coincée derrière son oreille pour pouvoir marquer de mots cette page froissée.

_**"I speak but nobody listens**_  
_**It's how the fukin' society is**_  
_**I scream but nobody listens**_  
_**'til you touch me with your hands**_  
_**Like I'm the sexiest Wonder of the Ancient World"**_

S'arrêtant dans sa marche, il prit appuie sur le mur et chantonna les mots tout en battant la mesure des doigts avant de rayer la dernière phrase. Elle ne collait pas du tout avec le reste. Peut-être qu'il devait plutôt l'écrire en japonais. Tout en réfléchissant, il mordit le bout de son crayon et au moment où il tenait le bon bout, des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui.

-Oi ! Uzumaki !

_"Merde !"_ Enfonçant sa feuille de papier et son crayon dans la poche de son jean sombre, Naruto tourna à droit dans une plus petite ruelle de la ville, pensant pourvoir échapper à ses poursuivants, malheureusement, il percuta deux larges torses. Quatre bras l'attrapèrent, il grogna de mécontentement et la personne qu'il devait à tout prix éviter en ce moment apparut devant lui.

-Tu essayais encore de te défiler gamin ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu crois ? Qu'j'suis un trouillard ?

Tout en les foudroyant des yeux, Naruto se dégagea des hommes de mains de Kabuto, le plus chétif des trois, et arrangea sa veste en cuir noire.

-Pas du tout. Je sais que tu as de l'honneur gamin et je sais que tu n'aimes pas me voir en colère alors paye moi ce que tu me dois et tout rentrera dans l'ordre entre nous deu...

Le cracha du blond arriva pile sur sa chaussure, crispant ses traits de dégoût.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler gamin. J'ai déjà fait mes preuves et j't'ai déjà payé en nature alors m'casse pas les couilles et va t'faire foutre.

Un sourcil levé, Kabuto se contenta de sourire en coin avant de glisser les mains dans ses poches et de faire un signe de tête à ses deux acolytes. Avant même qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, la mâchoire de Naruto rencontra violemment le bitume et des pieds frappèrent ses cotes et son ventre. Grognant comme un animal en furie, il essaya de rouler sur le dos pour se défendre mais Juugo le tenait ferment pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à son niveau, c'était les chaussures italiennes du chef de la bande.

-J't'ai pas loupé on dirait, ricana le blond à l'allusion de sa bave qui dégoulinait sur les lacets.

Cette même chaussure écrasa sa main, le faisant hurler de douleur. Mais comme toujours, personne ne l'entendait. L'attention n'était jamais sur lui. A quoi bon, il n'était qu'un orphelin qu'on ne voulait pas avoir dans les pattes.

-Faisons table rase du passé, proposa Kabuto en restant au-dessus de lui. Mais avant ça, tu as fumé mon herbe donc paye-moi tout ce dont je t'ai fait crédit et nettoie ta saleté.

Serrant les dents, Naruto ne décrocha pas un mot, croisant son regard haineux avec l'autre. Il savait que le bigleux voulait soit l'entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le rembourser soit l'entendre supplier de repousser la date de payement. En effet, il n'avait clairement pas assez d'argent pour payer Kabuto maintenant. Il était sensé l'éviter jusqu'au concert de demain soir puis, une fois qu'il aurait eu sa paye, il aurait tout donné à son vendeur. Malheureusement, il avait retrouvé sa trace plus vite que prévu. Tant pis, même si ses plans changeaient, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il avait vu et subi bien pire à l'orphelinat.

Devant son silence et son regard déterminé qui montrait qu'il n'était pas impressionné, Kabuto claqua sa langue contre son palais et les coups reprirent. Se roulant en boule, Naruto essaya d'encaisser le plus qu'il pouvait mais il se crut mourir jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit Kabuto occupé à se débarrasser de son cracha sur sa belle chaussure avec un mouchoir. Le seul moyen d'arrêter le serpent, c'est de le décapiter. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, Naruto attrapa les chevilles de l'homme et le fit tomber sur les fesses. Ce dernier cria de douleur ce qui arrêta les deux autres et permit au blond de sauter sur lui.

-On ne frappe pas quelqu'un qui a des lunettes ! s'écria-t-il en se protégeant avec les bras.

Alors que ses pupilles bleues orageuses lui disaient qu'il s'en foutait, Naruto afficha un sourire carnassier qui fit bouger tous les piercings qu'il avait sur le visage. Les mains couvertes de tatouages serrées en poings, il s'apprêta à les abattre sur le parfait visage de son adversaire mais c'en fût un autre qui apparut devant ses yeux.

_« -Tes mains sont très importantes donc à partir de maintenant, tu dois en prendre soin Naruto-kun. »_

L'image du sourire d'Hinata éclaira son esprit et sa conscience lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas se blesser les mains car il l'avait promis à son amie.

Profitant de son hésitation, un des gros bras de sa proie agrippa ses épaules mais, revenu à lui, Naruto se dégagea en lui envoyant son coude entre les jambes. Débarrassé de ce parasite, il tourna la tête vers Kabuto qui gigotait tout en essayant de le raisonner pour ainsi parler d'un nouveau marché avec lui mais un genou à pleine vitesse percuta le nez du blond.

_"Trois, putain, ils sont toujours trois !"_ Du sang se rependit sur le sol et sur les vêtements alors que, sonné, il serra les doigts autour de son nez. Jurant, il perdit l'équilibre, laissant Kabuto s'échapper. Le monde tournait à toute vitesse autour de Naruto mais il reconnut le trio qui était en train de fouiller ses poches pour prendre le peu qu'il avait sur lui.

-Rassures-toi Uzumaki, on a pas fini avec toi.

Ça de dit, ils tournèrent les talons tous en rigolant. En effet, ils allaient se revoir. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre, foi de Naruto, il allait récupérer ce qu'ils lui avaient volé et cette fois, tant pis pour sa promesse, il les retrouva avec son groupe et ils n'allaient pas se retenir.

Attendant que son mal de tête et de nez se calme, il roula sur le dos et regarda les nuages se détacher dans le ciel. Sentant le sang sécher sur sa peau, il ne put s'empêcher de jurer une nouvelle fois. Aucun doute, Hinata allait être furax. Une fois avoir retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre sur ses jambes, il se traîna jusqu'à la rue principale, s'approcha des voitures garées le long du trottoir et vit son état dans une des vitres.

Fermant les yeux, il se pinça le haut du nez, et, passant les mains dans ses cheveux, il tira violemment sur les racines pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements de colère. Il ne pouvait clairement pas voir Hinata aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le lendemain, avec la moitié du corps couvert de bandages sous ses vêtements, Naruto se dirigeait vers l'arrêt de bus qui se situait dans le quartier chic de la ville. Il était en retard mais son sourire ne voulait pas s'effacer de ses lèvres car il avait récupéré son crayon et sa feuille. A la pensée que Kabuto devrait être encore en train de pleurer la perte de ses bijoux de famille, il rigola.

Ce fût à ce moment qu'il la vit. La trouvant toujours plus belle à chaque regard qu'il posait sur elle, il s'arrêta tant son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine et tant cet étrange sentiment de bien-être nouait son ventre. Assise sur le banc de l'arrêt, Hinata jouait avec ses doigts alors que le vent soufflait dans ses longs cheveux. Elle irradiait de bonheur exactement comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

_« Ce jour-là encore, il avait séché les cours de mathématiques qu'il trouvait d'un ennui écrasant, et, puisque personne l'attendait à la maison, il s'était laissé marcher sans but, attendant que l'inspiration frappe à nouveau. _

_Sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva dans le quartier chic de Konoha et, bizarrement, la symétrie des lieux fit germer des mots dans sa tête. Alors, il s'assit à l'arrêt de bus pour observer les environs jusqu'à ce qu'une adolescente apparut dans son champ de vision. Tout comme lui, elle semblait se balader puisqu'elle avait la tête en l'air et regardait tout autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur de rater le moindre détail. Intrigué, Naruto ne la quitta pas des yeux avant de se rendre compte de qui elle était. _

_C'était Hyûga Hinata, la nouvelle de son lycée qui ne parlait jamais même quand elle était entourée de camarades. Finalement, elle ne se baladait pas puisqu'elle était une des personnes chanceuses à vivre dans ces maisons de luxe. Ne voulant pas d'histoires avec une fille comme elle, Naruto tourna la tête mais du coin de l'oeil, il la vit s'arrêter puis sortir son téléphone. Elle tapa quelque chose et soudain, traversa la route pour venir vers lui. _

_Sans lui laisser le temps de s'échapper, elle lui montra l'écran du mobile. Surpris qu'elle soit venu jusqu'à lui, un garçon qui faisait plutôt peur aux passants avec son look, Naruto leva la tête vers elle et fût impressionné par l'intensité de ses yeux nacrés. Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être vu par quelqu'un et c'était effrayant. _"Peut-elle lire en moi ? Si oui, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas peur de ce qu'elle voit ?"

_Reprenant ses esprits, il comprit qu'elle demandait de l'aide et il lut ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Elle cherchait à se rendre à la maison que le GPS affichait. Sans prendre le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il s'entendit lui proposer de l'accompagner à cette dite maison qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'inclina plusieurs fois devant lui jusqu'à qu'il l'arrête, mal à l'aise. _

_En silence, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande maison puis sonnèrent à la porte d'entrée. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant qu'elle s'ouvre sur un homme. Le regard de ce dernier se posa d'abord sur Naruto et il s'écarquilla incompréhension devant l'air de mauvais garçon que le blond dégageait. Cependant, son attitude se transforma lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille._

_-Hinata-sama ! Merci Kami-sama ! Où étiez-vous ? Votre père est très en colère que Neji-sama ne vous ait pas récupéré devant le lycée. _

_Tel le spectateur qu'il était, Naruto comprit qu'elle était en faite arrivée chez elle. Mais pourquoi lui avoir demandé de l'aide ? Ne connaissait-elle pas le quartier ? Et pourquoi souriait-elle tout le temps comme ça alors que l'homme semblait inquiet, agité et énervé ? Et pourquoi avoir écrit sur son téléphone puisque qu'elle était japonaise et non étrangère comme il l'avait cru ?_

_Soudain, levant les mains devant les yeux de l'homme à l'entrée, elle répondit à toutes les question silencieuses de l'adolescent. Hinata se mit à faire des gestes rapides ce qui semblait calmer son interlocuteur comme par magie. Frappé par l'évidence, Naruto réalisa qu'elle était en faite sourde et que son seul moyen d'être entendue et comprise par les autres était les signes exécutaient ses parfaites petites mains... exactement comme lui. »_

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de cette première partie ? ^^**


	4. February -2- Hands

Manga/animé:_ Naruto _de Masashi Kishimoto/StudioPierrot_  
_Mots :1 872_  
_Publié : 08/02/2020_  
_Résumé : Cliché du mauvais garçon des lycées, Naruto crie à travers son look et son groupe de rock-métal sa haine envers la société. Pour lui, il n'est bon qu'à écrire la dure réalité du monde sur des feuilles de papier mais Hinata voit tellement plus qu'un simple jeune homme paumé dans la vie. _  
_Note : Cet OS a été crée à partir d'une idée de Hippyredfox

* * *

_« -Hinata-sama vous remercie de l'avoir ramené jusqu'à chez elle, traduit Kô pour Naruto. Elle voulait se balader un peu mais s'est perdue. Heureusement, elle sait que vous êtes assez gentil pour l'aider, continua-t-il. _

_Elle vit le blond prononcer quelque chose mais ces mots étaient tellement mâchés qu'elle ne comprit pas sa phrase. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à Kô ce qu'il avait dit puisque ce dernier la tira déjà vers l'intérieur de la maison. Alors, tout en se laissant faire, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'adolescent et vit qu'il avait déjà descendu les marches de l'entrée. _"Quel dommage qu'il parte déjà."

_Soudain, il se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Toujours aussi reconnaissante, Hinata lui sourit et il lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. _

_Le lendemain, il était absent. Elle, qui l'observait de loin même lorsqu'il était entouré des trois membres de son groupe, ne le vit à aucun de ses endroits habituels. Hinata décida alors de fausser une nouvelle fois compagnie à Neji pour rentrer chez elle à pied, espérant recroiser Naruto dans le quartier. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva aucune trace de l'adolescent. C'était comme si il avait disparu, comme si le monde qu'elle ne parvenait pas à entendre l'avait avalé en entier, ne laissant pas d'indices sur sa localisation. Déçue et encore réprimandée par son père, elle arrêta ses escapades après plusieurs semaines de recherches. Malgré ça, son inquiétude pour le blond n'avait pas disparu. _

_Toutefois, quelques jours après, alors_ _qu'elle était à l'arrière de la limousine avec son père, elle le vit. Assit en tailleur sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, il écrivait quelque chose sur un bout de papier posé sur sa cuisse. Le temps d'être sûre que ce soit bien Naruto caché derrière la capuche, ils étaient déjà passés devant lui. Alors, en un sursaut, elle appuya sur le bouton de demande d'arrêt. Kô gara tout de suite la voiture sur le coté et sans répondre à son père, elle ouvrit la porte et sauta sur ses pieds pour courir vers lui. _

_Une fois à son niveau, elle attrapa sa main qui tapotait le banc pour attirer son attention. Pour une fraction de secondes, elle frôla l'encre sur ses doigts et goûta à la chaleur de sa peau mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier se contact puisqu'il se libéra d'un coup. _

_Lorsqu'elle vit son regard menaçant, elle se mordit les lèvres, réalisant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le toucher, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent de surprise. Il l'avait surement reconnu puisqu'il se leva d'un coup tout en arrachant ses écouteurs des oreilles._

_Maintenant face à face et soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien, elle prit le temps d'observer ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil qui étaient naturellement en désordre au-dessus mais bien rasés sur les cotés, affinant les traits durs de son visage. Parmi ses piercings, elle remarqua les quelques cicatrices qu'il avait sur les joues, signe qu'il s'était déjà bien battu pour son jeune âge mais ce qui la fascinait le plus était ses tatouages qui ne semblaient pas de trop alors qu'il portait encore l'uniforme du lycée. Était-ce parce qu'ils racontaient tous quelques choses ? Si oui, pourquoi l'exposer sur sa peau ? Était-ce pour qu'on le voit ou était-ce pour qu'on ne fasse pas attention à lui ? _

_Soudain, il leva ses mains face à elle et devant une Hinata abasourdit, il se mit à faire des signes, maladroit certes mais elle les comprenait. _

_-_Salut, j'suis Naruto.

_Le coeur battant, Hinata le regarda à nouveau, se demandant si elle était en train de rêver ou si c'était bien la réalité. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille utilisait les signes pour parler avec elle. De plus, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Uzumaki Naruto, le garçon dont les rumeurs disaient qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien et un trouble-fête. Toujours surprise, elle le vit retourner son papier pour écrire quelque chose._

**"Désolé, c'est les seuls gestes qu'j'ai appris à faire."**

_Enfin, elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien compris ce qui lui avait dit. Cela étira le coin des lèvres du jeune homme en un début de sourire qui bloqua sa respiration. Encore secouée par l'émotion, elle l'observa sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce qui lui tende son crayon et son papier. Sauf qu'elle eut juste le temps de voir quelques rythmes écrites en vrac avant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule pour la mettre face à son père. _

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de traverser la route comme ça ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux !

_Puisqu'il lui manquait le son, elle détailla son visage et elle n'eut pas besoin de voir plus que ses gestes et ses sourcils froncés pour savoir qu'il n'était pas content. Soudain, ses yeux glissèrent d'Hinata à Naruto pour pouvoir le détailler de la tête aux pieds avant de lui demander qui il était. Peu impressionné mais méfiant, l'adolescent dévisagea lui aussi Hiashi et Hinata en profita pour toucher la bras de son père._

_-_C'est le garçon qui m'a ramené la dernière fois. Celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

_A ses gestes, Hiashi fut surpris et après quelques secondes sans mouvements, il se pencha légèrement vers Naruto. Les deux jeunes restèrent étonnés alors que le plus vieux remercia une nouvelle fois le blond d'avoir aidé sa fille sourdeshy à revenir chez elle. _

_-Tu attends le bus ? Veux-tu qu'on t'amène quelque part ? demanda le père d'Hinata._

_-Non merci. J'étais là pour... Juste comme ça..., dit Naruto en haussant des épaules._

_Hiashi hocha la tête puis s'excusa, disant qu'ils devaient reprendre la route. Il se tourna vers sa fille et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se dépêcher avant de retourner vers la voiture. A nouveaux seuls, les deux adolescents se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil et face aux yeux impénétrables de Naruto, Hinata se contenta de lui offrir un sourire gêné pour seul salutation. _

_Mais à nouveau, il la surprit en lui répondant d'un geste conventionnel. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, elle réagit et sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts étaient déjà autour des siens pour corriger les quelques défauts de ses mouvement. Lorsqu'elle sentit son regard brûler leurs mains presque enlacées, des picotements partirent de ce contact pour lui traverser tout le corps et rendre les battements de son coeur incontrôlables. _

_Tout à coup, elle le relâcha. Sentant ses joues rougir d'embarras, elle le salua pour de bon et couru jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois cachée derrière les vitres tintées, elle se retourna mais il avait déjà disparu. _

_Contre toute attente, les jours qui suivirent, ils se croisent plus souvent au lycée et même en dehors. Ils ne faisaient rien de plus qu'échanger des coups d'œil mais cela suffisait pour illuminer les journées d'Hinata. _

_Et cela, son père le remarqua. Petit à petit, après s'être entraînée avec Neji, il autorisa Hinata à rentrer chez elle à pied et seule. Plus de voiture, plus de cousin accompagnateur, juste elle et son envie de voir ce qui l'entourait. C'est comme ça qu'elle se rendit compte que Naruto l'attendait elle. Elle ne le voyait jamais à la sortie du lycée, malgré ça, depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle avait remarqué qu'il était toujours assis à cet arrêt alors qu'il ne montait jamais dans le bus lorsque ce dernier passait. _

_Curieuse, elle l'avait un jour approcher à nouveau. Cette fois-ci pas pour lui demander de l'aide ni pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais plutôt pour lui poser toutes les questions qui trottait dans sa tête : habitait-il par ici ? Que faisait-il toujours assit là ? Était-ce vrai qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe musique ? Pourquoi connaissait-il quelques gestes de la langue des signes ? Et ses tatouages, voulait-il bien lui raconter leurs histoires ? _

_Silencieusement, elle s'était assise à coté de lui et, ne voulait pas le déranger dans son écriture, elle ne le toucha pas. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne bougea pas, acceptant sa présence. Bizarrement, au plus les minutes passaient et au plus le silence qui la suivait depuis petite lui était agréable. Soudain, elle sentit une petite vibration se rependre le long de ses jambes. Tournant la tête vers Naruto, elle vit qu'il était en train de battre la mesure contre le banc métallique de ses mains. Le rythme était soutenu mais souvent entre-coupé de plus petits coups qui se répercutaient dans le coeur d'Hinata. _

_Inconsciemment, elle posa les paumes au bord du banc et les sensations furent plus fortes, plus vivantes. C'était si entraînant qu'elle ferma les yeux et, privée de la vue et de l'ouïe, les vibrations se firent encore plus puissantes. Hinata se mit alors à bouger la tête en rythme. Etait-ce ça la sensation que les gens avaient lorsqu'ils écoutaient de la musique ? _

_Puis sans prévenir, tout s'arrêta, la ramenant sur terre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit Naruto qui, lui, ne se gênait pas pour la regarder. Prise la main dans le sac, les joues d'Hinata se teintèrent de rose. A sa réaction, il sourit, la faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds, puis il tourna sa feuille de papier et écrit quelque chose. _

**"T'veux voir quelqu'chose de cool ?"**

_Sa curiosité la poussa à hocher la tête. Suite à ça, Naruto se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps, s'éloignant des quartiers chics, s'éloignant du lycée pour arriver dans une partie de la ville qu'Hianta ne connaissait pas du tout. _

_Autour d'eux, des dizaines de voies de chemins de fer se reliaient en un seul point, là où les trains hors-services étaient rangés, les murs étaient tagués de mille couleurs, des jeunes jouaient au basket un peu plus loin sur des terrains en piteux état, quelques vieux discutaient au bord du trottoir et enfin, au milieu de ce quartier, un bar, le « Sabertooth », semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. _

_Malgré ça, Naruto poussa la porte du bâtiment et, sans hésiter, Hinata le suivit à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients vu l'heure de la journée et cela permit à la jeune fille de voir une scène au fond de la salle. Trois micros, une immense batterie et des enceintes étaient disposés au centre. Ne voulant pas perdre son guide des yeux, elle ramena son regard sur lui et le vit en train de saluer un blond avec un boucle d'oreille et une cicatrice au sourcil et un grand brun aux cheveux longs et avec encore plus de piercings que Naruto sur le visage et le corps. Portant des verres propres, un autre brun avec une cicatrice sur le nez sortit de l'arrière et s'approcha d'eux près du bar. _

_Où était-elle atterrie ? Elle n'avait pas peur, il avait peu de chose qui l'inquiétait mais si elle trouvait déjà Naruto intimidant, dans cet environnement et avec ces trois hommes autour de lui, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. _

_Heureusement, il lui fit signe de le suivre et, tout en saluant timidement les trois autres derrière le bar, elle le rejoignit rapidement de l'autre coté d'une porte qui donnait sur un magnifique studio de musique._

* * *

**Bon, je pensais faire cet OS en deux petites parties mais j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter. Je vais donc commencer l'écriture de la troisième partie.**


	5. February -3- Hands

Manga/animé :_ Naruto _de Masashi Kishimoto/StudioPierrot_  
_Mots : 1 805_  
_Publié : 12/02/2020_  
_Résumé : Cliché du mauvais garçon des lycées, Naruto crie à travers son look et son groupe de rock-métal sa haine envers la société. Pour lui, il n'est bon qu'à écrire la dure réalité du monde sur des feuilles de papier mais Hinata voit tellement plus qu'un simple jeune homme paumé dans la vie. _  
_Note : Cet OS a été crée à partir d'une idée de Hippyredfox

* * *

_« Émerveillée, Hinata eut envie de tout voir en détail mais Naruto la fit pénétrer dans la pièce insonorisée - l'éloignant de la console de mixage - et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Puisqu'il ressortit, elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Aucun doute, la décoration n'aurait pas plu à son père._

_Des posters de groupe japonnais de rock et de heavy metal comme Babymetal, Rajas et de groupe américains comme Linkin Park, Green Day ou encore AC/DC étaient accrochés un peu partout. Sur sa droite, des trompettes, triangles, tambourins et xylophones, accompagnés de casques de musique, de baguettes de batterie et des médiators, semblaient peser lourd sur l'étagère prête à s'effondrer. Sur sa gauche, un piano, un clavier et une batterie étaient comme encrés dans le décor puisque seules les guitares pouvaient être portées. D'ailleurs, il y en avait de toutes types : des électriques, des basses et des classiques dont une, posée sur la table devant elle, face au canapé vintage un peu mou. Autour de l'instrument traînaient des briques de lait et des bouteilles de bière vides, plusieurs cendriers dont l'odeur fit comprendre à Hinata que ce n'était pas que du tabac qui était fumé ici, et des boites de pizza entassées. Cependant, ce qui attira particulièrement son attention fût les feuilles de papier roulées en boule qui étaient éparpillées sur le sol de la pièce entière._

_Curieuse, elle en prit une et la déplia._

**"Like Akumas **  
**Our names're assigned to Satan**  
**And like Akumas**  
**We gonna drive ya crazy!"**

_Des notes de musiques étaient dessinées tout autour mais la plus part étaient raturées pour être remplacées par d'autres. Elle tourna alors la page et d'autres mots sans queue ni tête cette fois parsemaient le papier._

_Elle en ramassa alors une autre._

**"I'm tired of being what you want me to be**  
**I gonna be on the top of the world**  
**And gonna prove you all wrong**  
**Yes I wanna be a warrior"**

_Aucun doute, c'était l'écriture de Naruto. Au moment où elle le réalisa, ce dernier était revenu et lui arracha la feuille des mains en secouant la tête. Rapidement, il s'appuya sur la table et écrit quelque chose._

**"C'est pas pour ça qu'on est là."**

_Pinçant les lèvres, Hinata prit une nouvelle feuille blanche et un stylo pour lui répondre._

**"C'est des projets de chansons, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que tu viennes à chaque fois que tu sèches les cours ?"**

_Il fut surpris mais au lieu de répondre à ses questions, il la fit s'asseoir par terre en même temps que lui. Elle le vit passer un casque ses oreilles et puis appuyer sur une télécommande. Soudain, le volume de la musique fit vibrer le sol comme si la terre entière tremblait. Prise au dépourvu, Hinata posa les mains sur le parquet et, comme tout à l'heure sur le banc, son coeur se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine. Les battements l'amenaient dans une danse endiablée et son ventre se noua dès qu'elle percevait des nuances de sons à travers son toucher._

_Fascinée, elle leva les yeux vers Naruto et elle fut surprise de le voir bouger la tête en rythme des basses. Les yeux fermées et la lèvre inférieur coincée entre ses dents, il bougeait les doigts dans le vide comme si il jouait de la guitare. Si elle, elle était hors de son élément car elle ne pouvait pas entendre mais que ressentir, lui, était comme un poisson dans l'eau à_ _l'écoute de l'instrumentale. Pour la première fois, elle le vit détendu et passionné par quelque chose. Certes, elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais c'était comme si un autre Naruto, un qui ne pensait, n'entendait et ne sentait que la musique qui les entouraient, se trouvait devant elle._

_Tout à coup, il rouvrit les yeux et, comme si Hinata était pas là, il se mit debout et couru vers une boule de papier au sol qu'il ramassa. Il l'ouvrit, la lu et la jeta. Il en fit de même avec trois autres avant de trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Rapidement, il sortit une moitié de crayon de sa poche et gribouilla ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Fier de lui, il se remit devant elle et lui montra ce qu'il avait fait._

_Par écrit, il lui expliqua que ça faisait des semaines qu'il bloquait sur une chanson et que réécouter ce début de démo à fond l'avait aidé. Il voulut lui dire que c'était elle qui lui avait donné l'idée mais, après quelques minutes, Naruto s'arrachait les cheveux. Il avait l'impression d'écrire un roman et, une fois son crayon lâché, il prit son téléphone._

_Lorsqu'il le posa au sol, Hinata remarqua qu'il avait des gestes de langue des signes et elle compris que le peu de signes qu'il avait utilisé la toute première fois, il les avait appris seul pour pouvoir parler avec elle, lui évitant de s'adapter à lui comme on lui demandait de faire en général._

_Cette vision la secoua encore plus que les sensations provenant du sol qui traversaient son corps et même si elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto comme un mauvais garçon, son attention envers elle le fit monter un peu plus dans son estime. Malgré leurs nombreuses différences, elle était à l'aise avec lui, elle se sentait accepter et elle espérait qu'il se sente ainsi lui aussi. _"Mais si il m'a amené ici, c'est qu'il me fait confiance, non ?" _Cette réalisation la fit rougir et, le voyant s'embrouiller, elle attrapa ses mains entres les siennes pour attirer son attention sur elle._

_A partir de ce jour-là, Naruto apprit la langue des signes, Hinata prenait plaisir à s'allonger sur le sol de la pièce du studio pour « écouter » la musique que le groupe composaient et, petit à petit, ils ne se quittèrent plus._

_Passant tous leurs après-midi au sous-sol du « Sabertooth », elle l'aidait avec le syndrome de la page blanche et il lui arrivait aussi de croiser le reste du quatuor qu'Hinata apprit à connaître. Elle aimait les regarder créer quelque chose de si puissant que ça la reliait à leur monde, elle d'habitude mise à l'écart à cause de son incapacité de se connecter à ce qui l'entourait. Et devait-elle préciser qu'ils étaient bons ? Pas la peine, l'ambiance au bar les soirs de leurs concerts parlaient pour elle._

_Baignée dans cette réalité, Hinata ne pouvait que vouer de l'admiration pour ces quatre jeunes en particulier pour l'écrivain et second guitariste du groupe. Elle voulait l'aide, elle voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux autres grâce à sa_ _passion pour la musique. Mais comment avouer en premier ses sentiments à quelqu'un alors qu'on a jamais entendu les mots « je t'aime » ? »_

Depuis, ils n'avaient jamais raté un après-midi et, en général, si l'un d'eux ne pouvait pas se libérer - à cause de la famille ou du travail au bar - ils s'informaient. Or, hier, Naruto n'était pas venu à leur point de rendez-vous et n'avait pas prévu. A cause de ça, même si Hinata se répétait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à laisser ses doigts tranquilles.

Soudain, deux grands bras l'enlacèrent par derrière, la faisant sursauter et crier de surprise. Elle vit ensuite ces mains tatouées, qu'elle connaissait si bien à force de les regarder écrire, poser quelque chose sur ses cuisses.

**"Je suis désolé, je suis à la bourre mais Natsu m'a tenu la jambe au bar."**

Plissant des yeux, Hinata attrapa ses mains au moment où il les éloignaient d'elle et, comme elle l'avait vu, une avait un énorme bleu sur le dos et ses doigts étaient rouges et couverts de croûtes. L'inquiétude fit dresser les poils sur sa nuque et, se libérant de son emprise, elle se leva du banc pour faire volte-face et dévisager Naruto.

Dès l'instant où il s'était caché derrière elle, elle avait compris : il s'était encore battu. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Un énorme pansement recouvrait son nez en plus des quelques coupures et bleus qui apparaissaient sur sa peau, il avait un oeil au beurre-noir qui finissait de virer au violet. Devant ce spectacle, elle n'osa pas imaginer l'état du reste de son corps. Malgré ça, Naruto souriait comme si de rien était.

-_T'as pas l'air contente d'me voir_, dit-il tout en le mimant avec ses mains.

-_Tu te moques de moi là ?!_

Passant son pouce sur ses lèvres, Hinata essaya d'effacer son stupide sourire qui l'énervait. La sachant tactile, Naruto ne fit rien pour l'empêcher d'examiner à ses blessures. Ses mains si douces laissaient des traces brûlantes sur son visage et sur chaque autre endroit qu'elles touchaient. Comme si il voulait toucher son âme, son regard était perçant pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était sous ces yeux nacrés qu'il se sentait vivant et il ne se lassera jamais de ce sentiment. A sa merci, il attendit qu'elle se calme sauf qu'elle était de plus en plus en colère à chaque seconde qui passait. Il pouvait le sentir à la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur ses membres endoloris.

-Ok, Hinata, l'interrompit-il en capturant ses poignets. J'ai compris que t'es vénère pour hier et pour ma tronche mais on peut passer à autre chose et aller au studio ? On doit répéter pour ce soir.

-_Passer à autre chose ?_ répéta-t-elle après avoir libéré ses mains. _Regardes-toi Naruto-kun. Comment veux-tu jouer comme ça ? Tu m'avais promis de faire attention à tes mains._

_-Cet enfoiré l'a bien cherché..._

_-Je t'en pris, Naruto-kun, ne me dis pas que c'est juste par égo que tu t'es battu car ce n'est pas une bonne excuse._

Elle vit ses dents attaquer l'intérieur de sa joue avant qu'il tourne les talons. Cependant, Hinata n'avait pas fini avec lui. _"Tant pis."_ Depuis elle essayait d'être douce avec lui mais si elle devait lui tenir tête pour qu'il réalise enfin que ce n'était que par sa propre volonté qu'il pouvait s'en sortir et bien elle allait le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au pied du mur.

_-Est-ce que tu as pensé que si tu te blesses aux doigts, tu ne pourras plus jouer ? _demanda-t-elle à nouveau devant lui pour l'arrêter. _Tout le travail que le groupe a accompli jusqu'ici sera bon à mettre à la poubelle et avec ça, ton envie de changer les choses... Est-ce que tu as pensé que si tu ne peux plus bouger les mains, tu ne pourras plus parler avec moi ? Tu as pensé à ça ?!_

Pour la première depuis leur rencontre, le silence fût gênant. Blessant pour Hinata qui s'était attendu à ce qu'il réagisse tout de suite et foudroyant pour Naruto qui n'avait jamais pensé perdre un jour celle qui faisait battre son coeur.

* * *

**J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais réussir à caser tout ce que j'ai écrit en deux parties ? La bonne blague **


	6. February -4- Hands

Manga/animé : _Naruto _de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 818  
Publié : 14/02/2020  
Résumé : Cliché du mauvais garçon des lycées, Naruto crie à travers son look et son groupe de rock-métal sa haine envers la société. Pour lui, il n'est bon qu'à écrire la dure réalité du monde sur des feuilles de papier mais Hinata voit tellement plus qu'un simple jeune homme paumé dans la vie.  
Note : Cet OS a été crée à partir d'une idée de Hippyredfox

* * *

Lui, il pouvait tout entendre et malgré ça, il avait besoin d'elle pour pouvoir respirer, voir, toucher, goûter... vivre. A quoi ressemblait sa vie avant Hinata ? Cela semblait être un lointain souvenir qu'il ne désirait pas revivre. _"Dans ce cas, dis un truc, putain, n'importe quoi !" _

_-Tu ne vas pas me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé ? _reprit Hinata pour à nouveau lui tendre la perche qu'il était le seul à pouvoir attraper. _C'est encore Kabuto ? Je pensais que tu avais arrêté de lui acheter de l'herbe et que tu l'avais remboursé. Tu m'as menti ?_

-_Pourquoi tu penses de suite qu'j'ai menti, hein ? _réagit-il enfin pour se défendre._ Ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'cet'enflure veut juste me les briser jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie ?_

_-Dans ce cas, il faut porter plainte Naruto-kun._

-_Tu veux que j'aille voir les poulets pour cafter ?_

_-Ou laisse-moi..._

_-J'ai déjà dit qu'j'ai pas besoin de l'oseille de ton paternel !_

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras le jour où une arme sera pointée sur ta tempe, hein ?!_

-Je me démerderais seul, comme j'ai toujours fait ! Maintenant lâches-moi la grappe, tu peux pas comprendre !

Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Depuis sa naissance elle était entourée par sa famille, des domestiques et des professionnels de la santé afin de manquer de rien malgré qu'elle soit sourde. Comprenant l'allusion du blond, les mots qu'elle venait de lire sur ses lèvres la blessa plus que prévu. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils se défièrent du regard. Mais puisque aucun terrain d'entente pouvait être trouvé dans ces conditions, elle coupa tout contact avec lui au moment où elle tourna les talons.

Cela eut l'effet d'une claque qui lui fit réaliser qu'il s'était emporté. Il aurait dû rester concentrer sur ses mains. Il savait que dès qu'il laissait les mots passés sa bouche s'était pour blesser. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait avec elle. Il faisait toujours attention mais dès qu'il la voyait nerveuse à cause de lui, il devait fou. En plus de ça, les événements de hier, d'aujourd'hui et l'inquiétude d'Hinata avaient fait boule de neige et au final, il avait merdé... Encore... Pourquoi était-il si toxique pour gens qui l'entouraient ? _"Fait chier !"_

Après l'avoir rattrapé, il se plaça devant elle et lui montra ses paumes en signe de drapeau blanc. Elle s'arrêta mais ne répondit pas au sourire d'excuse qu'il lui envoya.

_-J'suis désolé Hina. Ok ? C'est pas ce que je voulais dire..._

_-Je préfère qu'on arrête cette conversation maintenant sinon ça risquerait de mal finir. Je vais rentrer chez moi et on se verra peut-être ce soir._

Face à ses signes secs et à ses yeux nacrés larmoyants, Naruto resta muet et incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il la vit disparaître mais quelques secondes après, elle revint devant lui. Cela suffit à son coeur pour s'agiter d'espoir. Peut-être qu'elle avait changé d'avis.

_-Une dernière chose_._ Je sais que tu veux t'en sortir seul mais accepter un peu d'aide ne va pas te tuer Naruto-kun. Des fois, quand le mur est trop haut à franchir, tu as le droit de demander à quelqu'un de te faire la courte-échelle... même si cette personne est handicapée. _

Cette fois-ci, la gorge serrée, elle partit pour de bon, espérant de tout son être que cette conversation changera quelque chose de manière positive pour éviter que la situation s'envenime encore plus.

* * *

Il faisait déjà bien nuit dehors. Il faut dire qu'il était aussi plus tard que d'habitude, remarqua-t-elle en regardant sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur le bar « Sabertooth ». Normalement, elle était un des premiers clients à être assis mais ce soir, Hinata s'était dit que Naruto avait surement besoin d'espace pour se concentrer et réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient abordé plus tôt.

Heureusement, son cousin Sasuke était en ville depuis la fin de l'après-midi et le dîné pour fêter son arrivée avait bien distrait Hinata. Mais maintenant que les trois passagers sortirent de le voiture, l'inquiétude noua son ventre.

De ses petits pas peu assurés, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et le son de la musique les submergea, intensifiant les battements de leurs cœurs. Le clignotement des lumières agressèrent leurs rétines. Le bâtiment entier semblait trembler, pliant sous le jeu des notes et des paroles que la chanteuse criait à travers son micro. Les spectateurs se mirent à sauter et à lever les bras, bousculant le trio.

A l'agitation du public, Hinata regarda vers la scène et, alors que la batterie commençait les nouvelles notes, d'énormes lettres rouges se détachèrent dans le noir, assemblant le nom du groupe : **Akumas**.

Les cris reprirent alors que les lumières du plafond explosèrent à nouveau dans l'obscurité pour éclairer les musiciens. Des nuances de couleurs caressaient leurs corps luisants de sueur et peu vêtus. Hochant la tête dès que ses baguettes rencontraient sa batterie, Gray gardait le rythme endiabler du début de chanson pendant que la puissante voix de Sakura accompagnait les deux guitaristes torses nus. Affichant un sourire de diablotins, Natsu et Naruto semblaient se battre entre eux avec leurs instruments pour armes.

Le voir ainsi calma les nerfs d'Hinata qui sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Le vide de son coeur exigeait à être rempli par les résonances de la musique. Après avoir annoncé à Neji et Sasuke qu'ils se retrouvèrent au bar, elle plongea dans la masse.

Malgré sa petite taille, elle joua des coudes jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les enceintes. De ses doigts, elle toucha la surface rugueuse et dans la seconde, les picotements habituels parcoururent son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se laissa transporter par les vibrations qui s'étendaient sur sa peau. La musique était tellement familière, chaleureuse et puissante qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin des paroles pour comprendre le message que le groupe de jeunes souhaitaient faire passer.

Puis, un changement se fit dans les vibrations et il fût impossible pour elle de ne pas reconnaître qui jouait tant les sensations nouaient avec force les tripes de tout ceux qui étaient dans la salle. Soulevant les paupières, son regard tomba directement sur lui. Concentré sur ses doigts qui torturaient les cordes de son instrument, Naruto offrait à son public un solo de guitare digne de _Guns N'Roses_ alors que Gray et Natsu - qui improvisait sur le clavier - l'accompagnaient.

L'euphorie du public grimpa encore plus quand Sakura réapparut sur le devant de la scène pour délivrer le dernier couplet et ainsi finir la représentation.

L'obscurité envahit la pièce pour quelques secondes puis les couleurs phosphorescentes éclairèrent les Akumas qui saluèrent la salle en délire avec le sourire aux lèvres avant de disparaître dans le noir. Lorsque le lumière normale du bar revient, la scène était vide. Des applaudissements et des sifflets résonnèrent pendant encore de bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que les clients se dispersèrent. Certains sortirent pour prendre l'air et d'autres attendirent que le groupe revienne parmi eux pour pouvoir les féliciter personnellement.

Voyant Neji et Sasuke discuter avec Sting et Rogue, Hinata rebroussa chemin. Cependant, une main attrapa son poignet, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna rapidement la tête et découvrit Naruto, caché derrière le rideau noir du bas de la scène, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans hésiter, elle croisa ses doigts aux siens et glissa sous la structure en métal. Enjambant les piliers, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui menait à la salle d'enregistrement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto referma bien la porte et repassa devant Hinata pour ouvrir celle de la pièce insonorisée. Dès qu'ils furent coupés du bruit extérieur, il fit un peu de place sur le canapé pendant qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas fixer les muscles de son dos et ses blessures récentes que Sakura avait camouflé le plus possible avec du maquillage. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et quand il prit place à son tour, un t-shirt avait été passé par-dessus son torse.

_-Je... J'suis content que tu sois venue._

Croyant que son regard fuyait le sien, Hinata rougit violemment lorsque Naruto lui tendit une rose rouge. Malgré les à-coups de son coeur, elle prit la fleur entre ses mains pour libérer les siennes.

_-J'savais pas comment m'y prendre... alors, j'ai acheté la fleur pour m'excuser d'avoir été un connard tout à l'heure. T'avais raison et la merde qu'j'suis avait tord... J'avais trop la confiance et j'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de mes actes... ni au sens de mes mots._

Hésitant, il massa sa nuque et leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Une sourire timide étira les lèvres d'Hinata, lui montrant qu'il avait son attention.

_-Avec le père de Gray, on est allé voir les flics et ils vont m'aider. Ils vont attraper Kabuto. J'aurai plu à regarder par-dessus mon épaule Hina. Je vais m'mettre à bosser mes cours et, à coté de ça, j'ai envie que le groupe envoie une des démos à un label. Ça peut être bien, non ?_

-_J'apprécie vraiment que tu me parles de tes résolutions, Naruto-kun mais c'est avec eux que tu devrais discuter de ça. Pas avec moi..._

-Mais ton avis compte aussi ! s'exclama-t-il en capturant ses doigts. Je... _J'ai besoin de toi._

Il s'était rapproché mais elle n'avait pas bougé, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Faiblement, elle déglutit et libéra une de ses mains.

-_Moi ?_

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de finir son geste qu'il prit la fleur, la mit sur le coté et s'empara de ses doigts pour les poser sur sa gorge, par-dessus le renard tatoué. Son index couvert d'encre souleva son menton avant de lui indiquer de regarder ses lèvres. Sous son pouce, elle pouvait sentir son pouls bien plus rapide que la moyenne et avant qu'elle puisse penser que ce soit à cause du concert, sa voix grave vibra en même temps que sa bouche remuait.

-Je t'aime.

Prise par surprise, Hinata le lâcha mais pouvait encore sentir son pouls et la résonance de ses cordes vocales sur le bout de ses doigts. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, ses yeux nacrés se remplir de larmes de joie mais aussi de tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'entendre.

C'est alors que le canapé tangua sous le poids de Naruto qui se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Il chassa les larmes de ses joues et, patiemment, il attendit qu'elle repose timidement sa main sur sa gorge et le suppliant de le redire. Il s'exécuta, recommençant autant de fois que nécessaire, la laissant mémoriser les sensations pendant qu'il contemplait son magnifique visage d'ange.

Sentant alors ses doigts s'éloigner de lui, il les suivit des yeux et les vit le désigner avant de taper contre son coeur, signifiant qu'une seule et unique chose.

_-Je t'aime aussi,_ dirent ses mains avant d'attraper son visage pour que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de dire à vos proches que vous les aimez. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !**


	7. March -1- Fanfic or Fanart inspo

Manga/Animé :_ Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 891  
Publié : 06/03/2020  
Résumé : Il est temps pour Hinata de confronter le voleur qui lui a pris son trésor.  
Note : Cet OS a été inspiré du fanart de shamylicious-blog (Tumblr)

* * *

Des rires et des sifflements, des bruits de dés et de cartes, des applaudissements et des coups de pieds sur le bois du pont pour accompagner la musique, tout ça était emporté par la légère brise marine alors que le soleil se couchait, laissant ses derniers rayons éclairer le ciel de ses couleurs de feu et se refléter sur les vaguelettes d'eau salées qui entraient gentiment en collision avec la coque du galion.

Tous les membres de l'équipage étaient si occupés à jouer et danser qu'ils ne faisaient pas du tout attention à ce qui les l'entourait. Tous ? Non.

Un pirate avec une longue natte de longs cheveux violets attachés sous son chapeau débouchait une bouteille de rhum dans son coin. Ses bottes brillaient presque autant que la lame de son épée à sa ceinture qui portait aussi un pistolet et un couteau. Elle ne se séparait jamais de son attirail afin de détourner l'attention de ses formes qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal sous sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir et son lourd manteau. Portant le goulot à ses lèvres pleines, ses coudes étaient posés sur le rebord du galion et son dos était face au reste de l'équipage.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le _Tenseigan_, un immense et impressionnant bateau pirate, voguait à travers la mer de Kiri en direction de Konoha et à chaque début de soirée, Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de la nature. Les jeux et la danse n'étaient pas son fort par contre, l'horizon était quelque chose qui continuait de l'attirer toujours plus loin des terres et la rapprochait toujours plus de la liberté.

Sauf que cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment. En effet, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait en train de sillonner les mers à bord d'un bateau si célèbre que les voyageurs des mers mouilleraient leurs bas à la vue de son drapeau et de l'équipage qu'elle aurait sous ses ordres. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle s'était sentie prête à quitter le lieu où elle habitait avec son ancien équipage, elle s'était rendue compte que son capitaine l'avait volé. Le peu de biens qu'elle possédait avaient disparu et lui avec. Depuis ce jour, Hinata se sentait enchaînée à lui et ne rêvait que d'une chose : retrouver le pirate le plus redoutable et donc le plus recherché, plus connu sous le nom de Kyubi.

Heureusement, après des mois à se cacher parmi différents équipages afin de poursuivre ses recherches sans faire de bruit, elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Selon les rumeurs, Kyubi aurait été attrapé dans un bordel à Kiri par Toneri Otsutsuki qui comptait le livrer à la reine Kaguya en échange d'une lettre de marque. Dès que cette information était arrivée aux oreilles d'Hinata, elle s'était déguisée en homme pour masquer sa présence et ainsi éviter que celui qu'elle suivait puisse s'enfuir. Elle devait être stratégique, ce voleur était malin, elle devait lui reconnaître ça.

Mais maintenant que tout son plan avait enfin pris forme, elle allait pouvoir découvrir si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Un sourire étira sa bouche, l'adrénaline serra son ventre et l'espoir de pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main fit battre son cœur.

Alors que la nuit tombait enfin au-dessus du bateau, elle vida sa bouteille d'une dernière gorgée et, prétendant vouloir en prendre une autre pour continuer sa nuit, elle tourna sur ses talons. Les ombres de son chapeau dansaient sur son visage lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux nacrés vers le pont supérieur pour voir que le capitaine Otsutsuki et son bras-droit étaient occupés à boire. Ils étaient si ivres qu'ils n'avait pas remarqué qu'une petite partie de l'équipage n'était pas présente.

De ses faux pas lourds, Hinata quitta son point d'observation et chemina à travers la masse de pirates qui continuaient de s'amuser au lieu de préparer la mutinerie. Dès son arrivée ici, elle avait entendu qu'un certain Kiba Inuzuka voulait prendre la place de Toneri et elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher le jeune brun. Au contraire, elle l'avait même encouragé car, lorsqu'il mènera les rebelles vers la bataille, elle pourra s'enfuir d'ici sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle.

Mais avant tout ça, il fallait qu'elle descende aux ponts inférieurs.

Dès qu'elle referma la porte qui donnait sur l'intérieur du galion, l'ambiance de fête de tout à l'heure tomba et le silence s'alourdit sur ses épaules. Elle devait faire vite. Humidifiant ses lèvres, elle posa sa bouteille vide et plongea la main dans sa poche. Le trousseau de clé qu'elle avait volé à Toneri en sortit et elle prit la direction des cachots, éclairée par une lanterne.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait dans les profondeurs du galion, les planches de bois craquaient de plus en plus fort et la pénombre devenait de plus en plus épaisse, réduisant son champ de vision et aiguisant ses sens. Sa respiration difficile alourdissait sa poitrine et rendit ses mains moites. L'impatience et la peur que les cachots soient vides nouèrent son ventre. Ou alors, c'était l'anticipation de le revoir qui la rendait comme ça. _"Que des conneries !"_

Maintenant qu'elle était devant la porte des cachots, elle prit une grande inspiration et inséra la clé dans la serrure.

C'est ça ! Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse à nouveau berner par ses yeux si bleus qu'ils pouvaient rivaliser avec la couleur de l'océan. Elle n'était plus le fragile matelot qu'il avait pris sous son aile des années auparavant. Elle était maintenant une femme avec des ambitions à accomplir une fois qu'elle aura récupéré son trésor.

Sans tremblée, elle poussa la porte grinçante jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cale contre le mur qui n'était rien d'autre que la partie sous l'eau de la coque du galion. Aux pieds d'Hinata, un dernier escalier apparut et, d'un pas décidé, elle descendit la première marche, laissant le froid et l'humidité pénétrer ses os. Au plus elle avançait, au plus elle levait sa lanterne pour voir autour d'elle mais il n'y avait que des cachots vides et les seuls bruits audibles étaient les couinements des rats.

La gorge d'Hinata se serra. Il n'était donc pas là ? Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ? Cependant, avant que la dernière trace d'espoir disparaisse, un cliquetis de chaîne déclencha un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine.

-J'ai passé tellement de nuit avec mon nez contre tes seins que je suis maintenant capable de reconnaître ton parfum entre mille.

Sa voix grave et rauque rendit les battements de son cœur douleurs alors que les souvenirs des dites nuits où leurs peaux nues s'étaient caressées passèrent devant ses yeux. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour les chasser de son esprits, Hinata approcha du dernier cachot, caché derrière des tonneaux de rhum.

Là, elle découvrit deux yeux rouges qu'elle connaissait si bien percer à travers l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève sa lanterne. La lumière de la flamme éclaira alors un pirate en habits déchirés, mal en point et pieds et poings liés aux barreaux de la cellule. Il était bien celui qu'elle cherchait désespéramment : Naruto Uzumaki dit Kyuki.

-Hé beauté, salua-t-il avec son sourire habituel. Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? Je vais pas me plaindre parce que, putain, malgré ces horribles vêtements - j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas à ton amant, hein ? - tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois où l'on s'est vus. De plus, un peu de ta chaleur ne me fera pas de mal, il fait un peu frisquet par ici...

Sans réfléchir, elle tira son arme à feu de sa ceinture et la pointa vers lui, son visage vide d'expression.

-Oh, je vois. Tu m'en veux toujours pour l'autre fois.

-Où est mon coffre ? interrogea-t-elle en armant son pistolet.

-Coffre ? Quel coffre ? répéta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

-Celui que tu m'as pris avant de me laisser sur ton île de merde.

-Tu veux dire... L'île que tu as essayé de piller ?

Une lueur d'hésitation vacilla dans son regard nacré ce qui le fit sourire à nouveau. Sa tête blonde bascula en arrière pour se poser contre les barreaux, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné par la menace de son arme.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, murmura-t-il. Rappelons-nous que c'est toi qui a commencé ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, ajouta-t-il en regardant le plafond à travers ses mèches blondes.

Face à un Naruto en confiance, Hinata resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son arme.

-J'étais affamée quand c'est arrivé et je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Était-elle en train de se justifier ? Sa mâchoire se contracta. Elle ne devait pas tomber dans son piège ! Elle repoussa les sentiments que son cœur recommençait à ressentir.

-Dis-moi où est le coffre que tu m'as volé ou je te tue sur-le-champ et je laisse ton cadavre nourrir les rongeurs qui te servent de compagnons.

-Aïe, mon cœur saigne, prétendit-il avant de la regarder à nouveau avec ses yeux hypnotiques redevenus bleus. Tu m'as retrouvé uniquement pour tes babioles ? Je pensais que tu étais là pour moi...

-Naruto !

-Ok, ok. Passons un marché, proposa-t-il en s'asseyant aussi droit qu'il pouvait malgré les chaînes qui le retenaient de trop bouger. Si tu me fais sortir d'ici - évidemment, je dois être vivant sinon tu ne trouveras jamais ce que tu cherches - je te dis où j'ai caché ton coffre. C'est plutôt équitable, non ?

-Et dès que tu seras libre et que j'aurai mon coffre, on ne se reverra plus jamais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hinata en fronçant les sourcils.

A nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Seulement pour croiser le fer de temps en temps, sourit-il en coin. Comme de vrais et bons pirates, ajouta-t-il avec aucune une trace de mensonge dans ses yeux.

Plus que surprise, Hinata baissa son arme. Venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'estimait maintenant comme son rival ? Lui qui avait pris soin d'elle pendant si longtemps la voyait maintenant comme son égal ? Malgré elle, cela fit remonter le sentiment de soulagement qu'elle avait eu au fond d'elle quand elle avait vu qu'il était toujours en vie. Certes, il avait quelques cicatrices en plus mais il n'avait pas perdu son air espiègle et son charisme.

Il continuait d'être l'homme qu'elle admirait et ça, elle refusait de le lui avouer car elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance jusqu'au bout puisqu'il était à la fois Naruto et Kyubi. _"Fait chier !"_ Voilà qu'elle était tiraillée entre deux parts d'elle-même alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne pas hésiter face à lui.

Rangeant son pistolet à sa ceinture, elle sortit le trousseau de clés de sa poche. Plein d'espoir, Naruto se mit à remuer d'impatience avant de se figer.

-Quelques jours de plus dans cet environnement ne vont pas te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Génial, répondit-elle avant lui. Je vais donc prendre le temps de réfléchir à ton marché.

Ce fût à son tour de sourire lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, emportant le peu de lumière avec elle.

-Hinata attends ! l'appela-t-il plusieurs fois.

Mais rien à faire. Elle referma quand même la porte et Naruto soupira. Il devait l'avouer : cette femme avait du caractère. Voilà pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

* * *

**J'espère que mars a** **bien commencé pour vous ^^**


	8. March -2- Fanfic or Fanart inspo

Manga/Animé:_ Naruto _de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot_  
_Mots : 1 996_  
_Publié : 11/03/2020_  
_Résumé : Il est temps pour Hinata de se souvenir du passé._  
_Note : Cet OS a été inspiré du fanart de shamyliciouss (présent en média)

* * *

_« C'est le jour où le bateau de croisière sur lequel elle avait été employée à faire le ménage fit naufrage qu'Hinata découvrit l'île de Uzushio. Elle était tombée à l'eau et les remous de l'océan - qui étaient décrit comme des tourbillons incontrôlables qu'aucun capitaine avait réussi à traverser - l'avait échoué sur la plage de sable fin. _

_Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, d'abord le soulagement d'être en vie puis l'effroi de revivre les souvenirs du naufrage et enfin la panique d'être perdue la submergèrent. Elle resta assise longtemps sur le sable, laissant son corps trempé par son uniforme de marin trembler de froid. Finalement, après avoir accepté l'idée que personne n'allait remarqué sa disparation, elle décida d'explorer l'île qui, à sa grande surprise, était habitée. _

_Il y avait de tout : plusieurs petits carbets en bois, des hamacs, un garde-manger, de quoi faire la cuisine, de quoi faire cuire toutes types de viandes et même une barque protégée de la pluie par des feuilles de bananier. Ne sachant pas quel type de civilisation elle risquait de trouver ici, Hinata fût sur le qui-vive le temps de voler de la nourriture puis des vêtements dans l'habitation la moins bien rangée. _

_Au milieu du désordre du propriétaire des lieux, elle était sûre que personne ne remarquera que quelqu'un était ici. Elle se mit alors à fouiller, se débarrassa de ses vêtements rempli de sel marin et, une fois prête, s'apprêta à s'en aller lorsqu'un chapeau attira son attention. Le rouge et le dorée avaient un peu perdu en couleur et les bouts étaient abîmés mais la qualité du tissu était exceptionnelle. C'était une pièce digne d'un habit de corsaire haut gradé._

_-T'es qui toi ?_

_Cette voix grave et rauque la fit sursauter et lorsqu'elle se tourna, le bout de la lame d'un sabre se retrouva sous sa gorge alors qu'à l'autre extrémité, un grand blond, vêtu d'un manteau aux même couleurs que le chapeau, la fusillait de son regard rouge sang. Etre sous la menace des yeux terrifiants de cet étranger et de son arme laissa Hinata sans voix et le cœur battant. Comme pour se protéger le temps de reprendre contenance, elle serra son maigre butin contre elle ce qui attira l'attention du pirate. _

_-Tu t'es pas gênée pour nous voler..._

_D'une poigne de fer, Naruto attrapa son bras et la rapprocha de lui pour la détailler un peu plus. Le visage de poupée, les grands yeux paniqués, le corps pétrifié, la finesse de son bras et les vêtements de la Marine lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici. A ça, il fronça les sourcils et le cœur d'Hinata rata quelques battements d'angoisse. Cet homme empestait l'alcool, le tabac et semblait presque malade tant sa peau était en manque de soleil. Malgré ça, ses pupilles étaient habitées par un faible éclat de curiosité. _

_-... et pourtant, tu n'as rien d'une voleuse. _

_Toujours muette, il la tira hors de son habitation pour retrouver les huit membres de son équipage qui avaient repris leurs activités après leur retour de la pêche. Lorsqu'ils virent leur capitaine bien debout devant eux avec une femme et non allongé avec une bouteille de rhum coincée entre les lèvres, ils se figèrent tous. _

_-C'est quelqu'un de l'extérieur ! s'exclama Fû avec excitation._

_Comme un seul homme, l'équipage entoura Hinata qui, complètement perdue, ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Sans qu'elle s'en rend compte, le blond l'avait lâché et les autres l'amenaient près du feu. Assise, ils lui offrirent de l'eau douce à boire, de la nourriture et même toute leur attention : ils voulaient savoir ce qui lui était arrivée. Face à tant de bienveillance, elle se sentit bien plus en confiance et elle leur raconta ses misères._

_-Ces remous sont mortelles, affirma Rôshi. _

_-C'est d'ailleurs surprenant que tu ai réussi à survivre, releva Yagura. _

_-Un corps de moins à la mer, marmonna Gaara sombrement. _

_-Surement par chance ! proposa Han._

_-Evidemment puisque seul le capitaine peut naviguer sur ces eaux-là, rappela Killer B._

_-Du coup, continua Yugito. On va surement reprendre la mer si il faut ramener cette pauvre enfant chez elle !_

_-Vous... Vous allez vraiment me ramener chez moi ? demanda Hinata d'une voix chargée de sanglots. _

_-Bien sûr, assura Utakata. Mais occupons-nous de ça demain après un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil. _

_L'anticipation du voyage anima un peu plus leur agitation et, alors qu'ils continuaient de débattre, Hinata jeta un coup d'œil vers le carbet qu'elle avait fouillé mais à aucun moment de la soirée, Naruto n'en sortit. Tant mieux, se dit-elle, il la mettait un peu trop mal à l'aise et après avoir retrouvé espoir, elle ne souhaitait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur._

_Cependant, le lendemain ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu puisque Naruto refusa de mettre les voiles à cette période de l'année, décevant son équipage mais aussi d'Hinata. _

« -Les remous sont trop dangereux. On attendra que les vents se calment comme chaque année. Et ma décision est irrévocable, ajouta-t-il vers ses compagnons qui avaient essayé d'argumenter. »

_-Je ne comprends pas, explosa un jour Hinata alors que les filles et elle étaient en train de tresser des feuilles de palmiers pour en faire des paniers. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de quitter l'île ? Pourquoi ne sortit-il jamais de son habituation ? Pourquoi vous laisse-t-il faire tout le travail ? Pourquoi ne contestez-vous pas ses ordres ?_

_Après s'être échangées un coup d'oeil, Fû et Yugito rapprochèrent leurs petits bancs en bois de la jeune fille pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille. _

_-Il fut un temps où les Uzumaki étaient une famille de pirates redoutée sur les mers. Ils avaient des dizaines de bateaux et des centaines d'hommes sous leurs ordres, commença Yugito._

_-Bien entendu, Naruto n'a pas été l'exception à la tradition et lorsqu'il eut l'age de tenir un sabre, il rejoignit l'équipage principal, celui qui répondait aux ordres de sa grand-mère maternelle. _

_-Les femmes peuvent vraiment être pirates ? s'étonna Hinata. _

_-Bien sûr et Mito et Kushina étaient les plus connues jusqu'à ce que Naruto révèle son pouvoir._

_-Un pouvoir ? répéta la jeune fille en repensant à ses yeux rouges._

_-Notre capitaine peut contrôler les vents marins. Tu imagines bien que ça engendra de l'admiration mais aussi de la peur au sein des ennemis des Uzumaki. Tous leurs navires pouvaient aller deux fois plus vite que la normale et bien sûr, la mer était aussi affectée par ce phénomène. Grâce à ça et son talent pour la piraterie, il se fit rapidement un nom, s'émerveilla Fû._

_-Malheureusement, écourta Yugito. A leur retour d'un voyage autour du monde à Uzushio, il a perdu le contrôle et les remous autour de l'île furent destructeurs. La flotte entière fut secouée mais le pire fut le galion principal, avec à son bord tous les Uzumaki, qui fit naufrage._

_Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Hinata alors que des images d'elle-même, ballottée, impuissante et suffocante sous l'eau, lui revinrent en mémoire. Son cœur se serra en pensant que Naruto avait dû se sentir bien plus mal qu'elle puisqu'il avait toujours réussi à vaincre les remous des eaux aux alentours. Or, ce jour-là, il avait tué toute sa famille._

_-Comme toi, il fut le seul survivant et pour honorer leur mémoire, il continua ses pillages. C'est comme ça que nous l'avons connu, hein Yugito ? sourit Fû. Malheureusement, chacune de ses attaques gagnaient en violence et de plus en plus de pirates souhaitèrent le quitter car ils trouvaient trop sanguinaire. C'est comme ça qu'on comprit qu'il était toujours traumatisé de ce qui s'était passé. _

_-Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était devenu, il libéra tous les autres équipages de leurs engagements et il décida de se retirer sur son île. Vu qu'on avait nul part où aller et qu'on ne voulait pas le laisser seul, nous huit l'accompagnâmes mais malgré notre présence, il reste quelqu'un de difficile à faire sourire, avoua Yugito. _

_-Même lorsqu'il nous permet de prendre la mer lors des périodes d'accalmie, il n'est plus le grand Kyubi. Il a complètement perdu intérêt dans tout ce qu'il fait. _

_Croissant ses doigts contre ses genoux, Hinata se sentit profondément désolée pour le pirate. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de perdre sa famille. Voilà pourquoi elle devait rentrer chez elle._

_-Et quand pourra-t-on partir d'ici ? demanda-t-elle le ventre serré. _

_-Malheureusement, on vient juste de revenir donc si on est optimistes, on peut dire que dans six mois on remonte à bord du _Kurama _mais c'est déjà arrivé qu'on doit attendre plus longtemps._

_Le visage d'Hinata devint livide. Elle n'avait jamais vécu dans le luxe mais le petit camp était pire que l'ancien situation qu'elle avait à Kumo. Son hamac n'était pas confortable, ses vêtements la grattaient et ne pouvoir se laver qu'une fois par semaine la dérangeait. De plus, elle trouvait qu'elle n'était qu'un poids mort pour les autres qui savaient se battre et qui connaissaient tous les recoins de l'île. _

_Voilà pourquoi, après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, elle voulut parler à Naruto, lui donner son point de vue mais à chaque fois qu'elle allait à son carbet, il était ivre mort sur son lit, ronflant bruyamment._

_Ainsi, jour après jour, malgré l'excellente ambiance qui régnait au camp, le mal du pays lui fit perdre le sommeil, le manque de liberté la rendait morose et tourner en rond sur cette île la rendait folle. _

_-Cette putain d'île de merde ! s'écria-t-elle un matin vers l'horizon. _

_Soudain un bruissement d'herbes derrière elle attira son attention et, sautant sur ses pieds, elle s'empara du couteau qu'elle avait utilisé pour couper du bois pour le feu. Normalement les animaux ne s'approchaient jamais de la plage mais l'équipage lui avait toujours conseillé d'être armée pour pouvoir s'aventurer tranquillement comme bon lui semblait. _

_Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait jamais manié une arme de sa vie. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle envoya le couteau qui fit plusieurs rotations avant de disparaître dans la verdure. Le bruit s'arrêta et Hinata en profita pour rassembler ses affaires afin de prendre la fuite. Sauf que au moment de s'en aller, elle reconnut_ _Naruto qui sortait de la forêt, semblant pour une fois sobre._

_-Ce n'était que vous, soupira-t-elle en relaxant ses épaules. _

_Cependant, son corps se tendit à nouveau lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Sans prévenir, il posa son chapeau sur le tas de bois qu'elle portait dans son panier en feuilles et à sa grande surprise, elle trouva son couteau enfoncé dans le tissu. _

_-C'est à toi._

_La panique assécha la gorge d'Hinata qui déglutit avant de lever les yeux vers lui pour voir qu'il était, en effet, en colère. _

_-Je suis dé..._

_-Tu l'as abîmé, tu le répares._

_Pour quelques secondes, elle resta figée puis, courageusement, elle l'interpella. _

_-Je voulais vous parler de..._

_-Tu me parleras quand tu auras fait ce que je t'ai demandé._

_Et il continua sa route. Ce fut la goutte de trop. Hinata lâcha ses affaires qui se fracassèrent au sol et marcha à grands pas dans sa direction pour se poster devant lui. De son index, elle tapa son torse. _

_-Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait mais vous allez devoir me parler sur un autre ton. Je ne suis pas de votre équipage donc je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. De plus, vous me garder avec vous contre mon grès et vent ou pas vent, je ne resterai pas ici. Vous êtes pirates, n'est-ce pas ? Donnez-moi votre prix pour me ramener chez moi._

_Essoufflée, elle cacha son doigt tremblant derrière elle sans pour autant détourner son regard du sien. C'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche pour refuser son offre. Cependant, Hinata n'avait pas dit son dernier mot._

_-Battons-nous en duel alors ! _

_A ses mots, elle crut voir un air amusé sur son visage et le faible éclat de curiosité de retour dans ses pupilles bleues. »_

* * *

**C'est décidé, j'arrête de les appeler OS car j'écris toujours plusieurs parties par mois haha **


	9. March -3- Fanfic or Fanart inspo

Manga/Animé:_ Naruto _de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot_  
_Mots : 1 985_  
_Publié : 17/03/2020_  
_Résumé : Il est temps pour Hinata de tomber amoureuse._  
_Note : Cette histoire courte a été inspiré du fanart de shamyliciouss (présent en média)

* * *

_« Seigneur, venait-elle vraiment de dire ces mots ? Au sourcil levé de Naruto, la réponse était oui. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Pas le temps ni de réfléchir, ni de paniquer puisqu'il sortit son épée de son étau. Par réflexe, Hinata recula mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il lui offrit le manche. _

_-Voyons donc comment tu te débrouilles, dit-il sans la lâcher des yeux. Si tu m'égratignes, je te ramènerai à Kumo dès demain. C'est plutôt équitable, non ?_

_-V... Vous n'avez pas d'arme_...

_-Pas besoin, secoua-t-il la main. Je suis sûr que tu me toucheras pas. _

_Malgré ses yeux brillants, il était sérieux et Hinata en eut froid dans le dos. Faire couler le sang de Naruto ? La bonne blague. Même si il était saoul, elle ne réussirait pas à le toucher. Cependant, elle exigeait d'être entendue et si pour cela il fallait qu'elle s'exprime de la manière d'un pirate, qu'il en soit ainsi._

_Baissant les yeux sur l'arme, elle se concentra pour ne pas trembler et tendit la main. Un nouveau frisson la secoua lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent pour une demi-seconde, la laissant savoir que sa peau était agréablement chaude. Elle sentit son regard brûlant sur elle mais le regarda que lorsqu'il lâcha et qu'elle_ _bascula vers l'avant dût au poids du sabre. Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre, elle avait bien vu l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Pinçant les siennes, elle souleva l'arme et ses bras étaient si bandés qu'elle avait l'impression que ses muscles allaient claquer à n'importe quel moment._

_-Tu devrais écarter tes pieds, tu seras plus stable et tu auras plus de force dans les bras, conseilla Naruto. Aller, fais ce que je te dis, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur d'Hinata. _

_Doucement, elle mit un pied devant l'autre et, en effet, elle se sentit bien plus à l'aise avec le sabre en mains. Soudain, Naruto détacha sa ceinture et retira son manteau qu'il jeta sur le côté avant de remonter les manches de sa chemise blanche dont les quatre premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Hinata se surprit à le fixer mais elle battit des paupières pour s'éclaircir l'esprit._

_Quand il se replaça devant elle, elle raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau et se lança vers lui. Elle mit du temps à s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle tenait une arme mortelle dans les mains mais, une fois près de lui, elle envoya la lame vers l'avant. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter mais elle ne perdit pas courage et recommença. Contrairement à ce qu'elle crut, Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire et garda la bouche close alors que celle d'Hinata était entrouverte tant elle était essoufflée. _

_Le sabre, le vent dans son dos et ses lourds vêtements ne l'aidaient pas à se mouvoir comme elle le souhaitait. Voilà donc pourquoi il s'était débarrassé de son manteau. Elle, elle était complètement désavantagée puisque à chaque rotation, elle faisait voler le sable qui se déposait dans les moindre recoins de son corps, la ralentissant d'avantage. _

_Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Envoyant à nouveau la lame fendre l'air, elle força Naruto à se décaler et, prenant appuie sur son pied, Hinata shoota dans une minuscule dune de sable. Les grains volèrent vers son adversaire qui était complètement face au vent. Étonné par cette attaque puisqu'il ne surveillait que ses mains qui tenaient le sabre, il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger._

_Obligé de fermer les yeux, Naruto jura et Hinata, le voyant déstabilisé, retenta son attaque avec l'épée. Mais, contre toute attente, elle sentit son corps basculer vers l'arrière et un hoquet lui échappa. Son poignet fut capturé mais cela ne changea rien et elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol, la tête rebondissant contre le sable. Voyant des étoiles, elle lâcha un grognement de douleur mais un agréable son lui fit ouvrir les yeux. _

_Était-elle en train d'halluciner ? N'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Hinata tourna la tête. Allongé à coté d'elle, une main sur le ventre pendant que l'autre frottait ses yeux, Naruto rigolait._

_Est-ce que ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours à cause du choc à la tête ? Non du tout. Son sourire fendait son visage, le rendant moins sévère, plus enfantin. Il était si beau que son cœur se secoua. Ou alors c'était à cause de l'adrénaline que son corps tremblait et que son ventre se noua ainsi. La mélodie était si grave et franche que ses joues chauffèrent. Ou alors c'était à cause du climat chaud et humide de l'île tropical._

_-Oh la la... souffla-t-il pour se calmer. V... Vraiment pas mal ce coup de pied ! s'exclama-t-il. A quelques centimètres près, tu m'aveuglais complètement. Heureusement, tu as perdu l'équilibre mais j'ai aimé la prise de risque, je m'y attendais vraiment pas. _

_-Vous avez essayé de m'aider, fut tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit. _

_Son visage se tourna alors vers le sien, ses cheveux blonds suivirent le mouvement, et ses yeux lumineux rencontrèrent les siens. Bouche-bée devant eux, Hinata se crut de retour sous l'eau, obligée de se laisser guider tant le courant était fort. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention avant mais la couleur des pupilles de Naruto pouvait rivaliser avec l'océan. _

_-J'imagine que c'est grâce aux coups bas et à tes lancés de couteau que tu survivais à Kumo, dit-il tout à coup. _

_-Je n'ai jamais tenu une arme avant d'arriver ici..._

_-Faux, reprit-il. Tu en tenais tous les jours, tu n'avais juste pas l'esprit qu'il faut pour la voir comme une arme. C'est ça qui est... ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase et elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire puisqu'il se levait déjà. Elle voulut faire de même mais le monde autour d'elle se mit à tourbillonner. A nouveau, son poignet fut emprisonné et elle se retrouva sur ses jambes, une bouteille de rhum dans les mains._

_-Ça fera passer le mal de tête, recommanda-t-il en se rhabillant. _

_Sans savoir pourquoi, Hinata eut conscience qu'avant elle, Naruto avait posé ses lèvres sur le goulot et cela rendit ses jambes toutes molles. Non, c'était juste le coup à la tête. _

_-Aller à demain._

_-Demain ? répéta Hinata interloquée. _

_-Ben ouais, tu m'as royalement manqué aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il sur un ton joueur tout en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil. _

_Sans voix, Hinata le laissa partir puis, se rappelant qu'elle avait toujours la bouteille en main, elle la porta timidement à ses lèvres. L'odeur était forte mais pas autant que le goût qui lui brûla la gorge. Elle toussa plusieurs fois mais, à l'agréable sensation dans son ventre, elle goûta à nouveau. Au fur et à mesure des gorgées, elle fut surprise d'aimer ça._

* * *

_Les matins suivants ressemblèrent au premier. Elle retrouvait toujours Naruto au même endroit, essayait de le blesser mais finissait toujours au sol. La seule différence était que, depuis son fou rire, il était plus détendu avec elle, moins renfermé. Cela mit Hinata en confiance et au plus elle regardait la façon dont il observait l'océan à l'horizon tout en mangeant un fruit avec elle à côté de lui dans le sable, au plus elle le trouvait fascinant, moins effrayant._

_Le reste de la journée, elle continuait ses tâches tout en se demandant pourquoi ce soudain changement d'attitude ? Elle ne savait pas. Tout comme elle se savait pas pourquoi elle avait gardé secret la scène de Naruto qui rigolait._ _Tout comme elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'équipage et elle le voyait plus souvent hors de son carbet. Tout comme elle ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait toujours place à côté d'elle lors des dîners. Tout comme elle ne savait pas pourquoi leurs duels se transformèrent en leçons. Tout comme elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il était proche d'elle, elle se sentait de plus en plus étrange. _

_Sûrement qu'elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle-même car elle progressait et qu'elle le mettait de plus en plus en difficulté au point où, un jour, il apporta deux sabres. Un pour elle et un pour lui. _

_Ce jour-là, un vrai changement s'opéra lorsqu'ils retirèrent leurs manteaux et leurs ceintures avant de se faire face, stable sur leurs pieds. Aucun mot ne fut échangé puisque seul le bruit des deux lames qui se rencontraient suffisait. De temps en temps, Hinata essayait de lancer un coup de pied ou un couteau - avec lequel sa maîtrise s'était perfectionnée - mais Naruto l'arrêtait toujours en attrapant ou son poignet ou sa cuisse._

_C'était aussi à ces moments-là qu'elle perdait sa concentration et qu'elle finissait dans le sable. Malgré ça, elle continuait de le faire chaque jour, s'attendant à ce que, comme le rhum, sa peau s'habitue à la brûlure de sa main qui dans ses rêves semblait toujours vouloir explorer le reste de son corps._

_-Concentres-toi Hinata !_

_Trop tard. Il avait déjà envoyé son pied dans sa jambe d'appuie et, épuisée, Hinata finit au sol. Tremblante de fatigue, elle ne bougea pas pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration et pour chasser les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle entendit alors Naruto s'approcher d'elle pour prendre son sabre et le planter un peu plus loin avec le sien avant de revenir vers elle pour s'accroupir. _

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? T'as la tête complètement ailleurs. _

_-J'en peux plus, prétendit-elle._

_-Donc tu abandonnes ?_

_Cachée derrière ses cheveux en bataille, elle mordit sa lèvre et le poussa pour qu'il tombe lui aussi sur les fesses. Étrangement, il ne protesta pas et continua de la regarder._

_-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi je voulais absolument rentrer chez moi donc à quoi ça rime tout ça, hein ? dit-t-elle suite à son silence._

_-On est les deux seuls survivants... souffla-t-il. Alors..._

_Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit tourner rapidement la tête, tombant_ _dans sa contemplation silencieuse de l'horizon._ _Cette image serra son cœur. Alors, Hinata se leva, retira ses bottes puis baissa son pantalon et le laissa tomber dans le sable. En sous-vêtement et chemise légère, elle eut moins chaud._

_-Tu ne devrais pas y aller, grommela-t-il. _

_-Je n'ai pas peur moi. Aller, on se voit plus tard. _

_Après un regard entendu vers lui, elle prit la direction de la mer, le sable chaud mordant la plante de ses pieds. Le contraste avec la fraîcheur de l'eau la fit frisonner mais elle continua, sa forte caresse humide chassant la sensation de sa main à lui sur elle et de sa frustration à elle. Elle s'aspergea le corps, calmant le feu au fond d'elle-même. _

_Ne voir rien d'autre que la mer la soulagea, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un bain bien mérité, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet. Son bain solitaire fût de bien courte durée. Maintenant tournée vers lui, les gouttes salées coulaient le long de son visage et l'eau agitée collait le bas de sa chemise à ses cuisses alors que les vaguelettes autour d'eux s'apaisaient dès qu'elles le percutaient._

_-Tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre._

_Les mains de Naruto remontant le longs de ses bras fins la réduisirent au silence. Mal à l'aise dans l'eau, sa langue humidifia ses lèvres sèches, sa respiration était sifflante et ses yeux bleus apeurés regardaient autour d'eux avant de revenir sur son visage de poupée._

_-Pourquoi tu ne veux plus rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-il tout à coup. _

_Son cœur bondit et partit au galop alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Incertains de comprendre tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils s'observèrent sans bouger dans l'eau maintenant calme. Mais, ils étaient si proches, qu'elle eut juste à poser sa main sur sa joue et à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec passion. Déjà submergée d'émotions, Hinata faillit défaillir lorsque Naruto la serra contre lui et répondit à son baiser avec ferveur avant de la porter vers son carbet. »_

* * *

**J'espère que vous et vos proches allez bien en cette période plutôt troublée. **


	10. March -4- Fanfic or Fanart inspo

Manga/Animé :_ Naruto _de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot_  
_Mots : 1 994_  
_Publié : 19/03/2020_  
_Résumé : Il est temps pour Naruto d'affronter ses peurs._  
_Note : Cette histoire courte a été inspiré du fanart de shamyliciouss (présent en média)

* * *

_« __La brise marine porta jusqu'aux carbets les premiers rayons du soleil mais l'équipage n'avait pas encore fini sa nuit. Tout était donc vierge d'activité humaine sur le camp : les vagues s'échouaient paisiblement sur la plage, de la fumée s'échappait du foyer du feu et quelques oiseaux chantaient déjà gaiement.__  
_

_Leur mélodie arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du capitaine qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de se réveiller bien frais et opérationnel dès le matin. Allongé sur son lit, l__es yeux levés vers le plafond, la main qui n'était pas sous sa tête allait et venait le long du bras nu entouré autour de son torse. Il pouvait sentir son ventre contre sa côte qui montait et descendait lentement au rythme de sa respiration endormie. La chaleur humide que créaient leurs deux corps sous le drap ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, c'était apaisant et il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour pouvoir profiter de ces moments de paix. _

_Lui qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un pirate brutal puis un ronchon alcoolique tenait en ce moment même la bouée de sauvetage qui le maintenait au-dessus des flous agités. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait survécu aux remous de l'île ? Il avait toujours cru que la vie l'avait maudit mais si en faite, c'était le contraire. Si, en faite, il avait dû tout perdre pour comprendre le sens de son existence, de son pouvoir ? Si, en faite, il avait toujours été destiné à rencontrer Hinata malgré tous ses tords ? Si, en faite, c'était elle qui allait soigner son âme, qui allait l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui ? C'était pour trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions qu'il avait l'observé de loin depuis son arrivée mais très vite, il s'était emmêlé dans ses propres sentiments et il avait osé l'approcher. Pas de la meilleure des façons, il devait l'avouer mais vu le nuage de bonheur sur lequel il était en ce moment, pour rien au monde il changerait quelque chose. _

_Le seul problème, c'était de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait car lire les gens n'avait malheureusement jamais été son fort. Le voyait-elle juste comme un homme avec qui passer le temps tout en s'amusant ? Cette idée le fit froncer des sourcils car, si c'était vrai, cela voulait dire qu'elle partirait dès qu'elle sera arrivée à Kumo. _

_-Hey, fit sa voix si douce à côté de lui. T'es déjà réveillé ? _

_Baissant les yeux vers elle, son cœur palpita quand il vit son magnifique sourire sur son visage encore endormi. Toujours pas habitué à tout cette routine qui s'était naturellement mise en place entre eux, il l'admira sans rien dire, continuant de se demander si il n'était pas en train de rêver. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait vivre dans le même monde que des pirates comme lui ? _

_A son silence, elle roula sur le ventre avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour que ses lèvres pleines soient au même niveau que les siennes. Son baiser fut rapide mais Naruto n'eut pas besoin de plus pour perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle venait de s'éloigner de lui et déjà son corps désirait ardemment d'être à nouveau collé au sien. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Elle était si magnifique, si parfaite. La méritait-il vraiment ? _

_Sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté dégagea les cheveux de son cou maintenant exposé à son regard attentif et l'envie de poser les lèvres sur son point sensible juste au-dessus de sa clavicule lui serra les entrailles. Cependant, une main légère caressa les plis de son front, chassant ses pensées sensuelles._

_-Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, tu es bien silencieux ce matin. _

_-Pas envie de parler, grogna-t-il tel un animal avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de les faire rouler sur le lit à l'armature grinçante._

_Ses doigts glissèrent entre ses mèches blondes, le gardant près d'elle. Maintenant presque allongé sur elle, il laissa son nez respirer son parfum et son pouce caresser sa peau douce en-dessous de sa poitrine._

_-Je me suis toujours demandée... commença-t-elle ce qui le fit rouler des yeux. ...C__omment tu as compris que je n'étais plus aussi pressée de rentrer chez moi ?_

_Pour une fois, il avait la réponse et cela le fit sourire d'un air taquin. _

_-Tu n'as pas dit "je veux" mais "je voulais". C'est aussi simple que ça. _

_Lorsqu'il la regarda, elle se mit à rire. Avait-il déjà dit que c'était le son le plus doux qu'il ait jamais entendu ? Il réchauffait son cœur._

_-Tu vas me dire que tu fais attention à ce genre de chose toi ? _

_-Je fais attention à tout ce que tu dis et fais, Hinata, avoua-t-il en s'appuyant sur les mains pour être complètement au-dessus d'elle. _

_Comme attendu, son rire se transforma en un gloussement faible et timide dû à sa gêne puisqu'elle n'avait pas imaginé ce genre de réponse. Ses yeux se détournèrent alors de son regard à lui pendant que ses joues prirent une teinte rouge écarlate. Il la trouvait si mignonne. _

_-Maintenant Hinata, si on faisait autre chose que parler ? roucoula-t-il en frôlant ses hanches avec ses mains. _

_Gigotant entre son corps et le matelas, elle ramena ses yeux nacrés vers lui. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il les trouvait fascinants ? Surtout lorsque le plaisir qu'il lui offrait pendant leurs moments d'intimité les colorait de nuances plus sombres. _

_-Tu veux me faire des chatouilles ? demanda-t-elle innocemment mais à la limite de la moquerie._

_Un sourire mi-amusé et mi-existé étira ses lèvres. Quoi qu'il faisait avec Hinata, c'était toujours réel, joyeux et inoubliable. Avait-il le droit de croire qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble ? _

* * *

_Avec plusieurs poissons de rivière dans les paniers en feuilles, Naruto, Gaara, Han et Utakata revenaient au camp dans une ambiance légère et blagueuse. Leurs vêtements mouillés collaient à leurs membres et s'accrochaient aux herbes ce qui allait être moins marrant pour les quatre amis à retirer du tissu. Malgré tout, ils faisaient exprès de ne pas marcher sur le chemin battu pour savoir qui sera celui avec le plus de fougères aux fesses._

_Cependant, alors qu'ils rigolaient de la chute mémorable de Han qui avait glissé à cause de ses bottes mouillées sur l'herbe, la petite Fû apparut entre les feuillages. Son respiration hachée et son regard paniqué plomba l'ambiance. _

_-Que se passe-t-il Fû ? demanda Naruto de sa voix sérieuse. _

_-C'est Hinata, souffla-t-elle. Ça va pas du tout. _

_Cette annonce fut bien pire que tout ce que Naruto avait imaginé pendant les quelques secondes où ils avaient attendu que Fû reprenne son souffle. Le cœur compressé, il fit un effort sur-humain pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Guidée par la messagère, les quatre hommes arrivèrent rapidement au camp. Le reste de l'équipage tournait en rond devant l'entrée du carbet de leur capitaine et seule Yugito manquait à l'appel puisqu'elle était restée auprès d'Hinata. _

_Lâchant son panier sans délicatesse, Naruto passa devant tout le monde et pénétra dans la petite habitation en bois. Tout de suite vient à lui Yugito avec un seau d'eau. Celle qui servait de médecin fut surprise de voir son capitaine déjà là mais il la pressa de le mettre au courant de la situation._

_-Elle était avec moi quand elle s'est évanouie. Sa température est encore élevée mais elle s'est réveillée une fois qu'on l'a allongé. J'ai veillé à ce que personne d'autre à part toi et moi n'ait été en contact avec elle depuis qu'elle m'a dit se sentir mal._

_-Tu as bien fait, dit-il tout en regardant vers la chambre. Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi ? _

_-Je ne sais pas. C'est encore trop flou mais j'ai peur que si on attende, ça peut s'aggraver. Naruto, l'appela-t-elle pour avoir son attention. Son corps n'est pas aussi habitué que le notre à vivre dans un environnement comme celui-ci. _

_-Elle mange la même chose que nous._

_-C'est vrai mais il n'y a pas que la nourriture auquel il faut faire attention. Je pense aux animaux ou aux plantes. Naruto, posa-t-elle sa main sur son bras pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau. Je... Je pense qu'il faudrait l'amener dans un centre. Je vais faire mon maximum, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant ses sourcils froncés. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire assez. _

_Il ne dit rien. Il serra la main de Yugito pour la remercier avant de la laisser. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre, la tête pleine de pensées et de questions dont une qui revenait le plus souvent : _"Que faire ?"

_Retirant son manteau et ses bottes, il s'approcha du lit rouillé et s'assit sur le matelas plat. Peut-être que Yugito avait raison. Peut-être que ce n'était pas des conditions de vie pour Hinata. _

_Du dos de sa main tremblante, il dégagea sa frange et essuya la sueur sur sa peau moite et pale. A son contact, elle le regarda pour lui offrir un faible sourire que Naruto ne retourna pas. Pas la peine de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que son cœur battait de douleur. _

_-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur._

_-Pas très bien, avoua-t-elle après avoir compris qu'il ne voulait entendre que la vérité. Yugito m'a dit..._

_Soupirant bruyamment, il ferma les yeux. Bien sûr que Yugito avait exprimé son avis à Hinata. _

"Que faire ?"

_Peut-être qu'attendre quelques jours était le mieux à faire pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'au bout d'une semaine elle ira mieux. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et qu'au final, il n'aura pas à traverser les remous d'Uzushio._

_-...Peu importe la décision que tu prendras Naruto, reprit-elle. Je la respecterai. _

_Mais lui, pourra-t-il se pardonner quoi qu'il arrive ? Pourra-t-il supporter de perdre encore quelqu'un de cher à cause de lui-même ? Se sentira-t-il de remonter une nouvelle fois la pente qu'il avait descendu après la mort de toute sa famille ? Allait-il résister à l'appel de l'alcool après avoir renoncé à y toucher ? Et surtout, aura-t-il envie de vivre sans Hinata à ses côtés ? Et enfin, s__e sentait-il de confronter à nouveau les flots pour elle ?_

_Soudain, une main prit la sienne, le tirant hors de ses pensées qui le bousculaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux inquiets se posèrent sur la malade et l'entendre le rassurer d'une voix pleine d'espoir le calme un peu. Il s'allongea alors à côté d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. _

_Toutefois, après une nuit agitée, le lendemain matin, il avait pris sa décision : il était hors de question qu'il perde Hinata._

* * *

_Le jour du départ vers Kiri, la ville la plus proche de l'île, fut perturbé par l'arrivée d'une pluie battante mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Encore en quarantaine, Hinata avait été transportée de la chambre de Naruto jusqu'à sa cabine sur le _Kurama_. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipage chargeait le bateau le plus rapidement possible malgré la mer démontée. _

_Le drapeau avec l'emblème de renard et les voiles du bateau à trois mats claquaient au vent et cela ne rassurait pas du tout Naruto qui gardait les mains serrées sur le gouvernail pour se donner un peu de courage. Il faisait ça pour Hinata dont l'état avait malheureusement empiré avec les jours. Ce dont elle souffrait restait encore un mystère mais le capitaine du galion espérait vraiment que lui et son équipe trouvent la réponse sur le continent. _

_-Tout est paré mon capitaine ! s'écria Killer B à travers la tempête. _

_A son signe de tête, son équipage__ se mit au travail et le bateau s'engagea lentement mais sûrement vers les remous au large de l'île. Au plus ils se rapprochaient, au plus les cheveux de Naruto étaient secoués par le vent, au plus le pont était trempé, au plus la visibilité était réduite et au plus les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus hautes. Mais, pour Hinata, il allait surmonté ses peurs. _

_C'est à cette promesse que ses yeux devinrent rouges. »_

* * *

**Partie postée en avance et vous l'avez compris c'est pas fini !**


	11. March -5- Fanfic or Fanart inspo

Manga/Animé :_ Naruto _de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot_  
_Mots : 1 997_  
_Publié : 26/03/2020_  
_Résumé : Il est temps pour Hinata de se réveiller._  
_Note : Cette histoire courte a été inspirée du fanart de shamyliciouss (présent en média)

* * *

_ Malgré son état de fatigue, Hinata réussissait à être éveillée de temps en temps. C'était souvent pour aller vomir quelque part ou parce que ses muscles lui faisaient si mal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil mais au moins, elle restait en contact avec la réalité. _

_C'est comme ça qu'elle vit la tempête se déchaîner contre le bateau le jour du départ. Elle avait d'abord cru rêver mais lorsque le soleil s'était levé le lendemain, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils avaient bien quitté l'île_ _!_

_Enfermée dans les appartements du capitaine, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle ne voit personne le temps du voyage mais, à sa grande surprise, tout l'équipage lui rendit visite pour la distraire et lui raconter les anecdotes qui avaient lieu sur le pont._

_Elle aussi aurait aimé être à l'extérieur mais elle était trop faible et malheureusement, sa force d'esprit ne semblait plus suffire pour l'empêcher de faire des rechutes et pour repousser son sentiment d'être emprisonnée qui devint pire lorsqu'ils jetèrent l'ancre dans une petite crique de Kiri, qu'ils avaient atteint en un temps record._

_Voir le continent de sa fenêtre mais ne pas pouvoir y débarquer frustra Hinata au plus haut point. Elle aurait voulu l'explorer avec les autres. Alors, poussée par le besoin d'occuper ses journées, elle s'était mise à fouiller la cabine. Dans les tiroirs et placards, elle avait trouvé plusieurs journaux de bords, des dessins et des cartes tenues par les Uzumaki eux-même. _

_Cependant, elle attendit la permission de Naruto pour les explorer. Souvent, ce dernier s'asseyait avec elle pour les feuilletés et lui raconter quelques-uns de ses souvenirs jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Puis, il acceptait de la conduire au balcon pour la faire respirer un peu d'air frais. La tenant bien contre lui, il attirait l'eau de la mer de ses doigts jusqu'aux siens. Ça l'impressionnait toujours. _

_C'était une vie pleine d'aventure et d'amitié comme celle-là qu'elle voulait vivre._

* * *

_Lorsque Hinata vit les yeux de l'homme que Naruto avait ramené dans sa cabine, elle frissonna. En plus de sa légère odeur de pourri, ses longs cheveux blancs et ses habits sombres n'étaient pas plus rassurants. Mais elle se laissa faire quand le blond hocha la tête. Derrière lui, les huit pirates semblaient tous retenir leurs souffles. Plissant des yeux, le vieil homme scruta le plus jeune avant de lâcher un soupir et de croiser les bras. _

_C'était donc lui Jiraya ? Son nom revenait souvent dans les journaux des Uzumaki. Apparemment, il était l'esprit du marais de Kiri et un grand ami de la famille, connu pour ses dons de guérison et son important rôle dans l'apprentissage des pouvoirs de Naruto._

_-Ça va te coûter mon cher petit client, fût la première chose que Jiraya dit en direction de Naruto avant de sourire à la vue de la bourse pleine d'argent que ce dernier lui montrait. Ce dont souffre Hinata est quelque chose que je ne suis pas sensé guérir. Cela pourrait changer l'avenir du monde. _

_-Tu sais qu'avec moi tes secrets sont bien gardés, rétorqua le blond dans son rôle de capitaine. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que tu la soignes, ajouta-t-il devant l'hésitation du plus vieux._

_Il ramena alors ses yeux sur Hinata qui sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'irréel mais elle aurait dû s'en douter depuis qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire d'un pirate capable de contrôler la mer. _

_Tout à coup, ses saignements reprirent et alors que Naruto s'apprêta à venir vers elle, Jiraya l'arrêta. Essuyant son nez dans un mouchoir, elle vit le vieillard se pencher pour l'observer quelques secondes. Puis, il tendit la main, demandant à voir le mouchoir. Elle s'exécuta sans poser de questions. _

_Sous le regard de l'équipage, Jiraya passa quinze bonnes minutes aux côtés d'Hinata durant lesquelles, il examina chacun de ses membres puis sa peau qui avait jaunit, prit sa température, mélangea sa sueur et son sang à de la boue à l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il avait sorti d'une de ses fioles avant de terminer par l'écoute de son cœur avec son oreille. _

_Suite à ça, il sortit une fleure aux pétales noirs et la plongea dans un verre d'eau salée. Il posa le tout sur le front de la jeune fille qui frissonna au contact du verre froid. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors ? demanda impatiemment Naruto._

_-_Aedes aegypti _ou qui sera nommé dans les années futures, le moustique de la fièvre jaune. Hinata a été piquée et souffrait de cette fièvre. Je dois d'ailleurs te félicité, peu d'hommes et de femmes survivent à ce genre de virus. Par ailleurs, je conseillerai à tous l'équipage de bien regarder ce que je fais. Puisque vous avez tous été en contact avec elle dans un environnement infesté par ce moustique, il se peut que vous tombiez malades vous aussi. _

_Les huit camarades frissonnèrent. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas avoir peur de Jiraya tant ils le trouvaient bizarre et peu sociable. _

_-Comment te sens-tu ma chère petite Hinata ? demanda-t-il en ramenant son regard sur elle. _

_-Mieux, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire sincère qui soulagea tout le monde en particulier le capitaine._

_Après avoir placé la main de cette dernière sur le verre, Jiraya se leva et tendit sa paume ouverte vers Naruto, signifiant que son travail était terminé. Hinata en fut surprise. Elle n'avait rien avalé et en même pas vingt minutes, il venait de dire qu'elle était à nouveau hors de danger. Sans attendre, le capitaine donna sa bourse sans une trace de doute sur son visage et en échange, il reçut une poignée de fleures noires._

_-Tous les jours pendant une semaine, elle devra tenir sur son front un verre d'eau salée avec cette fleure à l'intérieur. Pas de voyage pendant ce temps et quand sa peau redeviendra naturelle, elle sera guérie._

* * *

_Sept jours plus tard, lorsqu'Hinata posa pied sur le pont, tout l'équipage l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Musique, danse, boisson, nourriture et bonne ambiance était au rendez-vous sous les étoiles de la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient tous à Kiri et pour une fois, tous le monde avait le sourire. Soulagé, Naruto participa de bon cœur aux réjouissances sans pour autant lâcher la jeune fille des yeux. Elle pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos et, voir son visage peint de bonheur, la rendait heureuse. Elle s'en était voulue de lui avoir causé tant de soucis. _

_Maintenant que la fête était finie, l'heure était aux excuses et aux remerciements, pensa-t-elle assise sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la chambre, elle se redressa. A l'immense sourire sur son visage, elle le salua et, à peine eut-il fermé la porte, qu'elle bondit sur ses jambes, son cadeau dans les mains._

_-Quand j'ai fouillé ta cabine, j'ai trouvé du fil et... du coup... j'ai eu le temps de le coudre..._

_Elle avait fait de son mieux pour réparer son erreur mais il n'y avait pas à dire, le chapeau n'était plus aussi élégant qu'avant. _

_-C'est parfait... souffla-t-il ce qui l'étonna. Merci Hinata._

_Ses yeux si sincères firent sursauter son cœur dans sa poitrine. Triturant ses doigts, elle marmonna un « de rien » pendant qu'il le posait sur sa tête. C'était la touche finale. Il avait maintenant tout retrouvé et pourtant, une pointe de tristesse tâchait son regard. _

_-Maintenant, habille-toi, dit-il en lui donnant ses vieux vêtements de marin. On sort._

_L'anticipation lui donna la chair de poule. Elle s'habilla, le suivit jusqu'à la barque et une fois qu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser d'excitation. Au plus ils approchaient du port, au plus elle marchait vite. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il lui prit la main, pour la garder prêt de lui. Levant la tête, elle regarda son visage caché par l'ombre du chapeau et, remarquant son expression, elle rougit. _

_Avec lui à ses côtés, elle découvrit une nouvelle facette de la vie nocturne. Déguisés, personne ne posa les yeux sur eux tant la foule courrait les rues. Les bars étaient ouverts, la musique régnait dans l'air et les rires fusaient par-ci par-là. Certains pirates avaient des animaux sur leurs épaules, d'autres avaient des femmes sur les cuisses. Ils croisèrent quelques combattants un peu trop saouls pour se rendre compte qu'ils risquaient de se faire mal et leur bagarre avait appâté tant d'attention qu'on ne les arrêtait pas pour que les paris continuent d'augmenter._

_-Regarde comme l'aube est magnifique et pleine de couleurs ! Tu sais Naruto, continuait Hinata de blablater alors qu'ils revenaient vers la barque. Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais très fière de toi quand j'ai compris qu'on avait quitté l'île. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu décides de traverser les remous... pour moi... ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ai repris confiance en toi ! Je... Je suis désolée pour..._

_-Hinata, la rattrapa-t-il. Tu es complètement saoule, concentre-toi sur ta marche et arrête de t'excuser. C'est... C'est moi qui devrait te remercier, rajouta-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle entende. _

_-Merci pour ce soir ! J... Je sais qu'on aurait pu se faire attaquer vu ta réputation... J'ai passé un super bon moment ! Et la prochaine fois, on leur montrera comment on se bat ! La prochaine fois, on leur racontera nos aventures à nous ! Naruto ?! s'exclama-t-elle en lui attrapa les joues de ses mains fraîches. Tu es tout rouge ! T'as pas la fièvre, hein ?! Quoi que non, c'est jaune que tu devrais être... !_

_-Putain, Hinata, explosa-t-il de rire devant ses grands yeux innocents avant de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. A quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de toi ?_

_-Quoi ?!_

_Leurs pas s'arrêtèrent dans le sable. Sa main sur les lèvres et l'expression de panique que Naruto affichait fit comprendre à Hinata qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Malgré sa certitude, elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche._

_-Tu... Tu quoi... ?_

_-Attends Hinata. C'est... C'était pas sensé se passer comme ça..._

_Soudain, ses mains chaudes attrapèrent ses bras et alors qu'Hinata était pendue à ses lèvres, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Instinctivement, elle se retourna mais un coup percuta sa tempe et elle sombra dans les vapes._

* * *

_"Elle tanguait trop, il faisait trop chaud, son mal de cœur était insupportable et lorsqu'elle le sentit au bord de ses lèvres, elle se réveilla. Les mains plongées dans le sable mouillé, elle vit son reflet dans l'eau salée. Le vent fouetta son visage, chassant le brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit. Un mal de crane la prit et elle posa sa main sur son sang sec. _

"Naruto !" _Se rappelant ce qui s'était passé, elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était de retour sur l'île d'Uzushio. Finalement, ses souvenirs ne concordaient pas avec la réalité. Elle paniqua. _

« -Attends Hinata. C'est... C'était pas sensé se passer comme ça... »

_Son cœur se brisa, sa bouche trembla et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait prétendu avoir des sentiments pour elle pour mieux l'attaquer par derrière. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle se sentit trop manipulée, trompée, trahie pour essayer de trouver une réponse. La respiration saccadée, elle suffoqua. L'air ne passait pas. Une boule dans sa poitrine gonfla, gonfla, gonfla..._

_-Naruto ! hurla-t-elle encore et encore. Naruto ! _

-Mutinerie ! Mutinerie !

Ce cri la tira de son sommeil. La respiration coupée, Hinata se redressa comme un ressort dans son hamac qui continuait de tanguer, la sortant rapidement de la brume qui engourdissait son cerveau. Pas de panique, elle était sur le _Tenseigan_. Elle essuya la sueur de son front. Elle avait rêvé du passé, refaisant les même cauchemars de ses premières nuits passées sans Naruto. Elle pressa sa main sur son cœur.

Tout avait été si réel comme si elle l'avait vécu une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**Je n'ai jamais autant modifié un chapitre avant de le poster.**


	12. March -6- Fanfic or Fanart inspo

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 999  
Publié : 29/03/2020  
Résumé : Il est temps pour Hinata de vivre son aventure.  
Note : Cette histoire courte a été inspirée du fanart de shamyliciouss

* * *

L'atmosphère sur le bateau n'avait jamais été aussi chaotique. L'équipage de Toneri était en train de s'entre-tuer sans merci. Au milieu de tout ça, Hinata ne savait plus quoi penser, sentir, faire.

Heureusement, les quelques attaques qu'elle avait évité l'aidèrent à reprendre ses esprits. Gardant son sabre en mains, elle remonta jusqu'à la cabine déserte de Toneri. Elle fouilla le bureau mais ne trouva pas les clés qui ouvraient les cachots. Elles étaient sûrement déjà en bas, se dit-elle en s'en allant. Tout en refermant la porte avec le pied, elle bloqua la lame qui était destiné à son cœur et poussa le pirate avant de le transpercer.

Attrapant une lanterne, elle refit le chemin emprunté quelques jours auparavant. Elle ne rencontra personne puisqu'ils étaient tous sur le pont, un camp défendant le bateau et l'autre attaquant le capitaine. Cependant, une fois devant la dernière porte, un pirate montait la garde, les clés accrochées à sa ceinture.

A cause de la lumière de la bougie, elle ne put le prendre par surprise et un combat de lames commença. Plus grand et fort qu'elle, elle slaloma en permanence entre les poutres pour le fatiguer et une fois qu'il fut essoufflé, elle frappa son torse de son pied. Son adversaire s'écrasa lourdement contre la porte qui craqua et il dégringola les escaliers qu'Hinata descendit juste après lui.

Dès qu'elle s'agenouilla près du corps, elle entendit le cliquetis des chaînes du prisonnier mais elle le regarda que lorsqu'elle eut les clés en mains. Bouche-bée, Naruto continuait ses va-et-vient des yeux entre le pirate hors d'état de nuire et Hinata.

-J'accepte le marché, annonça-t-elle naturellement tout en posant sa lanterne sur un tonneau.

-Je... Je vois..., répondit-il avec difficulté.

Son regard ne la quitta pas alors qu'elle ouvrit le cachot et s'approcha de lui. Son épée posée au sol pour être plus efficace, elle commença d'abord par ses chevilles - il ne perdit pas de temps à étendre ses jambes - puis une fois debout, elle libéra ses poignets - il les frotta l'un après l'autre - et s'apprêta à récupérer son arme mais la main de Naruto emprisonna sa gorge.

Soumisse à sa force, Hinata se sentit reculer et son dos percuta les barreaux opposés. Le souffle coupé, la peau brûlée par son touché, le corps séquestré contre le sien, elle leva son regard vers lui, prête à s'échapper, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux bleus en proie à un tourbillon d'émotions. En moins d'une seconde, sa prise se fit plus lâche, plus douce, sa main coffra, caressa, sa nuque et son pouce comprima, effleura, sa joue. Notant ces changements, son cœur palpita bien trop à son goût. Le détesté, elle était sensée le détester...

Sa prise de conscience s'arrêta net au contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce simple premier baiser était comme un point d'ancrage à la réalité mais ceux qui suivirent se firent de plus en plus passionnés, ajoutant langues, dents, bruits humides et fortes respirations dans cette tornade de sensations. La main qui n'était pas sur sa joue se posa sur sa cuisse, la pianota, monta sur sa hanche, la serra, glissa dans le creux de son dos, le pressa, et tout ce qu'Hinata sentait, goûtait, entendait, pensait était Naruto. Elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

Malgré elle, elle frissonna. Il la faisait si facilement fondre entre ses bras qu'elle garda la bouche entrouverte quand la sienne s'éloigna, pas trop loin, par manque d'air. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas senti la chaleur de l'autre ? Trop longtemps puisqu'il écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres pour une autre danse, la retenant un peu plus contre lui.

-Putain... t'es vraiment là, marmonna-t-il en laissant balader son pouce sur sa lèvre mouillée. Je rêve pas, je suis pas fou.

Que racontait-il ? Ils s'étaient déjà vu, parler. Mais son regard agité disait autre chose. Il était surpris de la voir. Comment était-ce possible ? Hinata prit plusieurs inspirations pour rester concentrer mais son souffle se mélangea au sien, sa forte odeur enivra ses sens. Elle le repoussa, le rapprocha, et ce contact l'électrifia. Ses mains continuaient de se balader, de profiter de son corps et c'était si plaisant ! Stop, elle devait réfléchir.

-Tu m'as manqué...

Elle tressauta. Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin entre ses jambes, désireux de sa chaleur, et qu'il embrassait le dessus de sa clavicule, elle tira son couteau et l'appuya contre ventre. Clignant des yeux pour sortir de son ivresse, Naruto s'arrêta. Haletants, leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Touche-moi encore une fois et je t'ouvre en deux.

Ayant reçu le message cinq sur cinq, il s'éloigna, pas assez loin, permettant à Hinata de reprendre ses esprits mais elle avait du mal à se contenir. Entre sa mauvaise nuit, ses sentiments et le désir de cette proximité qu'elle combattait depuis leur dernière entrevue, elle sentit toutes ses questions se bousculer sur sa langue.

-Tu m'as abandonnée et tu oses dire que je t'ai manqué ?! Va au diable Naruto ! reprit-elle plus fort pour couvrir sa voix. Où est mon coffre, qu'on en finisse tous les deux, continua-t-elle en avançant vers lui alors qu'il voulait parler. On a passé un marché : je te libère, tu me dis où tu as caché ce dont j'ai besoin pour partir !

-Ecoute-moi bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant les épaules. Je te croyais morte !

-Morte ? Morte ! C'est toi qui m'a attaqué ce soir-là ! ragea-t-elle.

-Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, Hinata. Je t'aime !

Comme elle était venue, la tension retomba. La vérité habitait ses pupilles fatiguées mais Hinata avait des preuves, sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour, son cœur battant non plus. Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser piéger. Cette nuit-là, il l'avait retenu comme il était en train de le faire maintenant.

-Arrête de mentir... se dégagea-t-elle.

-Je mens pas ! Sur la plage, des pirates, qui m'avaient reconnu, s'en sont pris à nous. J'ai essayé de te protéger mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils t'ont assommés et m'ont retenus alors qu'ils te jetaient à la mer. Hinata... dit-il d'une voix brisée. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours.

-Pourquoi t'as rien dit quand on s'est vu l'autre jour !

-Je pensais que j'hallucinais puisque je te vois dans mes rêves, dans mes moments de folies et d'absences. Je te parle quand je suis saoul ou quand je suis sobre. Comme un fantôme, tu hantais mon esprit Hinata car j'ai cru que, à cause de moi, tu étais morte... Crois-moi, s'il te plait...

Une expression de profonde douleur apparut sur son visage, nouant l'estomac d'Hinata. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Au plus elle l'écoutait parler, au plus cette réalité semblait correspondre à ses souvenirs. Malgré ça, un vide continuait d'exister.

-Comment j'ai pu atterrir sur l'île si ce n'est pas toi qui m'y a emmené ? Comment j'ai pu survivre ?

A peine eut-elle fini sa question qu'elle pensa à sa toute première expérience avec les remous d'Uzushio. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore donc il n'aurait jamais pu la sauver ce jour-là. De plus, personne ne pouvait les traverser, à part Naruto, se rappela-t-elle, et... et elle-même... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu peux contrôler les courants, dit-il après l'avoir entendu raisonner à voix haute. J'y ai pensé aussi.

La nouvelle était trop grosse pour qu'Hinata puisse assimiler les aveux et la présence de Naruto en même temps. Elle devait réfléchir mais son esprit était trop embrumé. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Ah oui, le marché.

Sans rien dire, elle rangea son couteau, récupéra son épée et tira Naruto hors de sa cellule puis de la pièce. Au plus ils s'approchaient du pont, au plus les cris de bataille parvenaient à leurs oreilles.

Remarquant que le groupe d'hommes devant eux n'était pas dans le camp de Kiba, elle riposta avec son sabre. Désarmé, Naruto se contenta de ses poings. Ils ne s'étaient jamais battus ensemble mais grâce à leurs heures d'entrainement, ils pouvaient lire chaque mouvement de l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle tapait des talons, il savait qu'un coup de pied allait partir. Lorsqu'il accélérait ses mouvements, elle savait que l'arme de l'adversaire allait finir dans ses mains. En un rien de temps, le groupe entier fut mort. Hinata essuya alors sa lame ensanglantée sur un cadavre mais un autre pirate sortit de sa cachette dans son angle mort. Elle sentit alors son pistolet glisser de sa ceinture et Naruto la protégea en tirant sur l'ennemi.

Tournant la tête vers elle, il lui offrit un sourire. Récupérant son arme, elle le remercia maladroitement avant de grimper sur le pont. Le duo se jeta dans la bataille qui faisait encore rage. A la vue de Naruto, certains yeux s'agrandirent avant de perdre leur éclat de vie et malgré elle, Hinata se surprit à l'observer régulièrement. Il dût le remarquer lui aussi.

-Tu sais, l'interpella-t-il. Le soir sur la plage de Kiri, je voulais te demander ta main.

-Tu quoi ?! s'étonna-t-elle en se baissant sur ses genoux pour éviter le coup d'épée.

-Je voulais t'épouser ! répéta-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait pour lui prêter main-forte dans son combat inéquitable.

-T'es complètement fou !

-Oui, je suis complètement fou de toi.

Les uns après les autres, leurs opposants tombèrent raides morts sur le pont. Le vent se leva mais le bateau ralentissait contre les vagues. Hinata en comprit la raison lorsqu'elle croisa les intenses yeux rouges de Naruto qui l'attrapa par la taille. Ses sentiments secouèrent ses barrières.

-Où est mon coffre ? s'adoucit-elle.

-Sur l'île, je pensais que l'enterrer me ferait passer à autre chose. Donc, après avoir buté ceux qui nous avez attaqué, j'y suis retourné mais on s'est manqué.

-En effet, je suis partie le plus rapidement possible pour te traquer.

-J'en doute pas, l'admira-t-il avant de sourire tristement. Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller seule mais j'aurai aimé t'éviter de vivre cette vie.

-Voyager, découvrir, naviguer, c'est ce que je veux Naruto... C'est pour ça que tu dois me lâcher.

-Je veux juste pas te perdre...

-Je ne mourrai pas. J'ai juste besoin de repenser à tout ça et ensuite je reviendrais vers toi.

-Pour vivre avec moi ou pour me tuer ? rigola-t-il nerveusement.

-L'avenir nous le dira.

Au même moment, le _Kurama_ aborda le _Tenseigan, _effrayant les combattants. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

-C'est moi ou le capitaine câline un homme ?

-C'est Hinata !

Son nom fut répété par l'équipage surpris, confirmant les dires de Naruto. Il disait vérité.

-Peu importe ton choix, je t'attendrai, la libéra-t-il d'un poids immense.

Paisiblement, il la salua en rejoignant son bateau qui s'éloignait déjà. Autour d'une Hinata joyeuse, les rebelles célébraient leur victoire.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que Naruto arpentait cet étrange vaisseau qui avait pénétré les eaux d'Uzushio. Son équipage s'était séparé pour surprendre les intrus mais depuis qu'ils avaient accosté la frégate, ils avaient vu personne.

Poussant la porte avec son sabre, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et vit de la tapisserie rouge aux murs, un lit, un coffre, des papiers et des cartes. Curieux, il s'en approcha et découvrit une étude détaillée du monde. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva la tête mais son attaquant fût plus rapide et il se retrouva sur le matelas, une larme sur la gorge.

C'est alors qu'il perdit le contrôle des battements de son cœur qui devinrent douloureusement agréables. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle jeta le couteau au sol après lui avoir volé son chapeau pour le poser sur sa tête.

-Ici le capitaine du _Byakugan_ qui vous parle. Nous avons passé les remous d'Uzushio et ainsi, atteint notre destination finale.

Après des années sans nouvelles, Hinata, la détentrice de son cœur, était avec lui. Rêvait-il encore ? Non, les bras qui glissèrent autour de son cou pendant qu'il se redressait étaient bien réels. Le corps qui pesait sur ses cuisses était vraiment entre ses mains.

-Tu es de retour ? sourit-il.

-Et je t'aime, l'embrassa-t-elle jusqu'à plus soif.

* * *

**(EN)FIN !**


	13. April - Too late, missed opportinuties

Manga/Animé : Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 3 346  
Publié : 18/04/2020  
Résumé : S'ils s'étaient dit ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'un pour l'autre trois ans plus tôt, tout serait complètement différent aujourd'hui.  
Note : Merci infiniment à Hippyredfox pour son aide sur ce one-shot (gros câlin virtuel)

* * *

Posé à côté de la carte de bienvenue, signée par tous leurs amis, se trouvait un CD qu'il avait composé pour Hinata, pas encore emballé dans le papier-cadeau couleur lavande. Ce soir, _c'était décidé, _il lui confesserait ses sentiments. Cependant, même avec toute sa bonne volonté, ses mains tremblantes semblaient ne pas vouloir lâcher la lettre qu'il avait écrite.

Sa main massait nerveusement sa nuque. Hésitant, il se pinçait les lèvres, triturait le morceau de papier où était dévoilée sa confession. Il n'était plus si sûr. Songe. Question. Incertitude. Tout y passait.

Peut-être trouvera-t-elle son cadeau trop démodé ? Après tout, qui écoutait encore des CD aujourd'hui ? Et si son courage revenait lorsqu'il sera prêt à lui parler, rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle ressentait la même chose ?

Sa respiration se saccada.

Faisait-il une bêtise ? Ne risquait-il pas de briser leur amitié ?

Son ventre se nouait, contracté par son anxiété et ses troubles. Ça l'effrayait et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les cicatrices à son poignet. Et si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour tout lui avouer ? Sa gorge se serrait. Et si c'était une erreur ? Et si elle le rejetait, refuserait de comprendre, d'entendre, ou pire encore, de lui répondre ? Était-il prêt à entendre un « non », un « désolé », avec la peine qui se lirait dans ses yeux perçants de couleur nacrée dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de se perder. Et si...

Et si... Et si... Et si ...

-Naruto-kun ? toqua Lee à la porte. T'es prêt ?

Malgré la présence et la main de son ami sur son épaule tremblante, il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Fermant les yeux, il pressa la lettre contre sa poitrine où grandissait une boule douloureuse, insupportable, avant de passer sa main libre sur son front. _Il ne se sentait pas bien. _Picotement. Nausée. Bouffées de chaleur. Manque d'oxygène et encore cette contraction dans son estomac.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller finalement... souffle-t-il d'une voix presque brisée.

-Ah non ! Tu m'as promis que si tu écrivais la lettre, tu la lui remettrais ce soir. Donc, puisque tu vas rien lui dire en face, continua le brun un peu plus fort pour couvrir la protestation de Naruto. Tu dois, au moins, être présent à sa fête de retour comme un ami, sinon tu vas la blesser.

-M... Mais le cadeau et la lettre, c'est tellement...

-Tu ne lui as pas fait un, mais DOUZE morceaux ! Donc arrête de dire que c'est nul ! Tu sais quoi ? Moi, je trouve ça parfait et je sais qu'Hinata-san va adorer ! Aie un peu foi en toi Naruto-kun ! encouragea Lee avec un sourire.

Ses difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments n'étaient pas inconnues de son ami qui tentait tant bien que mal de le motiver. Ses relations compliquées avec sa famille étaient en majeure partie responsables dans le développement de sa grande incertitude maladive. Mais petit à petit, grâce à des choses si simples comme, emménager chez son parrain, jouer de la guitare ou composer pour les personnes qu'il chérissait et admirait, il avait fait d'incroyable progrès sur lui-même.

Cependant, l'élément déclencheur de son rétablissement était Hinata. Son importante participation avait balayé ses idées noires. Elle était une lumière dans ce tunnel sombre qu'il s'était construit comme une dure carapace.

Donc, oui, Lee comprenait son angoisse. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser reculer et perdre à nouveau toute la confiance qu'il avait gagnée pendant ces trois dernières années.

-Tu sais qu'Hinata-san est une fille simple et douce. Elle sera touchée par tout ce que tu lui offriras parce que ça viendra de toi Naruto-kun.

Pinçant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres asséchées par son talent de les mordiller sous l'anxiété, Naruto prit une grande inspiration. Tout en expirant par le nez, il laissa tomber la lettre par-dessus le CD. Délicatement, il continua d'emballer son cadeau, non sans arrêter de réfléchir, le finalisant par un nœud parfait, et le prit entre ses mains avant de se tourner vers Lee qui l'avait observé silencieusement. Il était fier de lui - il le voyait dans ses onyx brillantes - et presque ému de le voir prendre son courage à deux mains.

Un dernier souffle pour se donner du courage, comme avant une course, Naruto bomba le torse.

-Je suis prêt.

L'air satisfait de son ami réchauffa le cœur de Naruto et calma ses tremblements. Il lui sourit en retour avant d'être presque bousculé vers la porte de sortie. Ils mirent leurs chaussures et informèrent les parents de Lee qu'ils partaient avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Hyûga lui sembla court tant la conversation fut joyeuse et légère entre les deux jeunes adultes et Naruto oublia pour quelques minutes son mal-être. Malheureusement, dès que le numéro deux sur la porte d'entrée apparut, son angoisse lui revint en pleine figure et lorsque Lee appuya sur la sonnette, il massa sa nuque d'une main.

Et il manqua d'arrêter de respirer quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Hinata-san ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir parmi nous ! s'exclama le brun en l'embrassant sur la joue. On est en retard mais, les meilleurs se font toujours attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Gaara-kun ! appela-t-il son copain tout en pénétrant dans le couloir.

Dès que Lee libéra le chemin, Naruto sentit ses jambes devenir aussi flageolantes que de la gelée. Après trois ans, il pouvait enfin poser ses yeux sur elle. Belle et rayonnante, exactement comme lorsqu'elle était partie.

-Hé bien, bonsoir à toi aussi Lee-kun, répondit-elle à celui qui disparu aussi vite qu'un coup de vent pour rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. Naruto-kun ! se tourna-t-elle vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. J'étais super impatiente de te revoir ! Aller entre.

Alors qu'il lui disait être heureux de la retrouver, elle lui prit la main, le tira à l'intérieur et le débarrassa de la carte de bienvenue en le remerciant. Le pauvre Naruto sentit tout son être submergé par l'émotion. Il n'était pas prêt à la confronter seul à seule maintenant, alors il garda son cadeau bien caché dans son sac à dos.

Face à ses yeux d'une douce lueur nacrée, _si expressifs_, il piqua un violent fart qui lui monta jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Trop de choses se déroulaient en même temps : son regard pétillant ne le lâchait pas, l'empêchant de penser à la foule qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Sa petite main réconfortante était autour de la sienne, caressant son dos pour le féliciter dès qu'il croisait le regard de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa voix mélodieuse et son souffle étaient tout près de lui ; _trop d'éléments le perturbaient_. Lui, qui aimait prendre le temps d'observer son environnement, n'avait plus l'habitude que tout aille si vite. Conversation. Verres qui trinquaient. Rire. Sourire. C'était si rapide.

Au moins, il se sentait à nouveau entier. Elle avait laissé un vide en partant - que ce soit dans son cœur ou celui de ses amis - mais aujourd'hui, il était comblé par sa présence joyeuse pendant qu'elle lui racontait ces quelques années passés à l'université de Tokyo. Son rire cristallin le transportait, comme sur un petit nuage, et il ne perdait pas une miette de son histoire, attentif à ses lèvres qui bougeaient à chaque mot.

-Toujours aussi silencieux, hein Naruto-kun ? T'as pas changé, c'est fou !

_C'est fou, oui._

Elle non plus n'avait pas changé. De part sa petite taille, elle sautillait presque autour de lui tout en parlant de temps en temps à d'autres invités. La voir lui avait manqué. Poser les yeux sur elle, lui avait manqué. _Je peux te voir Hinata_. Emprisonné par ses bras, il continuait de l'admirer, irradié par cette fougue bien à elle qui envahissait son espace personnel pour chasser ses doutes et ses peurs.

C'était si apaisant...

...Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas apparut à côté d'elle.

Violemment ramené à la réalité, Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ils avaient atteint la cuisine comme prévu, mais Hinata n'était plus auprès de lui et un verre dans sa main remplaçait la sienne.

-Tu es donc le fameux Uzumaki Naruto ! Je suis tellement content de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Hinata me parle tellement de toi que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître !

Complètement perdu, le blond regarda Hinata qui, avec ses bras, maintenait les biceps de son interlocuteur et souriait de toutes ses dents. Tout en échangeant une très étrange poignée de main avec le brun, il vit bien qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il avait peur de comprendre la situation tandis que l'autre lui parlait. Ses pensées le secouèrent. _Ce n'est pas_... non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Ses paumes devinrent moites, sa langue pâteuse, sa respiration difficile, ses jambes tremblantes, sa tête lourde.

Seulement ce Shino - son prénom apparemment - continuait de raconter à quel point Hinata était marrante, gentille, mignonne, attentionnée et qu'elle était la meilleure petite-amie qu'il n'avait jamais espéré avoir un jour. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Petite amie ? Non, enfin... Pourquoi insistait-il tant sur ses qualités ? _Il le savait déjà !_ Pas la peine de tourner le couteau dans la plaie !

Naruto savait qu'elle était parfaite !

-Naruto-kun, s'inquiéta soudain Hinata. Tout va bien ? Tu es super pâle.

La main qu'elle avait posée sur son avant-bras semblait soudainement incorrecte puisqu'elle touchait un autre homme en même temps. Comme s'il avait pris un coup de poing dans le ventre, il s'éloigna, perturbé par cette réalité qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter.

Mentir pour ne pas inquiéter. Sourire pour paraître naturel. Marcher pour s'éloigner. Slalomer entre les danseurs. S'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Fermer la porte des toilettes pour se laisser tomber au sol et enfin pleurer, une main sur le cœur, serrant son t-shirt comme pour arracher cet organe devenu si douloureux en une fraction de seconde. Mais... Pourquoi il n'y avait pas de larmes ? Ça lui faisait mal, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à pleurer.

Parce qu'au fond, en voyant Hinata regarder Shino avec de tels yeux brillants et sourire radieux sur le visage, il ne pouvait que comprendre une chose ; Elle était heureuse, sans lui.

Ses sourires ne lui appartenaient plus. _Alors pourquoi seigneur n'arrivait-il pas à pleurer ?!_

Soudain, le paquet couleur lavande dans ses mains attira son regard. _Le cadeau_. Il l'avait récupéré sans s'en rendre compte. De ses doigts tremblants, il l'ouvrit. _Pas la peine de le lui donner puisque ça n'avait plus la même signification_. Malgré ses pensées, il ne réussit pas à le briser en deux. Au final, il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du vieux lecteur qu'il avait amené au cas où Hinata n'en possédait pas mais à la place, la lettre entra dans son champ de vision.

_Il ne pouvait plus la lui donner puisque_... _Elle ne devait pas la lire puisque..._ Impossible pour lui d'admettre la réalité. Il la déchira, toujours sans larmes. Pourtant sa tête tournait, provoquant une affreusement migraine. Il était sur le point de vomir. C'était désagréable et ça faisait mal. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. _Que quelqu'un vienne arrêter cette souffrance !_ C'était insupportable !

-Naruto-kun ?

Le ton inquiet d'Hinata le ramena à lui, comme si le temps s'était soudainement figé et son mal-être avec. Le contraste entre sa voix joyeuse de tout à l'heure et la peine qui transpirait maintenant dans l'appel de son prénom le réveilla. C'était la fête de son retour à Konoha, elle devrait être en train de rire à s'en faire mal au ventre avec ses plus fidèles amis, mais au lieu de ça, elle continuait de tapoter timidement sur la porte comme si elle avait peur de le gêner. Il voulait pas qu'elle soit comme ça près de lui. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était de sa faute s'il l'avait laissé partir sans lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans lui avouer qu'il l'aimait inconditionnellement.

C'était donc lui la raison de ses soucis.

_Il se sentait coupable._

_Il était coupable._

-Naruto-kun ? répéta-t-elle une seconde fois.

Reprenant son calme, il fourra toute preuve du cadeau dans son sac à dos, se redressa en lâchant un soupir et ouvrit la porte. À la recherche d'un quelconque problème, les yeux inquiets d'Hinata scrutèrent son visage. _Dieu, elle est si belle..._

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai... J'ai paniqué mais, mais ça va mieux...

-T'es sûr ? s'approcha-t-elle d'un pas.

Sa proximité était enivrante, son parfum de jasmin tout autant, l'empêchant de sortir le moindre son. Alors, il hocha la tête, grattant à nouveau sa nuque. Son sourire habituel réapparut sur ses lèvres, faisant bondir son cœur et le forçant à baisser les yeux. _Comment pouvait-il la regarder en face alors qu'il n'était pas franc avec elle depuis le début ?_

Il ferma les yeux, espérant que la douleur parte plus facilement.

-Je suis désolé.

-Hé, si tu me dis que c'est réglé alors n'y pensons plus, ok ?

_Hein ?_ C'est tout ? Si facilement ? La Hinata qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi... Avant, elle aurait insisté, bien plus, pour savoir ce qui avait déclenché sa crise d'angoisse. Elle aurait fait en sorte de le rassurer, de placer une main sur son visage, de lui offrir son sourire pour le détendre, de répéter ces mots de cette voix douce : « Tout va bien maintenant ». _Elle y arrivait si bien avant._ Mais peut-être que sa situation ne lui permettait plus de faire ça.

Cette main dans celle de son nouveau copain lui revient en mémoire, lui comprima violemment le cœur. _Pourquoi cette douleur ?_

-Comme d'habitude, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi, ricana-t-il nerveusement.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Shino n'est pas vexé ou en colère. Au contraire, il était plutôt inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose...

-Non, je parlais de notre relation.

Recommençant à suffoquer, Naruto s'appuya contre la porte derrière lui alors que l'expression qu'affichait Hinata confirmait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

-De quoi tu parles Naruto-kun ?

Malgré sa gorge serrée et la peur au ventre, il chercha ses mots, qui furent compliqués à exprimer, afin de lui répondre.

-A... Avant que tu partes, j'ai..., commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. J'ai cru que tu m'aimais parce que personne n'aurait pu supporter mes nombreuses crises comme toi tu l'as fait. Pas même mes parents en ont été capables. Mais... du coup, j'ai pris peur parce que... parce que, moi, je me sentais vraiment tomber amoureux de toi alors que je sais bien que tu ne mérites pas un garçon comme moi...

Au plus il parlait, au plus il voyait les traits d'Hinata se durcir, sa mâchoire se contracter et son regard devenir impénétrable. Elle était fâchée, elle était blessée. Tendu comme un arc, il massa sa nuque, sentant un filet de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ce soir, je m'étais préparé à te dire ce que je ressens pour toi car pendant que tu étudiais loin d'ici, je me suis rendu compte que... je t'aime. Vraiment. J'ai alors tout fait pour m'améliorer... Je m'attendais à tout... sauf à des présentations avec un petit-ami venant de Tokyo. Shino a vraiment l'air d'être un garçon super sympa, mais... mais je sens que ça va être dur de vous voir, tous les jours, ensemble... alors que...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant Naruto-kun ? l'arrêta-t-elle net.

Il fronça son regard, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette question. Et bien que la réponse était sur le bout de sa langue, elle le devança.

-C'est... Merde, c'est pas sympa ! Moi aussi, je t'aimais vraiment ! avoua-t-elle.

-Tu... Tu m'aimais... répéta-t-il abasourdi alors que sa main retombait le long de son corps.

Il le sentait, son cœur, non, tout son corps s'était figé.

-Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Mais tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de signes pour me montrer que j'étais plus qu'une amie pour toi. Je me suis donc dit qu'avec toute la merde qu'il y avait entre ta famille et toi, tu n'avais pas besoin que je rajoute mes sentiments dans le lot. Puis, tu m'as conforté dans le choix de quitter Konoha pour continuer mes études à Tokyo et j'ai vu ça comme une preuve que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments... Mais maintenant, tu me dis qu'on éprouvait la même chose ?!

-Je... Je savais pas comment t'aborder, parla-t-il surpris de pouvoir encore prononcer des mots même s'ils étaient faibles. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi à l'époque et je voulais que tu sois heureuse...

-Moi aussi je voulais que tu sois heureux ! Tu crois que savoir que je suis une des causes qui te font continuellement souffrir me rend heureuse ?!

-C'est pas pour ça que je t'ai avoué...

-Stop, cette conversation n'a aucun sens. J'ai réussi à passer à autre chose, j'ai un petit-ami maintenant et tout se passe bien entre nous. Je n'ai pas besoin de..., chercha-t-elle ses mots avec un geste de la main. De tout ça.

Un lourd silence tomba sur leurs épaules et au moment où le bleu azur de Naruto rencontra le nacre d'Hinata, des nouveaux non-dits, des interrogations, des pensées planèrent au-dessus d'eux ; _« Je suis désolé._ » « _J'ai encore des sentiments pour toi._ » « _Peut-on rester amis ? _» « _Est-ce que tout va changer entre nous désormais ?_ » _« C'est trop tard_. » « _Je t'aime._ »

Ce « je t'aime », qui hurlait au plus profond de sa poitrine, restait dans sa gorge, brûlait ses cordes vocales, il voulait le répéter, le lui dire encore, encore et encore...

-Je... Je dois y aller, secoua-t-elle la tête d'un air perturbé.

Sans se retourner, elle s'éloigna de lui. Son parfum, sa présence, sa chaleur disparurent, emportant toute la lumière qu'il avait pu accumuler grâce à elle. La voir aussi triste brisa son cœur mais il le méritait. Il l'avait blessée, elle, la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Incapable de la retenir trois ans avant, il était tout aussi lâche de ne pas avoir agrippé son bras pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau. Incapable de l'amener à lui, la serrer dans ses bras, fort, si fort pour lui montrer qu'elle comptait tellement pour lui. Incapable de lui donner la lettre qui avouait que c'était elle qu'il aimait.

Depuis tout ce temps, il n'y avait qu'elle.

Il déglutit, empêchant la nausée de remonter, gardant en lui les émotions. _Alors, il n'avait pas changé_. Ses sentiments étaient toujours enfouis, recroquevillés comme l'enfant apeuré qu'il avait été autrefois. La douleur l'accablait, le consumait. Sa respiration bloquait ses membres. Sa vue restait figée sur l'emplacement où Hinata n'était plus. Disparue. Laissant un goût d'amertume dans sa bouche sèche et cette insupportable douleur qui rongeait maintenant tout son corps.

Venait-il de la perdre ? Était-ce réel ?

Son cœur prit par un autre. Elle était passée à autre chose.

La solitude l'envahit, laissant place aux pensées sombres.

C'était trop tard.

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'opportunité de rester seul trop longtemps puisque Lee se précipita à côté de lui pour le calmer, empêcher une nouvelle crise de l'inonder. Mais tout était déjà flou, inaudible autour de lui. Comme si, il venait de se noyer. Comme si, tout venait de s'arrêter. Comme si, il venait de mourir, intérieurement, en quelques secondes.

Était-il possible de ressentir une telle douleur ?

-Lee... je... je me sens pas bien, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté, ça fait mal...

-Je sais, je sais. Mais ça va passer.

Était-il possible de guérir d'un poison durement injecté ? De survivre à une telle souffrance ?

-Quand ? demanda Naruto avec un regard désespéré vers son ami.

-Bientôt, sourit-il tristement. Bientôt.

Ses yeux étaient contradictoires avec son sourire compatissant. Donc, ça n'allait jamais finir ?

_Bientôt._

Même ça lui semblait être une éternité mais il devait accepter...

...Il devait accepter cet échec qui lui avait coûté celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

**S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas** :)


	14. May -1- Jealousy

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 772  
Publié : 23/05/2020  
Résumé : **l'univers de **_**Naruto**_ \- Naruto et Hinata reviennent tout juste de leur mission sur la lune mais une personne du passé fait son entrée dans le village de Konoha et est à la recherche du héro de la Quatrième Grande Guerre des shinobi, désormais connu comme le Sauveur du Monde.

* * *

Malgré la neige et le vent froid, un nouveau jour commençait à Konoha. Le soleil se levait, chassant l'obscurité pour caresser les visages des Hokage gravés dans la montagne. Le silence de la nuit fût brisé par le peu d'animation qu'il y avait dans le village encore endormi.

Cependant, à la résidence des Hyûga, Hinata était déjà bien réveillée ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seule fois, remplissant ses obligations d'héritière tout en veillant sur son père toute la nuit.

Maintenant assise sur la terrasse en bois, les jambes dans le vide, les mains posées sur les cuisses, elle profitait de sa pause, respirant l'air frais, observant silencieusement la lumière du jour inondé le petit jardin japonais ; les bambous et feuillages des arbres pliant sous la brise, la mousse et les roches humides par la neige du matin et le cours d'eau et les carpes koï faisant danser les nénuphars.

A côté d'elle, deux tasses de thé fumantes et Hanabi concentrée tout en épluchant et coupant ses pommes en carré. Pour son plus grand soulagement, sa petite sœur allait bien.

Cela faisait deux jours que les trois membres les plus importants du clan des Hyûga, gravement touchés mais en vie, avaient été réunis. _Merci Kami-sama, Sakura avait su être efficace avant leur retour à Konoha. _Hinata ne la remerciera surement jamais assez d'avoir soigné Hanabi pendant qu'elle et Naruto s'étaient retrouvés face à Toneri pour le raisonner.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien voulu entendre et Naruto en était venu aux poings. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, surtout lorsque, fidèle à lui-même, il avait sauté au secours de Toneri.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, cherchant à relâcher le nœud d'angoisse entre ses poumons.

Il aurait pu être expulsé au loin à cause de l'explosion. Il aurait pu être à court de chakra. Il aurait pu être blessé ou pire puisque les kage souhaitaient détruire la lune plutôt que de mettre la vie du monde entier à risque. Le temps avait failli jouer contre eux.

Heureusement, Kurama était intervenu et ils avaient évité la catastrophe. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, la mission était finie et... c'était à ce moment-là que l'amour de sa vie lui avait pris la main !

Une bouffée de chaleur, non inconnue, émergea de sa nuque pour grimper jusqu'à ses joues, les teintant légèrement de rouge. Ce mois de décembre était un des plus froids et même si elle se trouvait à l'extérieur, elle ne sentait pas l'air glacé mordre sa peau tant la flamme de son amour la consumait lentement, douloureusement, agréablement.

Jouant de ses doigts, elle secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, créant un sentiment naturel et vrai, qui la préoccupait, Naruto était inconsciemment devenu très tactile avec elle après la guerre. Non, ce qui repassait encore et encore dans son esprit, c'était ce qui venait après...

Ils avaient échangé un baiser !

Instantanément, elle prit conscience de ses lèvres, de leur forme, de leur mouvement, des picotements qui les parcouraient, qui la démangeait.

_Oh !_ Était-ce pour ça que tout le monde l'avait observé à l'entrée du village ? Est-ce que entre son teint rayonnant et ses yeux brillants, il était possible de lire sur son visage, sur la courbe de sa bouche : « Uzumaki Naruto m'a embrassé ! » ?

Non, il n'y avait sûrement rien de visible.

Toutefois, elle continuait de sentir ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes comme s'il les avait marquée pour toujours et à jamais. _Ce qu'il a fait, en quelque sorte, puisque c'était son premier baiser._

Ses doigts s'y posèrent comme pour les cacher. Certes, elle avait réussi à surmonter sa timidité pour beaucoup de choses mais ça, Naruto la touchant si intimement avec tant de passion, allait au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, la submergeant d'une joie immense, incontrôlable.

Elle repensa à la façon dont il lui avait demandé de s'accrocher à lui, ses bras puissants serrés autour de ses jambes et de son buste. La façon dont il l'avait rapproché de lui, glissant ses doigts sur la ligne de sa mâchoire fine, sur sa nuque, sur ses joues, ne voulant pas être séparé d'elle. La façon dont il l'avait regardé, l'éclat des étoiles du ciel au-dessus d'eux brillant de milles feux dans ses yeux bleus. La façon dont il avait dit son nom en une respiration discrète mais significative.

_ -Hinata... _

Ce même ton qu'il avait utilisé pour lui confesser ses sentiments, grave et chaud et doux et... amoureux... _Il l'aimait !_

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, la réalité la frappa tel un coup de tonnerre et elle fut traversée d'un agréable frisson. Elle se sentait tellement légère qu'elle était sûre que si la lourde couverture sur ses épaules ne la maintenait pas au sol en ce moment même, elle se serait déjà envolée de la résidence.

Soudain, revenant à l'instant présent, elle se redressa, peigna ses long cheveux sombres des doigts pour reprendre contenance.

Son agitation allait à l'encontre de l'éthique des Hyûga.

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts pour penser à autre chose, son corps tremblait de contentement pendant que son cœur cognait bruyamment dans sa poitrine et que plusieurs vagues de chaleur envahirent son visage jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

Naruto l'avait embrassé !

Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, ils s'aiment.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse !

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant en paix avec elle-même, ne doutant plus de cette réalité, marchant d'un air niais à ses côtés, toujours avec sa petite main rugueuse dans la sienne large et robuste mais incroyablement douce, rentrant ensemble à la maison sain et sauf.

Malheureusement, revenus à Konoha, leur petite bulle de bonheur avait vite explosé quand Kô était venu les chercher, elle et Hanabi, pour les amener auprès de leur père dont l'état s'était dégradé depuis que Sasuke l'avait ramené au village.

A nouveau, son ventre se noua de plaisir lorsqu'elle se souvint que Naruto avait rechigné à lui lâcher la main. Cette même main posée sur ses lèvres, ces mêmes lèvres qu'il avait embrassé...

-Onee-sama est en train de penser à Naruto-san ?

Le murmure taquin d'Hanabi fût comme une explosion à ses oreilles, la faisant sursauter et la sortant de sa rêverie. Sa main retomba alors sur ses cuisses, délaissant ses lèvres qui lui faisaient revivre ces souvenirs, ces sensations encore et encore.

Les deux paires de Byakugan se croisèrent mais comme toujours, il semblait qu'Hanabi pouvait très clairement voir tout ce qu'elle tentait de cacher. Hinata détourna alors les yeux, resserrant la grosse couverture autour de ses épaules.

Mais qui essayait-elle de tromper ? Sa petite sœur la connaissait si bien.

Sa première envie fût de répondre négativement à cette question rhétorique mais, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait cacher la vérité.

_Son amour n'était plus à sens unique, elle n'était plus une nuisance pour Naruto-kun !_

Pourtant, elle ne devait pas non plus oublier qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient lâchés, lui pour reporter à Kakashi et elle pour retrouver Hiashi, ils ne s'étaient plus vus. En effet, par précaution, les Hyûga étaient confinés entre les murs de la résidence, décision des kages, le temps que la lune retrouve sa place d'origine.

D'habitude, Hinata n'était pas impatiente de voir Naruto - juste savoir qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux lui suffisant - mais, dernièrement, elle se surprenait à se demander ce qu'il faisait. _Pensait-il à elle ?_ Parce qu'elle, elle pensait à lui avant d'être ramenée à l'instant présent par un Hyûga et de se sentir coupable de ne pas être concentrée sur sa tâche.

Comme maintenant, au lieu de réfléchir aux affaires du clan, elle rêvassait.

Elle leva les yeux du sol et hocha la tête, usant du peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle pour répondre.

-Oui..., parla-t-elle doucement malgré elle. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas convenable...

-Pas convenable ? répéta Hanabi en arrêtant d'éplucher. Mais, à quoi pensais-tu onee-sama ?

Hinata pâlit puis piqua un violent fart, les yeux grands ouverts.

-P-Pas d-dans ce sens-là, Hanabi ! J-Je devrais être inquiète pour otou-sama ou pour le clan ou pour toi mais, au lieu de ça, j-je...

-Tu es dans la lune avec « Naruto-kun ».

A la moquerie de sa sœur, elle fit la moue avant de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait aussi référence à leur baiser. Elle cacha son visage légèrement peint d'embarras entre ses paumes. _Naruto-kun en avait vraiment trop fait !_

-Tu te languis de le revoir, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, reprit plus sérieusement Hanabi. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça ridicule de devoir rester ici alors que Konoha, que le monde entier, a repris une vie normale depuis que tout est terminé.

-Ils cherchent juste à protéger le Byakugan le temps qu'otou-sama soit remis sur pieds.

-C'est des conneries...

-Hanabi !

-...le clan va bien, je vais bien et otou-sama va bien, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à Hinata. Tu verras, dès qu'il va se réveiller, il redeviendra autoritaire et donnera les ordres de son lit. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, onee-sama. Si tu veux retrouver Naruto-san, tu as le droit. Pourquoi tu dois rester en retrait, entourée de vieux croûton, alors que toi aussi tu as aidé à sauver la Terre ?

Silencieusement, Hinata chercha une réponse qui montrera qu'elle était responsable mais, une petite voix lui disant qu'Hanabi n'avait pas tort était plus forte que ses pensées.

-Hanabi a raison, Hanabi a raison, Hanabi a raison...

Elle pouffa, poussant délicatement sa petite sœur qui s'était rapprochée pour lui chuchoter ces mots à l'oreille.

-T-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu as prouvé de nombreuses fois que tu étais dévouée au bien être des autres. Aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour d'être égoïste. En plus, ajouta Hanabi en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Naruto-san est venu plusieurs fois au portail, demandant à te voir.

-A-Ah bon ?!

_Donc, lui aussi, il pensait à elle !_ Son cœur repartit au grand galop contre ses côtes, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle soit rationnel mais... ce que Hanabi lui proposait était si tentant !

-Ç-Ça veut dire que j-je vais devoir sortir en cachette ? chuchota-t-elle en tordant ses doigt.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça, ok ? Mais avant que tu ailles rejoindre ton copain, tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Sans vouloir être méchante, tu pues.

-Hanabi ! s'exclama Hinata d'un rire bien plus franc que tout à l'heure.

Maintenant, elle était excitée de faire la surprise à Naruto.

* * *

**Regardez qui a survécu à ses examens !**


	15. May -2- Jealousy

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 830  
Publié : 24/05/2020  
Résumé : **l'univers de **_**Naruto**_ \- Naruto et Hinata reviennent tout juste de leur mission sur la lune mais une personne du passé fait son entrée dans le village de Konoha et est à la recherche du héro de la Quatrième Grande Guerre des shinobi, désormais connu comme le Sauveur du Monde.

* * *

Il était un peu plus tard dans la journée quand Hinata quitta en douce la résidence des Hyûga pour rapidement rejoindre le centre du village.

Encore une fois, Hanabi avait raison. Elle se sentait mieux, plus confortable, dans ces vêtements de civil propres. Ses cheveux brillaient au soleil et ses yeux claires n'étaient plus cachés par l'expression de fatigue qu'elle avait plus tôt. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait résonnaient avec son cœur, la bombe à retardement, qui battait dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que la distance entre elle et l'appartement de Naruto se réduisait.

D'ailleurs, elle devait irradier de bonheur car malgré toutes ses précautions, elle sentit plusieurs regards sur elle une fois qu'elle atteint la route principale de Konoha.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être remarquée. Pour l'Hyûga douce, discrète et timide, être au centre de l'attention était un étrange sentiment. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, elle était jeune, vulnérable à cause de ses Byakugan...

Instinctivement, elle baissa la tête, mal-à-l'aise, cachant ses yeux sans pupilles derrière sa frange.

_Les Hyûga n'étaient pas censés sortir,_ se rappela-t-elle.

Cependant, elle remarqua que les regards n'étaient pas enclins à la critique ou au reproche. Au contraire. Plusieurs enfants tiraient sur le bras de leurs parents pour attirer l'attention vers ce qu'ils pointait du doigt, autrement dit, elle. Face à cette impolitesse, ils furent grondés mais dès que leurs yeux retombaient sur elle, Hinata vit qu'ils continuaient d'aborder un large sourire, les joues rouges et le regard brillant... d'admiration ?

_ -Pourquoi tu dois rester en retrait, entourée de vieux croûton, alors que toi aussi, tu as aidé à sauver la Terre ? _

Au fur et à mesure que les mots d'Hanabi sonnaient à ses oreilles et que les regards se firent de plus en plus insistants, une boule de divers sentiments la submergea et elle ne sut pas quoi en faire. D'embarras, elle recommença à torturer ses doigts, continuant sa route.

Avait-elle le droit de se sentir fière ? Elle avait fait si peu lors de la mission sur la lune. Elle avait même jeté un froid entre Naruto et elle en acceptant de rejoindre l'ennemi. Certes, son association avec Toneri avait été fausse mais elle avait eu un impact négatif sur le reste de l'équipe. Avait-elle donc le droit aux éloges que les habitants de Konoha semblaient lui faire ?

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle.

Alors que ses doutes s'évaporaient de son esprit, Hinata leva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec un homme, ou plutôt, un shinobi du Pays des Démons à en croire son bandeau frontal. Légèrement penché vers l'avant avec les mains jointes devant lui, il affichait un sourire embarrassé au coin des lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais je cherche à aller à la Tour du Hokage. Les deux shinobi à l'entrée du village me l'ont expliqué mais je crois bien que je me suis perdu.

-Oh, vous allez voir, vous n'êtes plus très loin, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Voyez-vous le bâtiment rouge ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la direction l'opposée. Hé bien, c'est votre destination. Vous avez juste à tourner à droite dans cette rue puis continuez tout droit et vous verrez l'entrée de la tour.

-Oh merci, merci infiniment, répéta l'homme en s'inclinant avec respect. Bonne journée à vous.

Hinata continua de sourire alors qu'il s'en alla rejoindre un groupe de shinobi portant le même bandeau frontal que lui qui s'était arrêté devant les étales d'un bijoutier. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient des gardes du corps mais d'autres tenaient une chaise à porteurs. D'ailleurs, son interlocuteur s'en approcha.

-C'est par ici, prêtresse.

Ayant entendu le titre du visiteur, Hinata voulut les rejoindre pour proposer de les escorter jusqu'à Kakashi mais les mots de sa petite sœur sonnèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles.

_ -Surtout, tu perds pas de temps. Dès que t'es dehors, tu vas retrouver Naruto-san et ne te laisse pas impressionner par ses fans ! Maintenant va et rappelle toi ce que tu veux. _

_Elle voulait voir Naruto-kun._

* * *

Pénétrant lourdement dans son petit appartement, étant surement celui qui faisait le plus de bruit dans tout l'immeuble, Naruto claqua la porte d'entrée. Entre temps, il retira ses chaussures avant d'arriver en trois pas assourdissants dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur le lit toujours défait.

_Encore un échec._

Rageusement, il attrapa son coussin et le coinça dans une étreinte sûrement mortelle pour un être vivant. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'entraîner pour dépenser toute cette frustration qui s'accumulait depuis son retour. Soupirant avec agacement, il enfonça son visage contre le tissu blanc, grognant cette fois-ci de mécontentement.

Il commençait à croire que ces stupides gardes Hyûga le faisaient marcher et se payaient sa tête à le voir revenir plusieurs fois par jour devant eux, demandant à tue-tête de voir Hinata.

**-C'est toi l'idiot qui retourne là-bas alors que tu sais très bien que...**

_Mais aujourd'hui,_ pensa Naruto avec enthousiasme en ignorant Kurama. _Finie la rigolade !_

C'était décidé, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Tant pis s'il était mis K.O. par Hyûga Hiashi en personne, il était trop désireux de revoir la petite kunoichi aux grands yeux profonds et purs et doux et... amoureux...

_Elle l'aimait !_

Son estomac fût envahi d'une tornade de papillons battant leurs ailes sans délicatesse jusqu'à son cœur, sonnant plus fort, plus rapidement dans sa poitrine où se déversait les vagues de son euphorie mal contrôlée malgré la pression du coussin.

Un frisson longea sa colonne vertébrale. Il serra sa prise puis lâcha un nouveau soupir.

Ce conflit en lui, ce contraste entre se sentir bien et se sentir mal, était à la fois désagréable et plaisant. D'un côté, il se sentait vivant, accepté, réel, pétant la forme comme jamais mais de l'autre, il ne contrôlait plus ses tremblements et tous ses organes souffraient comme s'il était malade. Le plus incompréhensible était qu'il ressentait ça que lorsqu'il pensait, voyait ou sentait Hinata. C'était comme s'il allait exploser à tout moment mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter car tout était... normal ?

_Depuis quand ressentait-il du plaisir à travers sa propre souffrance ?_

**-Tu ressentais la même chose quand tu lui as déclaré ta flamme, **fit remarquer Kurama en jouant des sourcils d'un air mi-moqueur mi-désespéré. **Et tu ne souffres pas, t'es juste amoureux, c'est rien de compliqué. Oh ! Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu étais né bête** **!**

_Stupide renard !_

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel le biju scrutait le jinchûriki.

_Oh_, qu'est-ce que Naruto détestait quand son compagnon avait raison, que tout ce qu'il lui chuchotait pour le taquiner, le faire tourner en bourrique, sonnait évident une fois qu'il était au courant !

_Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas malade, il était amoureux !_

Un sourire niais étira ses joues striées et désormais brûlantes. Il exécuta alors une roulade en criant un genre de couinement dans son coussin pour soulager le tremblement de ses membres.

L'amour, ce sentiment opposé à la haine, opposé à ce qu'il avait toujours reçu lorsqu'il était jeune, était encore mieux que l'admiration et la reconnaissance qu'il avait désiré recevoir des autres.

A cette époque, il était tant concentré sur son entraînement, sur ses missions, sur sa rivalité, sur sa survie, qu'il n'avait jamais cru être amoureux un jour.

Maintenant que tout ça était terminé, qu'il était un shinobi accompli, c'était le bazar complet à la fois dans sa tête et au fond de lui-même. C'était comme si les alentours s'étaient floutés, que sa vision s'était réduite pour qu'Hinata soit au centre de son attention, pour qu'il ne voit que celle qu'il aimait.

_Il l'aimait !_

Retombant sur le ventre, le coussin toujours coincé entre ses bras, il releva les yeux, sentant tout à coup une gêne à sa main droite bandée. Sourcils froncés, il plia et déplia les doigts. _C'est fou !_ Il arrivait encore à sentir celle d'Hinata dans la sienne. Il se rappelait l'avoir trouvé si petite et en même temps, si ferme. Un peu comme...

...la sensation de ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes.

Prudemment, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse, emportant les sensations et les bons souvenirs avec elle, il frôla le contour de sa bouche du bout des doigts avant de tapoter très, _très_, légèrement sur ses lèvres. La chair de poule dressa les petits poils blonds de sa nuque et de ses bras, ses entrailles se nouèrent, le sang battait dans ses oreilles et chacun de ses nerfs frémirent comme s'ils accueillaient des jets de joie à l'état pure.

Embrasser Hinata avait été et restera la meilleure décision qu'il avait pris sur un coup de tête. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, ressemblant à une déesse sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles juste au-dessus d'eux, il n'avait pas réfléchi, n'étant plus maître de lui-même. Caressant son grain de peau, la regardant fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner à lui, il avait capturé ses lèvres pour fondre contre elle.

Les images flashèrent devant ses yeux. Son sourire s'élargit, montant jusqu'à ses oreilles, contractant un peu plus les muscles de ses joues déjà bien tendus. Son coeur s'emballa à nouveau.

_Était-il possible de mourir d'un crise cardiaque provoquée par de la joie ?_

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à cacher sa visage dans son coussin, une couleur rouge attira son attention. Il vit alors le morceau usé et sale de l'écharpe qu'elle avait tricoté à de nombreuses reprises, sans relâche. Il le gardait bien près de lui, dans la poche de son pantalon ou sous son oreiller pour dormir.

Voir ces mailles fût comme se prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

_Stupide Naruto !_

A nouveau, il ronchonna en roulant sur le dos, coussin sur le ventre, avant-bras sur les yeux et respiration saccadée comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres alors qu'il n'avait fait que s'exciter tout seul pour rien.

**-Les Hyûga n'ont pas le droit de sortir, ordre de l'ero-sensei qui est maintenant hokage.**

_Il ne pouvait pas la voir._

Comment Kakashi pouvait le garder ainsi éloigné d'Hinata ?

D'un côté, Naruto et elle n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, sur la même longueur d'ondes, émotionnellement parlant, mais de l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin, physiquement parlant. Il lui avait fallu si longtemps pour se rendre compte que, depuis le début, elle était plus qu'une amie pour lui, qu'elle était un soutien sûr, qu'elle était un ange dans ce monde rempli de brutes, qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et seulement lui.

Une part d'elle avait toujours vécu dans son cœur. Ils partageaient le même nindo.

L'estime qu'il avait de lui augmenta d'un coup. Il ne pouvait clairement pas la faire encore attendre.

Sautant alors sur ses pieds, il enfonça l'écharpe dans sa poche et s'assit à son entrée pour remettre ses chaussures. _Il n'allait pas abandonner !_ La journée était loin d'être fini, il pouvait encore retourner à la résidence des Hyûga et...

Trois coups arrêtèrent le fil de ses pensées.

* * *

**La troisième partie prendra un peu plus de temps à arriver, désolée.**


	16. May -3- Jealousy

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 838  
Publié : 30/05/2020  
Résumé : l'univers de _Naruto_ \- Naruto et Hinata reviennent tout juste de leur mission sur la lune mais une personne du passé fait son entrée dans le village de Konoha et est à la recherche du héro de la Quatrième Grande Guerre des shinobi, désormais connu comme le Sauveur du Monde.

* * *

C'était Rock Lee.

Créant de la buée avec le nez collé à la vitre de sa fenêtre tout en faisant de grands gestes, le jônin était monté sur le toit de son étage afin d'éviter ses fans attendant à l'entrée de son appartement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça tous les jours ! chuchota-t-il.

Naruto était en train de refermer sa fenêtre de l'extérieur, quittant son appartement sans être vu, puis, il se tourna vers son compagnon, se grattant la tête et affichant un air embarrassé.

Tout Konoha savait à quel point les visites de ses fans avaient changé son quartier. L'endroit calme, sombre et légèrement mal famé avait accueilli magasins, restaurants et cinémas. Même les bâtiments avaient eu droit à une rénovation. L'animation des machines, de la population et des jeunes filles faisaient maintenant parti de son quotidien. Il s'excusait souvent auprès des voisins pour le dérangement mais ces derniers étaient trop heureux d'habiter dans le même immeuble que lui pour se plaindre auprès des autorités.

-Seulement pour les urgences comme celle-ci-ttebayo.

Alors qu'ils sautaient de toit en toit pour ne pas être retardés, Lee raconta qu'il avait reçu un ordre de mission très vague de la part de Kakashi, leur demandant à tous deux de venir à la tour du Hokage. Ils en avaient donc conclu que c'était important.

_Quand bien même._ Lee avait peut-être accepter la décision de leur supérieur sans rien dire, Naruto, lui, n'allait clairement pas se gêner pour faire comprendre à son ancien sensei qu'il avait autre chose à faire aujourd'hui.

Il revenait tout juste d'une mission, ne méritait-il pas un peu de repos, bon sang ?

Il soupira tout en annonçant leur présence de trois coups sur la porte mais la bonne humeur de Lee était contagieuse. C'était décidé : quoique leur Hokage leur donnera à faire, il terminera cette mission avant le dîner pour pouvoir profiter de son après-midi au calme, se promit-il tout en ouvrant l'accès au bureau.

**\- « Un après-midi au calme » ? Tu parles, tu veux juste aller fanfaronner devant l'habitation de la fille Hyûga.**

-...mais bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Je suis sûr que Naruto et Lee se feront un plaisir de vous accompagnez, Prêtresse.

Remarquant que la pièce entière était remplie de shinobi venant d'un pays différent, Naruto fût si confus qu'il oublia tout ce qu'il venait de penser et ce que Kurama lui avait chuchoté. Sans bouger, il échangea un coup d'œil avec Lee qui était aussi étonné que lui.

Lorsque ladite prêtresse au centre de la salle se leva à leur arrivée, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens et il la reconnut tout de suite. Ses cheveux blonds s'arrêtaient désormais à ses épaules et la nouvelle couronne qu'elle portait sur la tête devait peser des tonnes mais, ce qui avait le plus changé était son visage détendu et son attitude plus posée, moins autoritaire.

-Ah ! Quand on parle du loup. Entrez donc et Naruto, ferme la porte derrière toi, demanda Kakashi de son bureau.

Avec un sourire remplaçant leur air ahuri, les deux nouveaux shinobi saluèrent tous ceux présents dans la pièce pendant que Naruto s'exécutait.

* * *

Ébahie, Hinata n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était bien devant l'immeuble de Naruto. La foule était si dense, c'était impossible de la pénétrer. _N'était-elle pas plus large que d'habitude ?_

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle essaya de mesurer la distance qu'elle devait parcourir pour arriver jusqu'à la porte. Elle semblait inatteignable !

_Ok_. Pas la peine de paniquer, ses fans étaient juste des humains. Pas la peine d'être impressionnée, elle s'était déjà battue contre bien pire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se faufila tant bien que mal entre les corps et cadeaux multicolores mais, les encouragement qu'elle se répétait silencieusement furent vite balayés par l'inquiétude et le doute qui la gagnèrent au fur et à mesure que le brouhaha s'intensifiait. Elle en était sûre, le nombre de fans avait doublé.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait revenir un autre jour. Clairement, Naruto n'allait pas avoir de temps à lui consacrer aujourd'hui. _Quelle idiote !_ Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à vouloir passer du temps avec lui ?

L'air se raréfia dans ses poumons, son manteau fut trop chaud pour elle et un goût désagréable envahit sa bouche. Le poids de chaque regard se fit lourd sur son dos et, courant presque, elle se libéra de cette marée humaine.

Se félicitant de s'être échappée, elle accueillit la brise hivernale comme une vieille amie, inspirant et expirant profondément au fur et à mesure que sa volonté diminuait.

Elle n'était pas prête, elle en avait envie mais seule, elle n'arrivait pas à se remotiver.

Prête à faire demi-tour, à retourner à la résidence des Hyûga en ayant échoué de l'avoir vu, elle remarqua la rue perpendiculaire à l'entrée. Naruto lui avait toujours dit qu'elle pouvait passer par là en cas d'urgence mais, pouvait-elle dire qu'aujourd'hui en était une ?

Après tout, elle avait attendu des années pour lui. Quelques jours en plus n'allaient pas la tuer.

_Non ! _Elle ne devait pas réfléchir sinon, elle allait vraiment rentrer chez elle.

Même si elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité, elle se fit discrète et contourna la foule pour pénétrer dans la ruelle oubliée dans l'ombre de l'immeuble et balayée par le froid. Comptant le nombre de fenêtres, elle s'arrête à celle de Naruto et, après avoir vérifié ses alentours pour être sûre qu'elle était seule, elle poussa sur ses pieds, sur le mur et atterrit sur le toit.

Désormais tout proche de son but, elle sentit tout son corps recommencer à trembler. Elle allait frapper au carreau de Naruto, elle allait lui parler sans que personne le sache. Peut-être même qu'ils iront faire un tour ailleurs, juste tous les deux. Peut-être qu'ils se tiendront la main à nouveau. Peut-être qu'ils s'embrasseront à nouveau sous le clair de lune...

_Oh !_ La voilà qui recommençait à rêvasser, elle secoua la tête. Pour que tout ça se fasse, il fallait déjà qu'elle puisse aligner deux mots tout en ayant ses souvenirs de leur baiser en tête et ses yeux bleus face à elle. Des fois, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir ses pensées, c'était si déstabilisant !

Reprenant contenance, elle toqua deux fois, son courage tremblait et son cœur battait aussi fort que ses coups discrets. Il avait bien choisi son moment pour la menacer de s'arrêter.

Cependant, son attention fut vite portée sur ce qui se passait devant elle ou plutôt, sur ce qui n'arriva pas. Les rideaux restèrent tirés, l'appartement resta silencieux et Naruto n'apparut pas. Mordillant sa lèvre d'inconfort, Hinata regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle avant d'activer son Byakugan.

L'intérieur s'offrit à elle et prudemment, elle fit le tour. Chaque pièce était vide et, voyant l'espace laissé sur le sol de l'entrée, elle comprit qu'il manquait une paire de chaussures.

Naruto n'était pas chez lui.

Avec un pincement au coeur, elle désactiva son dôjustsu. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas senti sa présence. Elle glissa jusqu'au bord du toit et sauta. C'était donc pour ça que la foule était toujours là. Ses pieds rencontrèrent la neige au sol.

_Et maintenant ?_

Serrant les bras autour d'elle, Hinata décida de rentrer chez elle. Si quelqu'un remarquait son absence, Hanabi et elle risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes et elle ne pourra plus jamais sortir de...

Hinata s'arrêta soudain sur le chemin du retour.

Sa sœur lui avait dit que Naruto avait été aperçu plusieurs fois à l'entrée de la résidence des Hyûga. Si ça se trouve, il était là-bas.

Son cœur repartit au galop. Si ça se trouve, ils s'étaient manqués une nouvelle fois. Ses jambes devinrent aussi instables que de la gelée. Peut-être que si elle se dépêchait, elle allait le croiser. Son ventre se serra d'anticipation.

Elle aurait aimé vérifier ses suppositions pour ne pas se donner de faux espoirs mais elle savait qu'il avait masqué sa présence pour ne pas être survit par la foule attendant devant chez lui. Il était devenu terriblement bon à ça. Elle, elle le savait. Elle l'avait observé si souvent s'entraîner. La façon qu'il avait de toujours se relever, de ne jamais abandonner la fascinait encore aujourd'hui.

Ses pensées la firent ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à nouveau. Ses doigts s'agitèrent, ses dents plongèrent dans sa lèvre inférieur, mordillant la chair jusqu'à avoir mal.

Elle, elle avait si facilement baissé les bras un peu plus tôt. N'avait-elle donc pas changé depuis ? Tous ses efforts avaient-ils vraiment servi à quelque chose ? Elle ne pouvait pas espérer une relation avec Naruto si elle n'était pas capable d'assumer ses envies, ses choix et...

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Mince. _Elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils la trouveraient. Même lorsque un shinobi masquait son chakra, ils pouvaient toujours compter sur ses insectes pisteurs et sur leurs nez aiguisés pour suivre n'importe quelle piste. Après tout, la spécialité de leur équipe était la traque.

A peine fut-elle tournée vers eux qu'un énorme boule de poils blanche jappait, léchait ses doigts et sautait de joie autour d'elle. Elle se baissa alors, prenant de ses deux mains la tête d'Akamaru pour le calmer et lui donner les caresses qu'il demandait avec entrain.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, quelle surprise !

Bras croisés sur le torse et sourcils levés presque jusqu'au ciel, les deux shinobi observaient leur coéquipière leur offrir un sourire timide, ses yeux doux traduisaient sa joie de les voir.

-N'es-tu pas censée être chez toi ? demanda Shino.

A nouveau debout, elle hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Elle venait vraiment de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de ne pas suivre les règles.

Cette fois-ci, elle secoua la tête, prête à s'expliquer mais Kiba se pencha vers elle, la bouche pincée. Essayait-il de ne pas rire ?

-Es-tu en train de chercher Naruto ?

A ses mots, ce n'était plus uniquement ses joues qui étaient rouges, c'était son visage entier. Il devait luire au milieu du paysage recouvert de neige. Elle pouvait le sentir, même la racine de ses cheveux chauffait.

-K-Kiba-kun, t-tu parles trop fort, murmura-t-elle en priant que personne fasse attention à eux.

-Oh ça va, tout le monde vous a vu vous bécoter l'autre jour, dit-il en mimant ses paroles devant une Hinata rouge cramoisi. Puis, il y a eu vos mains serrées l'une dans l'autre et...

-T'es juste jaloux car toutes les filles te rejettent, Kiba.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux et j'ai toutes les filles que je veux !

Alors que Shino taquinait Kiba à sa manière bien à lui, Hinata essayait de les calmer mais...

...elle le sentit avant même de le voir. Sa présence était quasiment inexistante mais elle était capable de reconnaître ce chakra lumineux et chaud entre mille. Elle regarda dans sa direction et son cœur finit par exploser dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le vit tourner au coin de la rue.

_Il n'était pas seul._

* * *

**Les journées sont longues à Konoha haha Vous me connaissez, je sais pas m'arrêter.**


	17. May -4- Jealousy

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 992  
Publié : 31/05/2020  
Résumé : **l'univers de **_**Naruto**_ \- Naruto et Hinata reviennent tout juste de leur mission sur la lune mais une personne du passé fait son entrée dans le village de Konoha et est à la recherche du héro de la Quatrième Grande Guerre des shinobi, désormais connu comme le Sauveur du Monde.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, le ventre de Naruto se serrait et son cœur battait bien plus fort qu'au pas précédent. Leur destination était plus proche que tout à l'heure et pourtant, elle lui semblait encore si loin. De plus, ses deux compagnons prenaient leur temps.

-Konoha est vraiment immense !

-Et ce n'est que le début, renchérit Lee en tirant Shion hors du chemin, laissant Naruto seul.

_Seul ?_ Pas vraiment, il pouvait sentir toute la garde rapprochée de la prêtresse cachée quelque part autour d'eux. Il avait cru au début que Kakashi voulait que lui et Lee servent de garde du corps mais la demande de son amie avait été tout autre, touchante mais quand même surprenante.

-Maintenant, j'aimerai voir les magasins souvenirs, demanda Shion en revenant vers lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des cartes rares à votre image dans un jeu d'enfant.

-Des cartes de nous ? Tu entends ça Naruto-kun ! Notre jeunesse a su conquérir le cœur des fans !

-D'ailleurs, où sont tous vos fans ? Ne courent-ils pas après vous d'habitude ?

Rigolant nerveusement, Naruto massa sa nuque pendant que Lee secoua la tête.

-Ils savent que lorsque nous sommes en mission, nous ne pouvons pas être dérangé.

-Donc tout ça n'est qu'une mission pour toi là, rien de plus ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras. J'imagine donc que je suis juste le client.

-H-Hé bien... On est amis-ttebayo..., paniqua-t-il devant son expression sévère.

-Je plaisante Naruto, relax voyons. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est mieux que l'on nous voit ainsi, ça évitera les problèmes avec mon fiancé, gloussa-t-elle dans la manche de son kimono.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas épouser cet arrogant d'Idate.

-Il est très respecté au Pays du Thé et notre alliance n'est pas seulement stratégique. J'aime Idate, rougit-elle en caressant son ventre des doigts. Naruto. Une des raisons de ma visite était aussi pour te dire que notre promesse ne tient plus.

-Shion-sama, ê-êtes-vous enceinte ?

-Hé oui ! les regarda-t-elle avec une mine radieuse.

L'embarras que Naruto aurait pu ressentir à la mention de leur promesse ne le traversa même pas tant il était surpris de cette nouvelle. Quant à Lee, ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement, félicitant la future mère avec entrain.

-Je voulais aussi te féliciter, lui sourit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que des rougeurs apparaissent sur les joues striées de Naruto, le bout de ses oreilles devait être aussi rouge que l'écharpe qu'il avait dans la poche. A cette pensée son cœur accéléra, martelant ses côtes. Se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, un large sourire étira ses lèvres, ses yeux brillaient de fierté, de bonheur et d'amour.

-Je suis vraiment chanceux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui ! Vous allez voir Shion-sama, Hinata-san est si gentille et douce et intelligente et belle et... oh ! Elle cuisine aussi tellement bien. Une fois, elle nous a fait du katsudan avec des nouilles, c'était délicieux. Elle peut aussi coudre ! L'autre jour...

-Ça va Lee, l'arrêta Naruto. On a compris.

A ces mots, les deux autres se regardèrent, échangeant un coup d'œil complice puis Lee lui sourit pendant que Shion se mit soudain à rire, une main plaquée sur les lèvres pour tenter de se calmer.

-On dirait que tu t'es trouvé une bonne fem...

-Uzumaki Naruto !

Une voix familière aux oreilles des deux hommes coupa Shion qui, comme eux, se tourna pour découvrir, Kiba, Shino et Akamaru chargés vers eux, les poings serrés et les sourcils foncés.

L'incompréhension et la surprise clouèrent les deux hommes au sol, laissant le champ libre à la garde rapprochée de Shion pour jaillir hors de leur cachette afin de protéger cette dernière. Cela fit réagir Lee qui tenta de leur assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pendant que Naruto avança vers le trio.

-Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, Kiba ?

-Comment oses-tu faire ça à Hinata !

A la mention de son nom, son cœur accéléra et l'inquiétude grandit dans ses entrailles au point d'assécher sa gorge devenue serrée en un rien de temps.

-Quoi... ?

Le poing du brun partit dans la figure du blond, répandant une douleur aiguë dans sa joue, ce qui résulta l'apparition d'un nuage de fumée là où le clone se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

_Elle était magnifique._

Sa courte chevelure blonde ressemblait à de l'or pure, ses yeux rivalisaient avec le ciel des beaux jours et son kimono était riche en couleur. Tout chez elle, de sa posture à ses gestes, criait qu'elle lui était supérieur. Cette infériorité écrasante dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait expérimenté face à son père, à sa sœur, à Neji, elle la sentait maintenant face à cette femme. Elle connaissait trop bien ce sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur qui lui rongeait l'âme, lentement mais sûrement.

Elle entendit la voix de Kiba au loin, demandant si c'était bien Naruto qu'il voyait pendant que Shino s'assurait qu'elle aille bien. Levant les yeux, elle vit leurs visages inquiets et, comme durant leur jeunesse, elle s'en voulut de leur causer tant de soucis.

-On devrait aller les saluer, tenta-t-elle de sourire.

Mais la main de la blonde se posa sur son bras.

_Une main noble surement plus douce que la sienne couverte de cicatrices_, se dit-elle en voyant le sourire de Naruto. Elle osa regarder ses paumes, elle eut un haut-le-cœur à cette vision. Elle avait tué avec ces mains : l'équipe dans la Forêt de la Mort, tous ces shinobi pendant la guerre, Neji...

Elle n'était plus la première héritière des Hyûga et être une kunoichi accomplie n'était pas son rêve. Qu'était-elle alors ?

Prise de vertiges, elle s'appuya contre la mur, soulageant aussi ses jambes qui menaçaient de la lâcher. La respiration saccadée, ses pieds furent soudain bien plus intéressants que ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

-Non mais pour qui cet idiot se prend ! s'exclama Kiba. Et pourquoi Lee semble super content ?

Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ses deux coéquipiers, accompagnés d'Akamaru, partirent comme des furies. Avaient-ils réagi au son de son cœur qui s'était brisé ou avaient-ils senti de l'empathie à le vue de son teint qui avait pâli ?

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, le voir avec cette femme avait écrasé la minuscule quantité de confiance qu'elle avait en elle.

_Adieu balade en tête-à-tête. Adieu effleurements des mains. Adieu baiser au clair de lune..._

...mais c'était si dur d'y renoncer.

_ -Aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour d'être égoïste. _

-..._rappelle toi ce que tu veux. _

_Peut-être..._ Peut-être que c'était pas grave d'être envieuse... Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à ne pas y croire alors que tout le monde lui disait que ce n'était pas grave d'être imparfaite ?

Elle n'était pas forte comme Sakura, intelligente comme Tenten ou belle comme Ino mais elle avait un avantage par rapport aux autres, elle connaissait Naruto. Elle avait toujours essayé d'être là pour lui et maintenant qu'ils avaient surmonté des obstacles ensemble, qu'elle avait goûté au bonheur d'être à ses côtés, elle ne voulait pas retourner dans l'ombre !

Mains collées à la poitrine, elle inspira, prête à rejoindre ses camarades. Toutefois, elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la présence près d'elle.

Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'elle tourna de trois-quart qu'elle sursauta en reconnaissant cette veste noire. Tout en levant la tête, tous ses poils se dressèrent et, à la proximité de ses yeux océan, un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

-Naruto-kun, souffla-t-elle.

Mains dans les poches, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le soleil froid éclairait ses mèches blondes, créant des ombres sur son visage. Quelque chose semblait le déranger. Sa bouche était tordue et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, plissant ses yeux.

Sans prévenir, il fit le premier pas vers Hinata qui tenta de relancer le fonctionnement de son corps. Malheureusement, rien ne voulait lui obéir. Tout était concentré sur Naruto qui, d'un geste doux, enroula son bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui et, enfin, l'embrasser.

A ce moment, le feu surgit en elle, floutant tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce baiser était complètement différent du premier. Il n'était pas hésitant, il était puissant et en même temps, rassurant ce qui la déstabilisa.

La force de sa prise autour d'elle, la passion de cet échange la secoua jusqu'au os, alimentant son audace qui raviva ses lèvres qui bougeaient maintenant en même temps que les siennes, ses paupières qui se fermèrent, ses bras qui entouraient son cou et son cœur qui s'apaisa au point de lui faire mal.

Ses mains bougèrent, s'agrippant presque à elle, pour approfondir leur contact. Hinata se retrouva coincée entre le mur et l'imposant corps de Naruto pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libérée de tous soucis.

Leurs poumons désormais à court d'air, il la relâcha sans pour autant soulever ses paupières qui frémissaient de béatitude. C'était elle qui l'avait rendu comme ça.

-Hé bien, on en avait tout les deux besoin, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Maintenant que je t'ai enfin trouvé, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te rencontrer.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autours des siens pour la guider ailleurs mais Hinata était comme ivre de lui pour s'en préoccuper. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut le groupe devant elle qu'elle reprit contenance.

Alors que Lee et Shino calmait Kiba, la blonde vint à leur rencontre, réanimant l'anxiété d'Hinata. Instinctivement, sa main serra celle de Naruto qui, la surprenant, y répondit en laissant son pouce caresser sa peau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et les siens lui assuraient qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

-Hinata, voilà Shion, prêtresse du Pays des Démons. Shion, voici Hinata, une des héritières du clan Hyûga et une très grande kunoichi.

Intimidée par la blonde mais aussi fière et heureuse, soulagée même, d'être à côté de Naruto, Hinata salua la jeune femme avec respect.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger alors que vous venez tout juste de revenir auprès des vôtres, expliqua Shion en s'inclinant à son tour. Mais, j'aimerai que votre me faisiez l'honneur de votre présence le temps que je loue mes respect à la tombe de votre cousin, Neji.

* * *

-A-Attends, réexplique-moi ça encore une fois.

-Le temps que Lee, Shion et mon clone fassent le tour du village, je suis allé te chercher à la résidence des Hyûga. On était censé rejoindre le trio au cimetière. Quand je suis arrivé, ton père était réveillé donc ils m'ont laissé entrer et c'est là que Hanabi m'a expliqué la situation. J'ai donc fait le chemin inverse et je suis tombé sur toi après que Kiba m'ait frappé sans raison-ttebayo.

Ils étaient enfin tous les deux, seule la lune assistait à leurs arrêts fréquents pour qu'il puisse embrasser ses lèvres tout en gardant leurs mains liées.

La journée fut plutôt mouvementée mais elle s'était finie sur une note légère. Il s'avérait, qu'Hinata avait beaucoup de points communs avec Shion mais elle avait été surtout touchée par ses prières pour Neji. Au final, la blonde l'avait même invité à son mariage.

-Hé.

Une nouvelle fois, Naruto la tira de ses pensées en prenant son visage en coupe. Elle se laissa alors aller contre ses paumes.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

Comme une douce caresse sur ses maux, l'entendre dire ça si naturellement lui fit un bien fou.

-J-Je sais... Mes a priori sur Shion étaient idiots. Je suis tellement désolée... C'est si embarrassant !

-C'est aussi mignon mais s'il te plait, ne te fait plus de mal comme ça, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être inquiet quand j'ai vu tes yeux si tiraillés. Je t'aime, toi, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto-kun.

Il caressa ses joues froides du bout de son nez avant de lui offrir son magnifique sourire, celui qui nouait son ventre et faisait exploser son cœur.

-La prochaine fois qu'on sortira ensemble, ça sera un vrai rencard-ttebayo.

-J'adorais ça, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres pour un énième baiser.

* * *

**Et c'est dans la boîte !**


	18. June -1- Honor, Sacrifice

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots :  
Publié : 16/06/2020  
Résumé : Sous la contrainte, Naruto et Hinata sont unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire...  
Note : Merci infiniment à Hippyredfox pour son aide sur cette histoire courte

* * *

C'était pendant un après-midi de printemps, dans un château rappelant l'élégance française, entouré de son jardin fleurissant, que la propriété des Hyûga fût animée par un événement tant attendu. Sous le décor blanc soutenu de lys, roses, et lilas sublimant cette bâtisse datant de la Renaissance, un énième mariage avait lieu. La tradition voulait que chaque descendant des Hyûga prononcent ses vœux dans ces hectares de terres où leurs ancêtres avaient autrefois vécu.

Une légère brise rafraîchissait cette journée ensoleillée de ce joli mois de mai. Un plaisir pour nombreux invités déjà installés sur leurs chaises, décorées de rubans de satin mauve, ou encore à ceux qui continuait de s'agglutiner sous la serre de cerisiers.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'assemblé, Naruto faisait le compte des personnes qu'il connaissait. Verdict, à part ceux assis de son côté, il n'en connaissait que très peu. Cette constatation ne fit qu'accentuer cette sensation désagréable d'estomac noué. Évidemment, il devait être parfait pour la future belle-famille. Un sourire, un bon maintien, propre sur lui ; L'homme parfait.

A défaut de pouvoir triturer ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de ses cheveux blond doré, il se contenta de tirer discrètement sur le nœud papillon de soie bordeaux qui finalisait son costume.

Heureusement, le regard doux et bienveillant de sa mère réussit à le rassurer. Depuis petit, ses iris bleues le calmaient, l'encourageaient dans son évolution qui marquait la fin de son enfance, de son adolescence, et le début vers la vie d'un jeune homme responsable.

En revanche, celui de son père était droit, hostile et impénétrable. Minato Namikaze était ce qu'on pouvait appeler ; la réussite. Jamais un pas de travers, il exigeait que son fils suive la même voie et surtout, qu'il respecte l'héritage durement construit de leur famille. Malgré son autorité, Naruto l'avait toujours admiré. Homme redouté du monde des affaires depuis ses vingt ans, il était malgré tout un mari aimant pour Kushina et un père présent pour ses deux fils. Minato inspirait le respect, un exemple pour son fils aîné si différent de lui.

Naruto était un enfant qui avait toujours la tête dans les nuages, comme sa mère étant gamine. Rêvant de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, il n'était pas compétiteur, ni conflictuel. Il aimait les choses simples. Malheureusement son statut, ses objectifs, et la fierté de ses parents envers lui, l'obligeaient à se plier à une exigence ; le mariage. Tout juste majeur, l'engagement était effrayant.

Heureusement, un détail ravivait son cœur. La seule et unique femme qui lui provoquait des papillons dans l'estomac, qui lui donnait envie de croire au même amour que ses parents vivaient, se mariait avec lui.

_Hinata._

Bien avant leur naissance, leurs familles s'étaient associées et travaillaient en partenariat avec leurs entreprises respectives. Conséquence, Naruto et Hinata se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Il se rappellera toujours sa première impression sur elle. Sous son apparence de fragile petite fille innocente, il avait été transpercé par ses belles prunelles d'une douce teinte lavande nacré, franches, droites et déterminées. Aucune peur. Aucune hésitation.

_Attention à celui qui se fiait_ _à son apparence et sa beauté mystérieuse._

Au cours des années, cette même beauté s'était sublimée, transformant cette jeune fille en une magnifique femme, dotée d'une douceur aussi grande que son courage, toujours attentive et aimante avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères. La recette de l'amour en une seule et unique enveloppe corporelle, saupoudrée d'un touché délicat, d'un rire cristallin et de grands yeux de biche. Voilà pourquoi Naruto Namikage était tombé sous le charme d'Hinata Hyuga.

_La femme de sa vie qu'il a toujours aimé._

Le cœur battant, les jambes tremblantes, il ne cessait de faire glisser sa main droite sur son col de soie bleu marine comme pour le lisser. L'excitation l'avait empêché de dormir. Il avait hâte. Hâte de faire d'elle son épouse. Mais, allait-il être un bon mari ? Allait-il réussir à respecter ses engagements ? Saura-t-il rendre son père fier, diriger sa vie comme il l'avait fait, trouver un bon équilibre entre être un homme d'affaire et être un père ? Arrivera-t-il à satisfaire tout le monde ? Ou est-ce que ce mariage finira dans un divorce ?

Pour son avenir, il devait être irréprochable.

Pour elle, il devait être parfait.

Malgré ses innombrables pensées et sa bonne volonté de paraître détendu, il se força à prendre de grandes respirations. Nerveux, son pouce passa sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un sourire peu assuré se dessina sur son visage quand Konohamaru, son petit frère et garçon d'honneur de cet heureux événement, le rejoignit. L'instinct ? Ou est-ce que son insécurité se lisait facilement sur ses traits ? Peut-être, car le cadet lui tapota l'épaule comme pour le remotiver.

-T'assures Naruto, ne changes rien.

-C'...C'est vrai ? bafouilla-t-il.

-Ouais, je te jure. Papa et maman n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi à tout le monde. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter.

Un regard vers ses parents souriant, il aperçut avec étonnement le calme et la détente absolue dont faisait preuve Hiashi Hyûga, le patriarche de la famille. A sa droite, Neji, ami, collègue et futur beau-frère, lui envoya un pouce en l'air qui fit pouffer Konohamaru.

-Tu vois ! Tout le monde est heureux pour vous, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de décrisper ce joli minois, exigea le cadet en tapotant son doigt sur la joue hâlée de son aîné marquée de sa tâche de naissance.

Les taquineries agaçantes de son petit frère firent disparaître son angoisse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de repousser sa main en marmonnant. Il détestait quand il avait raison. Tout. Allait. Bien. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Après tout, ce mariage était bénéfique, non ? Que ce soit pour les entreprises, les familles, Hinata et lui.

_Alors pourquoi s'angoisser ?_

Une fois la bague au doigt, ils seront unis et partageront tous les moments de leur vie. Il était prêt. Que ce soit dans la joie, la tristesse, la maladie, la santé, il était prêt à se plier en quatre pour son bonheur à elle. Juste parce qu'elle était la seule à lui faire voir la vie en rose. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence à ses côtés. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire...

Un flash l'éblouit, le réveillant de ses pensées. Shikamaru, le photographe, captura le moment d'absence et surtout la mine perplexe des deux frères qui en exigèrent une autre. Ah, les artistes et la spontanéité !

Oh, voilà, il l'attendait ; le dernier signe avant la cérémonie.

Les derniers invités se pressèrent de s'asseoir, d'autre regagnèrent leur place. Naruto tendit son bras à Kushina afin qu'elle puisse l'accompagner vers l'autel. Les quelques pas importants qui le menaient à son avenir. Ses jambes tremblaient même avec le tapotement de main de sa mère qui tentait de le détendre. Un dernier mètre...

Une inspiration.

Après un baiser sur sa joue, elle le laissa seul. Il roula ses épaules pour ne pas craquer. Il sentit la présence de Konohamaru derrière lui et celle de ses parents au premier rang. Le maître de cérémonie s'installa à côté de lui et c'est lorsqu'ils échangèrent un sourire que la musique se déclencha.

Tout était prêt.

Une expiration.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

Pourquoi c'était aussi long ? Pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps à apparaître ? Et si elle s'était enfuie ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Et si...

Les invités se retournèrent.

Le silence tomba.

Il en perdit son souffle.

_Non, elle était là._

Au bras de son père, les joues légèrement rouges, elle souriait timidement aux invités encore debout. Dans une robe princière romantique en tulle et dentelle chantilly, l'encolure duchesse mettait en valeur sa jolie poitrine. Le drapée rehaussait sa silhouette élégante et sa démarche légère faisait danser le tissu.

_Elle était tellement belle._

Rayonnante, son parfum frais de jasmin parvint à lui pour enivrer ses sens au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Le monde était hypnotisé par elle mais, personne n'égalait Naruto qui était à nouveau transpercé par le regard nacré de sa future femme. Le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne voyait qu'elle.

Voilà, tout allait bien.

_Elle était là._

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que Hiashi lui tendit la main de sa fille tout en serrant son épaule. Un dernier regard rassurant munie d'un sourire bienveillant, Naruto fit comprendre indirectement à son futur beau-père qu'il prendrait bien soin de sa précieuse enfant. C'était l'étape de la séparation entre le monde de l'innocence, de l'enfance, et le monde de la responsabilité et des adultes. Hiashi devait le ressentir. Hinata était devenue une femme. Sa petite princesse allait enfin voler de ses propres ailes. S'envoler vers un autre homme, Naruto.

Ce dernier tenta de faire bonne figure alors que son coeur menaçait d'exploser lorsqu'il frôla la délicate peau d'Hinata pour l'aider à monter sur l'estrade de l'autel. Derrière elle, Ino, sa demoiselle d'honneur, replaçait la longue traîne en dentelle. Flottant encore sur son petit nuage, Naruto dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre un semblant de contenance, malgré la présence déstabilisante de la déesse en face de lui. Les mains liées aux siennes, il ne vit pas le temps passer.

_Tout s'accéléra._

Du discours aux vœux échangés, qui le firent défaillir. Des bagues sur leur annuaire aux _"Je le veux"_, qui provoquèrent des frissons sur son épiderme. L'angoisse disparut quand Hinata prononça ces trois mots de sa voix envoûtante. Il était ému. Ému de la voir souriante. Ému de la voir s'amuser lors de l'ouverture de bal, avec ses amis et sa famille.

Sous la lumière des photophores, le jardin scintillait mais rien n'était comparable au bonheur qu'il ressentait. Le voilà marié, à la plus belle femme du monde. Celle qui illuminera toujours son cœur.

_Tout était parfait._

De la fête qui avait duré toute la nuit, au départ pour leur lune de miel qu'il attendait avec impatience. Juste se retrouver seul avec elle, solidifier ce lien qui, désormais, les unissaient.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...

-Nous sommes en voyage de noces, sourit le jeune marié comme un enfant accoudé au comptoir de l'hôtel parisien.

Les passeports en règle, l'enregistrement fut terminé grâce à la bienveillance du réceptionniste qui les félicita. Les mains liées, ils prirent la direction de l'ascenseur tout aussi royal que le lieu de réception. Même après vingt-quatre heures, Naruto était toujours aussi euphorique de cette somptueuse cérémonie. Le bonheur se lisait parfaitement dans ses iris azurs pétillantes.

Un bonheur monté de toute pièce qui ne tarda pas à redescendre lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, ramenant brutalement le jeune homme à la réalité.

Froidement, Hinata lâcha sa main et se décala afin de mettre de la distance entre eux. L'atmosphère prit une autre tournure. Lourde, hostile, elle s'abattit dans ce cube devenu trop étroit. Naruto déglutit. Sa gorge se serra quand il tenta un contact visuel avec son épouse qui l'ignora, gardant son expression neutre. Le silence était pesant. Les iris nacrées d'Hinata commencèrent à briller.

Allait-elle encore pleurer ?

La sonnette les libéra de ce malaise installé entre eux, masquant le son de son cœur brisé. Hinata le devança pour aller déverrouiller la porte de la chambre d'hôtel où elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, s'y enfermant sans prononcer un mot. Le voilà seul, au milieu de la suite nuptiale, à nouveau en proie à ses interrogations face à la nature de leur relation.

Même la pièce, au teintes rouges et or, trop lumineuse pour Naruto, et la vue sur la Tour Eiffel encore éclairée ne ravivait pas son sourire disparu. Il freina son envie de pleurer, se disant que c'était peut-être juste une question de temps. Oui, elle avait besoin de temps pour réaliser que sa vie était maintenant rattachée à la sienne. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, comme ils se le sont promis.

_Vraiment ?_

Le cœur gros, il était perdu.

Ce n'est qu'après quinze interminables minutes que la porte en bois blanc s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant sursauter. Hinata apparut, le visage fermé. Démaquillée et changée, ses yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés par ses pleurs. Toujours muette, elle se dirigea vers le lit accentuant la peine de son mari qui mordillait l'intérieur de sa joue.

Face à face, leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. C'était facilement visible pour lui. Tout était clair dans les yeux nacrés de son épouse. _Non_, il ne la serra pas contre lui, ne la touchera pas. _Non_, pas ce soir, comme aucun autre soir à venir.

-Bon, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton détaché, et bien bonne nuit.

La chute était brutale, mais c'était la dure réalité de ce mariage arrangé.

Naruto aimait Hinata.

Hinata détestait Naruto.

* * *

**Je suis de retour avec mes trucs tristes :(**


	19. June -2- Honor, Sacrifice

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots :  
Publié : 19/06/2020  
Résumé : Sous la contrainte, Naruto et Hinata sont unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire...  
Note : Merci infiniment à Hippyredfox pour son aide sur cette histoire courte

* * *

Des papiers à droite, des papiers à gauche.

Des papiers de partout.

Pourquoi les contrats importants étaient encore et toujours imprimés sur papier ? A quoi servait la technologie si c'était pour donner du travail supplémentaire ?

Et allez, encore une pile de dossiers sur son bureau qui le ramena à la réalité. En face de lui, Minato, libéré de sa charge, défit les boutons de sa veste de costume avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil de cuir moelleux.

Naruto croulait sous le travail et, bien évidemment, la présence de son père n'allait pas l'aider à se concentrer. A chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui, sa petite conscience lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il devait avouer, une bonne fois pour toutes, que son mariage était une catastrophe. Que toutes ses tentatives pour faire plaisir à Hinata avait lamentablement échoué.

Ah Paris, la ville de l'amour. Ça aurait pu l'aider à conquérir ou peut-être juste adoucir l'ambiance et le caractère dur de sa femme. Mais, malgré les balades nocturnes en amoureux, les virées en bateau sur la Seine, Montmartre, la Tour Eiffel, les restaurants, rien ! Rien n'avait fait son effet. La lune de miel s'était terminée sur la même note qu'elle avait commencé, voir pire.

Mais il ne s'était pas avoué vaincu !

De retour à Konoha, il avait planifié des sorties cinéma, opéra, ballet, des dîners aux chandelles, tout ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Tout ça fut accueilli par un froid refus. La moindre activité qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble semblait la rébuter. Alors, une fois de plus, il avait invité Neji et sa femme Tenten, Hanabi, Ino, pour, encore, calmer le jeu. Et ça marchait ! Enfin, un tout petit peu... Les après-midi en famille étaient une bouffée d'air frais pour Naruto. Pour l'espace d'une demi-journée, ils ressemblaient à un couple. Pour l'espace d'un micro instant, l'espoir revenait.

Ce n'était pas assez !

Ses petites attentions fusaient. Des petits mots, des bouquets de lys, ses préférées, qu'il lui offrait une fois par jour dès qu'il revenait du travail. Elle n'y faisait pas attention. Petit à petit, son envie de la faire changer d'avis sur lui fanait comme ces fleurs, qui auraient sûrement voulu mourir ailleurs que dans ce pot de porcelaine chinoise, au milieu de cette ambiance glaciale et tendue.

Pour couronner le tout, depuis maintenant quelques mois, elle quittait la villa, qu'il lui avait acheté, bien avant qu'il rentre. Des heures durant, il l'attendait avant de tomber de fatigue sur le canapé de leur immense salon. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle revenait.

Bon, au moins c'était clair.

Elle l'évitait comme la peste.

Mais, persévérer était son mot d'ordre ! Passait-il pour un idiot ? Peut-être. L'idiot amoureux. Toutefois, même les idiots souffrent. La douleur de Naruto se lisait dans ses traits, se faisait entendre dans l'obscurité de ses nuits blanches et se fondait dans ses gestes.

A cran, il devenait anxieux. Profitant de toutes les sorties publics où ils étaient attendus, pour ne pas la lâcher, ne pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Car, c'était lors de ces moments qu'elle le laissait poser sa main dans le creux de son dos. Sentir son parfum dans sa chevelure ébène. Embrasser sa main, sa tempe, son front. Et, si elle était d'humeur à pousser un peu plus la comédie, il avait droit à ses lèvres. Une danse par-ci, par-là. Un échange de regard lors d'une photo pour la presse.

Des instants de bonheur, purement calculés.

Ces marques d'affections jouées avaient fait grimper la popularité de leur couple. Mais que vaut l'avis des journaux et de ses lecteurs ? Alors que lui ne voulait qu'elle. Voir ses prunelles nacrées briller en sa présence. Être la raison de son sourire. Pour ça, plus que tout au monde, il aurait tout fait pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un baiser qui voulait dire « je t'aime ».

Échec.

Tout ce qu'il récoltait à la place était faux.

Les autres étaient naïvement bernés par ses actes qui déclenchaient une farandole de remarques; « _Vous êtes trop mignons. _», « _Vous être parfait l'un pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux._ »

Disons qu'elle crevait plutôt son coeur. Encore, encore et encore...

-Naruto ? Un problème ?

Cette question le rendit encore plus muet qu'il ne l'était depuis maintenant dix minutes. La peur lui noua l'estomac. Comment ne pas le décevoir ? Il ne voulait pas que le peu d'estime que son père avait reconnu s'écroule. Alors, il se contenta de silencieusement secouer la tête, trop occupé à se débarrasser des souvenirs qui brisaient, peu à peu, l'image qu'il s'était fait de son mariage avec Hinata.

Mais que pouvait-il faire seul ?

Il l'aimait. Terriblement.

Avait-il encore la force de porter tout ce poids sur ses épaules ?

Comme convenu, son union avec elle le propulsa à la place de PDG de la compagnie de son père, mais aussi des Hyûga. Dans la salle de réunion, il se souvint des félicitations qu'il avait reçues. Le conseil était fier de son choix. Ce mariage l'avait transformé. C'était un homme. Enfin, on commençait à le prendre au sérieux.

Mais, les hommes mariés, les vrais, procuraient force et stabilité à leurs femmes. Lui ? Il était l'incarnation même de la morosité pour Hinata.

Que voyait-elle lorsqu'elle le regardait ? Un boulet. Une conséquence à sa vie qui la raccrochait à un mariage qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu. Et Madame Namizake ne faisait aucun effort pour le rendre agréable. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? _Bien sûr que non. _Aucun d'eux n'avaient eu le choix. Tout ce que Naruto avait de plus qu'elle, c'était les sentiments.

Après ces mois à tenter de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, le moral était, aujourd'hui, au plus bas.

Sentant le regard insistant de son père, il daigna enfin lui prêter attention, délaissant les chiffres sur l'écran qui brûlaient ses yeux azurs.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Juste savoir comment se passait la relation avec ta femme.

_A merveille vraiment !_ Il se demandait encore comment il allait devoir s'y prendre pour éviter cette discussion délicate avec son paternel.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé avec toi.

_Ah ? C'était bien de le constater, mais pas pour ce sujet._

-Et bien, pas de grands changements depuis la dernière fois.

C'était vrai mais peu naturel alors qu'il tentait de le paraître. De plus, son père n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait son fils mieux que quiconque.

-Tu veux dire que vous n'avez toujours pas consommé le mariage ?

Quel embarra ! Les joues de Naruto virèrent aux rouges, même ses oreilles.

-Hinata a encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'accommoder à notre situation, marmonna-t-il. Rien de grave.

-Cela fait quand même plus d'un an que vous êtes mariés, lui fit remarquer son père. As-tu tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise, pour lui faire plaisir ?

Et comment qu'il avait essayé !

-Bien entendu mais son nouveau travail lui prend de plus en plus de temps. C'est difficile de trouver un moment pour être ensemble.

Surtout quand sa femme le fuyait...

-Naruto, un mari sait trouver du temps pour sa femme.

-J'ai essayé, père, elle refuse tout. Elle n'a pas choisi d'être avec moi et me le reproche chaque jour.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a écrit sur le contrat de mariage.

Comme si un papier changerait la donne.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tout a été fait dans les règles, reprocha Naruto. Je ne suis pas aussi bête.

Agacé, sa main plongea dans le dorée de ses cheveux. Une longue inspiration pour se calmer, ses sautes d'humeurs n'allaient pas l'aider à comprendre, ni à améliorer la situation. S'énerver contre son père ne servait à rien. Minato était toujours aussi impassible.

-Sais-tu ce qu'une femme désire le plus au monde, Naruto ?

Pourquoi le sentait-il mal d'un coup ?

-C'est d'être mère, finit son père.

Leurs prunelles bleues, identiques en tous points, se rencontrèrent. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il préparait quelque chose. Cette conversation n'avait qu'un seul but ; lui rappeler que tout était une question d'affaires.

-Fais un enfant à Hinata et elle te sera loyale.

_Loyale ? Il plaisantait ?_

Minato disparut sans attendre sa réponse, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions.

Hanter jusqu'à la fin de la journée, Naruto continua d'y penser, même lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui.

Hésitant à entrer, il savait que la maison serait encore vide. Le silence accablerait les murs, ne laissant que les mots de son père résonner dans sa tête. Il avait peur de les entendre, encore et encore, une fois à l'intérieur. C'était pesant comme situation. Il ne savait plus où se situer. Comme un étranger à sa propre demeure, il pénétra avec lassitude dans le hall.

Toutefois, une surprise l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée, il remarqua tout de suite le bruit et la valise posée prêt du porte-manteau. _Celle d'Hinata._

_Elle partait ?_

_Où ?_

Il s'avança avec précaution vers la chambre commune. Ou plutôt celle où Hinata dormait seule.

Même s'ils étaient reliés par un contrat, Hinata pouvait toujours prendre la décision de vivre ailleurs. Et il ne pouvait pas refuser. Savoir que leur vie commune pouvait un jour se finir, tenait Naruto en haleine. La savoir près de lui, était réconfortant. Certes dans une ambiance froide, mais un réconfort quand même.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la pièce n'était pas sens dessus dessous. De ce qu'il voyait, seuls quelques tiroirs étaient vides et il ne devait manquer qu'une ou deux paires de chaussures dans son placard.

La cherchant des yeux, il vit sa longue chevelure sombre se balancer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle fouillait ses tiroirs. Un pied dans la chambre, Naruto se sentit nerveux.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Au son de sa voix, elle se raidit avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, signifiant qu'elle acceptait sa présence ici. Sa trousse de toilette dans les mains, elle coinça une des ses mèches derrière son oreilles puis reprit son occupation.

-J'ai laissé un mot dans la cuisine à ton attention, lui lança-t-elle.

-Maintenant que je suis là, tu pourrais me le dire.

-Je pars pour le week-end.

_Pardon ?_

Son ton lui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas plus de détail à cette courte explication. Passant un main sur sa nuque, la conversation avec Minato était encore fraîche dans l'esprit de Naruto.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas informé plus tôt ? C'est pour le travail ? demanda-t-il à tâtons.

-Du tout.

Sa réponse le surprit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? insista-t-il.

Trop occupée, elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait sa bonne bouteille de shampoing puis la glissa dans sa trousse avant d'attraper son sac de cabine. Elle passa devant Naruto qui la suivit vers la sortie.

-Je pars à Hawaii avec Ino, Tamaki, Kiba et Deidara.

Bien qu'il connaissait ses amis, il ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé par la mention du dit Deidara, le frère d'Ino. Un beau blond aux cheveux longs, à la réputation houleuse, qui était trop proche de sa femme. Plusieurs fois, il les avait vu, seuls, alors qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille des mots qui la faisaient rougir et même rire, pour de vrai. Impuissant, il ne savait quoi faire face à cette situation.

_Pourquoi séduisait-il une femme mariée ?_

_La meilleure amie de sa soeur ?_

_Hinata Namikaze,_ _sa femme à lui !_

_-_Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles Hinata, tonna-t-il de but en blanc.

Vert de jalousie, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Surprise, Hinata lui prêta de nouveau attention. Encore une fois, leurs prunelles se croisèrent, leurs sourcils se froncèrent.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Naruto.

-Tu veux partir en week-end ? Pars avec moi. Je... J'aimerais qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse à propos de...

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Classique.

-Moi si, plein de choses mais tu n'es jamais là, reprocha-t-il.

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui part avec un homme célibataire !

Elle lâcha un rire nerveux qui définissait la colère qui la submergeait.

-Attends, tu es jaloux ?

_Totalement._

-Aux dernières nouvelles, poursuit-elle, je porte peut-être ton nom mais, je n'appartiens à personne !

Il l'avait bien compris. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Dans ce cas, va le lui dire à lui aussi ! ordonna-t-il. Parce que ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'il ne veut qu'UNE chose, c'est de te mettre dans son lit...

La claque qui s'abattit sur sa joue, résonna dans le hall. Le silence revint, seulement perturbé par la respiration rapide d'Hinata. Outrée, elle attrapa son sac de cabine et sa valise et le contourna avec la détermination de le laisser planter là, dans ses remords.

-Quand vas-tu constater que je t'aime plus que tout ?

Il l'entendit s'arrêter. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes.

-Je t'aime vraiment Hinata.

Intérieurement, il espérait que ses mots la retiennent. Qu'il n'entendait pas les bruits de ses talons aiguilles cogner contre le marbre et s'éloigner. Il espérait qu'elle comprenne que pour lui, ce n'était pas une question de contrat. Cet amour était réel.

Un amour à sens unique.

Il en souffrait.

Son cœur se liquéfiait, fondait sous la tristesse.

Encore seul, dans cette immense demeure.

Encore le silence.

Encore...

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à part « aïe... »**


	20. June -3- Honor, Sacrifice

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots :  
Publié : 23/06/2020  
Résumé : Sous la contrainte, Naruto et Hinata sont unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire...  
Note : Merci infiniment à Hippyredfox pour son aide sur cette histoire courte

* * *

Depuis maintenant une semaine, la pluie ravageaient le paysage citadin de Konoha. Les bâtiments disparaissaient sous la rafale brutale des gouttes aussi grosses que des poings. Le vent violent soufflait, emportant presque tout sur son passage. Les nuages sombres, engloutissant la lumière, étaient accompagnés de l'orage qui éclatait. La ville revêtait son manteau maussade face à la colère du ciel. Les toits étaient comme bombardés, obligeant ses habitants à s'enfermer chez eux pour éviter le déluge.

Allongé seul dans son lit bien trop grand, Naruto ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Sa respiration se fondait parfaitement avec le chant de l'eau qui cognait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. A sa droite, aucune sensation de chaleur. La place vide était froide. Comme depuis le début de sa miséreuse collocation avec sa femme.

_Quel temps !_

Il se calquait parfaitement à son état.

_Vide. Glacé. Brisé._

Malgré l'orchestre de la tempête, il continuait d'entendre la trotteuse de sa montre résonner dans la pièce.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre ainsi. Vivre cette solitude qui l'enfermait dans un autre monde.

Mais, maintenant, il le voyait.

Son échec.

Jamais Hinata ne tombera amoureuse de lui. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de moins que Deidara ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait ? Il était si dragueur. Si volage. Si irrespectueux des valeurs qu'elle portait. Alors, pourquoi lui ?

_Était-ce vraiment lui, son mari, le problème _?

Au fond, il savait que c'était son nom. Ce maudit nom qui l'avait emprisonnée avec lui. Sans ça, il n'avait rien à lui offrir puisqu'elle ne cessait de briser son cœur. Ce même cœur qui battait toujours pour ses grands yeux lavandes aux reflets nacrés.

En voilà une cause pour une insomnie...

Pour la énième fois, il changea de position.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, créant un fracas qui ne réussit pas à masquer ses pensées. Hurlantes à lui en donner mal à la tête. Impossible de s'en débarrasser malgré sa volonté. Tout qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. En finir avec cette journée, une fois de plus, catastrophique.

Étrangement, il s'étonnait maintenant à rêver des jours meilleurs où le soleil réapparaîtrait. Rayonnant, comme pour éclairer ses songes. Etait-ce possible ?

_02h28_

Yeux grands ouverts.

_02h29_

Compter les moutons ne servaient à rien. Et ce n'était pas comme si ça avait marché une seule fois avec lui. Qui adoptait encore cette méthode inutile ?

_02h30_

Faire un tour dans la villa lui rappellera l'ambiance lugubre qui y régnait.

_02h31_

Les battements de son coeur se calquaient au rythme des secondes.

_02h32_

Hinata n'était toujours pas rentrée. Par ce temps pluvieux, il s'inquiétait. Peut-être devait-il demander à Ino si sa femme allait bien ?

_Sa femme_. Ça sonnait tellement faux.

_02h33_

Travailler dans son bureau ne suffira pas à le distraire de ce tourbillon de réflexions, qui piétinait l'idée fantasmatique qu'il s'était faite de ce mariage. Chaque fois qu'il y était, les mots de son père revenaient le hanter. Il était revenu lui parler. _Encore_. Amplifiant sa lassitude face à la situation.

Oui, les années étaient passés.

Et oui, un héritier était exigé.

Cependant, cette conversation avait pris une tournure inattendue. Loin d'être une belle surprise, Minato mentionna, une fois de plus, les problèmes que rencontraient Naruto dans son couple. Bien entendu, son fils dû lui répéter qu'il refusait de toucher Hinata sans son accord.

C'était ça ou rien ! Simple.

Peu importe la pression du contrat et de son statut, il campait sur ses positions.

Malheureusement, le destin ne penchait pas en sa faveur.

Lors du dîner de famille en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Kushina, Konohamaru n'avait pas arrangé ses tourments. Marié avec Lemon, il ne manqua pas d'annoncer une belle surprise. Le jeune couple attendait un enfant. Et, pendant que les félicitations fusaient, la façade faussement heureuse d'Hinata et Naruto, s'était effondrée.

Le regard azur de sa mère l'avait marqué. Furtif mais assez pour lui provoquer un sentiment de tristesse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était pas père. Qu'il ne vivait pas le bonheur dans ce mariage tant attendu. Il se décevait et décevait sa mère par la même occasion. Il fallait l'avouer, Hinata n'était pas heureuse et il n'était pas heureux.

Le reste de cette journée-là n'en fut pas moins catastrophique.

_03h09_

Peut-être que lire lui changera un peu les idées.

_03h18_

Un message d'Ino : Hinata n'était pas avec elle.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre gronda à en faire trembler la maison.

_Une minute._

_Comment ça Hinata n'était pas avec Ino ?_

Anxieux, Naruto s'assit, tentant de longues respirations pour ne pas paniquer. Malgré la nuit difficile qu'il passait, il se mit à réfléchir à tous les endroits possibles où elle aurait pu aller. Fatalement, l'appartement de Deidara lui vint à l'esprit.

Sa conclusion fut vite effacée par un bruit sourd provenant de l'extérieur. Loin d'être lié au climat actuel, il attisa sa curiosité.

_Etait-ce Hinata ?_

Il espérait.

Se débarrassant de sa couverture, il se précipita vers la porte. Si c'était elle, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, savoir d'où elle venait. Seulement, il s'arrêta lorsque sa main toucha la poignée.

Hésitation. Doute.

Toutes ses émotions le figèrent sur place.

Des bruits lui parvinrent. Des clés, des chaussures jetées au sol, des pas peu assurés puis le silence à nouveau. Était-elle montée à sa chambre ?

La curiosité le prit. Mais, au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, la surface en bois rencontra son front.

La vive douleur lui arracha un grognement ajouté d'un juron. Yeux clos, il frotta son front pour le soulager. C'est alors qu'une douce exclamation de surprise attira son attention. Derrière la porte, Hinata, l'origine de son mal, avait les mains plaquées sur la bouche. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient parsemés de petites gouttes de pluie. Aussi discrètes qu'une rosé du matin, elles brillaient dans l'ébène mystérieux. Ses deux yeux étaient comme des soucoupes.

Rêvait-il ou ils pétillaient vraiment ?

-Oh mon dieu, Naruto, je suis désolée !

La douleur s'envola, laissant place à la surprise lorsqu'il vit sa petite femme s'approcher de lui avec une réel inquiétude peinte sur le visage. Une forte odeur d'alcool se dégageait d'elle. Combien de verres avait-elle bu ? Pas le temps de poser la question, Hinata le saisit de ses fins doigts pour caresser l'endroit qui annonçait une future bosse.

_C'était un rêve hein ?_

Pourtant, il la sentait. Il la voyait.

Sans ses habituels escarpins, elle était si petite et... si proche de lui !

Elle était presque collée à lui, de son plein grès ?

Leurs iris se rencontrèrent. Une jolie petite moue tendait ses lèvres pleines. Ses joues étaient si roses. Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra face à tant de beauté rassemblée dans un seul être. Sentir sa peau si douce, humide par la pluie, après tant de mois sans l'avoir touchée, le fit défaillir.

-Naruto, ne t'évanouis pas. Reste avec moi.

_Bien sûr qu'il restait avec elle._

Encore déconnecté, il se laissa traîner jusqu'au lit où Hinata le fit s'asseoir. Puis ses yeux couleur de lune disparurent pour mieux revenir à lui. Son souffle caressait la pointe de son nez et cette proximité presque trop intime chamboula Naruto.

-Hi... Hinata... bégaya-t-il de stupéfaction.

-Chut...

Son doigt se posa sur ses lèvres. Son rougissement grimpa jusqu'à ses joues striées. Son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles et des picotements envahirent ses tempes. La respiration saccadée, il observa Hinata jouer à l'infirmière, la langue tirée par concentration. Sa main taquinait ses mèches blondes qui reposaient quotidiennement sur son front, son pouce allant et venant à un rythme lent.

C'était si agréable.

Le silence entrecoupé par l'orage ne perturbaient pas leurs fortes respirations qui se mélangeaient. Voilà que pour la première fois, il se sentait détendu par la présence de sa femme. Ses paupières étaient soudain trop lourdes à porter. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour s'endormir avec elle.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à poser le pansement sur sa plaie imaginaire, il aperçut ses lèvres trembler. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de malice mais de tristesse.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je... Je fais vraiment tout de travers !

Le visage caché entre ses paumes, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Ses épaules furent, soudainement, secouées par ses sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...?

-Je suis horrible, je me sens si... déglutit-elle ses mots en se noyant dans ses larmes. Egoïste !

-De quoi tu parles ? insista-t-il en dégageant ses cheveux sombres collées à son visage. Hinata, combien de verres as-tu bu ?

-Trois... avec des shots... Beaucoup, beaucoup de shots...

Elle s'effondra encore une fois, répétant inlassablement la même phrase. « Je suis horrible. » Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à la manche du t-shirt noir de son mari. Son visage se déformait dans ses reniflements et ses sanglots.

C'était déchirant pour lui.

-Mon père a raison, je suis qu'une fille indigne, une amie pitoyable et une femme absente.

-Hinata, réagit-il avec douceur. Quand as-tu parlé à ton père ?

-Aujourd'hui...Téléphone, peina-t-elle à dire.

Aucun doute, Minato avait rajouté une couche.

D'une caresse hésitante sur son visage inondé, il l'incita à continuer. Étonnement tactile, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans un tel état.

-Il a dit que... je déshonorais les Huyga par mon attitude... que je respectais pas mes engagements envers toi, envers ma famille, envers nos valeurs... et tu sais quoi ? Il a raison...

Elle marqua un tant de pause où elle le regarda avec affection. Sa frêle main, manucurée d'un joli bleu, frôla sa joue hâlée. Naruto se statufia, manquant de perdre son souffle.

-Je suis désolée... tellement désolée de te faire vivre un tel enfer... Tu ne mérites rien de tout ça...

Encore tremblante, elle trouva cependant la force de se redresser. En sirène, elle approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de Naruto qui avait subitement perdu sa langue. Ses prunelles le transcendaient, aspiraient son esprit et ses pensées. Même humides, même noircies par le mascara, elles étaient sublimes.

-Hi...Hinata...

-Pourquoi ? coupa-t-elle.

Tiens, une question qu'il se posait souvent. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa paume, toujours contre sa joue, le brûlait.

-Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ?

Son front rencontra son épaule. Sa main bascula dans sa nuque. Son souffle se répercuta dans le creux de sa clavicule.

-Je mérite pas tant d'attentions... je te mérite pas, Naruto, parce que je...je ne peux...

Contre lui, il sentit la contraction de sa mâchoire. Elle se crispa, serrant encore plus le tissu de coton qu'elle ne cessait de tenir.

-Hinata, tu devrais te...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Non, c'était trop rapide pour qu'il le voit venir. Voir venir ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Surpris, ses yeux s'agrandirent face à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Elle l'embrassait ? Oui. Elle l'embrassait ! Maladroitement, mais Seigneur, c'était... indéfinissable.

Ce n'était pas un faux baiser comme ils se faisaient en public. Non, celui-là venait d'elle. Seuls, dans la chambre, aucun parents, aucun journalistes n'étaient là pour capturer ce moment. Acidifié par l'alcool, il avait l'impression de lui-même s'enivrer quand sa langue rencontra la sienne.

Il se sentit poussé par la main posée sur son torse. Sans quitter leurs lèvres qui s'humidifièrent par l'intensité, il se laissa aller contre le matelas. Le drap se froissa sous leur poids. Le bassin de sa femme se posa sur le sien. Quelques mèches ébènes chatouillèrent son visage ainsi que les quelques larmes qui persistaient.

Des larmes, oui.

Elle pleurait.

_A cause de l'alcool ?_

Naruto brisa l'effet de l'hypnose en rouvrant ses paupières.

-Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il en la repoussant.

Il maudissait sa bonne foi pour avoir interrompu un tel moment. Moment qu'il attendait tant qu'il fut surpris de s'être arrêté. Et contre toute attente, elle était aussi interdite. Elle ne fuyait pas. Elle attendait une explication.

-T-tu n'es pas toi même-là, il ne vaut mieux pas... enfin ce que je veux te dire c'est... que tu es saoule.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Sans sourire, elle s'approcha encore de son visage. Quelques millimètres les séparaient toujours.

Allait-il y succomber une nouvelle fois ?

-J'ai envie de toi Naruto, murmura-t-elle avec sensualité.

_Oh mais grand dieu, qu'on l'achève !_

Un frisson parcourut son épiderme, troublant un instant son moment de lucidité. Moment qu'elle perturba par quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

-Tu...tu es saoule, répéta-t-il avec d'une volonté compromise par le corps de sa femme allongée sur lui.

Comment résister à un tel appel ? Ce n'était pas lui. Comme ce n'était pas elle.

-Je te veux... maintenant...

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de temps, de courage, pour savoir comment réagir face à elle.

Non, il l'aimait. Bien sûr qu'il la voulait aussi.

-Je suis assez lucide pour savoir ce que je fais... le rassura-t-elle. Alors vas-y...

Elle l'invita à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Incroyable. Il perdait ses moyens. Son esprit était tiraillé entre son envie et sa conscience. Intérieurement, il se faisait violence pour arrêter.

-...touche-moi, dit-elle en le regardant à travers ses longs cils.

Sa résistance s'écroula comme un château de cartes. Le temps s'arrêta. La pièce, autour d'eux, disparut. Tous ses sens étaient obnubilés par les courbes de la belle créature nocturne qu'il enlaçait.

Finalement, c'était lui qu'elle aura envoûté.

Dans cet instant enivrant, la pluie accompagnait leur tendre échange. Comme une légère symphonie.

* * *

**Rêve ou réalité, telle est la question.**


	21. June -4- Honor, Sacrifice

Manga/Animé :_ Naruto _de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot_  
_Mots :_  
_Publié : 23/06/2020_  
_Résumé : Sous la contrainte, Naruto et Hinata sont unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire..._  
_Note : Merci infiniment à Hippyredfox pour son aide sur cette histoire courte

* * *

_ -Pourquoi tu me détestais comme ça ? demanda-t-il assis en face d'elle._

_-Ce n'est pas toi Naruto. Je te le jure. C'est... C'est plus ce mariage qui..., tenta-t-elle de dire malgré sa voix chevrotante._

_-Pourquoi ? reprit-il pour l'aider._

_-Nous avons été élevé avec un amour différent. Toi et Konohamaru ne connaissent que les merveilleux aspects de la vie de couple. Tes parents sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'on les a mariés. Ils vous ont élevés ensemble. Les miens, ça a été plus... plus compliqué. J'ai été conçu sans amour... Mes parents n'ont jamais réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. Le silence est le seul moyen de communication chez nous... _

Ces yeux nacrés lui avaient renvoyé la douleur qu'avait pu ressentir, les deux Hyûga au cours de leur vie. Faire semblant, cacher ses sentiments, c'était une habitude qu'elles avaient dû construire. Comme une carapace, elles se protégeaient des tourments de la vie qu'on leur avait imposé. C'était leur seconde nature.

Depuis cette conversation, il n'avait plus été le garçon innocent, le jeune homme peu sûr de lui qui croyait que vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche était le but d'une vie. La réalité l'avait rattrapé. Beaucoup moins rose. Beaucoup plus blessante.

La pilule avait été dure à avaler.

Cette nuit... Cette fameuse nuit qu'il avait partagé avec Hinata...C'était symbolique. Mais au fond, une part de réconfort s'y cachait. Lui, s'était complètement perdu dans les bras de sa femme. Elle, avait tenté de faire confiance à un homme, de passer outre son jugement. Seulement, l'image de son père violent continuait de marteler ses pensées... Même lorsqu'elle fermait les paupières.

C'était là. Toujours là.

_Comment lui en vouloir ?_

Peut-être que d'autres l'auraient tenue pour responsable.

Naruto, lui, n'y arrivait pas.

Parce que, tout n'était pas noir ou blanc.

Juste une existence grisâtre, avec un mélange de diverses nuances selon les jours.

La fatalité était inévitable. Ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble. De part leur différence, leur vision du monde, leurs caractères, c'était impossible.

Pourtant, la vie ne se fermait pas à lui. Bien au contraire, ce mariage l'avait fait grandir. Cette situation lui avait fait comprendre que rien n'était perdu. Qu'on pouvait toujours se raccrocher à quelqu'un, ou même quelque chose. Hinata n'était peut-être pas son seul et unique amour, et pour cela il ne devait pas abandonner.

Il n'allait pas abandonner !

_ -Je dois te parler, s'exclama-t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte sans frapper._

_-Pardon monsieur Namikaze. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez occupé mais elle a insisté. Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir._

_-Ce n'est rien Temari. Ma femme est ma priorité. Laissez-nous seuls s'il vous plaît, se leva-t-il en retirant ses lunettes._

_-Bien._

_-Prends place Hinata, la regarda-t-il une fois que la porte fut close._

_-Je... Je..._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Naruto. Je suis enceinte. _

Ah cette nouvelle... Imprévisible. Éclatante. Explosive même.

Décidément, Hinata était comme une douce brise qui venait caresser sa peau et ébouriffé sa chevelure toujours en bataille. Elle allait et venait sans vraiment donner suite. Insaisissable, malgré qu'ils aient vécu des années ensemble.

_ -De... De moi ? demanda-t-il d'un air qu'elle qualifiait d'idiot, en tenant le test entre ses doigts tremblants._

_-Oui, sourit-elle tendrement._

_-Oh... Hinata... Je..._

_-Ça te dis de venir avec moi l'annoncer aux autres ? lui proposa-t-elle toujours d'une voix douce alors qu'il essuyait le coin de ses yeux perlés de larmes. _

L'annonce du couple avait surpris plus d'un.

Son regard tomba sur la photo qui ornait son bureau. Leurs joues striées de la même marque de naissance que lui, deux paires de grands yeux bleus pétillants de vie le regardaient travailler tous les jours. Et rien... Oh non, vraiment rien, ne lui avait apporté autant de bonheur que ses deux frimousses.

La naïveté emportée, il n'était plus un enfant. C'était un père. Un père aimant, de jumeaux. Ses joyaux de la vie, Himawari et Boruto. Son sang comme celui d'Hinata, combinés dans des petits êtres, tout aussi lumineux que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Avant même leur naissance, dès qu'il avait su qu'il en aurait deux, une fille et un garçon, il avait juré de les protéger.

Au péril de sa vie et de son cœur, broyé aujourd'hui en mille morceaux.

_ -Himawari est merveilleuse. Aussi douce que sa mère._

_-Elle fera une merveilleuse épouse._

_-Mais avez-vous vu Boruto ?_

_-Il est un garçon très intelligent, en effet._

_-Un avenir radieux les attend, ça c'est sûr._

_-A qui pouvons-nous les associer ? Ils sont si parfaits._

_-J'ai entendu dire que la compagnie Uchiha a eu une petite héritière._

_-Les Kakei aussi._

_-Proposons-leurs un accord ! _

Ce conseil aura été la pire épreuve de sa jeunesse candide. Ces paroles n'étaient que la sentence qu'il avait subi autrefois, lui comme Hinata. La goutte de trop qui avait fait bouillonner son sang, comme le magma d'un volcan prêt à exploser. Et en prime, son père était le roi pour ne rien arranger.

_ -Faisons une offre aux deux familles. Nous accepterons celle qui est la plus avantageuse pour nous et l'entreprise. _

C'était une drôle de sensation pour un fils de ne plus voir son père comme son héro. Comme son modèle. Comme son inspiration. Comme un support dans la vie.

C'était étrange et terrifiant de voler de ses propres ailes.

_ -Aucun de mes enfants ne se pliera à vos exigences, tonna-t-il dans la pièce. Je refuse qu'ils soient manipulés par l'un d'entre-vous, toi en particulier, pointa-t-il son père du doigt._

_-Ils sont mes petits-enfants..._

_-En effet, je ne te prive pas de venir les voir. Mais si jamais ! Et j'insiste bien, si jamais, tu leur glisses à l'oreille, ne serait-ce qu'une allusion à cette compagnie, à notre famille, à notre héritage ou à ta stupide envie d'héritier, je te jure que je ne te laisserai plus les approcher. Et cela va de soi pour les Hyûga, lança-t-il à Hiashi. _

Quelle satisfaction !

Rien que de se remémorer les grands yeux nacrés étonnés de son beau-père, après cette phrase cinglante, le réjouissait. Personne ne toucherait à l'avenir de ses enfants. Ils ne seront pas une marchandise.

Hors de question ! Ils étaient libres !

Déjà que sa situation familiale battait de l'aile, il n'allait pas non plus laisser des vieux croulants, enfermés dans leur diktats poussiéreux, choisir qui leurs enfants allaient épouser.

Et Hinata l'avait soutenu !

Duo soudé depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, ils avaient su tenir tête à leurs parents. Leurs conflits mis de côté, ils avaient su se battre pour ne plus jamais devoir à refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Terminé !

Malheureusement, ce soutien avait nourri son espoir. Le jeune homme de vingt ans, qu'il avait été, avait refait surface pour mieux s'écrouler ensuite.

Il y avait de quoi. Elle n'avait jamais voulu avorter à son grand étonnement. La période de la grossesse les avait fortement rapproché. Aux petits soins, il avait tenté de faire tomber les dernières barrières qui persistaient entre eux.

L'amitié se renforçait, alors pourquoi pas l'amour ?

Mais c'était l'ancien Naruto qui pensait ainsi. Et avec difficulté, il dut se rendre à l'évidence ; c'était fini.

Hinata ne l'aimera jamais par amour. Toutefois, à l'époque, tout se passait si bien, qu'il avait tenté une dernière approche...

_ -Tu sais que j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi ?_

_-Oui... Je l'ai compris tard mais... Je le sais maintenant..._

_-Qu'est-ce... Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que... Pour que un jour, des sentiments naissent ?_

_-Naruto, je ne pense pas que..._

_-Je ne veux pas te presser. Je veux juste que tu saches que.._

_-Attends, Naruto, le coupa-t-elle comme il venait de le faire pour elle. Ne m'attends pas s'il te plait. _

Cette phrase était sa réponse. Comme un lourd coup de poing dans son ventre, il avait saisi le sens caché. Alors, ce n'était pas lui. Et ça ne le sera jamais. Malgré ça, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. De vouloir comprendre. Alors que ne pas savoir aurait peut-être été plus simple.

_ -Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ? bafouilla-t-il en retenant ses larmes._

_-Qui ça ? _

Un détail absurde... son amant ?

_ -Deidara, pourquoi lui ? Que t'a-t-il donné que je n'ai pas fait ?_

_-Deidara ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?_

_-Tu peux me le dire Hinata, j'ai compris._

_-Compris quoi ?_

_-C'est... C'est ton amant, depuis tout ce temps ? J'ai beaucoup douté quand tu m'as avoué ta gro..._

_-Naruto ! Je t'arrête, je crois que tu as dû mal comprendre. _

Il se souvint avoir encaissé chaque mot, chaque syllabe dans la révélation si soudaine. Comment avait-elle pu cacher son mal-être après tant d'années ? Comment n'avait-il pu pas voir qu'elle souffrait ?

_ -Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer Naruto... pas comme tu le veux... Parce que je n'éprouve pas... Enfin, je n'aime pas les... _

Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parlé ainsi.

Oui, elle avait pleuré. Longtemps. S'excusant, comme si cette situation était de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait rien contrôlé. Seulement, on ne choisit pas cette conséquence naturelle qui fait qu'on est, ce que l'on est. Des êtres dotés d'un cœur ayant la capacité d'aimer, à outrance, la personne qui le fait battre.

_ \- C'est Ino... depuis le début... et personne d'autre. _

Sa déclaration avait été si éprouvante, que lui aussi, n'avait pas pu contenir ses larmes. La boule dans sa poitrine qu'il retenait depuis le début avait explosé.

Enlacés, il avait pu profité une dernière fois d'une étreinte forte, puissante, nostalgique. Des années partagées pour enfin comprendre, la vérité.

Longtemps, il s'était demandé s'il pouvait se relever. Il avait douté de pouvoir retrouver le sourire. Comment remonter la pente quand on était si proche d'une personne pendant tout ce temps ? Comment oublier les moments complices et la douce entente qui avaient eu du mal à arriver ? Et, elle ? Comment l'oublier ?

_ -Il faut que tu sache que jamais... jamais, je ne t'ai trompé Naruto. Je n'aurai pas pu faire ça avec tout ce que tu m'as donnée... Tu as été un mari formidable... et une personne_ _extraordinaire, lumineuse et tellement dévoué aux autres ! Dans une autre vie... peut-être que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi... Seulement, je ne peux pas. _

Alors, elle ne le détestait vraiment pas ?

Il se souvint. Son cœur s'était serré. Mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Bien au contraire, un sentiment de joie l'avait traversé. Sa confiance regagnait sa place dans son esprit meurtri. Même ses parents n'avaient jamais fait preuve de tant d'attentions à son égard. Quant à lui, sa mauvaise estime de lui-même dépassait de loin les qualités qu'il avait.

Parce que, tout n'était qu'une question de travail, travail, et travail. Des « bravo fils, l'entreprise peut compter sur toi maintenant. », « Je suis vraiment fière de toi car tu fais ce qu'il faut pour honorer notre famille » et « bientôt ça sera ton tour de tout diriger »

Que des belles paroles fausses et superficielles qui lui rappelaient être l'aîné des fils Namikaze.

Quand Konohamaru était devenu père, personne n'avait soutenu Naruto. A part l'enfoncer dans sa situation catastrophique que son couple traversait, personne ne s'est posé la question ; Voulait-il vraiment ça ? De comment il allait émotionnellement ?

Il ressassa ses années de jeunesse. Qu'il avait été si stupide de s'être enfermé dans des habitudes qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement avec Hinata, paraître moins insistant, moins intrusif. Il aurait voulu tenir tête à ses parents. Montrer qu'il n'était pas son père.

Tout cela aurait pu être évité.

Pendant un moment, il avait été là pour elle et elle avait été là pour lui. Que demander de plus ? Cette relation épistolaire lui avait confirmé que la vie pouvait offrir autre chose. Plus des larmes, plus de nuits blanches, plus de problèmes familiaux.

C'était derrière lui.

Avant ses enfants, avant d'apprendre la vérité.

Cette dure réalité.

Peut-être était-ce la jalousie qui parlait ? Car il avait longtemps eu du mal avec Ino. L'égo sûrement. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. La jolie blonde rendait heureuse Hinata, la faisait sortir de sa coquille comme lui n'a pas pu le faire.

Comme personne.

Malgré toute sa volonté, Naruto n'était pas capable de lui offrir ça.

Alors il devait accepter la situation. Et puis, Ino n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Elle n'avait pas non plus choisi cette situation.

Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Il n'y pouvait rien.

_Non._

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était briser ce cercle vicieux qui retenait Hinata prisonnière dans ses obligations d'épouse.

Si la rendre heureuse signifiait lui rendre sa liberté, alors... Naruto le lui donnerait.

Le pouvoir de s'envoler.

* * *

**La dernière partie sera postée mardi.**


	22. June -5- Honor, Sacrifice

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 651  
Publié : 30/06/2020  
Résumé : Sous la contrainte, Naruto et Hinata sont unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire...  
Note : Merci infiniment à Hippyredfox pour son aide sur cette histoire courte

* * *

L'astre solaire brillait dans le ciel bleu dépourvu de nuage en cette belle après-midi de printemps. Le marchand de glaces avait sorti ses meilleurs parfums. Violettes, vanille, chocolat, fraise, citron, caramel... Toute une farandole de couleurs dont les enfants raffolaient.

La file d'attente était d'ailleurs plutôt longue et elle n'allait pas tarder à s'allonger.

-Papa ! Papa ! Je veux une glace, s'te plait ! S'te plait, on peut aller en prendre une ?

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Je veux du chocolat, s'exclama Himawari en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Plein, plein de chocolats !

Comment résister face à deux paires de yeux suppliants avec innocence quand on est un papa gâteau ?

Prunelles identiques à leur paternel, elles brillaient avec autant d'intensité que lorsqu'il avait leur âge.

Un soupir retentit à sa droite. Son regard se dirigea vers la personne qui le détaillait avec amusement. Dans une belle robe mauve, les cheveux s'arrêtant désormais aux épaules, Hinata croisa les bras en levant un sourcil face à un Naruto confus.

-Je te connais. Je sais que tu vas dire oui, une fois que je serai partie, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Ils me lâcheront jamais, et tu le sais.

En même temps, tout le monde dirait oui à deux bouilles d'amour avec leurs quelques dents en moins à l'avant.

Oh, il faudra penser à mettre une pièce sous l'oreiller ce soir !

-Pour lundi, ils ont sports le matin, natation plus précisément, et ensuite...

-Je sais Hinata, c'est musique, j'y penserai.

-Ah et Himawari fait des cauchemars en ce moment, tu n'oublieras pas de...

-Raconter une histoire, surtout celle du _Marchand de Sable_, je sais déjà tout ça.

Elle hocha la tête, complètement anxieuse à l'idée de partir pour de longues vacances en amoureuses avec Ino. Longue, était un bien grand mot. Mais pour Hinata, être séparée de ses enfants plus de cinq jours était angoissant.

-Oh l'ourson de Boruto, il est...

-Dans mon coffre de voiture, pas d'inquiétude.

Devant son anticipation, elle lui afficha un sourire attendri.

_Et oui, les papas savent s'organiser !_

-Tu sais que tu peux partir tranquille Hinata, tout ira bien.

-Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu t'occupes bien d'eux, s'excusa-t-elle en lui tapotant la main.

Toutefois, Naruto le voyait bien, elle continuait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Autre chose, Hinata ?

-Tu... Tu m'appelles s'il y a un soucis ?

-D'accord, mais que si c'est grave... Quoi que non, je ne préfère pas te dire ça parce que sinon, tu vas croire qu'à chaque fois que je t'appelle c'est grave. Et te connaissant, comme une vraie maman...

-Naruto...

_Règle numéro un : ne pas la faire paniquer._

Il posa une main sur la sienne et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Oui, je t'appelle.

Hinata finit par être soulagée, non sans adopter une mine attristée à l'idée de quitter les jumeaux. Mais, elle en avait besoin. Pour se retrouver. Pour s'accepter.

Elle réclama un dernier câlin, serrant avec amour ses trésors qui lui firent tous les compliments qu'une maman adorait.

En même temps, cette jeune maman restait une belle femme en toute circonstance. Sa démarche était dansante, faisant voler avec légèreté le tissu de sa robe. Rehaussée sur ses compensées, elle salua de loin la petite famille, rejoignant son amante de toujours, tout juste arrivée en voiture et qui faisait signe au jeune père avec enthousiasme. Une Ino toujours lumineuse avec qu'il avait construit une belle amitié.

Un baiser volé pour Boruto et Himawari. Ces derniers s'amusèrent à le rattraper et à lui répondre de la même manière. Un « merci » sincère et discret, facilement lisible dans ses iris pour Naruto, auquel elle sourit. Puis, Hinata disparut après avoir embrassé Ino.

Le bonheur s'était réinstallé.

Tout allait bien.

Puisqu'elle allait bien.

-Bon, qui veut une glace ? questionna Naruto d'un air enfantin.

-Moi ! Moi ! répondirent les deux enfants en même temps.

Le devançant, ils coururent vers le camion de glaces avec des yeux aussi brillants que le soleil, devant les cornets qui s'enchaînaient. La chaleur de l'été arrivait à grand pas. Une chance ! C'était aussi l'heure du goûter. Et puis, Naruto adorait les gâter quand c'était son tour de garde. C'était un bon compromis trouvé avec Hinata lors du divorce prononcé il y a un mois. Les papiers enfin signés, un sentiment de légèreté avait traversé la pièce et le regard de son ex-femme.

Et il ne regrettait pas.

Leur amitié était plus solide que jamais. Une amitié qu'il chérissait aujourd'hui après tant d'épreuves traversées. Le voilà, papa célibataire avec deux magnifiques jumeaux qui lui tiraient, chacun d'un côté, son t-shirt. _Ah l'impatience_...

Toujours présents, pour le réveiller de ses pensées.

Les bras sur le comptoir, ils avaient presque de la bave aux coins des lèvres.

-Moi, je veux du chocolat, s'enthousiasma Boruto.

-Moi, je veux de la fraise, s'il te plait mon papa que j'aime.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait entendre ses mots. Ils se glissaient dans ses oreilles et réchauffaient son cœur.

Heureux, il rit avant de se tourner vers la serveuse qui lui offrit un charmant sourire. Cette dernière, enfermée dans un chemisier en vichy rose et blanc, coinça rapidement une mèche de ses cheveux châtains, coiffés en un chignon lâche, derrière son oreille. Ses iris d'un vert sapin étaient rieurs face aux deux petits monstres qui, innocemment, s'impatientaient.

_Ses deux petits monstres._

-Ils sont forts, se justifia-t-il de leur comportement voyant qu'elle était attendrie.

Forcément, c'était la beauté des Namikaze, ça.

-Ils sont adorables, complimenta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Quels âges ont-ils ?

-Huit ans.

-De faux jumeaux donc ? Ce n'est pas trop dur au quotidien ?

Il haussa les épaules, tentant de garder un air naturel.

-J'aime les enfants, avoua-t-il. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir.

-Je vous comprends, moi aussi j'ai un fils de deux ans et il est très vif.

-Le début de l'éveil, c'est toujours comme ça.

-Et dire vous avez vécu le double, c'est impressionnant.

Ses beaux yeux perçants se plantèrent dans les siens, laissant un instant de silence s'installer entre eux, avant que le bruit de la machine à glace ne la réveille. Perturbée par les iris azurs du père, elle faillit faire tomber les cornets qu'elle rattrapa de justesse. Elle les couvrit de vermicelles colorées pour les rendre encore plus appétissant.

-Et voilà, chocolat pour le jeune homme et fraise pour la demoiselle, dit-elle en tendant les glaces aux enfants qui se léchaient déjà les babines.

Son sourire pétillait au soleil. Naruto remarqua un joli pendentif qui entourait son cou d'où elle dégagea les quelques mèches qui la gênaient. Ses cheveux aux reflets miels étaient beaucoup trop épais pour tenir dans ce mini-chignon. Elle se tourna alors qu'il sortait l'argent pour régler. Puis en même temps, elle lui présenta un cornet.

-Oh, je n'ai pas... commandé...

-Je sais, justifia-t-elle. Mais c'est pour moi, je vous l'offre.

-Me... me l'offrir ? bafouilla-t-il peu habitué.

_Était-ce de la drague ?_

Elle se pencha un peu plus.

-Ne le dîtes juste pas à mon patron, chuchota-t-elle d'un clin d'oeil. Puis par cette chaleur, une glace au citron fait toujours du bien.

-Au citron ?

-Oh, vous n'aimez pas ?

-Si, si, j'adore. C'est même un de mes parfums favoris donc... ça m'a surpris que vous...

Son regard s'adoucit. Naruto perdit ses mots, grattant l'arrière de sa nuque. A côté de lui, ses enfants se chuchotaient des blagues sur son attitude en rigolant.

-...deviniez, souffla-t-il.

-Alors, c'est offert, comme ça vous pouvez profiter tous les trois.

-Merci, c'est adorable. Comment je peux vous... enfin, vous rendre la pareille ?

Après avoir ordonné à ses jumeaux de rester près de lui, il la fixa alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Repassez à l'occasion, ça me fera plaisir, sortit-elle spontanément.

C'était inattendu ! Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement devant l'audace de la jeune femme. Elle était mignonne avec sa fossette au creux de la joue, ainsi que cette peau hâlée qui lui donnait ce teint resplendissant.

-Plaisir, oui, répéta-t-il. Enfin je veux dire..., se racla-t-il la gorge. Oui, pas de soucis, je...

Voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler, un comble !

Il tenta de se calmer en une inspiration et lui afficha son plus beau sourire. Sa réaction amusa la jolie serveuse qui rit de façon cristalline.

_Draguer n'était définitivement pas son truc._

-A une prochaine fois alors ?

Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

-A une prochaine fois, le salua-t-elle d'une voix aussi charmante que son joli minois.

Manquant de percuter quelqu'un, Naruto s'éloigna.

Ses jumeaux bien dans son champ de vision, ils marchèrent à travers le parc, longeant l'allée de gravier entourée d'arbres. La brise provoquait les bruissements des branches qui s'entrechoquaient. A travers cet air pur, les cris de joie des autres enfants qui s'amusaient, se mélangeaient dans cette belle mélodie.

C'était léger.

Comme cette glace au citron que lui avait offert cette demoiselle.

Rien que d'y penser, ça le fit rire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était peut-être le moment pour lui de passer à autre chose. Avancer avec...

-Oh l'idiot, se dit-il en posant une main sur les yeux. J'ai oublié de lui demander son prénom.

-Papa est amoureux, taquina Himawari.

-Beurk, j'aime pas les filles moi. Elles sont chiantes et pleurent toute le temps, grimaça Boruto.

-Même pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

Devant la mine boudeuse d'Himawari, Boruto regretta ses paroles. De sa main libre, il prit celle de sa sœur avec tendresse pour tenter de la faire sourire. Un coup d'œil, ils se comprenaient. Cela lui fit penser à Hinata.

-Attention papa ! Ta glace va fondre, s'écria la petite.

Naruto ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté pour observer ses enfants.

_Oui_, ses enfants qui lui procuraient ce bonheur constant. Un bonheur qui ravivait le soleil à l'intérieur de lui. Un soleil époustouflant qui éclairait le chemin de sa nouvelle vie.

Pour mieux rayonner. Sourire. Et aimer.

* * *

**De l'action est prévue pour le mois de juillet :)**


	23. July -1- Movie inspired

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 998  
Publié : 02/07/2020  
Résumé : Les Uzumaki vivent une vie de couple paisible. Enfin, presque paisible...  
Extrait 1 : watch?v=qxiDCe8v6go&t=43s

* * *

Alberta, Rocheuses canadiennes, Canada

Tout ce qu'elle voyait de la petite fenêtre de sa cuisine était le traditionnel voile blanc recouvrant le paysage. Une caractéristique propre à l'hiver canadien. Il brisait la noirceur de la nuit, visible à perte de vue, mais restait hostile. De gros flocons se déversaient sur les hauteurs des massifs mais aussi sur les deux provinces comme s'ils cherchaient à effacer toutes traces humaines.

La nature reprenait toujours ses droits ici. Rien n'échappait à la neige épaisse qui, pour Hinata, ne pouvait être que mortelle. Même les sapins immenses et majestueux ne faisaient pas le poids, remarqua-t-elle. Ils en étaient recouverts, penchant sous le poids, et ne pouvaient remercier que leurs grandes tailles pour ne pas être mourant face à cette tempête.

C'était un début de soirée tout à fait normal. Elle devrait avoir l'habitude maintenant. Malheureusement, elle n'aimait pas l'hiver et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'énumérer toutes les petites choses agaçantes.

Ses pieds gelés s'ils n'étaient pas bien chaussés.

L'incapacité de sentir le soleil sur sa peau amorphe par le froid, soit parce qu'il ne chauffait pas assez fort, soit parce que les nuages blancs le cachaient.

Le brouillard obstruant la vue.

La neige aggravant les chemins.

Le verglas sur la route.

La grêle détruisant tout sur son passage.

L'obscurité remportant le combat face à la lumière du jour.

Et la liste pouvait continuer pendant des heures mais l'odeur de son dîner lui chatouilla les narines. D'un coup de spatule dans la casserole, elle constata l'avancer de la cuisson de son cassoulet.

Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil au coucou accroché au-dessus du lavabo en se mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle retombe dans sa mauvaise habitude de toujours s'inquiéter. Elle reposa les mains sur la plan de travail pour ne pas se ronger les ongles.

Pas de panique, Hinata.

Il n'allait pas tarder à apparaître à l'entrée du chalet. Ses grosses chaussures laisseront des traces de neige sur le parquet du hall mais sa priorité sera de l'embrasser. De la réchauffer dans ses bras puissants. Et de la faire rougir.

Certes, elle aurait préféré avoir la vue sur la mer.

Les pieds dans le sable chaud.

Elle aurait voulu observer le soleil et sa façon de colorer le ciel.

Sentir l'odeur des champs de lavandes.

Entendre le chant des cigales en été.

Savourer le goût d'une bonne limonade bien fraîche.

Mais, la décision de venir vivre ici était commune. Elle ne l'avait pas suivi, elle l'avait accompagné. Et tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne sera jamais malheureuse.

Il était sa moitié.

Lorsqu'il était là, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle ne regrettait plus le climat chaud puisqu'il laissait son énergie, sa bonne humeur et son optimisme s'infiltrer dans son cœur pour le réchauffer. Pour l'apaiser.

Avec Naruto, elle n'avait plus peur.

-Je suis rentré !

Ses pensées avaient été si fortes, comme chaque fois qu'elle sentait une montée d'anxiété, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu son pick-up se garer dans le garage ou le bruit des clés dans le verrou de la porte.

Il devait surement être étonné de ne pas la voir à l'entrée, d'où son appel.

Hinata baissa le feu et courut jusqu'à lui pour entourer ses bras autour de son cou. Au plutôt, autour de son épaisse écharpe et du col de son manteau remonter.

Dès qu'il l'enlaça à son tour, sûrement en souriant, ses angoisses s'apaisèrent.

Livrer en voiture avec ce temps n'était pas facile et Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Naruto faisait tant de kilomètres par jours qu'elle continuait de prier que rien ne lui arrive sur la route.

Mais déjà sa chaleur se répandit autour d'elle pour l'enfermer dans leur petite bulle où tout allait bien.

Elle aurait aimé rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité mais elle savait qu'il était fatigué et voulait prendre un bon bain chaud pour chasser le froid qui raidissait ses os. Alors, elle s'écarta. Cependant, il en profita pour capturer son visage entre ses mains. Ses pouces rugueux glissèrent sur ses joues et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour quelques secondes.

Cela suffit à faire sauter son cœur.

_Elle l'aimait tant._

-Je t'ai acheté des chocolats.

Il sortit une boite rose et noire, ornée d'un nœud, du sac en papier de son chocolatier préféré et les lui donna le temps qu'il retire ses chaussures et pende son manteau.

-Tu cherches à me faire grossir ?

Il tira sur son bonnet, libérant ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Seul son bandana les empêchaient de tomber dans ses yeux.

-Non..., souffla-t-il avec tendresse.

Il fit une pause. Baissant le regard sur son ventre en face de lui, il posa les mains sur ses genoux.

-Et comment a été la journée là dedans ? Je parie que t'es bien à ton aise, hein ?

Elle n'était enceinte que depuis quelques semaines. Une agréable surprise qui avait vite empoisonné son esprit, nourrissant sa manie de toujours trop réfléchir sur tout. Heureusement, Naruto l'avait tout de suite vu et mise à l'aise pour qu'elle trouve le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Malgré leur situation plutôt compliquée, il avait éclaté en sanglots de joie, répétant qu'il était heureux et qu'il l'aimait pour toujours et à jamais, soulageant les nerfs d'Hinata.

Depuis, même si son corps n'avait pas du tout changé, il était deux fois plus attentionné, ses yeux brillaient de nouveau avec innocence et son énergie débordait encore plus. Elle lui répétait souvent, en gloussant et rougissant, que ça ne fera pas venir le bébé plus vite.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerai que maman me garde au chaud vu le temps glacial dehors.

Lorsque ses prunelles bleu océan croisèrent à nouveau les siennes teintées de nuances de nacre, Hinata serra la boite contre sa poitrine de peur que son cœur s'en échappe.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi rougissant-elle encore comme une adolescente ? Elle avait l'impression d'être toujours à l'époque où elle était une jeune étudiante à l'université et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester plus de trois secondes consciente à côté de Naruto.

-Tu m'as manqué...

_Mais regardez ce qu'il lui chuchotait tendrement aussi !_

-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour m'acheter des chocolats, on s'est vu ce matin.

Se redressant, il haussa les épaules. Ses mains glissaient déjà sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Rien qu'à la façon dont ses yeux bleus devinrent malicieux, elle savait comment ça allait finir.

-Naruto. Tu devrais aller te changer et prendre une douche, ou un bain si tu veux. Ça te réchauffera le temps que je finisse le dîner.

-Comme je disais à notre enfant, Hina, je connais un autre moyen de me réchauffer. En plus, je n'ai pas à te quitter pour ça.

Sa voix grave créa des frissons le long de son corps. Le rose sur ses joues devint presque rouge cramoisi.

-As-tu entendu quand j'ai dit que je devais finir le dîner ?

-J'écoutes toujours quand tu parles, bébé. Mais je te connais aussi très bien. Je devine que le dîner est prêt, que tu le gardes sur le feu juste pour qu'il ne refroidisse pas. Donc, t'as largement le temps de m'accompagner dans la douche.

A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il la fit basculer dans ses bras. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et s'accrocha à sa chemise à carreaux. Son exclamation se transforma bien vite en rire lorsqu'il enfonça son visage dans ses courts cheveux sombres pour renifler profondément son parfum.

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ne la posa au sol que lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte. Obligée de s'avouer vaincue, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait beaucoup protesté, elle se déshabilla avec lui.

Restant sage pendant qu'il lui lavait le dos, Naruto lui raconta sa journée de travail, identique à toutes celles qui avaient déjà eu lieu et à toutes celles à venir. Comme toujours, Hinata l'écoutait avec attention.

Elle adorait cette façon qu'il avait de conter tout ce qu'il faisait comme si c'était une aventure alors qu'il coupait juste du bois toute la journée.

Ça l'attristait.

Naruto aurait pu trouvé un travail de plus épanouissant mais il aimait lui rappeler que, sans lui, les habitants ne pourraient pas se chauffer. Avec le froid, il serait impossible pour certains de profiter de leurs soirées. Sans feu, personne lirait le journal près de la cheminée.

C'était aussi un autre chose qu'elle adorait chez lui. Il arrivait toujours à voir le bon côté des choses. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu baisser les bras, peu importe les difficultés de la vie qu'il menait.

Depuis toujours, il était son inspiration.

C'était lui le soleil éclairant Hinata au milieu de la tempête de neige qu'était leur vie.

-Est-ce que tu savais que la langue était le muscle le plus puissant du corps humain ?

Cette question tira Hinata de ses pensées et Naruto dut comprendre qu'elle rêvassait puisqu'il baissa son magazine. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Assis dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée, son corps masculin et bien bâti se dessinait sous son pyjama. Il n'avait pas remis son bandana après leur douche. Ses cheveux blonds frôlaient donc le bout de ses oreilles, ombrageaient son front et intensifiaient le bleu de ses yeux scrutateurs. Ses sourcils n'avaient pas bougé mais il frottait maintenant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur.

Le cœur battant, la bouche d'Hinata s'assécha. Elle porta son thé chaud à ses lèvres, sachant très bien que cela n'allait pas l'aider à étancher sa soif. Au moins, la tasse pouvait servir de bouclier.

_Bien sûr !_ Comme si quelque chose pouvait résister aux mains déterminées de Naruto.

Son corps, en tout cas, se soumettait à chaque fois qu'elles le caressaient lors des nuits de froid comme celle-ci. Lorsque sa langue, le muscle le plus puissant de son corps à lui, ça Hinata en était sûre, léchait son...

_Oh !_ La revoilà qui s'égarait encore dans ses pensées, nageant dans l'océan de sensations qu'il était le seul à lui procurait juste avec ce regard, cette pose et cette attraction.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffées.

-Y'a l'air de ce passer bien des choses dans ta petite tête, bébé. Je sais que t'es super intelligente et tout mais j'adorais que tu partages tes pensées avec moi.

Cette fois-ci, il joua des sourcils. Elle plongea un peu plus son nez dans sa boisson. Toutefois, elle secoua la tête, lui rappelant qu'il ne devrait pas se rabaisser ainsi.

Ils n'avaient pas reçu la même éducation. Ils avaient chacun leur domaine où ils excellaient. Ils étaient complémentaires. Ils étaient une équipe.

-Tu ne penses pas que je suis un peu trop vieille pour que tu continues à m'appeler « bébé » ?

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis, posa son magazine sur la table basse et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Les doigts d'Hinata tapotèrent sa tasse.

-Tu me poses la question à cause de notre enfant ? Ça te complexe ?

-Je... C'est que... Oui et non, avoua-t-elle en portant ses ongles à sa bouche.

Instinctivement, il s'agenouilla devant elle et prit sa main dans la sienne, la laissant caresser sa peau. De son poignet à son bras. De son épaule à sa côte. De sa hanche à son ventre. Hinata l'observa sans rien dire, trop occupée à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur.

-Dis-moi tout.

-J'ai peur, Naruto.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas être une mère épatante.

-Comment tu peux être si sûr ?

-Je le sais, je suis ton mari.

Les mains de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, il frotta son nez contre sa pommette. Ses doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux d'or et leurs fronts se rencontrèrent. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans le silence puis un sourire étira leurs lèvres.

C'est vrai, ils étaient ensemble.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, roucoula-t-il. Continuons ça dans la chambre pour te rappeler à quel point t'es sexy comme pas possible.

-Naruto, stop !

La revoilà qui rougissait.

* * *

**Une premier chapitre léger avant que l'action débute**


	24. July -2- Movie inspired

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 995  
Publié : 04/07/2020  
Résumé : Les Uzumaki vivent une vie de couple paisible. Enfin, presque paisible...  
Extrait 2 : watch?v=uLt7lXDCHQ0

* * *

Naruto n'avait plus fait de cauchemars depuis le début de leur relation.

A l'époque, ils avaient tout essayé pour calmer leurs nuits agitées ; une tisane aux herbes, une séance de yoga, un bain relaxant, une lecture apaisante, des discussions légères et même faire l'amour.

Mais rien à faire. Naruto restait une boule d'énergie, peu importe l'heure.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, Hinata le savait. Son adolescence n'avait pas été des plus tendres et les traumatismes ne disparaissaient pas en un claquement de doigts.

Seulement, il en fallait peu pour qu'elle soit perturbée et qu'elle se mette à trop réfléchir. Son esprit la gardait éveillée, même lorsqu'il avait sombré avant elle. Et lorsqu'elle réussissait à s'endormir, elle continuait de percevoir ce qui l'entourait.

Dès qu'il remuait bruyamment à côté d'elle. Dès qu'il s'accrochait désespéramment à elle. Dès qu'il l'appelait d'une voix étranglée. Elle savait que ses souvenirs se mélangeaient à ses rêves et que seules ses caresses le ramenaient à la réalité. Mais, ce qui brisait le cœur d'Hinata était de voir à quel point son visage était baigné de larmes lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Le remord rongeait Naruto. Il le lui avait dit. Elle le voyait aussi dans ses yeux.

Lui, qui avait pour habitude de ne jamais rien ressentir, avait laissé son amour pour elle le changer. Et pour chaque mauvaise action qu'il avait fait auparavant, la culpabilité empoisonnait un peu plus son âme. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, ses démons revenaient danser autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Heureusement, voyager semblait le calmer. Devoir s'acclimater aux différents environnements et paysages gardait ses sens en éveille et l'empêchait de prendre ses aises.

Il n'était pas un sédentaire par nature.

Voilà pourquoi, Hinata n'approuvait pas cette méthode. Il reprenait ses mauvaises habitudes et n'avait jamais droit à un sommeil reposant. Toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit, il ne dormait pas sur ses deux oreilles.

Mais, il lui avait assuré qu'il comptait trouver une autre solution.

Quand ? Elle ne savait pas.

Comment ? Elle avait peur d'avoir deviné.

Il lui avait promis de ne jamais retourner vers sa vie passée mais des fois, le destin forçait les choses.

Cette nuit-là, Hinata sentit le vide dans son dos. Elle souleva les paupières et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Naruto avait quitté le lit, la porte de leur chambre était légèrement entrouverte et un rayon de lumière éclairait la pénombre.

Pas de panique, se dit-elle. Il était peut-être aux toilettes. Ou il buvait un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Dans tous les cas, ils venaient d'emménager donc ça ne pouvait pas être les cauchemars.

Ça ne devait pas être les cauchemars...

Massant son front, elle roula sur le dos, lissant la couverture de la main pour ne pas porter ses ongles à ses lèvres. Elle observa le plafond en silence, tentant d'entendre la chasse d'eau ou un bruit venant de la cuisine.

_Rien. _

Mais, elle garda son calme. Elle le savait silencieux.

Il s'amusait toujours à la faire sursauter lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle râlait, mais il recommençait à chaque fois. Puis, dès qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, il entourait sa taille des bras et la couvrait de baisers pour chasser les plis sur son visage.

Le froid caressa ses bras. Se glissant un peu plus sous la couette, Hinata réalisa qu'il était normalement impossible qu'elle grelotte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Les poils de sa nuque se dressèrent. Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit.

Naruto en mettait bien du temps à revenir.

C'est là qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mordillant sa lèvre, elle se redressa, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait. Que Naruto la rassure en la prenant dans ses bras ou qu'il vérifie d'abord que toutes les fenêtres soient bien fermées.

Elle tourna la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et croisa deux yeux bleus. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas ceux de Naruto...

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

_Ce n'était pas Naruto..._

Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de crier, bouger ou respirer, l'homme était déjà sur elle. Son poids la coinça contre le matelas. Sa main sur son épaule la força violemment à s'allonger. Malgré ses protestations, un coussin se pressa sur son visage.

Le prédateur venait d'attraper sa proie.

A présent, l'obscurité l'entourait. La chaleur bloquait ses sens. L'air manquait. Hinata paniqua. Elle se débattit mais, que pouvait-elle faire face à un homme assis sur elle ? Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Ses poumons prirent feu. Ses cris étaient tous affaiblis par l'arme étouffante.

Qui allait la tuer.

Elle allait mourir.

Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle n'était pas Naruto. Son corps n'était pas entraîné pour se libérer de la prise d'un ennemi. Elle ne faisait que remuer, espérant déstabiliser son assaillant. Elle ne pouvait qu'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer mais à la place d'aspirer de l'air, c'était du tissu épais qui l'envahissait.

Son sang palpitait dans ses oreilles. Ses pensées devinrent brumeuse. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Son cœur martelait ses côtes. Son ventre était noué par la terreur alors que...

_Le bébé !_

Hinata ouvrit les yeux.

_Son bébé !_

Elle devait respirer.

Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule alors qu'elle poussa plus fort avec ses bras. Elle devait ôter ce poids qui l'écrasait. Elle devait se libérer. Elle devait...

_« -Tu vas être une mère épatante. »_

Elle devait...

_« -Je le sais, je suis ton mari. »_

Elle devait protéger son bébé !

Sa mâchoire se serra. Au lieu de laisser son instinct épuiser ses forces inutilement, elle lâcha l'homme. Surpris, il fit l'erreur de bouger. Cette fois-ci, les mains d'Hinata s'emparaient du coussin et poussèrent dessus. L'air put se faufiler à travers le petit passage qu'elle venait de créer.

-Naruto ! hurla-t-elle d'effroi. Naruto !

Elle reprit une bouffée d'air avant que l'homme l'étouffe à nouveau. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de se noyer dans ses larmes.

Elle devait rester consciente, continuer de croire en lui.

Elle savait qu'il allait arriver, qu'il ne la laissera jamais tomber, qu'il allait venir la sauver.

En attendant, c'était à elle de tenir bon. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour le bébé.

Soudain, le coussin qu'elle continuait de pousser fut jeté loin de son visage. Sans réfléchir, elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène pendant que ses bras entouraient son ventre.

Inspirer...

_Pardon_, implora-t-elle. _Pardon_.

Expirer...

Encore inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait, Hinata continuait de pleurer. Elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie pour son bébé. Elle se roula encore plus en boule pour le protéger. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Sa gorge était irritée.

Mais, il y avait plus important...

Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait retrouvé, elle se tourna sur le lit. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit le visage de Naruto. Ensanglanté mais surtout, déformé par la rage. Tout en faisant attention à elle, il déchira le drap et l'entoura autour de la tête de l'homme.

Toutefois, il était de la même trempe que Naruto. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses cinq sens pour combattre.

Il attrapa Naruto par les bras et l'envoya contre le miroir de l'armoire qui explosa en morceaux.

Pendant une courte accalmie, l'un se redressa et l'autre retrouva la vue puis, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec précision. Les pieds frappèrent les jambes. Les mains bloquèrent les poings. Les respirations étaient courtes et rapides.

Naruto esquivait les attaques mais Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter dès qu'il la regardait pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Elle devait sortir. Elle le gênait. Il se retenait pour ne pas la blesser, elle le savait...

Elle le savait et pourtant, son corps était tétanisé sur le lit. Elle avait même l'impression que sa respiration était une nouvelle fois bloquée.

Les coups de poings puissants vibraient dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux ne se détournaient pas du sang. Comme des lions en cage, ils rugissaient, détruisant meubles, livres, cadres photo et autres sur leur passage. Cette scène l'horrifiait.

Un grognement d'agacement de la part de Naruto lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Son crochet droit fendit l'air. L'homme en noir le plaqua au sol mais ne put se relever. Il était immobilisé au bassin et au cou.

Naruto roula au-dessus de lui, devenant le prédateur et l'autre la proie.

C'était l'ouverture qu'attendait Hinata.

Une montée adrénaline la fit réagir. Elle sauta hors du lit. Le verre pénétra sa plate de pieds. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle trébucha quand même à cause de la douleur mais se rattrapa de justesse.

Elle devait atteindre son objectif.

_Le téléphone portable caché au pied de la cheminée. _

Plus d'un fois, elle avait écouté Naruto lui raconter ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle savait quel numéro appeler. Elle savait quoi faire.

Envoyer sa position. Taper le 9. Répondre aux questions posées.

-Nom de code.

La voix sur haut-parleurs parlait japonnais, confirmant à Hinata qu'elle était au bon endroit.

-Kyubi, parla-t-elle d'une voix éraillée mais assurée.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle croisa à nouveau les yeux bleus de l'homme, luisant dans l'obscurité. Elle serra le téléphone entre ses mains. Il allait l'attaquer mais, elle ne détourna pas le regard.

Elle n'avait plus peur. Naruto était là. Entre sa famille et le danger.

A la lumière du feu, l'ombres des flammes dansait sur son visage, assombrissant son regard. Voyant son état, Hinata comprit qu'il s'était battu avec d'autres adversaires avant d'accourir à son secours. N'importe qui aurait déjà été à court d'énergie mais, il était entraîné pour ça. Pour ne pas ressentir la fatigue tant que sa mission n'était pas accomplie.

Elle avait presque du mal à le reconnaître.

Son tendre mari avait laissé place à un assassin d'élite. Et il était magnifiquement terrifiant.

L'homme en noir se munit d'un des chandeliers. Naruto n'avait qu'un livre pour bouclier. Mais aucune trace d'inquiétude tirait son visage. Il envoya son arme de fortune dans la figure de son ennemi, lui marcha sur le pied, balança son genou dans son ventre mais fut agrippé au cou et tourné à l'opposer de la porte.

Hinata comprit. L'homme visait la sortie, il comptait s'échapper.

_Plus vite._

Tirant d'un coup sec le bras qui l'empêchait de bouger librement, Naruto envoya son coude dans le torse de l'homme, coupant sa respiration. Ses coups de poings brisèrent un ou plusieurs os, Hinata ne savait plus.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était son désir de blesser. De tuer.

_Plus vite._

Naruto fut repoussé mais il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son opposant et contracta ses muscles, indifférent aux mouvements désordonnés de l'autre en détresse.

Hinata eut un haut-le-cœur.

_Faites qu'il réponde._

-Votre appel a été transféré à Hatake Kakashi-sama.

Des larmes de soulagement apparurent aux coins de ses yeux nacrés.

-Naruto, que... ?

-Un ennemi est en train d'être appréhendé. Demande autorisation de le retenir en otage.

-Hinata ?

-Kyubi demande autorisation de retenir l'ennemi en otage ! répéta-t-elle au bord de l'effondrement.

Elle en était sûre, la tête de l'homme allait sauter. Naruto voyait rouge, il n'écoutait plus rien...

A part la voix de son ancien meilleur ennemi.

-Autorisation accordée.

Aussitôt, les bras de Naruto tombèrent le long de son corps. Inconscient, l'homme s'écrasa au sol, brisant le silence. Écartant le téléphone de son oreille, Hinata plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

De part et d'autre de ce champ de bataille, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Il courut alors vers elle. Elle ouvrit les bras. Il s'y engouffra, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Sa chaleur la calmait déjà.

-T'as rien, hein ?

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Hinata hocha simplement la tête pendant qu'il vérifiait son état. Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre.

Leur bébé allait bien.

-T'as assuré, Hina. T'as vraiment assuré.

Ses larmes se déversèrent quand même. Elle serra son t-shirt en sang, l'autre effleurait ses plaies au visage.

-Je suis désolé. Hé, ça va aller, l'embrassa-t-il. Je suis là.

_Oui, il était toujours là._

* * *

**L'atmosphère me fait trop penser à « Until the day I die » *se sent nostalgique***

**Je suis là seule ?**


	25. July -3- Movie inspired

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 998  
Publié : 08/07/2020  
Résumé : Ils pensaient que tout était fini, mais les revoilà au centre d'une affaire suspicieuse.  
Extrait 3 : watch?v=R93yBbg-7y4

* * *

Regardant les photos affichées sur le mur, Hinata se dit qu'elle était sûrement la seule capable de faire la différence entre les yeux bleus de Naruto et ceux de Menma.

Ou devait-elle dire, Clone 2.0.

Cependant, pour elle, il n'avait rien d'un clone. Ses cheveux ternes et gras, la stupidité dans son regard et le manque d'expressions ne pouvaient être comparés à la chevelure brillante et douce, aux yeux pétillants et au sourire franc de son mari.

_Pourtant... _

_Il fut un temps où Naruto affichait ce même masque..._

Mordillant son pouce, Hinata continua de fixer son attaquant. Elle pouvait encore sentir son poids écraser ses hanches, ses mains brutales sur ses épaules et surtout, la chaleur du coussin sur son visage.

Instantanément, sa respiration s'accéléra. Au plus les événements de cette nuit s'enchaînaient devant ses yeux, au plus ils s'humidifiaient. La pièce devint trop petite. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur la photo. L'envie de sortir prendre l'air l'étouffa. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite...

Aussitôt, une autre main attrapa la sienne.

Hinata émergea de sa crise de panique pour retrouver son seul et unique réconfort. Naruto enlaça leurs doigts pour les éloigner de ses lèvres, un air faussement contrarié sur le visage.

-Tu m'as promis de ne plus faire ça.

Des yeux, elle suivit ses lèvres embrasser le dos de sa main. Ses doigts caressèrent ses articulations. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte à quel point elles étaient crispées. D'un rythme lent, son pouce traça des cercles sur sa paume. Naruto lui offrait un point d'ancrage pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper de la spirale sombre qu'étaient ses pensées.

Devant son absence de réaction, il haussa un de ses sourcils blonds. Malgré encore quelques pansements à son arcade et sur sa joue droite, son visage avait déjà bien guéri.

_Comme toujours, il avait évité le pire..._

Elle resserra sa main pour se rappeler qu'il était là, avec elle.

-On va visiter la ville après ? proposa-t-il à voix basse. Est-ce que tu savais que Naples était jumelée à Kagoshime-shi ?

C'était sa ville natale donc, bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Il cherchait juste à la distraire. Car, il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir, en un regard, qu'elle aurait aimé être n'importe où plutôt que d'être assise dans une pièce appartenant aux Services Secrets.

Elle hocha quand même la tête pour s'engager dans la conversation.

-Hé, tu sais ce qu'on peut voir à Naples ?

-Il y a des musées, des théâtres...

Le menton dans le creux de sa main, il pouffa. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux lorsque ce son si familier, contrairement à cet environnement inconnu et froid, vint à la fois serrer et réchauffer son cœur.

-Une vraie intello, j'adore. On pourra faire ça si tu veux. Mais, je pensais à quelque chose d'autre.

A la vue de son sourire doux, elle sentit l'excitation électriser sa peau.

-La mer.

Entendre le roulement des vagues.

Sentir l'écume chatouiller ses orteils.

Voir l'horizon infini.

Tenter de bronzer au soleil malgré sa peau de porcelaine.

Flirter avec Naruto pour qu'il lui offre une glace.

_Quel parfum choisira-t-elle ?_

-Monsieur Uzumaki, pouvez-vous suivre, s'il vous plait ?

Son image joyeuse disparut pour laisser place à la réalité.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Dans la pièce glaciale, une dizaine d'employés les regardaient. Kakashi, toujours devant le tableau, se pinçait l'arête du nez et Yamato, celui qui venait d'interpeller son mari, semblait bien plus agacé que son supérieur.

Comme depuis tout à l'heure, Naruto ne dit rien. Elle savait que lui aussi n'était pas à l'aise. Sa mâchoire se contracta à nouveau et ses yeux redevinrent orageux dès qu'il ne la regarda plus. Se remettant face à l'écran, il ne s'excusa pas du dérangement.

Après s'être raclé la gorge, Kakashi reprit son explication. Ou plutôt, son énumération des informations qu'ils avaient collecté ces dernières années pendant que ses employés prenaient des notes. Leurs mouvements étaient raides, remarqua Hinata. Et, ils ne se gênaient pas pour jeter des regards noirs en direction de Naruto.

Il faut dire que personne aurait cru voir un jour Uzumaki Naruto, assassin surentraîné, assis librement dans la même pièce que Hatake Kakashi, le directeur de la sécurité nationale au Japon.

Ces deux-là partageaient un passé dont même Hinata ne connaissait pas tous les détails.

Elle savait que ça avait commencé avec l'Akatsuki, l'ennemi numéro un des les Services Secrets.

A l'époque, cette organisation louait des tireurs à gages partout au Japon. Au début, ce problème concernait que les japonais. Mais lorsque l'ennemi trouva la formule pour cloner ses meilleurs recrues, la menace devint mondial.

Naruto était le seul à avoir survécu au programme Bijû. Les neuf autres cobayes avant lui étaient tous morts suite à des complications lors de la création du clonage. Il était donc vite devenu le chouchou de l'Akatsuki mais aussi des puissants patrons. Ces derniers, tous plus corrompus les uns que les autres, se l'arrachaient en payant des sommes monstrueuses.

Bien entendu, il était si souvent sur le terrain que son nom finit par atteindre les oreilles des Services Secrets et un jeu de « attrape-moi si tu peux » s'installa entre lui et Kakashi. Mais, il était aussi rusé qu'un renard et s'échappait toujours des situations les plus périlleuses.

Dans le milieu, les rumeurs disaient qu'il avait un don. Tuer sans états d'âme puis disparaître sans laisser une seule trace n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Mais à un homme qui n'avait connu que la sueur, les armes et le sang, cette vie était normale.

Mais pouvait-on appeler un homme un « homme » s'il vivait comme un robot ?

Hinata aimait croire que oui. Naruto en était l'exemple flagrant. Même ceux qui n'avaient jamais connu l'amour ou le bonheur pouvaient éprouver des sentiments puissants comme l'empathie ou la compassion.

C'est ce que Naruto ressentit lorsqu'il dut tuer Teuchi, ordre de ses supérieurs.

Quand il braqua l'arme sur sa cible, il vit sa fille, Ayame, et quelque chose grandit dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas tuer cet homme. Il savait ce que c'était de ne pas avoir de famille, d'être commotionné par la violence. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, être celui qui arrache un père à son enfant devant ses yeux. Il pensa donc supprimer les deux. Mais, l'idée de tuer la petite le rendit malade.

Alors, il abandonna la mission.

Et dès qu'il se réveillait, paniqué et en sueur, pensant avoir mis fin aux jours de cet être innocent, Hinata était là pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait été courageux d'avoir brisé l'emprise qu'ils avaient eu sur lui.

Les sentiments faisaient peur, ça, Hinata le savait mieux que quiconque. Donc, quand Naruto refusa d'obéir aux ordres et appela Kakashi pour lui dire qu'il se rendait, il manifesta de la terreur dans les rangs de l'Akatsuki.

Ils ne pouvaient plus contrôler leur pièce maîtresse.

Entre temps, ils avaient crée huit autres Naruto et ils furent chargés d'éliminer l'original.

Ils l'attaquèrent le jour où il quitta la Chine en bateau pour rejoindre le sol japonnais. Le combat fit rage mais Naruto en tua quatre sur huit avant de se prendre deux balles dans le dos et de passer par-dessus bord.

Sauvé par les eaux, il échoua sur une plage.

C'est là qu'Hinata le trouva.

_Comme un ange, elle était venue le sauver des ténèbres_, lui disait-il souvent avec un regard rempli de gratitude.

Mais, comment pouvait-il la regarder ainsi alors que c'était à elle de se sentir le plus redevable.

Aujourd'hui, elle savait son acte naïf mais à l'époque, lorsqu'elle avait vu ses blessures, elle l'avait vite conduit à l'hôpital sans se poser de questions. Jamais elle aurait pensé tomber sur des assassins en voulant aider un homme blessé.

Rapidement, elle se trouva au milieu d'un chaos sans nom mais Naruto la protégea, alors qu'elle était une inconnue. Elle, qui avait toujours été manipulée par sa famille, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son envie d'être libre.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui proposa de partager son minuscule appartement universitaire le temps que ses blessures guérissent et que ses poursuivants le croient mort.

C'est pendant ce temps d'attente qu'ils apprirent à se connaître. Ou plutôt, Hinata et Naruto apprirent à connaître qui était-il vraiment. Petit à petit, il s'ouvrit à elle. Il était si gentil, son innocence était adorable et il avait de l'affection pour tant de choses, futiles ou non. Fatalement, elle tomba amoureuse de lui.

Malheureusement, ce ne fût que lorsque Kakashi passa les menottes à ses poignets qu'elle se déclara. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais, Naruto resta silencieux. Trop surpris que quelqu'un comme elle pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Hinata ne lui en voulait pas. Elle comprenait qu'il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Elle le lui avait déjà affirmé mais, encore aujourd'hui, il se traitait d'idiot pour n'avoir rien dit à ce moment-là alors que lui aussi, avait développé des sentiments pour elle.

Elle le comprit le jour où elle l'aperçut devant son université. En échange de ses informations et de son aide pour avoir arrêté l'Akatsuki, Kakashi l'avait laissé partir.

Malgré les années, il était revenu vers elle.

Il lui jura ne plus jamais partir. De toujours être là pour elle.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours respecté sa promesse.

Ils avaient eu quelques rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient mariés. Ils attendaient un enfant.

Tout aurait pu finir bien mais Hinata n'avait jamais oublié l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils déménageaient sans arrêt pour l'apaisement psychologique de Naruto qui n'aimait pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

La raison était qu'il lui avait toujours dit ne pas faire confiance aux Services Secrets et aujourd'hui, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être raison depuis le début...

Sans prévenir, ce qui était inhabituel ici, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, ramenant Hinata à l'instant présent.

-Hatake-sama ! Le prisonnier vient de se réveiller !

-Ce n'est pas le moment, répondit l'interpellé.

-Mais, il demande à vous parler personnellement.

Chaque personne présente frémit, même Naruto. Elle le sentit resserrer sa main sur sa cuisse. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle le comprit à la façon dont ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce, analysant les employés qui sortaient pour écouter l'interrogation entre le directeur et l'homme contre lequel il s'était battu.

-S'il vous plait, attendez-nous ici, demanda Kakashi en s'arrêtant à côté d'eux.

-C'est qu'on a autre chose à faire, rétorqua Naruto d'une voix neutre.

-Ça ne sera pas long.

Le directeur fut le dernier à quitter la pièce, laissant Naruto et Hinata en compagnie des gardes.

Ce retournement de situation la mit très vite mal à l'aise. Sa gorge se serra et elle se mit à gigoter sur son siège.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Hé, Hina. Regarde-moi, demanda-t-il en capturant son menton entre ses doigts. Je suis là, ok ? Tout va bien.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

-Je sais, bébé. Je sais.

Il passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Pour donner l'impression qu'ils se câlinaient. Sa main toujours sur sa cuisse, il ramena sa tête contre son épaule. Ses lèvres maintenant à quelques centimètres de son oreille, il lui chuchota ses instructions.

-Je fais pas confiance à Hatake.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il existe encore des clones ?

-Ce gars, pointa-t-il Menma du doigt. Est pas de l'Akatsuki.

-Mais... trembla-t-elle.

-Ouais, Hatake blablatait pour gagner du temps. Par contre, je sais pas encore pourquoi mais, on va sortir d'ici, ok ? Tu me laisses les gardes, continua-t-il après son discret « mmh » de confirmation. Toi, tu t'occupes du transport et de la communication, ok ? Comme je t'ai montré.

Gardant un contact visuel, ils se séparèrent.

-Je t'aime.

Le calme dans ses yeux la relaxa. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui faisait confiance.

-Je t'aime.

Elle prit un profonde respiration et à peine eut-elle le temps d'expirer que Naruto était déjà debout.

* * *

**Ce chapitre donne pleins d'indices sur le film que j'ai choisi mais j'ai l'impression que personne va reconnaître haha**


	26. July -4- Movie inspired

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 2 000  
Publié : 12/07/2020  
Résumé : Ils pensaient que tout était fini, mais les revoilà au centre d'une affaire suspicieuse.  
Extrait 4 : watch?v=1gNx5JOhVss

* * *

-Plus un geste !

Une arme fut tirée de son étui. Naruto para le mouvement. Un coup suivit rapidement.

Comme prévu, l'autre garde hésita à approcher pour aider son compagnon. Au final, il resta à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Mais Hinata n'était pas le danger. Ou plutôt, elle ne comptait faire aucun mouvement.

Le dos des mains posées sur la table, elle l'observait.

Son visage était caché par un masque et un casque mais ses yeux étaient hagards. Ses doigts serrés autour de son fusil. Sa posture trahissait son état de panique. Elle devina qu'il était jeune et venait surement d'entrer en service. Une raison qui justifiait pourquoi Naruto ne l'avait pas attaqué en premier.

Lorsque ses prunelles vertes retrouvèrent un semblant de calme, elle sut ce qu'il allait faire avant même qu'il puisse bouger.

-Naruto ! le prévint-elle.

Une balle fut tirée et atterrit dans la radio que le garde avait voulu saisir pour appeler du renfort. Ses quelques secondes d'hésitation avaient causé leur perte.

Le premier garde fut assommé. Le bruit sourd. C'était son signal. Alors que l'homme à côté d'elle braqua son arme vers Naruto en lui demandant de se rendre, elle attrapa leur sac à ses pieds et se leva.

Elle se précipita derrière Naruto pour qu'il couvre ses arrières. Dès qu'elle fut près de l'homme assommé à terre, elle fouilla dans les poches de son uniforme pendant que d'autres coups furent échangés dans son dos.

Pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son mari, elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle trouva un trousseau de clé, dont une ouvrait une voiture, et un téléphone. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle tira son propre cellulaire, un câble USB et une carte de transfère de son sac.

D'abord, brancher le câble l'USB à son téléphone.

Puis, retirer la SIM du portable du garde pour l'insérer dans la carte de transfère.

Attendre qu'une copie des données soient envoyées sur son téléphone.

« Transfert réussi »

Enfin, tout remettre en place.

Entre temps, Naruto avait terminé avec son adversaire et faisait le guet à la fenêtre, réfléchissant surement à comment sortir d'ici sans être vus.

-Hinata ? l'appela-t-il tout en coinçant son arme sous sa ceinture et son t-shirt.

-C'est bon.

Passant son sac sur ses épaules, elle remit le téléphone du garde dans sa poche et rejoignit Naruto.

Contrairement à sa calme respiration, la sienne était horriblement saccadée. Maintenant qu'elle avait fini de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, ses mains tremblaient. Elle commençait à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Pour reprendre du courage, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Naruto. Il était concentré mais ses doigts serrèrent les siens pour la réconforter. Malgré ça, son cœur cognait fort contre ses côtes dès qu'elle pensait à son bébé.

_Ils étaient désormais un trio._

-Prête ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha de tête, s'accrochant un peu plus à sa main.

Naruto ouvrit alors la porte et coinça Hinata contre son dos. Elle boucha ses oreilles lorsqu'elle l'entendit étrangler quelqu'un et éloigna ses mains qu'une fois le corps à terre.

-Aie l'air naturelle, lui conseilla-t-il en la tira à l'extérieur de la pièce.

_Facile à dire._

Surtout lorsqu'elle vit le troisième garde, qui surveillait la porte, allongé au sol.

Elle humidifia ses lèvres. Son sang palpitait dans ses oreilles. Elle inspira, expira puis détourna les yeux, regardant maintenant droit devant elle.

Ils longèrent le couloir désert. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient. Ou plutôt, juste les siens. Naruto était toujours silencieux. Une capacité acquise à l'entraînement, afin de mieux surprendre ses cibles.

Ne voir personne la rendit encore plus nerveuse. Il dut le sentir car il s'arrêta dans un coin pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Son pouce caressant une nouvelle fois sa main.

Il profita de cette pause pour arracher un plan d'évacuation accroché au mur. Avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle tendit la main.

_Elle pouvait le faire._

Il lui donna la pancarte et pendant qu'elle y jetait un coup d'œil, il s'assurait que personne arrivait dans leur direction.

Vu leur situation, ils ne pourront pas sortir par la porte principale sans être arrêtés avant. Elle devait donc trouver la sortie de secours puis le chemin le plus rapide pour y accéder. Pas évident puisque c'était sa première visite dans ce bâtiment mais elle devait le faire.

Dès qu'elle repéra la flèche jaune, elle se plaça à côté de Naruto.

-Direction troisième étage, il y a l'escalier de secours.

Elle remit le plan en place et ils étaient partis.

Au plus ils avançaient, au plus ils croisaient de monde, avant d'arriver sur l'allée principale, vraiment bondée de gens. Hinata ne manqua pourtant pas de voir des policiers.

-Putain, réalisa Naruto avant elle. On est à l'ambassade.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Mais hors de question de faire demi-tour.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la masse de salariés et de civiles allant et venant entre les bureaux et les guichets. Le nombre de gens présents et le brouhaha japonais réduisaient grandement leur champ d'action.

-Fait chier !

-Comment ça se fait que nous ne somme pas au siège des Services Secrets ?

-Sûrement une idée d'Hatake. Une genre de deuxième sécurité. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils nous ont fait entrer par l'arrière du bâtiment.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Hinata se mit à vibrer. Pendant que Naruto la faisait slalomer entre les gens, elle le récupéra et décrocha. Ils reconnurent tout de suite la voix de Kakashi et du premier garde dans leurs écouteurs.

_-Je viens de finir l'interrogation. Quelle est la situation ?_

_-Je... Je crois qu'ils se sont enfuis, monsieur..._

_-Pardon !_

_-Il nous a attaqué. C'est sûr, il ne vous fait pas confiance..._

_-Ecoutez-moi bien. Uzumaki est dangereux. Si nous voulons empêcher une catastrophe, sécurisez la zone. Et la prochaine fois que je vous appelle, je veux un compte rendu bien plus satisfaisant à entendre. Est-ce clair ?_

_-Très clair, monsieur._

La conversation téléphonique se termina juste après que le couple ait eu le temps d'entendre « que quelqu'un vérifie les caméras ! » de la part de Kakashi.

-Il est près des salles de surveillance, exprima Naruto.

-Cette pièce est au même étage que la sortie de secours, souffla-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, faut trouver un autre passage.

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que la police japonaise se mit en mouvement. Menton relevé, yeux scrutateurs, les policiers autour d'eux observaient les passants. Ils échangèrent quelques sourires rassurants avec ceux qui croisaient leurs regards mais Hinata savait que c'était de la comédie.

Ils les cherchaient.

Collée au flanc d'un Naruto tendu, elle se sentie piégée. Ils allaient les repérer d'un moment à l'autre.

Heureusement, son regard se posa sur une porte de service. Elle l'avait repéré sur le plan. Elle savait que le passage menait au toit. Discrètement, elle la pointa du doigt pour Naruto. Il hocha la tête.

Tentant d'être détendue, Hinata fouilla dans son sac pendant que Naruto la conduisait vers la porte. Lorsqu'ils furent devant, elle lui donna son couteau-suisse. Faisant croire qu'il voulait faire son lacet, il se baissa.

Debout, elle cachait son visage derrière ses cheveux courts tout en observant l'allée. Ils n'avaient pas encore été repérés. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible. Toutefois, elle continuait de prier tous les dieux pour que personne voit ce que Naruto faisait vraiment.

Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle croisa le regard de Kakashi, entouré de nouveaux gardes.

L'atmosphère devint électrique.

-Naruto ! se tourna-t-elle vers lui.

Caché derrière elle, il forçait avec efficacité le verrou puis la poignée, qui s'abaissa sans bruit. Il lui reprit la main et la tira derrière la porte.

Une fois à l'abri des yeux, Hinata recommença à respirer normalement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que sa respiration était irrégulière.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto poussa un meuble de rangement derrière la porte et recula.

-Allons-y, lui dit-il en reprenant sa main.

Marchant comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'ils soient là, ils grimpèrent les escaliers menant au dernier étage. Au plus ils montaient, au plus les murs étaient blancs. La lumière s'y reflétait affreusement, irritant les yeux d'Hinata.

Heureusement, elle vit leur destination droit devant eux.

Malheureusement, la porte était scellée avec un cadenas.

Alors qu'elle allait vocaliser sa question, Naruto attrapa un extincteur de fumée et l'abattit sur le cadenas. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il le remit à sa place.

_Prévenant en toutes circonstances_.

Passant la pancarte « Danger » sans crainte, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, la bloquant à l'aide d'une chaise. Les bruits des machines et l'obscurité de la pièce contrastaient avec le silence et lumière du couloir.

Plus que quelques pas et ils étaient dehors.

Mais, une nouvelle porte bloquait l'accès.

Pas de poignée cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'elle regarda vers Naruto, elle le vit... prendre de l'élan.

Les gonds de la porte volèrent en éclat au contact de son coup de pied.

Tout de suite après, le vent ébouriffa leurs cheveux et caressa leurs visages, chassant les gouttes de sueurs sur leurs fronts.

Ils étaient dehors.

Un sourire de soulagement étira les lèvres d'Hinata.

Soudain, elle se sentit décoller du sol. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha au cou de Naruto. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient bien dehors mais qu'il n'y avait aucun passage pour descendre.

L'escalier de service n'existait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas me jeter ? essaya-t-elle de plaisanter malgré la situation et le ton paniqué de sa voix.

-Bien sûr que non, rigola-t-il. Je veux que tu attrapes la paroi là-haut, pointa-t-il du doigt. Une fois que tu seras sur le toit, je te rejoindrai. Maintenant, pose les pieds sur la balustrade. Je te tiens.

Il était sûr de lui. Cependant, l'estomac d'Hinata se serra face au vide.

Grâce aux mains de Naruto sur ses hanches, elle réussit à se tenir debout sur la barre de métal et à attraper le rebord du mur.

Mais, au moment où elle poussa sur ses jambes, la balustrade lâcha. Déstabilisée, Hinata glissa. Ses pieds dans le vide, ses mains n'avaient nul part où se rapprocher.

Elle cria de surprise avant d'être attrapée.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Naruto. Ils étaient pris de panique mais un sourire réconfortant étirait ses lèvres.

-Je te tiens.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son avant-bras pendant qu'il la remontait.

A nouveau près de lui, elle lui sauta au cou, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle se força à reprendre son calme à son toucher et au son de ses mots doux.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit métallique résonna contre la porte. Hinata se sentit pâlir. Kakashi et ses hommes étaient déjà là.

-Monte sur mon dos.

Elle ne protesta pas et s'exécuta, faisant attention à ne pas trop serrer ses bras autour de sa gorge.

_Elle lui faisait confiance._

Elle appréhendait quand même beaucoup lorsque Naruto avança au bord de la plateforme. Le fer rouillé recommença à grincer. Ses pieds prirent appui sur le rebord pendant que ses mains s'accrochèrent au mur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils avaient eu tout juste le temps de se cacher sous la plateforme. Silencieusement, ils attendirent que leurs poursuivants s'en aillent.

-Ils ne sont pas là.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et dès que le silence revint, Naruto recommença à bouger. Calmement, il descendit le long du mur alors qu'Hinata se concentrait pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements et surtout, pour ne pas regarder en bas.

Son estomac se retourna plusieurs fois mais tout se passa bien. L'atterrissage se fit même en douceur. Au final, elle resta sans bouger, irradiée par la chaleur de Naruto, attendant que ses muscles tétanisés se remette en marche.

Lentement mais sûrement, elle posa pied au sol et fut surprise de ne pas sentir sa tête tourner. Des mains glissèrent sur ses bras. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui.

-Hé bébé, l'embrassa-t-il. T'as vraiment assuré.

-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? frissonna-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas oublié leurs poursuivants.

-On va au Japon.

* * *

**Film(s) :**

**_La __mémoire__ dans la peau _(2002)**  
**__La mort dans la peau___ (2004)_**  
**__La vengeance dans la peau___ (2007)_**

**A chaque chapitre, j'ai mis l'extrait (spoil) qui m'a permis de créer l'histoire entière.**

**Donc, si vous êtes curieux de voir les différences (certains sont très différents) entre le film et l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à revenir sur les chapitres précédents :)**


	27. July -5- Movie inspired

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 99ç  
Publié : 14/07/2020  
Résumé : Naruto et Hinata sont à deux doigts de connaître la vérité. C'est le début de la fin.  
Clip 5 : watch?v=DxRzEdg0p4Q

* * *

Konoha, Japon

Il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Hinata était plus que compétente, c'était l'observation.

A l'origine, analyser son environnement sans rien dire et rien faire lui permettait de s'échapper de son stresse permanent et de sa façon de toujours trop réfléchir sur tout.

Seulement, à ses dix ans, sa famille remarqua son don. Elle était une surdouée capable de mémoriser une tonne d'informations en peu de temps.

Sans lui demander son avis, on la déscolarisa, la sépara de sa sœur et sa seule et unique tâche fut de mettre son don au service de sa famille.

_Les Hyuga avaient besoin d'elle_, c'était le mantra d'Hiashi.

Est-ce que son père cherchait à lui retourner le cerveau ? Hinata se le demandait encore aujourd'hui.

Elle le savait qu'elle avait été manipulée. Mais à l'époque, elle voulait rendre sa famille fière d'elle.

En faisant ça, elle perdit de vu celle qu'elle était vraiment. Elle n'avait plus d'objectif propre pour la faire avancer dans la vie. Elle refusait d'être vénérée par d'autres. Elle n'était qu'Hinata, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, on continuait de la regarder comme un objet qui valait des millions.

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle réfléchissait toujours trop, subissant des crises d'angoisse au point de vomir et se s'endormir de fatigue à force de pleurer. En manque d'affection, elle devint instable, maigrissait, périssait jour après jour. Et personne n'était à ses côtés pour l'aider à comprendre.

Jusqu'au jour où elle se blessa.

_Rétines abîmées,_ avait dit le docteur.

Elle souffrait tant qu'elle ne pouvait même plus pleurer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois guérie qu'elle quitta les Hyuga. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, elle refusait de continuer. D'être utilisée au point d'être brisée. Il fallait qu'elle prenne soin d'elle-même si personne allait le faire pour elle.

Elle fuit Kagoshime-shi, s'inscrit à l'université et travailla d'arrache-pied pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à sa famille.

Malheureusement, malgré toute sa détermination pour se libérer de ses lourdes chaînes, elle n'avait toujours pas de but. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait le savoir mais ne voyait pas le problème à résoudre.

Pas de futur pour elle.

Pas de liberté.

Pas de jours heureux.

Pas de fin à cette douleur suffocante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Naruto.

Sa volonté d'obtenir justice pour lui-même en faisant ce qui était juste, lui fit réaliser ce qui n'allait pas. Pourtant, la peur de souffrir à nouveau la rongeait.

Ne devrait-elle pas juste se cacher derrière ce nouveau protecteur ? Tout serait plus simple. Comme lorsqu'elle était encore avec son père.

Mais, Naruto...

Ses yeux...

Ses prunelles si bleues la regardèrent avec tant de douleur et de tristesse mais aussi avec intensité et curiosité.

Lui disant qu'elle avait le droit de ne rien dire à côté de lui, si c'était ça qu'elle voulait. Il parlerait pour deux. Il était resté silencieux si longtemps.

Qu'il n'allait pas la juger. Pas de panique, lui aussi avait des démons, des regrets.

Qu'il attendrait de voir sa vraie personnalité. Seulement si elle voulait bien la lui montrer, bien sûr. Pas de précipitation, il cherchait aussi la sienne.

Mais surtout, il lui disait qu'elle n'était pas un objet. Il savait ce que c'était. Il connaissait ce sentiment de trahison. Celui d'avoir été trompé. Celui d'avoir cru être important alors que non.

Pourtant, Hinata n'avait jamais vu de sourire plus vrai, plus éclatant que celui de Naruto. Surtout lorsqu'il la complimentait au point de la faire rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Ils étaient à la fois complémentaire et opposé.

C'était si intriguant !

Si inattendu !

Si réel !

Avec lui, elle était Hinata. Et rien d'autre.

Avait-elle donc le droit d'être égoïste ? De vouloir le garder pour elle ? Rien que pour elle ?

-Hinata...

La main de Naruto posée sur sa cuisse la secoua avec douceur. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour chasser l'état de sommeil dans lequel elle était en train de s'enfoncer en pensant au passé. Elle s'étira sur le siège passager, se maudissant une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi dans l'avion.

-Bébé, je veux pas t'alarmer mais, nous sommes suivis.

Instinctivement, elle se redressa. Ses yeux nacrés se posèrent sur le rétroviseur gauche. Sourcils froncés, elle observait la file de voitures derrière leur mini-Jeep.

Konoha n'était pas une grande île mais la population qui y habitait était si dense qu'elle cachait les noirs desseins de beaucoup de gens malhonnêtes. Comme l'Akatsuki. La pauvreté était aussi un des premiers fléaux. Tuant des dizaines d'habitants par jours. Et savoir que Naruto avait grandi ici, manquant de tout, serrait le cœur d'Hinata.

Malheureusement, son mari tentait de couper tous les liens qu'il avait avec le passé. Et le meilleur moyen de faire ça, était de revenir là où tout avait commencé.

Elle avait espéré qu'ils fassent d'abord un arrêt au siège des Services Secrets à Tokyo. Mais Naruto lui avait dit que c'était se jeter aveuglément dans la gueule du loup. A coup sûr, même si Kakashi n'était pas encore là-bas, il avait dû donner des directives à appliquer si jamais les employés voyaient ne serait-ce qu'une mèche blonde ou un regard nacré.

Les Uzumaki avaient donc quitté l'aéroport pour le port et avait accosté à Konoha sans encombre. Sous une des autres identités de Naruto, ils louèrent une voiture, espérant que personne les remarque.

Sauf que la vision de la voiture noire et brillante à quelques mètres derrière eux, indiqua à Hinata qu'ils venaient d'être retrouvés. Sa gorge s'assécha.

-D'après toi, je peux les atteindre ?

Sa question résonna dans ses oreilles mais elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot. La situation était pire qu'à l'ambassade. En voiture, elle savait qu'il était impossible de tout contrôler. Avec la vitesse, les autres véhicules autour, c'était facile de causer un accident...

L'air dans l'habitacle se raréfia. L'impression d'être enfermée la secoua. Ses ongles percèrent ses paumes...

-Bébé, respire. Prends ton temps et quand tu es prête, dis-moi si je peux les atteindre à cette distance.

-J-Je... Oui, tu peux... confirma-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Q-Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-On échange de place.

Soulagée d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour distraire son esprit, Hinata détacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Avec des mains maintenant plus sûres, elle attrapa le volant pendant que Naruto penchait son dossier au maximum. Dès qu'il plia les jambes et se tracta hors du passage, elle s'assit sur le siège conducteur, pieds près des pédales.

-Continue tout droit.

Maintenant à côté d'elle, il rajusta le dossier pour elle puis ouvrit la boite à gants. Pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir qu'un flingue s'y trouvait. Le bruit des cartouches dans la chambre. Le clique de la sécurité levée. Elle les connaissait déjà.

Hinata se força à rester concentrer sur la route. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas attaqués. Juste suivi. Un frisson serpenta entre ses nerfs, dressant tous ses poils.

-Naruto, je vais être obligée de m'arrêter.

Un feu tricolore les menaçait au loin en passant au orange. S'arrêter semblait être une très mauvaise idée.

-Tourne à gauche dès que tu peux.

-Mais on s'éloignera de la circulation.

-On la retrouvera plus loin. Vas-y Hina.

Un coup d'œil dans les deux rétroviseurs, elle coupa la route d'un véhicule sur la ligne à côté d'elle. Au klaxon de mécontentement, elle accéléra dans l'allée à sens unique. Grillant toutes les priorités, elle continua droit devant.

-Ces bâtards nous suivent pas.

-Leur voiture est plutôt large par rapport à la notre, dit-elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Soudain, un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils mais Naruto rapprochait déjà sa tête vers lui avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que s'était.

-Baisse-toi !

Courbée, elle ne voyait pas grand chose mais au moins, ils avaient évité la balle. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, elle rajusta la direction de la Jeep. Ils aperçurent alors la voiture les suivant dans l'allée parallèle à la leur. Leurs poursuivants tiraient dès qu'ils apparaissaient à un croisement.

Le comprendre rendit Hinata nerveuse.

A chaque carrefour, elle allait devoir se baisser ? Ce n'était pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard trop souvent de la route avec tous les piétons vulnérables autour d'eux.

Le prochain croisement arrivait mais, avant même qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, elle vit Naruto se rapprocher d'elle. Ses bras l'entourèrent, son souffle se fit continu et dès que la voiture adverse entra dans son champ de vision, il tira.

Une balle, une mort immédiate. Elle savait comme il fonctionnait.

La balle se logea dans la tête d'un des hommes en face. Et quand l'autre voulut riposter, Hinata pila après s'être assurée qu'aucune voiture était derrière elle.

La balle destinée à Naruto passa devant eux.

Repassant la première, elle appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, prête à sortir de cette situation difficile aussi vite que possible.

-Quand tu sortiras, tu verras le pont. Faut qu'on le traverse. De l'autre côté, y'a un parking souterrain. Si on les a pas semés avant, on le fera là-bas.

Pour seule réponse, Hinata accéléra. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix coincée dans sa gorge. De toute façon, sa seule tâche était de ne pas les tuer en perdant le contrôle du véhicule. Naruto s'occupait du reste.

A la sortie de la ruelle, elle était toujours aussi tendue. Pourtant, ils étaient de retour au milieu de la circulation. Et comme il l'avait dit, un pont entra dans son champ de vision. Elle le reconnut tout de suite. Elle l'avait vu sur la carte que Naruto lui avait donné dans l'avion. Elle avait mémorisé toutes les routes possibles pour y accéder.

D'un coup de volant, elle dépassa une voiture.

Soudain, la lunette arrière explosa. Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas vu la balle arriver, mais Naruto était déjà sur elle pour la protéger des débris. Immédiatement, le vent s'engouffra dans la voiture, perçant leurs oreilles et ébouriffant leurs cheveux.

La voiture noire était déjà derrière Jeep.

Grognant, Naruto tira à nouveau et Hinata ne perdit pas une seconde pour se rabattre à droite, le protégeant des tireurs adverses.

Peut-être... Si elle ziguait assez, elle pouvait les semer. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Pas de panique, Naruto était encore derrière elle.

-Attention !

Elle arrêta la voiture, tendant le bras pour que Naruto ne bascule pas en arrière mais il se tenait déjà à la poignée au plafond. Un camion de livraison bloquait la moitié de la route. Le corps d'Hinata trembla.

Étaient-ils coincés ?

-Faut reculer, bébé. Vite.

Marche arrière sur le levier de vitesse.

Bras sur le siège passager.

Hinata se tordit pour avoir une meilleur perception et ainsi, faire attention aux voitures arrivant face à eux.

Parmi elles, la voiture noire. Naruto tira, moins de fois à cause des autres conducteurs. Ces derniers paniquèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les coups de feu.

-Droite, Hina.

Main sur le levier de vitesse.

Marche avant.

Braquant le volant, elle s'engouffra dans une nouvelle allée. Le pont toujours droit devant elle. Ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre le rétroviseur intérieur et la route mais aucune voiture apparut. Naruto resta quand même sur ses gardes.

Elle accéléra.

Le pont se rapprochait.

Toujours aucune voiture.

Étaient-ils que deux à les suivre ?

Elle humidifia ses lèvres. Son cœur tambourinait un rythme endiablé. Naruto croisa son regard. Sa main se posa sur son épaule.

Donc, Naruto les avait tous les deux tué ?

Ils passèrent sur l'autre rive sans problème. Il y avait de moins en moins de vie autour d'eux. Hinata trouva le parking souterrain et, sans réfléchir, s'y engagea. L'obscurité fut réconfortante. Naruto se rassit à côté d'elle, jetant des coups d'œil à l'arrière.

Puis, lorsqu'elle ne supporta plus de conduire, elle se gara derrière un coin et laissa sa tête tomber par-de ses mains posées sur le volant. Le silence fut vite interrompu par Naruto qui la fit glisser sur ses cuisses. Elle enfonça son visage dans son torse.

Ils avaient survécu.

* * *

**Je survie à cette chaleur accablante !**


	28. July -6- Movie inspired

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 997  
Publié : 17/07/2020  
Résumé : Naruto et Hinata sont à deux doigts de connaître la vérité. C'est le début de la fin.

* * *

C'était trop simple.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu d'autres voitures ?

Pourquoi seulement deux hommes ?

Ça ne ressemblait pas à la méthode des Services Secrets.

Était-il possible que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais qui ?

Ils avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas être repérer.

Et si, en ce moment-même, ils étaient observés ?

Peut-être que c'était un piège.

Que Naruto ne pourra rien faire.

Qu'ils seront séparés.

Qu'ils ne se reverront pas.

Elle était à nouveau prisonnière de ses pensées. Elles tourbillonnaient autour d'elle comme une tempête de neige. Chaque respirations qu'elle tentait de prendre n'amenaient pas d'air pour ses poumons, pour son bébé. Comme si d'épais flocons s'aventuraient dans son nez, dans sa gorge, la faisant suffoquer.

Elle hyperventillait, elle le savait.

Son cœur n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme.

Sa vue était trouble.

Ou alors, il manquait de lumière.

Où était-elle ?

Elle sentit les bras de Naruto l'entourer. Comme neige fond au soleil, sa chaleur l'enveloppa, repoussant ses pensées indomptables.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, chassant ses larmes de panique. Contre son dos, elle sentit son torse se lever plus s'abaisser régulièrement. Son souffle brûlant caressa son oreille.

-Respire avec moi, Hinata.

Sa voix. Elle se concentra sur sa voix, sur ses mots réconfortants. Elle ferma les yeux et serra ses doigts autour de ses avant-bras protecteurs. Elle l'entendit respirer son parfum dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit son pouce circuler en mouvements lents sur sa main.

Une première respiration, ravivant ses sens.

Une deuxième, moins douloureuse.

Une troisième, plus facile.

Concentrée sur son touché et sur le rythme calme de sa respiration, elle perdit la notion du temps.

Mais peu importe.

Tout allait bien.

Ils étaient en sécurité.

Se détendant un peu plus, elle se laissa aller. Elle sentit ses doigts caresser sa joue. Coincer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Descendre le long de ses bras. Voyager sur son ventre.

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai promis que je t'achèterai une chouette maison au bord de la plage. Une avec un immense jardin qui aura une balançoire pour enfant mais aussi pour adulte ?

Le souvenir de son mari, assis au coin du feu, lui disant que, lui aussi, il fera de la balançoire tira un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu te souviens quand on avait débattu sur le voiture qu'on allait devoir acheter ?

A nouveau, elle acquiesça. L'adrénaline et l'inquiétude quittèrent peu à peu son corps. Elle se sentait bien mieux, à part une légère douleur au ventre. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Et si... ?

-Et quand on est tombé d'accord que c'était mieux d'avoir un chien avant d'avoir un chat ? reprit Naruto en coupant ses interrogations. Que l'on voulait plusieurs enfants comme ça, le premier sera jamais seul. Tant pis pour les disputes, les cris, les nuits blanches. Le budget risque aussi d'exploser à cause des couches, des jeux, des voyages en famille. Mais, on avait dit qu'on sera tout ça ensemble.

Avoir Naruto comme le père exceptionnel qu'il sera à l'esprit, calma Hinata. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.

_C'est vrai_, ils étaient promis tout ça.

Mais, avant d'avoir le « tout ça », ils devaient arranger le passé qu'ils avaient ignoré. Ce n'est seulement après qu'ils pourront avoir la vie normale dont ils avaient toujours rêver malgré leurs enfances difficiles.

Soudain, elle sentit le front de Naruto se poser avec douceur sur son épaule, ramenant son attention sur lui. C'était maintenant lui qui était tendu.

-Hina...

Il pressa ses mains contre elle. Assez fort pour la secouer de frissons.

-J'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu regrettes ? chuchota-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait. Mais, lorsque sa main recommença à bouger sur son ventre, elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir commencé une famille avec moi ?

Sa voix brisée serra son cœur. Oubliant tous ses maux, elle se tourna vers lui. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses joues, relevant son visage peint de doutes. Bleu nuancé par l'incertitude croisa nacré brillant de réconfort.

-Bien sûr que non, Naruto.

Il approfondit un peu plus leur contact en appuyant sa main contre la sienne.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Avant de se sentir blessée par ses mots, elle tenta de se rappeler si, un jour, elle lui avait fait sous-entendre qu'elle avait des regrets.

Son visage devait sûrement montrer son incompréhension car il s'excusa rapidement.

-C'est que... J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je te donne est qu'une source de stresse supplémentaire alors que... T'as clairement pas besoin de cette merde en ce moment. Je suis désolé, Hina. Vraiment désolé...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi. Je suis nerveuse, je m'inquiète pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais, tu m'aides avec patience, Naruto. Tu sais me calmer. C'est moi qui ai l'impression d'être ta source de stresse, ajouta-t-elle. Je devrais être un support fiable. Et je vais faire en sorte de le redevenir parce que je t'aime.

Son pouce caressa ses joues avec douceur, avec amour.

-Je t'ai épousé. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Mais je continue d'imaginer notre vie ensemble. Avec la maison, le jardin, la balançoire, la voiture, le chien, les enfants...

-N'oublie pas le chat, sourit-il timidement.

-Et le chat.

Elle répondit à son sourire mais il choisit de cacher son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Hina. dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je peux pas non plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. T'es si compréhensible, et douce, et magnifique, et t'es la mère de mon gosse, et je t'aime et... Putain, si je suis pas capable de te protéger...

-J'ai confiance en toi, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

Lorsqu'il la regarda avec surprise, un léger fard aux joues, elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre, elle voulut reculer pour le rassurer de vive-voix mais Naruto la garda contre lui.

-Dis-moi que tu vas bien, demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Je vais bien, grâce à toi.

-T'es sûr ?

-Mmh mmh, l'embrassa-t-elle encore.

-Et le bébé ?

Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta. Son attention fut tout de suite portée sur son mal de ventre.

-Je veux pas te faire peur mais, avec tout ce qu'on a fait, tu pourrais être blessée ou pire.

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en écoutant son mari. Il lui sortait tant de termes médicaux qu'elle resta bouche-bée un moment avant de sentir un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Son esprit lui affichait des images peu plaisantes, majoritairement sanguinolentes. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

-J-Je suis une mère horrible...

-Hein ? s'exclama-t-il. Non, bébé, non. C'est pas pour ça que je disais ça. Enfin, si. Mais non. Pleure pas. Moi qui voulais t'épater avec mon savoir, c'est raté.

Épatée peut-être pas, mais touchée, c'était réussi. Son cœur palpita et son amour pour lui se renforça face à sa petite moue déçue.

-Pardon.

-Nah, pas d'excuses. Je sais que tu es forte. Tu peux protéger notre bébé. Je voulais juste, te prévenir, en quelque sorte. Je sais que t'es très souvent insouciante quand il est question de moi. Je sais que je suis super sexy et tout mais... Aïe !

Sa joue était maintenant coincée entre son pouce et son index.

-Hinata ? Tu m'as pincé ? prétendit-il d'être blessé.

-Arrête de me taquiner.

-Oui, madame Uzumaki.

Son sourire niais jusqu'aux oreilles approfondit le rose de ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux mais il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Encore et encore.

-Naruto.

-Un dernier... supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un baiser fut plusieurs.

D'abord lents et doux, ils devinrent rapidement humides, brûlants et passionnés. Leurs sourcils se froncèrent de plaisir. Ses mains le rapprochèrent encore, comme s'il était trop loin à son goût. Les siennes glissèrent sur ses reins, pressèrent.

Petit à petit, elle se sentit fondre entre ses bras.

Au point que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Yeux toujours clos, leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent. Leurs nez frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Naruto respira bruyamment par la bouche avant de pencher légèrement la tête. Voulant rester dans leur moment de paix un peu plus longtemps, ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau à mi-chemin. La langue d'Hinata effleura sa lèvre inférieur puis sa jumelle.

Le ballet commença alors. Tournoyant, goûtant, caressant, jouant, taquinant. Ses doigts fins s'accrochèrent à ses mèches dorées. Ses mains, aimantes pour elle et mortelles pour les autres, prirent son visage en coupe avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

Cette prudence fit battre son cœur douloureusement contre ses côtes.

En plus des claquement de lèvres, des soupirs satisfaits s'élevèrent dans l'habitacle. Un gémissement lorsqu'un coup de dent était donné. Un grognement quand une main frottait contre un endroit trop érogène. Un respiration aiguë dès qu'ils s'éloignaient par manque d'air. Des « je t'aime » chuchotés, chantés. Des regards brillants bien plus parlant que les mots. Des larmes de joie chassées par des baisers.

Leurs cheveux se mélangèrent lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres bouillantes contre la peau de son coup. Sa main glissa sur ses larges épaules, atterrirent entre ses omoplates, agrippèrent son t-shirt. L'autre se posa par-dessus son cœur. Il était rapide sous sa paume.

_Et elle était la seule à le faire battre_, lui disait-il à chaque fois.

Elle rougit un peu plus à cette pensée et à son souffle se répercutant contre sous pouls qui accéléra.

Elle l'aimait tant. Trop.

Soudain, Naruto sursauta et Hinata eut froid sans ses mains sur elle. Elle tenta d'être aussi rapide que lui pour reprendre contenance mais elle était encore sur son petit nuage.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'arme dans sa main.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose, chuchota-t-il.

Le cœur d'Hinata s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger sous elle.

Ils étaient donc bien surveillés ?

Elle tourna son regard vers lui mais ses yeux bleus voyagèrent derrière la vitre côté passager. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité, il posa la main sur la poignée.

-Attends, le retenait-elle.

-Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil. S'il te plait, reste là. Je serai pas long.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester, mais ses prunelles tombèrent sur son ventre. Elle pinça les lèvres, hocha la tête puis s'enferma à l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle le regarda s'en aller.

_Elle lui faisait confiance._

Hinata se réinstalla convenablement sur le siège et entreprit de ne penser à rien, de se détendre. Contrôlant sa respiration, elle attendit. Elle aimerait entendre un bruit, n'importe lequel. A chaque expiration, elle regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord.

A bout de cinq minutes pile de calme, elle entendit un coup de feu. Puis deux. Et trois. Enfin le silence à nouveau.

Elle se força à rester assise. Elle ne devait pas se jeter dans le piège si s'en était un.

Mais... Et si Naruto était blessé ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Impossible. Il allait revenir.

Pourtant, les minutes passaient et aucun signe de son mari. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, serrant le coussin du siège dans l'autre main.

Elle devait attendre.

Elle devait...

_Tant pis !_

Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la portière, elle le vit. Elle sauta hors de la voiture et s'avança vers lui.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Non, ça va, répondit-il en lui prenant la main. Il faut que tu viennes voir ça.

Ils retournèrent sur le lieu de tire et Hinata vit un corps allongé au sol.

_Mort_, déduit-elle lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent pour mieux le voir.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux cachaient son visage livide mais, c'était surtout le trou fait par la balle parmi ses piercings qui en était la preuve.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle devait voir, elle leva la tête vers Naruto dont la mâchoire était serrée.

Il était énervé.

-Hinata. Ce gars. Je crois que je le connais, la regarda-t-il enfin. Je pense qu'il est un des clones de Yahiko.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas mis la vidéo en lien parce que la qualité d'image était juste horrible ! En gros, dans le film, ils s'embrassent dans la salle de bain d'un hôtel.**


	29. July -7- Movie inspired

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 999  
Publié : 23/07/2020  
Résumé : Naruto et Hinata sont à deux doigts de connaître la vérité. C'est le début de la fin.  
Clip 7 : watch?v=XhpJ11dNp2o

* * *

De l'extérieur, le bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient garés ressemblait à un orphelinat tout à fait normal. Un immense jardin. Une aire de jeu. Une grande maison baignant dans la lumière du soleil. Et malgré l'arrestation de l'Akatsuki, tout était encore en bon état.

Un détail qui n'échappa à Naruto et Hinata.

Toutes les planches en bois du parquet à l'entrée étaient nettoyées. Régulièrement et avec soin, nota Hinata lorsque Naruto ignora le signe « Propriété privée » et poussa la porte pour pénétrer la bâtisse avec précaution. Conscient qu'ils posaient pieds en territoire ennemi.

Du sol jusqu'au plafond, l'intérieur était en bois rouge. Le hall était immense. Des dessins d'enfants encadrés décoraient les murs. Aucun grain de poussière fut soulevé par la semelle de leurs chaussures. Et une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas les squatteurs qui prenaient soin du lieu qu'ils habitaient.

A cette pensée, Hinata sentit tous ses poils se dresser. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule.

C'était calme. Trop calme.

Franchement. Ils étaient une des organisations les plus puissantes et ils n'avaient aucune alarme pour leur indiquer que quelqu'un était entré par effraction chez eux ?

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai._

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Naruto, laissant ses yeux analyser les environs. Malgré la propreté des lieux, l'atmosphère n'était pas du tout plaisante. Au contraire. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes. Bien sûr, c'était intentionnel. Et maintenant hors d'atteinte de la chaleur du soleil, l'ambiance était lugubre, froide et peu accueillante.

Hinata savait ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ou plutôt, qui ils cherchaient. Yahiko, le chef de l'Akatsuki. La tête pensante du programme Biju qui avait été mise hors d'état de nuire. Dixit Kakashi.

Or, Menma. L'attitude des Services Secrets. Les deux hommes en voiture. Le clone de Yahito. Tout ça n'était pas une coïncidence.

Naruto et Hinata en étaient donc venus à la conclusion que le programme avait été remis en route. Pire, n'avait peut-être jamais été vraiment arrêté.

Voilà pourquoi il fallait avancer. S'enfoncer un peu plus dans les profondeurs de la maison puisque, évidemment, tout était caché à la vue des visiteurs.

Malheureusement, entre les clones et les membres de l'Akatsuki potentiellement évadés, ils ne savaient pas combien d'ennemis ils allaient croiser. A chaque encadrement de porte, ils s'arrêtaient, écoutaient et jetaient un coup d'œil dans les recoins sombres. Naruto était si tendu qu'Hinata avait peur que ses muscles le lâchent au moment où il en aura le plus besoin.

Silencieusement, ils passaient le salon, la laverie et la cuisine. Toutes les pièces étaient dans un état impeccable. Comme si l'habitation n'avait jamais été fermée par les Services Secrets.

Ils pouvaient presque entendre les rires des enfants résonner dans le silence inconfortable.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger. Une autre grande pièce avec des dizaine de tables longues, toutes entourées de chaises pour enfants et recouvertes de nappes sans aucune trace de moisissure.

Près de la cheminée, d'immenses fenêtres donnaient vue sur le jardin de derrière. Il y avait là au moins plusieurs hectares de pelouse verte et grasse, communicant envie de courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Les arbres ombrageaient les chaises longues inutilisées. Seuls quelques plantes avaient pourri. Le reste avait proliféré, laissant la nature reprendre ses droits.

C'était le cadre parfait pour se relaxer, s'amuser, se sentir libre.

Mais, Hinata savait que c'était une façade. Et, les yeux nuageux de Naruto le lui montraient.

La façon dont ils allaient et venaient avec méfiance sur chaque objet, pourtant tous anodins, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne revivait pas de bons souvenirs. Il était de retour dans sa prison. Il tentait de cacher ses émotions sous son masque d'assassin insensible mais elle le connaissait trop bien.

S'éloignant de la vue, elle le rejoignit pour glisser sa main dans la sienne. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour son confort. C'était pour le soutenir. Comme elle avait promis.

Ses doigts se firent de suite moins rigides et il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de montrer les étages d'un signe de tête.

Leur destination final se trouvait là-haut.

L'escalier était aussi impressionnant que le reste de la maison. Les marches étaient recouvertes d'un épais tapis rouge. Toute la rambarde était sculptée et à chaque palier, une oeuvre d'art était accrochée. Hinata reconnut le travail de Hiroshige, Degas ou encore Dali et dut admettre que ces criminels avaient du goût en matière artistique.

Quand Naruto tourna à gauche pour vérifier le premier étage, elle découvrit une chambre pour enfants remplie de berceaux et de lits à une ou deux places accompagnés de magnifiques armatures en fer poncé. Leurs draps étaient parfaitement bien tirés comme s'ils avaient été fait ce matin.

La deuxième pièce de l'étage était la salle de bain et toilettes. Un côté pour les garçons et l'autre pour les filles.

Adjacente aux escaliers, un autre chambre servait de salle de jeux pour les plus petits qui ne devaient pas pouvoir sortir.

Au dernier étage, une chambre d'adulte était aménagée. Sur le lit king-size, les draps couleur lavande étaient en soie. Hinata en était sûre, l'ensemble entier avait dû coûter cher. Il y avait un fauteuil à bascule trônant près de la fenêtre au-dessus de la cheminée et un tapis épais, valant sûrement une petit fortune.

Lorsqu'Hinata ressortit la tête de la pièce, elle vit Naruto tourner en rond au bout du couloir. Sa main glissait contre le mur, le long des barreaux de la balustrade, sur le cadre de la fenêtre et même au-dessus de l'armoire.

Il cherchait le bouton qui permettait l'accès au grenier. Là où avaient lieu les expériences, les tests, les séances de tortures et bien d'autres choses inhumaines qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit.

Ils pouvaient presque entendre les cris d'enfant résonner dans le silence de la maison.

Elle frissonna alors, posant une main sur son ventre. C'est à ce moment-là que celle de Naruto rejoignit la sienne. Elle leva le regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils lorsque son doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

Instantanément, sa gorge s'assécha.

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête.

Sauf que le danger venait de derrière.

La vitre de la fenêtre explosa, envoyant des débris dans leur direction. Ils durent se séparer. Hinata recula, prise par surprise, et Naruto tourna sur ses talons pour se retrouver contre le mur, laissant place à l'ennemi.

A peine fut-elle remise de ses émotions qu'Hinata vit face à elle une nouvelle crinière de feu, des piercings étirés par un sourire carnassier et une mitraillette.

Pas de doute, c'était un nouveau clone de Yahiko.

_Pourtant..._

Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui les avait suivi dans le parking souterrain.

Étrangement, elle pensa à Menma. Un clone à première vue mais, lorsqu'elle analysait ses traits avec attention, elle pouvait voir qu'il ne partageait rien avec sa forme originelle.

_Pourquoi ?_

Ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsque le canon du l'arme se pointa sur elle.

A nouveau, tout se passa vite.

Le clone, encore accroché à son câble, n'était pas bien stable sur ses pieds. Naruto en profita pour l'attraper par les bras et le tirer en arrière, dirigeant ainsi l'arme vers le plafond. Hinata plaqua les mains contre ses oreilles dès que les premières balles furent tirées vers le haut.

Les deux hommes se débattirent au sol mais Naruto gardait le canon de l'arme braqué vers le haut. Loin d'elle. Très vite, les munitions furent épuisées et ayant le dessus, il envoya son coude dans le nez du roux. Sonné, il lâcha la mitraillette vide qui atterrit aux pieds d'Hinata.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ils étaient à nouveau debout, Naruto entre elle et le clone. Leurs respirations étaient abominablement contrôlées.

Sa main bougea pour attraper son revolver et en finir avec son adversaire. Malheureusement, le deuxième homme fut plus rapide et se jeta sur lui avec force. Il encaissa la percussion pour mieux tordre son bras mais se retrouva quand même plaqué contre le garde-corps. Hinata pressa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri de peur.

Heureusement, seul le revolver dégringola des deux étages pour exploser au sol.

Coincé contre le corps du roux, Naruto se prit le coup de poing qui lui était destiné avant de riposter pour le repousser vers la fenêtre maintenant ouverte.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit d'un grincement épouvantable.

Hinata sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Un deuxième clone apparut dans son champ de vision.

Pas pendant très longtemps puisque le pied de Naruto frappa dans la porte qui se referma sur le visage du nouveau roux. Le craquement des os fit écho mais le coup ne fut pas assez fort pour assommer l'ennemi. Il se retourna alors pour recommencer mais le premier clone enroula ses bras autour de son cou, comme un serpent le ferait avec sa proie.

Le voyant gigoter pour tenter de se libérer, Hinata ne réfléchit pas. Elle prit la mitraillette et s'apprêta à frapper la tête du roux de toutes ses forces avec la crosse quand celui de l'armoire refit son apparition.

Il fut près d'elle si rapidement qu'elle perdit ses moyens.

-Ne la touche pas ! tonna la voix de Naruto en même temps que celle d'un autre.

Tel un robot, le clone s'arrêta tout de suite de bouger et le silence retomba dans la maison.

Jusqu'à ce que des semelles écrasent le verre au sol.

Puisque ça venait de derrière, Hinata se retourna et envoya la crosse de son arme dans la direction de la troisième personne. Son geste fut paré avec aisance et elle croisa deux pupilles dénudées d'humanité.

Elle remarqua aussi un nouvel escalier en bois et dépliable qui menait directement au grenier. C'était celui que Naruto cherchait plutôt.

Leur plan avait donc fonctionné...

-Vous allez vous faire mal avec cette arme, commenta-t-il en lançant la mitraillette au loin.

C'était donc lui, réalisa-t-elle.

A nouveau, elle nota que Yahiko était très différent de ses clones et son absence de mimiques humaines lui rappelait Menma.

Mais, pourquoi repensait-elle toujours à lui alors qu'il n'était même pas un clone appartenant à l'Akatsuki ?

Il y avait-il un lien entre eux ?

Naruto et Menma et Yahiko et ses clones.

Elle avait toutes les pièces de cette histoire en mains. Elle avait réussi à les assembler mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'ensemble du puzzle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais quoi ?

_Réfléchis, Hinata. Réfléchis !_

-Je te jure que si jamais tu la touches...

-Calme-toi, Kyubi. Nous ne tuerons pas ta belle...

D'un geste sec, le chef agrippa la mâchoire d'Hinata pour mieux examiner son visage. Ce contact ne lui apporta rien d'autre qu'un froid glacial, figeant son sang et gelant ses os.

-...Tant que tu obéis.

Son regard la quitta pour croiser celui de Naruto. Il fit un signe de tête à son clone et Hinata entendit un tintement de menottes résonner derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son mari mais, elle imaginait très bien l'état dans lequel il était actuellement.

A cet avertissement, il devait se retenir d'arracher les bras qui le tenaient en place pour le menotter.

-Avez-vous apprécié le tour de la maison ? Nous avons tout aménagé pour votre venue tant attendue.

Sa voix, peu importe ce qu'il disait, était toujours neutre. Ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle repoussa sa main lui rappelant la sensation de la neige sur sa peau.

-Vous saviez qu'on venait ? réussit-elle à demander sans trembler.

-En effet.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

Il était si différent de l'homme que Naruto lui avait décrit lors de ses récits. Trop stoïque. Pas assez enthousiaste. Pour un scientifique, il ne semblait pas heureux de retrouver son expérience, son chef-d'oeuvre, après tant d'années.

-Et nous insistons pour que vous restez parmi nous.

-Laisse-la partir ! C'est moi que tu veux !

Surprise et mécontente, elle se tourna vers Naruto. Ils étaient une équipe. Hors de question qu'ils se séparent.

Toutefois, le refus de Yahiko arrêta ses pensées et la fit pâlir.

-Ce n'est pas toi que nous voulons, Kyubi. C'est votre enfant.

* * *

**Elodouuu : Déjà merci infiniment d'avoir lu toutes les histoires de ce recueil (même celles qui t'ont brisé le cœur ). Ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que ce que j'ai prévu pour finir Juillet te plaira autant que le début (n'oublie pas de respirer, hein ? haha) J'adore faire le point de vue de Naruto ! Mais j'essaie toujours d'alterner car Hinata est plus compliquée à écrire pour moi donc ça me fait pratiquer. Malheureusement, le reste de Juillet sera du point de vue de madame Uzumaki mais d'autres histoires comme celle de août par exemple seront du point de vue de Naruto :) Voilà, il me semble avoir répondu à tout. Encore merci pour cette review vraiment trop mignonne, elle m'a vraiment encouragé ! Bonne continuation :)**


	30. July -8- Movie inspired

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 928  
Publié :  
Résumé : Le dernier combat.

* * *

_-Numéro 1010, Uzumaki Naruto, alias Kyubi, a terminé son entraînement aujourd'hui. Il est prêt à être envoyé sur le terrain. Et je peux dire que je n'ai jamais vu un humain comme lui ! C'est excitant de pouvoir l'observer ainsi ! Il est notre plus belle trouvaille ! Mais, il est un trop gentil garçon comparé aux autres expériences. Certes, il obéit aux ordres. Mais ! Quelque chose me chiffonne le concernant. Je peux voir qu'il commence à comprendre sa propre personnalité. C'est inquiétant pour la suite de l'organisation._

C'est cette voix excitée qui la tira du brouillard. Le crépitement de la vieille vidéo lui perçait les oreilles. Mais, c'était surtout son mal de crâne qui la faisait souffrir.

_-Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de créer une nouvelle version de clones. La méthode est la culture de cellules._

Hinata essaya de soulever ses paupières. Elles étaient si lourdes. Elle voulut bouger son corps mais quelque chose la retenait au niveau des poignets. Ce manque de liberté la réveilla un peu plus.

_-Je vais sélectionner les meilleurs gènes de Kyubi, grâce à une culture de cellules, et ainsi donner naissance à Menma. Et parce que Nature veut que la génération qui suit soit plus forte, Menma sera bien plus puissant et obéissant que Kyubi une fois complètement terminé. C'est tellement excitant !_

Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision fut d'abord flou puis, s'ajusta pour qu'elle puisse se situer.

Il faisait sombre et la seule source de lumière était l'écran sur lequel un homme, en blouse blanche et aux cheveux roux en bataille, ornait une large sourire sur ses lèvres. Même, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

Voilà donc le vrai Yahiko.

_-Mais avant ça, je vais devoir faire le test sur moi-même, _dit-il en disparaissant de devant la caméra. _J'ai déjà commencé avec un bout de ma peau_, reprit-il en brandissant un tube à essai. _Je vous présente Tendô. Mon premier clone du projet Pain. Le début d'un monde de paix._

Hinata dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas vomir à la vue du bout de chair. Elle prit plusieurs respirations, tentant de chasser les images désormais gravées dans son esprit.

C'est alors qu'elle vit de longs tubes autour d'elle.

Elle pâlit un peu plus lorsqu'elle remarqua les cheveux blonds ondulant dans l'eau jaunâtre. Elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas Naruto. C'était un autre Menma et quand son regard glissa sur les autres tubes, elle en compta deux de plus.

Pas de doute, elle était dans le laboratoire du grenier.

Mais alors, où était Naruto ?

_-...l'ADN est bien sûr la clé de toute cette expérience et à défaut de ne pas avoir de femme porteuse, je vais devoir garder tout ça sous une couveuse..._

Pendant que les mots de Yahiko continuaient en bruit de fond, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit, comprenant comment il fallait voir le puzzle.

Un des clones de Yahiko, Tendo, l'avait piqué avec un seringue dans le cou. Elle se souvint avoir perdu connaissance. La grande chambre au deuxième étage était en fait pour elle. Il voulait qu'elle reste à l'orphelinat car...

Son cerveau arrêta sa réflexion, ne voulant pas admettre ce qu'elle avait compris. La panique humidifia ses yeux. Sa respiration se saccada. Et elle vit à nouveau le visage de Yahiko.

_-...le genre humain a toujours évolué grâce à sa reproduction. C'est ce que je compte faire ici mais, de façon bien plus rapide et efficace..._

Son bébé était la clé pour former de meilleurs assassins.

Naruto était trop humain pour eux.

Sélectionner les gênes signifiait isoler les émotions.

Et vu que Menma avait échoué, ils voulaient faire l'expérience avec une vraie descendance...

Le sentiment d'être vulnérable lui serra les tripes. La chair de poule grimpa sur ses bras. Son corps se raidit. De la transpiration perla son front. Et ses yeux paniqués cherchèrent à nouveau ceux de Naruto.

Mais, elle était seule dans la pièce.

_Il n'était pas là._

La peur se mit à ronger sa capacité de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était l'envie de protéger son bébé. De retourner auprès de Naruto. Elle voulut alors se relever mais à nouveau, ses bras l'empêchèrent de bouger.

Levant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était menottée à un lit d'hôpital. Baissant le regard, elle remarqua que son t-shirt était relevée jusqu'à sa poitrine et qu'un trait rouge avait été dessiné sur la peau de son ventre.

Elle serra les paupières mais comme tout à l'heure c'était déjà trop tard.

Cette vue se grava dans son esprit, alimentant sa panique.

Au plus elle remuait, au plus le métal déchirait la peau de ses poignets. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, bloquant la douleur. Ses doigts tirèrent sur les menottes. Elle força sur ses bras, sur ses jambes mais, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Elle poussa un cri de frustration, couvrant la voix de Yahiko.

-Vous êtes déjà réveillée ? Nous pensions avoir un peu plus de temps.

Sa tête tourna vers les arrivants. Tendô tirait un échographe, mit la vidéo sur pause et s'installa près d'elle. Un autre clone le suivait. Elle ne manqua pas de le voir placer un revolver sous le matelas. Leurs gestes étaient si mécaniques. Même leur posture calquait plus celle d'un robot que celle d'un humain.

-S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé.

-Ce n'est pas notre intention, assurèrent les deux clones, Pain, en levant leurs regards froids sur elle. Nous allons juste vérifier que tout est normal. Kakashi nous a dit que vous avez été très stressée depuis l'incident avec Menma. Sans parler de votre dangereuse course poursuite à travers Konoha pour nous échapper.

-Les hommes dans la voiture étaient des clones ? Et, vous... vous avez dit Kakashi ?

-Oui.

-C'est Kakashi qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Non.

Tendô détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Le froid du gel qu'il appliquait sur son ventre la fit frissonner et la rendit nerveuse. Elle recommença alors son interrogation qui la forçait à garder son calme.

-Comment ça « non » ?

-Kakashi est un voleur. Yahiko est le créateur de ces lieux.

-Kakashi s'est donc approprié les idées de l'Akatsuki, réalisa-t-elle. C'est lui qui a donné naissance aux Menma, n'est-ce pas ? Agit-il seul ? Mais alors, où est Yahiko ? demanda-t-elle lorsque Pain acquiescèrent à ses deux précédentes questions.

-Mort.

-Comment ?

-Kakashi l'a tué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Kyubi l'a trouvé.

-C-Ce n'est pas logique... Pourquoi tuer le cerveau de l'opération ? Ah moins que... Kakashi voulait être le seul à connaître la formule ?

-Les Hommes sont très cupides.

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans leurs voix. Aucun éclat de colère, de tristesse dans leurs yeux.

Une chose était sûre, ils n'agissaient pas par vengeance.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Nous voulons un monde de paix. Comme Kakashi.

-Un monde de paix ? Avec des assassins qui courent les rues ? Avec des clones qui n'ont pas d'humanité ? demanda-t-elle en bougeant pour éloigner leur attention de son ventre. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Ce n'est pas parce que vous partager le même intérêt avec Kakashi que vous devez obéir à tout ce qu'il vous dit de faire.

-C'est pour ça que nous avons été créé.

Cette phrase noua sa langue. C'était incroyable, le manque d'émotions dans leurs tons et dans leurs regards était terrifiant.

C'était vraiment ça le monde de demain ?

Comment Kakashi pouvait accepter une telle chose ? Il était responsable de la sécurité du Japon !

Et si... justement, c'était ça le problème ?

Il faisait parti de cette minorité qui était prêt à tout pour parvenir à leur fin. Sauf que utiliser la formule de clonage pour les Services Secrets ne la rendait pas meilleure. Des gens, des enfants, des innocents continuaient de souffrir.

Elle ne pouvait être d'accord avec ça. Le bien-être et l'avenir de son enfant étaient en jeu.

Elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés et les laisser faire un tas d'expériences sur son bébé.

Cependant, que pouvait-elle faire seule ?

Elle sentit la forme du canon du revolver contre sa côte. Cette sensation était pire que d'avoir l'arme coller à la tempe. Mais ça confirmait ce qu'elle avait déduit.

Même si Tendô lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal, Pain restaient des assassins.

S'ils devaient la neutraliser, ils le feraient.

Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Naruto.

Mais comment ?

Des yeux, elle fit un nouveau tour de la pièce. Son regard tomba sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle pourrait essayer de tracer son portable. Elle savait comment pirater les codes.

_Non._ Elle devait partir du principe que les clones lui avaient pris tous moyens de communications.

_Pas grave._ Elle croyait en lui. Il viendra à elle. Il lui avait promis. En attendant, elle ne devait pas se blesser. Elle ne devait pas mourir.

-Votre corps a su protéger votre enfant malgré vos péripéties. C'est très intéressant.

Rien ne traduisait l'intérêt de Tendô. Hinata avait plus l'impression qu'il répétait une phrase que Yahiko avait dit avant lui. Tout sonnait mimé, faux.

Malgré elle, l'empathie serra son cœur puis, s'envola lorsqu'il reposa la sonde sur son ventre.

_Son bébé était sa priorité._

Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'autre clone puis sur les menottes. Elle devait s'en débarrasser afin de rejoindre le bureau. Naruto lui avait appris comment les ouvrir avec une épingle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Malheureusement, Pain avaient tendu ses bras pour éloigner ses mains de ses cheveux.

Malgré ses belles paroles, ils restaient méfiants et mettaient toutes les chances de leur côté en ayant un revolver avec eux.

Ça voulait dire que Naruto était encore ici. Encore en vie.

Motivée par cette lueur d'espoir, elle se mit à réfléchir.

Une autre solution pour se libérer s'imposait. Elle ne pensa même pas aux conséquences de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Sa seule préoccupation était de distraire Pain.

Avait-elle le temps de...

Son attention fut ramenée sur l'énorme seringue que Tendô remplit d'un liquide noir. La panique qu'elle avait réussi à calmer en réfléchissant serpenta à nouveau dans ses veines.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-Ça rendra votre bébé plus fort, fut sa seule réponse.

_Était-ce censé la rassurer ?_ Si oui, c'était raté !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Tout son être recommençait à lui crier de s'échapper mais les menottes étaient encore là. Elle s'éloigna de la pointe de l'aiguille lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa peau, le suppliant d'arrêter. Toutefois, la main de Tendo et celle du clone se posèrent sur elle, lui rappelant sa lutte contre Menma.

Elle était immobilisée. Elle était piégée.

Elle sentit la piqûre. Il allait pousser le piston. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Crier ne servait à rien mais elle s'égosillait quand même.

Jusqu'à ce que la seringue explose.

Quelque chose l'aspergea et elle n'entendit le coup de feu qu'après.

Ou alors, c'était un deuxième coup de feu puisque le clone debout à côté d'elle s'écroula lourdement au sol.

Même libre de ces mains étrangères, elle tremblait encore. Elle expira alors plusieurs fois par la nez pour se calmer. C'est en faisant ça qu'elle sentit l'odeur du sang sur elle. La seule chose qu'elle sut c'est que ce n'était pas le sien ou celui de son bébé.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de comprendre d'avantage la situation actuelle. Un éclair jaune sauta sur Tendô, le planquant au sol. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles bleues obstrués par le voile rouge de la colère.

_Il était là._

* * *

**Dernier chapitre demain !**


	31. July -9- Movie inspired

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 990  
Publié :  
Résumé : Le dernier combat.  
Clip 8 : watch?v=UFnmq5PPScA

* * *

Instinctivement, Tendô enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto qui poussa sur ses pieds pour le renverser. Il envoya son genou dans son nez puis son coude dans sa poitrine. Au même moment, il se prit un coup de poing dans les côtes. Ça le fit lâcher prise.

Face à face, les deux hommes évitèrent les attaques de l'autre. Seul le bruit de leurs fortes respirations et de leurs coups fendant l'air pouvaient être entendus.

Hinata avait trouvé Menma impressionnant mais comparé à Tendô, il n'était rien. Son jeu de jambes n'était jamais le même et dès qu'une attaque passait la défense de Naruto, elle était efficace, l'affaiblissant un peu plus.

Son mari était en difficulté. Elle le voyait bien dès qu'il essuyait le sang de son arcade coulant dans son œil.

A nouveau, il avait l'handicape de s'être battu avant.

_Et elle était toujours menottées_, se rappela-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut retenue contre le lit.

Naruto envoya son adversaire au sol d'un coup pied dans les jambes. Mais il se releva tout de suite pour mieux se retrouver à mi-chemin. Il prit alors de l'élan et frappa de toutes ses forces, animé par sa rage. La tête de Tendô vrilla. Il lâcha un grognement pendant que son mollet fut écrasé, le forçant à être à genoux à nouveau.

Malheureusement, il fut à la parfaite hauteur pour sa prochaine attaque. Tirant une lame de sa ceinture, il la planta dans la cuisse de Naruto et trancha sa peau jusqu'à son mollet.

Ce fut si rapide qu'Hinata ne la vit qu'une fois réalisée.

Sifflant de douleur, Naruto perdit l'équilibre et dut s'appuyer contre le mur. Son visage baigné de sueur se crispa dès qu'il essayait de poser pied au sol tout en continuant de bloquer l'arme de Pain. Ce fut à son tour d'être à genoux, poussant sur les bras du roux pour empêcher que la lame se plante dans son épaule.

Une deuxième lame apparut alors au bout du couteau et elle pénétra la main de Naruto, la clouant au mur.

Son cri figea Hinata sur le lit.

Plus rien comptait à présent. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le sang.

Beaucoup de sang.

Trop de sang.

Avant même qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle faisait, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son pouce gauche et tirèrent jusqu'à le disloquer.

Le craque sourd attira l'attention des deux combattants.

En quelques secondes, Tendô comprit qu'elle s'échappait et il s'échappa de la prise de Naruto, trop faible pour réussir à le retenir.

Les yeux d'Hinata quittèrent la scène le temps que sa main glisse hors de sa prison. Elle plongea dans ses cheveux et détacha une épingle, voyant le clone s'avancer vers elle. Elle trifouilla dans la serrure avec le fer jusqu'à libérer son poignet droit.

Voyant Naruto sur le point de tourner l'œil, elle sentit son corps entier prendre les commandes et agir seul. Spectatrice de ses propres instincts de survie et de protection, elle observa la scène.

Elle poussa le lit de toutes ses forces dans la direction de Pain qui l'arrêta avec aisance. Cependant, c'était elle qu'il devrait regarder. Elle était maintenant à bonne distance pour le toucher tout en restant protégée derrière son bouclier de fortune.

Le coup de poing fut si inattendu qu'il figea les deux hommes.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à ma famille, réussit-elle à articuler avec confiance.

Glissant ses yeux sur elle, Tendô saisit son poignet et serra. Le pression sur ses bleus la fit grimacer. Mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Naruto était là.

Grâce à sa diversion, il avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et ses forces. Il agrippa le roux qui dut la lâcher pour ne pas l'emporter avec lui et l'envoya voler au loin.

Hinata le regarda resserrer le bandage qu'il s'était fait autour de la main avec les dents. Toujours désavantagé par sa jambe, il revint quand même à la charge.

Sourcils froncés de concentration, il ne tremblait plus. Chacun de ses coups semblaient augmenter en intensité. Ses mains bloquèrent l'attaque de Tendo et son coup de tête partit, donnant à Naruto quelques secondes pour respirer.

Juste à temps, il fit un saut en arrière pour éviter une attaque qui avait pour but de l'entailler à nouveau. Malheureusement, il se retrouva coincé contre le bureau. Ses mains cherchèrent quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait servir d'arme de défense.

Lorsqu'il leva le poing, Hinata reconnut un stylo. Paniquée, elle retrouva le contrôle de son corps, abandonna son intention de bander son pouce et chercha autre chose pour aider Naruto. Elle le savait fort mais dans son état, son arme de fortune était inutile.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua la forme du revolver. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

Elle poussa le matelas qui tomba au sol et prit le pistolet. Relevant la tête, elle croisa les yeux de Naruto et sans rien se dire, ils se comprirent.

Il dut se baisser pour esquiver un mouvement puis reprit la danse.

Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à enfoncer le stylo dans la main de Pain qui lâcha sa lame à cause de la douleur. A cette ouverture, Naruto lui envoya un direct dans la mâchoire. L'ennemi bascula sur le bureau et tomba de l'autre côté.

Hinata prit ça pour le signal et s'approcha de Naruto. Affaibli à la main, il n'avait pas pu le mettre K.O.. Il resta donc sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle lui tendit l'arme à feu.

Pour quelques secondes, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

Ils étaient chauds.

Parce qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

Cela fut plus que suffisant pour la rassurer.

-Tu es l'anomalie, Kyubi. Nous le savons.

Leurs regards et l'arme se pointèrent sur Tendô. Même après un combat, il restait complètement impassible. Debout, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Naruto.

-Tu ne vas pas tirer, Kyubi. Nous savons que tu n'es pas capable de finir une mission. C'est pour ça que tu as été écarté de l'organisation.

Naruto n'était pas un tueur par choix. Hinata le savait. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux, son corps frissonna. Et même si elle avait peur, elle était prête à le laisser appuyer sur la détente s'il le voulait.

Elle lui prit alors la main. En signe de soutien. Pour lui ? Pour elle ? Elle ne savait pas.

-J'ai tué les autre clones. Pourquoi t'épargnerai-je ?

-Tous garçons humains rêvent, un jour, d'être le héro de leur moitié.

_Il se trompait. _Il parlait avec l'assassin en ce moment.

-Le truc c'est que, je suis pas un héro. Je suis le vilain de ton histoire parce que t'as merdé en touchant à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Son regard durcit.

-On se revoit en Enfer.

Sans état d'âme, Naruto prit le dernier souffle de Tendô.

Le bruit du coup de feu persistait encore dans les oreilles d'Hinata alors que tout était enfin fini. Immobile, elle attendit. Elle se sentait étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucune sentiment l'envahit.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit Naruto glisser loin d'elle pour s'effondrer lourdement au sol, elle détourna les yeux du cadavre devant elle.

-Naruto !

-Je m'assoie juste quelques secondes, tenta-t-il de sourire.

Mais il n'était pas du tout assis. A demi-allongé, son visage était pâle et tordu de douleur. Elle s'agenouilla et inspecta sa jambe. Pas de doute, plus d'un muscle et pas mal de nerfs avaient été vilainement sectionnés. Et son sang qui continuait de couler n'était pas bon signe.

Et dire que ça ne l'avait pas arrêté pour autant. Cet instinct primaire la fit frissonner.

-Je vais recoudre ça en premier. Puis, je ferai ta main.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais ses doigts la retinrent près de lui et la tirèrent contre lui. Elle serra des dents lorsque qu'ils effleurèrent son poignet couvert d'hématomes. Puis, ils glissèrent sur son pouce déboîté.

Sans la prévenir, Naruto le lui remit en place. Elle lâcha quand même un couinement.

-Si imprudente, grogna-t-il. C'est la dernière fois que je t'apprends un truc comme ça, lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible qui se voulait autoritaire. S'il te plait, ne te mets plus en danger... Je sais pas ce qui se serait passé si...

-Tout va bien Naruto, caressa-t-il sa joue en souriant. Je suis là.

Elle vit des larmes apparaître aux coins de ses yeux bleus au moment où il prit son visage en coupe et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Trop faible pour bouger. Mais respirant encore assez pour sentir son parfum.

Ses pouces essuyèrent les larmes salées dévalant sur ses joues. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser abattre.

Tout en jetant des coups d'œil régulier dans la direction de Naruto, Hinata fouillait le laboratoire à la recherche de ce dont elle avait besoin pour le garder en vie.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

La plaie était si large.

Il avait tant de sang.

Elle ne savait quoi faire.

Certes, elle connaissait la théorie sur le bout des doigts. Mais était-elle capable de l'appliquer ?

Elle tentait de se calmer en marmonnant quoi faire de ses deux mains. Mais, entre son cœur battant à tout rompre et le sang, elles se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à désinfecter sa jambe.

Naruto lui demanda alors de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait appris.

Etre concentrée sur deux choses l'aida à reprendre son calme. A chaque coup d'aiguille, elle levait les yeux vers lui mais il en était indifférent, l'écoutant sans l'interrompre.

Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le matelas et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut tout terminé qu'elle se sentit malade.

-Hé, l'appela-t-il pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. T'as assuré, Hina. Et tu sais quoi ? sourit-il faiblement mais sincèrement. T'es tellement cool que notre bébé va largement te préférer à moi.

Sa main bandée caressa son ventre. C'était comme si le peu de chaleur humaine qui lui restait traversait son t-shirt pour atteindre leur enfant. Elle renforça son toucher en pressant ses doigts.

-Merci de le protéger, Hinata.

Essuyant ses nouvelles larmes, elle hocha la tête puis s'installa à côté de lui. Elle se sentit bizarre d'être à nouveau sur le matelas mais elle avait trop besoin de ses bras autour d'elle. Laissant ses doigts caresser son torse, elle écoutait sa respiration. Au cas où. Elle vérifiait aussi ses bandages de temps en temps.

Mais dans l'ensemble, elle se sentait en sécurité.

C'est à la pression des doigts de Naruto sur son épaule qu'elle se réveilla.

-Quelqu'un arrive.

Respirant rapidement, elle se leva au moment où une troupe des Services Secrets apparut au pas de la porte. Se tenant entre leurs armes et son mari, elle nota leur surprise. Leurs yeux faisaient des aller-retour entre elle et Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'une voix leur ordonne de vérifier le périmètre.

Yamato semblait soulagé de les voir. Mains en l'air, il s'approcha d'eux et demanda à Naruto comment il allait. Seul un haussement de sourcils fut sa réponse. Raclant alors sa gorge, il les mit au courant de la situation.

Lors de leur évasion à Naples, il avait interrogé Menma personnellement. En posant les bonnes questions à un clone, on obtenait les bonnes réponses. Et Yamato apprit la trahison de Kakashi. Il en informa ses supérieurs qui le promurent directeur. Il avait donc arrêté son prédécesseur puis monté une opération pour venir à Konoha, sachant parfaitement que Naruto y était retourné.

-Je voulais aussi vous présenter personnellement mes plus plates excuses. J'ai douté de vous alors que vous nous avez toujours aidé et, ajouta-t-il en regardant leurs bandages et leurs vêtements ensanglantés. Si je peux être utile...

-Y'a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire, interrompra Naruto en s'asseyant.

Cela ne surprit pas seulement Yamato. Hinata observa son profil. Il avait repris des couleurs et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Malgré ses protestations, il se leva, tenant sa main bandée dans la sienne.

-Ma femme et moi adorions retourner chez nous.

* * *

**Bon...**

**J'ai vraiment envie de faire un épilogue ! Vous racontez un peu ce qui se passe des années après. Mais ! C'est le bordel en ce moment dans ma vie avec la fac, le travail et tout et tout donc ça risque de prendre un peu de temps (elle aura duré longtemps cette histoire.)**

**Du coup, est-ce que cette fin vous va ? Ou vous voulez plus ? **


	32. August - Cultures or Around the world

Manga/animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 3 709  
Publié : 31/08/2020  
Résumé : La diversité ce n'est pas montrer à quel point nous sommes différents. La diversité c'est embrasser l'unicité de chacun.

* * *

Le seul jour animé de Javouhey est dimanche. Le marché attire touristes, habitants des autres villages aux alentours ou encore autochtones qui peuvent trouver fleurs et fruits tropicaux produits localement, de l'artisanat hmong, de la nourriture laotienne et plein d'autres trucs chouettes qui explosent de couleurs aux yeux.

Cependant, la meilleure période de l'année, qui alimente l'économie de ce petit village basée uniquement sur l'agriculture, est en décembre.

Attention, il ne fait pas froid et il n'y a pas de neige. C'est totalement le contraire. Il fait chaud et sec. Un climat idéal pour le festival tant attendu à la fois par les habitants en effervescences et par les visiteurs émerveillés.

Le festival du nouvel an hmong était ce que Naruto préférait le plus ici. Il se sentait moins à l'écart des autres puisque les étrangers et les villageois se rassemblaient pour célébrer les esprits et la fin des récoltes de l'année. Et ce, pendant dix jours, jusqu'à pas d'heure.

A l'époque, toujours en _sa_ compagnie, il ne voyait pas ses parents de la journée. Ce n'était pas intéressant d'écouter les adultes parler. Cependant, les voyageurs de passage, c'était autre chose.

Curieux de nature, Naruto sirotait son jus de concombres, grignotait des nems et écoutait ce qu'ils avaient à raconter sur le monde, ou sur la forêt amazonienne, tout en buvant de la bière.

Pour un bref moment, il ne se sentait pas différent. Il pouvait agir comme tout le monde. Il ne subissait pas le regard des autres posé sur lui.

Mais maintenant, il ne peut plus se permettre de s'éclipser dans le dos de ses parents pour vagabonder dans le village. De toute façon, il ne trouvera personne à leur point de rendez-vous.

Tant de choses ont changé. Et ça le rend nerveux.

Il a l'impression d'être en territoire inconnu alors qu'il avait vécu ici jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans avant de partir à Cayenne. La capitale était située à trois heures de voiture d'ici et vu les routes dangereuses, il ne rentrait que rarement voir ses parents.

Trois ans étaient donc passés. Tous ses amis, et _elle_, avaient grandi. Ou plutôt évolué. Leur vie entière avait changé. La plupart sont maintenant mariés, ont carrément des enfants.

Face à ça, Naruto ne sait plus où se positionner.

Célibataire, vivant dans un minuscule appartement, son étude des tortues luth est ce qui anime sa vie, creusant un peu plus le fossé entre lui et les hmongs.

Malgré ça, il sourit. Enfin, tente de ne pas grimacer aux collègues de sa mère qui ne l'avaient pas vu depuis qu'il était parti. Il inspire et expire profondément. Il n'arrive pas à se sentir à sa place. Il ressemble à un petit garçon qui ne veut pas s'éloigner de la jambe de son père.

Ses mains moites frottent son pantalon noir. Il tire le col blanc de sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'au cou sous son gilet noir. Son costume semble vouloir l'étouffer aujourd'hui. Alors qu'hier, il lui allait très bien.

Est-ce parce qu'il prend conscience de la signification de l'habit traditionnel ? Lui, qui avait voulu faire un effort pour se fondre dans la masse, commence maintenant à regretter son choix d'être venu au festival de cette année.

Sans arrières-pensées, sa mère lui présente quelques-uns de ses élèves qu'il salue de loin, trop mal à l'aise pour s'approcher, avec ou sans ses parents, et avoir une conversation normale.

Rien que l'idée de discuter avec des gens qu'il ne connaît pas le transforme en un chaos transpirant à grosses gouttes.

Et puis, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal, comme s'il est en train de _la_ tromper, dès qu'il voit une jupe blanche et son tablier en mailles roses secoués par le vent, exposant des jambes laiteuses. Les tissus sophistiqués et colorés qu'elles portent dévoilent le travail fait main. Chaque costume est unique. Les chaînes en argent autour de leurs cous et tailles attirent les regards sur le corps de ces jeunes poupées maquillées.

Mais, il ne dit rien.

Il sait que les hmong sont mariés tôt.

Dès qu'ils sont en âge, ils doivent accumuler plusieurs casquettes. S'occuper de la maison, de leurs frères et sœurs, aider leurs parents aux champs, continuer à avoir des bonnes notes à l'école.

Il se force à ne pas penser à _celle_ qu'il admirait trois ans plus tôt en regardant ailleurs.

Autour de lui, quand même pas trop près de lui, les jeunes hommes sont là, observant respectueusement la gente féminine. Leurs cheveux sombres sont bien peignés. Leurs costumes exposent parfaitement leurs musculatures formées sous le travail aux champs. Leurs sourires sont naturels.

C'est à celui qui fera tomber le plus de prétendantes à ses pieds.

Celui qui a le clan le plus connu du village a une légère avance.

Mais, il ne faut pas négliger celui qui est le plus travailleur.

Ou celui qui a beaucoup de terres.

Naruto a d'énormes handicapes. Son "clan" est composé de ses parents, non mariés, et lui-même. Son père ne travaillant pas, la situation ne leur permettait pas de vivre dans le luxe comme ils le souhaiteraient. Il n'avait donc ni frère ni sœur. Il ne connaît pas la famille du côté de sa mère qui vit en France. Il ne possède aucune parcelle de terre. Ils ont juste un petit jardin où il avait l'habitude de planter des fleurs tropicales. Ses études ne lui apportent encore aucun salaire. Il venait tout juste de terminer sa License. Plus que quelques années et il obtiendra son doctorat. Il espère trouver du travail après. Et il est bien trop anxieux de nature pour paraître décontracté.

Il est pitoyable. Il le sait et il n'arrive pas à changer.

La tension dans ses épaules devient de plus en plus insupportable. Hors de question qu'il quitte sa chaise aujourd'hui, décide-t-il en regardant ses cuisses. Sa main passe dans ses cheveux. De toute façon, il n'avait pas réussi à les rendre présentable.

Cette pensée baisse encore un peu plus son moral, déjà pas bien haut.

Il prétend garder les places lorsque sa mère lui demande s'il veut venir l'aider à distribuer les œufs durs, signe de paix et de bonheur. Ça est pourtant un bon moyen de voir du monde mais son anxiété lui noue la gorge. Impossible qu'il puisse former le moindre mot devant quelqu'un. Même face à ses anciens camarades de classe.

Donc, de son coin, il observe ses parents profiter de la fête. C'est une image familière qui réduit son angoisse.

Comme chaque année, Kushina aide beaucoup pendant le nouvel an. L'institutrice du village est appréciée de tout le monde. Puisqu'elle apporte le savoir aux petits mais aussi aux grands, elle s'est faite une place rapidement parmi le peuple hmong.

Pour son père, c'est une autre histoire. Mais, cela ne l'empêche pas de sourire et d'être gage de sa compagne. Blond, yeux bleus, grand et svelte, Minato a l'allure des colons français que certains réfugiés hmongs craignent.

Voici la racine du problème de Naruto. Étant la copie conforme de son père, il est, depuis petit, sujet aux stéréotypes ancrés dans la culture hmong.

Même s'il est aussi le fils de Kushina. Même s'il porte son nom. Même s'il allait à l'école avec les enfants hmong lorsqu'il était jeune, il reste différent.

Trop différent pour être vraiment accepté.

Il sent le trou dans sa poitrine s'élargir. Ça fait mal. Il veut s'échapper. Il n'a rien à faire ici. Il n'est pas hmong.

Pourquoi essaye-t-il de se faire accepter ?

Pourquoi ?

Un parfum de lait de coco et de fleurs d'hibiscus attire son attention. Cette odeur lui est agréablement familière mais, il sait que ça ne peut pas être _elle_. Les femmes mariées, comme _elle_ doit l'être depuis toutes ces années, ne portent rien d'aussi sucrée, d'aussi tentant.

Pourtant, il lève les yeux.

Son corps sursaute. Ses membres se tendent. Son cœur s'arrête. Il a peur que se soit une illusion parce que tout ici lui rappelle Hinata.

A travers son ombrelle, le soleil jette des ombres sur son visage angélique. Un léger fart, non dus à son maquillage, colore ses joues. Le reste de sa peau est pâle, lui donnant l'air de n'avoir jamais vu la lumière du jour. Sous sa coiffe décorée de piastres, ses cheveux sombres sont retenus en un chou serré, dévoilant le point de rencontre entre sa fine mâchoire et le début de son cou. Sa veste noire, ornées de symboles géométriques multicolores, et son chemisier blanc moule sa poitrine. Sa touche personnelle est les nuances de violet pigmentant ses manches. Sa jupe blanche avec son tablier en mailles roses terminent son costume traditionnel.

Elle montre sa fortune.

Et comme il n'a jamais été intéressé par ça, il se retrouve perdu dans ses grands yeux gris, scintillants avec intensité.

-N-Na-Naruto... B-Bonjour.

Elle bégaye. Elle s'était normalement débarrassée de ce petit défaut que lui trouvait adorable. Cependant, sa voix est toujours aussi douce. Elle lui avait manqué.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle.

Sa nervosité ne lui échappe pas. Il remarque une balle rouler entre ses doigts nerveux. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a toujours rien dit. Il se redresse et sourit. C'est tellement plus simple face à elle.

-H-Hinata, bonjour.

-T-Tes parents ont dit que t-tu étais là d-donc...

-Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Il veut qu'elle soit en confiance avec lui. Comme avant.

Elle hoche la tête et le remercie. La voyant s'asseoir, son cerveau se retourne. Il est déjà debout avant même d'en avoir conscience. Ça attire l'attention. Et il se maudit intérieurement.

Il s'apprête à excuser son manque de politesse - qui pour lui n'en est pas une - mais il remarque le tendre sourire d'Hinata. Elle n'est pas offensée. Au contraire. Son fart est plus prononcé. Elle est touchée. Il prend alors place en même temps qu'elle et lui pousse son assiette de nems. Pour partager, comme au bon vieux temps.

Comme si c'est possible, le visage d'Hinata rayonne encore plus.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il est assez à l'aise pour oublier tout ce qui l'entour. Dans sa bulle de confort, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'admirer l'amour de sa vie.

Hinata Hyûga vient d'une grande famille hmong. Pourtant, ils étaient meilleurs amis.

D'abord juste camarades de classe, il l'avait protégé des harceleurs. Alors que c'était un combat d'un contre trois. Elle lui avait offert un baume fait par ses soins juste après. Puis, devenus amis, elle l'avait soutenu face à un groupe de braconniers qui chassaient un puma blessé. Alors qu'il tentait de soigner l'animal, elle avait sauté avec élégance entre lui et les six hommes. Elle les avait retenu le temps que Minato intervienne.

Depuis ce jour, ils faisaient les quatre cent coups.

Ils se donnaient les réponses en cours. Ce n'était pas de la triche. C'était de l'entraide.

Ils ne laissaient pas l'autre douter. Dès qu'ils avaient le moral à zéro, ils étaient là pour se soutenir.

Ils faisaient des balades en forêt, dans le village.

Ils se baignaient dans le fleuve de Mana.

Ils se taquinaient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop âgés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

Jusqu'à ce que Naruto décide de l'embrasser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata lui rende son baiser.

Un baiser innocent et si maladroit qu'ils avaient rougi, à limite de l'évanouissement.

Ce moment c'était marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit, lui faisant tourner la tête, lui serrant la poitrine, rendant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle incompréhensible.

La même année, Hinata participa à son premier festival. Elle fut courtisée par des dizaines de jeunes hommes. Bien plus vieux qu'elle. Et Naruto n'avait rien pu dire.

_Il est différent. Il n'a pas la même éducation, la même religion, la même culture_, se répétait-il tout au long de la journée.

Pourtant, c'est lui qu'elle traîna à l'écart de la fête après minuit. C'est lui qu'elle embrassait et qu'elle continuait d'embrasser même après cette nuit.

Malheureusement, ils se perdirent de vue lorsque Naruto devint étudiant. Malgré son cœur déchiré par la séparation, il n'était pas resté. Il devait continuer ses études, se forger un avenir stable. Et Hinata devait rester pour aider sa famille, trouver un bon mari.

Rien que penser à ça le rendait mal.

Alors il s'était déclaré la veille de son départ. Hinata avait été si surprise qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il comprit que ce « je t'aime » n'avait pas la même importance pour eux. Il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur. Pour lui, c'était la chose à faire. Pour elle, c'était sans vraie signification.

Voilà pourquoi, il n'était plus revenu à Javouhey. Il avait fauté. Malgré lui, son égo en avait pris un coup.

Pourtant, la revoilà devant lui. Et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se soit souvenu de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru la voir à nouveau porter ce costume traditionnel qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas de partenaire.

_Qu'elle n'a pas d'époux..._

Le début de leur conversation est hésitant, gênant par moments. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps ne leur ressemble pas. Alors, il tente une blague. Elle est nulle mais ça la fait rire.

Sa beauté le secoue. Etre avec elle l'adoucit.

Par moments, leurs mains se frôlent. Le silence entre eux tombe. Leurs regards se croisent. Le sien est si intense qu'il détourne les yeux, rougit, avant d'être attiré par elle à nouveau. Il remarque qu'elle aussi est rouge.

Ils reprennent timidement la discussion là où ils l'ont laissé.

Seulement, c'est maintenant leurs jambes qui se touchent. Ils se figent. Massant sa nuque, il s'apprête à s'excuser mais elle l'accuse d'avoir essayer de la frapper. Il est choqué. Comment peut-elle penser ça ? Elle dit que ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente de faire ça. Il défend ses erreurs de jeunesse en lui rappelant qu'elle aussi l'embêtait à table. Elle bat des cils innocemment.

Elle n'a pas changé.

Il essaye d'être décontracté mais tous les signaux qu'elle lui envoie le chamboule.

-Comment vas-tu depuis ?

Son changement de sujet la surprend. Elle laisse ses doigts caresser la nappe en madras.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Elle l'a dit doucement. Pourtant, le couteau remue dans la plaie. Ça fait mal. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne. Il tente d'adoucir la douleur.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, s'empresse-t-elle de dire.

Sa main atterrit sur la sienne. La chair de poule serpente sa peau. Son cœur ratte un battement. Son toucher lui avait manqué.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es parti, Naruto. Et je suis vraiment fière de toi. Je sais que tu travailles toujours dur.

Ses mots lui donnent des ailes.

-Mais... Je pensais que tu reviendrais plus souvent..., finit-elle d'une petite voix.

Réalité le fait s'écraser au sol. A nouveau, il remarque leurs différences. Il se souvient qu'elle était censée épouser hmong. Devenir une mère. S'occuper d'un foyer.

-Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié.

Autant être honnête.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, Naruto.

Voilà que ses yeux redeviennent intenses. C'est familier. Ça le réchauffe. C'est doux.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ça à cette époque.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris ce que tu ressentais plus tôt.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Hinata. C'est moi qui...

Blocage.

Qui quoi ?

Qui aurait-dû savoir que ce n'est pas comme ça que deux personnes déclarent leurs sentiments dans tous les pays. Que chacun a sa manière de faire.

Mais, il l'aime tellement que ça fait mal de garder tout ça pour lui. Il veut le lui dire. Seulement, il a déjà fait l'erreur de se lever tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas correct. L'embrasse n'est pas autorisé.

Il a déjà été assez égoïste comme ça. Il l'avait embrassé et s'était confessé sans lui avoir demandé sa permission.

Que peut-il faire alors ? C'est si dur de se comprendre. Ils se disent la même chose mais de deux façons différentes. Comme s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue.

Tout ce qu'il veut c'est l'inonder d'affections.

-Naruto, respire-t-elle. V-Voudrais-tu venir lancer la b-balle avec moi ?

A-t-il bien entendu ? Il n'est pas sûr à cause des battements de son cœur bruyants dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux se posent sur la balle. Elle le veut lui pour partenaire de jeu ? Lui, l'exact opposé d'un mari convenable ?

Bouche-bée, il la fixe. Elle rougit encore plus mais ne baisse pas les yeux. _Ils sont si intenses_.

Voilà pourquoi il est ici. C'est pour elle qu'il essaye d'être accepté. Il veut intégrer les bonnes manières hmong pour être avec elle. Personne d'autre.

Naruto se force à déglutir, à se calmer.

-A-Avec plaisir !

Sa voix est une octave trop haute. Il frotte à nouveau ses mains contre ses cuisses. Elles restent moites. Il se lève quand même, attend qu'elle passe devant mais Hinata sourit et se rapproche de lui. Son parfum se fait plus fort, causant des tremblements dans tous ses membres.

Il sent leurs doigts s'entremêler. Elle a toujours été la plus audacieuse des deux. Mais, il tente quand même de l'éloigner.

_Elle ne devrait pas..._

-Tout va bien, le rassure-t-elle. Je t'ai choisi.

Ses yeux reviennent vers les siens et ne la quittent plus. Le bout de ses oreilles est maintenant rouge. Il rougit lui aussi lorsqu'elle resserre ses mains autour de son bras avec douceur, le gardant contre elle.

Il est si grand par rapport à elle, qu'elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir son visage. Pour s'assurer qu'il est d'accord pour s'avancer. Ou plutôt, pour se mettre à découvert. Ce geste innocent comprime sa poitrine.

Elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ça s'il était comme elle. Mais son regard ne vacille pas, rendant ses jambes flageolantes. Elle est si proche, si confiante. Son cœur palpite.

Il se laisse guider vers le centre de l'attention. Il sent les regards sur lui alors qu'il rejoint la ligne des hommes. Sans regarder, il sait qu'il dépasse les hmongs d'une tête.

Lui faisant face sur la ligne des femmes, Hinata semble beaucoup plus composée. Elle se tient bien droite et ne regarde que lui, une sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il réalise alors qu'ils sont tous les deux en costume traditionnel à jouer au lancer de balle, à exposer leurs sentiments aux autres et elle accepte ça.

Son estomac se serre.

Avec ce contexte, il comprend ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Elle accepte sa différence à lui. Elle accepte ses sentiments pour lui. Elle l'accepte lui.

_Toi, m'acceptes-tu ?_ semblent demander ses yeux alors que la balle devient de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure des allers-retours qu'elle effectue entre eux.

Comme si elle transportait les sentiments qu'Hinata a cultivé pour lui.

Il rougit. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait eu le courage suffisant pour venir le chercher alors qu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis trois ans. Qu'elle soit prête à affronter sa famille pour passer du temps avec lui. Que ses sentiments pour lui soient restés intactes.

Comment a-t-il osé douter que tout changerait entre eux ?

_Il est stupide._

_Hinata est vraiment incroyable._

Cette seule pensée le rend léger. Un sentiment chaud fleurit dans sa poitrine. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Hinata baisse les yeux, gênée, mais les relève rapidement.

Elle lui lance la balle.

Naruto ne la renvoie pas.

Il ne la laisse pas tomber non plus.

Il la tient fermement dans sa main.

Il réussit à étonner Hinata lorsqu'il traverse la distance qui les sépare. Elle ne recule pas. Sa respiration est saccadée, comme s'il avait couru. Il prend sa main avec délicatesse. Il a vraiment l'impression d'avoir atteint la ligne d'arrivée, d'être chez lui.

Et il a vraiment envie de regoûter à ses lèvres.

Il repousse sa pulsion. Ça serait vraiment inapproprié devant la famille d'Hinata. Il se permet quand même de caresser sa joue.

-Je veux t'épouser, avoua-t-il.

Il veut pouvoir l'aimer et le lui dire librement. Il veut l'emmener avec lui. Il veut vivre avec elle. Il veut beaucoup plus, mais il préfère voir son père avant tout ça. Il sait que ça ne sera pas simple. Mais, il veut faire les choses bien, pour elle.

Et il sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire lorsqu'elle sourit comme ça.

Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû dire le soir de leur séparation.

-Je le veux aussi, Naruto.

Hinata balaye sa restriction en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, l'enfermant entre ses bras pour l'embrasser. Devant tout le monde !

Il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul choqué. Mais la présence des autres ne le gêne plus.

Ses ongles frôlent son crâne. Ses doigts s'enroulent dans ses cheveux blonds. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi en désordre, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Il est content de ça.

A nouveau, il a chaud au col de sa chemise. Mais c'est bon. La passion brûle ses entrailles. Il fond contre elle. Elle si douce. Elle sent si bon. Coco et hibiscus, ça lui fait fermer les yeux. Apprécier ce qu'il avait perdu. Ce qu'il a retrouvé.

Il a du mal à revenir sur terre lorsqu'elle le relâche. L'air pénètre ses poumons. Ses paupières papillonnent.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchote-t-elle juste pour lui.

Ses sens lui reviennent d'un coup. Bleu rencontre gris et il frissonne. Ses yeux brillent, des larmes de joies menacent de saccager son maquillage.

_Peut-il... ?_

Sa gorge est sèche. Il a peur. Mais il le veut tant.

-Je t'aime, dit-il timidement. Je t'aime.

Au plus il le répète, au plus il se sent mieux. Il est tellement, tellement heureux.

Elle ne prête pas attention aux spectateurs et l'embrasse à nouveau. Une part de Naruto ressent les regards fixés sur eux. Les marques d'affections en public ne sont pas quelque chose de commun ici. Il le sait.

Pourtant, ils semblent moins lourds que d'habitude.

Il repousse alors sa nervosité pour capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Pour le presser un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Leur baiser a un tout autre goût. Il est passionné. Il est légitime.

Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle est si petite par rapport à lui. Elle doit s'accrocher à ses épaules pour être à sa hauteur. Ses mains sont sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser.

Il se sent si bien. Il ne pense pas pouvoir la lâcher de sitôt.

* * *

**C'est l'heure des explications de Chloé :**

**-Javouhey et Cayenne sont des villes de la Guyane Française. Le département d'outre-mer numéro 973.**

**-Les Hmongs sont des gens très, très gentils ! J'ai accentué leur animosité envers Minato et Naruto seulement pour l'histoire. Je n'ai pas vécu exactement ce qu'ils ont vécu. J'avais des amis Hmong et je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'écart. Par contre, se sentir différent, oui. De part la taille ou la couleur des cheveux ou d'autres trucs, je me suis sentie étrange.**

**-Le but de l'histoire était surtout de montrer la différence entre les cultures asiatique et européenne. Ce n'est pas parce que les Hmong ont été accueilli en territoire français qu'ils ont changé leurs habitudes. Voilà pourquoi Naruto et Hinata ne sont pas ensemble plus tôt. Voilà pourquoi Naruto dit à Hinata qu'il veut l'épouser. Voilà pourquoi Hinata choque tout le monde en disant "je t'aime". Mais au final, ils sont chacun prêt à s'adapter à l'autre pour pouvoir s'aider (et je pense que ça c'est magnifique.)**

**-Le jeu de la balle est à la base un jeu pour que les adolescents célibataires puissent se rencontrer. Si il ou elle fait tomber la balle, il ou elle doit amener l'autre en un genre de rendez-vous. Voilà pourquoi Naruto ne laisse pas tomber la balle. Mais il ne l'a renvoi pas non plus à Hinata car il sait ce qu'il veut. **

**-Même si la base est la même, les costumes traditionnels sont différents en fonction des villages et des familles (il y en a des tonnes sur internet). J'ai décrit donc ceux que j'ai vu à Javouhey.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

**Aimez vous les uns les autres.**

**Peace !**

**P.S : je n'ai pas oublié Juillet, la suite arrive.**


	33. September -1- Fantasy

Manga/animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 984  
Publié : 16/09/2020  
Résumé : Naruto est un esclave travaillant dans les mines des Uchiha. Sa vie est aussi sombre et monotone que les galeries souterraines dans lesquelles il passe ses journées. Cependant, une chance d'acheter sa liberté s'offre à lui. Il est loin de se douter qu'il est sur le point de découvrir les êtres fantastiques qui vivent dans la forêt.

* * *

_Il n'était qu'un idiot. _

Il savait que les autres esclaves ne lui adressaient jamais la parole sans avoir quelque chose de sournois en tête. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils l'approchaient pour lui proposer de manger avec lui, il acceptait.

Et aujourd'hui n'était pas l'exception.

Il était prêt à manger seul lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Il avait levé la tête, effrayé que ce soit les plus âgés qui viennent le tabasser ou lui voler sa maigre ration du midi. Voilà pourquoi il fut surpris de voir ses camarades de chambre, abordant des sourires en coin.

-Hé, Uzumaki. Cap' ou pas cap' d'aller cueillir des gekka bijin en forêt ce soir ? le défia Saï.

Naruto savait que les _epiphyllum oxypetalum_ étaient des fleurs blanches rares qui ne fleurissaient que la nuit et à une certaine période de l'année.

Il savait aussi que c'était interdit de sortir du village sans autorisation. Alors, s'aventurer seul dans la forêt était la pire des choses à faire.

-Et pourquoi j'ferai ça, hein ?

-Parce qu'elles valent une fortune.

-Ok, cap !

_Il n'était qu'un idiot. _

Il soupira bruyamment. Il commençait à regretter sa bravoure de tout à l'heure.

Petit et frêle pour un adolescent de dix-huit ans, il se rappelait toujours trop tard que les animaux de la forêt n'étaient pas tous gentils. Certains étaient mortels. La plupart étaient d'ailleurs nocturne.

Il frissonna à cette pensée et serra sa lampe torche entre ses mains.

Il voyait à peine le chemin qu'il éclairait à cause des plantes. Le vent froid pénétrait ses os. Il sursautait à chaque bruit. Il frottait ses épaules régulièrement, pensant avoir senti un insecte. Ses pas n'étaient pas assurés, au cas où il marcherait sur un serpent. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Et le cri des singe-hurleurs ressemblait presque à un rire moqueur. « Regardez ce petit d'homme qui s'aventure seul sur notre territoire alors qu'il est sur le point de faire pipi dans son pantalon. » semblaient-ils dire.

_Pff_, Naruto les ignora.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer pour l'instant, s'encourageait-il. Il n'était pas bien loin du village. Il pouvait encore entendre le court de la rivière sur sa gauche. Tant qu'il continuait dans cette direction, il savait où il était.

Et puis, il avait juste à lever la tête pour voir les étoiles si pas hasard, il avait dévié sa course. Il remarqua que la lune était vraiment grosse ce soir. C'était parfait pour cueillir ces fleurs appelées « la belle sous la lune ».

Cela le motiva à avancer un peu plus vite.

S'il voulait goûter à la liberté, il ne pouvait absolument pas revenir avec les mains vides. Pour éviter ça, il devrait être assez courageux pour survivre dans la forêt, entrer en douce dans le jardin d'Obito, lui voler une fleur et repartir sans une égratignure.

Il reprit confiance en lui lorsqu'il vit de la lumière. Il était le premier du groupe à être arrivé à la cabane du gardien.

Uchiha Obito-san était le protecteur du village de Konoha où la plus grande mine de charbon du Pays du Feu se trouvait. Les esclaves racontaient qu'il était un expert en torture humaine.

Caché derrière un buisson, Naruto déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vu Obito et il ne désirait pas particulièrement le rencontrer. Il éteignit alors sa lampe torche et contourna la cabane.

Il avait lu dans un livre - un qu'il avait volé à la bibliothèque du maître - que les _epiphyllum oxypetalum_ n'aimaient pas la lumière du soleil directement sur elles. Donc, elles poussaient à l'ombre des arbres.

Et les seuls arbres à proximité de la cabane se situaient à l'arrière.

C'est sur des jambes tremblantes de peur et d'anticipation qu'il atteint l'entrée du jardin floral.

_Chouette !_

Se déplaçant maintenant à quatre pattes pour ne pas être vu de la maison, tout son corps était tendu, prêt à détaler si besoin, lorsqu'il poussa le portail.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de vaisselle de l'autre côté du mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Il s'arrêta et eut le réflexe de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de surprise.

Ce n'est que lorsque les battements de son cœur parti au grand galop s'atténuèrent dans ses oreilles qu'il osa bouger. Au plus il avançait, au moins l'odeur forte du marais lui chatouillait les narines. A la place, un parfum sucré et une vue féerique le laissèrent sans voix.

Sous ses doigts, l'herbe était grasse et la terre fertile. L'air était lourdement humide. Des lucioles - il trouvait vraiment grosses - dansaient, produisant des effets de lumières dans la noirceur épaisse de la nuit. Des bruissements de feuilles dans les arbres lui indiquaient qu'il n'était pas le seul être-vivant de sortie.

Les grenouilles chantaient. Un blaireau le regarda dans les yeux avant de reprendre son chemin. Des chauves-souris faisaient des aller-retours au-dessus de lui. Des aye-ayes volaient les fruits dans arbres du verger d'à côté. Les rapaces et des prédateurs nocturnes ne lâchaient pas leur proie des yeux mais ce n'était pas lui.

C'est avec étonnement qu'il remarqua que sa présence ne semblait pas les déranger. Comme s'il était invisible. Ou plutôt, comme s'il faisait parti de leur environnement.

Il profita alors de la situation pour étudier l'_epiphyllum oxypetalum_ avec des yeux émerveillés.

C'était fascinant de regarder ces fleurs accrochées à leurs tiges vertes semblables à des feuilles. Les pales rayons de la lune qui avaient percé la défense des arbres reflétaient sur leurs pétales, leur donnant presque une couleur nacrée. Il laissa ses doigts découvrir leur texture. Elles étaient si fragiles qu'il fit son maximum pour être précautionneux lorsqu'il en cueillit une.

Penser que les souterrains tristes de la Terre pouvaient créer quelque chose de si beau était difficile à croire pour un mineur.

Soudain, une luciole se posa sur une pétale, illuminant les cicatrices sur ses joues. Elle était si prêt de lui que ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur elle. Il se figea, frotta son œil et regarda mieux.

Ce n'était pas une luciole ! C'était... Une personne ?

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ? _

Cette fois-ci, Naruto échoua à ne pas exprimer sa surprise. Horrifié, il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne.

Avait-il déliré ?

Par contre, son cri avait attiré l'attention du gardien. En apnée, Naruto se dépêcha de retourner à son buisson.

A travers les feuilles, il vit un homme très grand et défigurée avec un fusil de chasse en main. Naruto pâlit. Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un renard revenu manger ses poules.

Sans chercher à comprendre, il récupéra ses affaires et se hâta le plus loin possible d'ici. Ce n'est qu'une fois à bonne distance de la cabane qu'il s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

Il avait chaud. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Un point de côté le fit grimacer mais au moins, il avait la fleur. Haletant, il la regarda. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Il avait réussi ! _

Il leva les bras au ciel et se permit de lâcher un éclat de rire. Non seulement il avait survécu à la forêt mais en plus, il avait vu Obito. Il se voyait déjà vendre la fleur et acheter sa liberté en jetant l'argent à la figure des Uchiha.

Le torse gonflé de fierté, il tourna les talons vers le village tout en sifflotant d'aise.

Mais une branche craqua sur sa droite. Il s'arrêta, la gorge soudain sèche. Au silence, un coup de chaud l'envahit, toute logique quitta son cerveau et de la sueur glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Malgré ses efforts pour rester calme, chaque membre de corps tremblaient et son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou et à laisser Naruto pour mort dans la terre humide.

Doucement mais sûrement, il arma la lumière mal assurée de sa torche vers le bruit. Malheureusement, les fougères étaient si denses qu'il ne vit rien du tout.

Jusqu'à ce que des yeux rouges percer l'obscurité et son âme.

La peur lui serrait tant l'estomac qu'il lâcha un bruit bizarre. Le mélange d'un cri, d'un bégaiement et d'un couinement. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, il courut vers le village.

La respiration saccadée, ses poumons étaient en feu. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, ses yeux brûlaient mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Les poils de sa nuque dressés, ses oreilles sifflaient tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre s'il était suivi.

_Et où était la rivière ?_

Il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son pied se coince dans une épaisse racine.

Un nouveau cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et Naruto roula plusieurs fois au sol. Heureusement, sa course s'arrêta à un moment et il atterrit lourdement sur le ventre.

Sonné, il réussit à percevoir le bruit de l'eau à côté de lui. A moins, il n'était plus perdu. Mais maintenant, c'était son corps entier qui lui faisait mal. Les bras tremblant, il se redressa.

Son regard tomba alors sur la fleur qu'il tenait. Dépliant le poing, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit dans quel piteux état elle était. Elle avait été complètement écrasée par sa chute. Il la fourra alors dans sa poche et tenta de se relever. Seulement son genou droit se déroba sous lui. Par-dessus le bleu à venir, une blessure ouverte le faisait souffrir le martyr.

Il souffla un juron.

Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une fleur qui n'en ressemblait plus à une et une blessure plus profonde qu'elle en avait l'air.

Énervé contre lui-même, il se traîna jusqu'à la rive. Pour ne pas attirer les piranhas vers lui, Naruto prit l'eau en coupe pour la verser sur sa plaie. Il refoula ses larmes aux picotements désagréables.

Quoi que c'était plus des larmes de déception.

_Tout ça pour rien !_

Il ramassa un pierre et s'apprêtait à la lancer dans l'eau pour évacuer sa frustration lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira son attention. Poussant sur ses bras pour se mettre debout, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les grosses roches.

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, il se retrouva bouche-bée.

Une femme se baignait juste à quelques mètres de lui !

Il avait du mal à voir son visage à cause de l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait distinguer que ses gestes sensuels. Mais quelque chose, sûrement des bijoux, brillait sur son buste tout en courbes. Elle chantonnait et Naruto jura que l'eau dansait en rythme. Ses mains entreprirent de laver ses cheveux et il la regarda faire, complètement hypnotisé face à la vision de sa nuque. Après un moment, elle les essora puis les relâcha.

Ils étaient vraiment, vraiment longs. Ils atteignaient le creux prononcé de son dos, remarqua Naruto en rougissant.

Ce qu'il était en train de faire était mal ! Il le savait. Mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas regarder ailleurs alors que son cœur s'était complètement arrêté de battre.

Soudain, elle plongea, libérant Naruto de son observation. Il s'exclama de surprise, se redressant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour ne pas lâcher la rivière des yeux.

N'avait-elle pas peur de ce qu'il y avait dans l'eau ? Il paniqua. Et si elle s'était faite attaquer par un animal aquatique !

Dès qu'il la revit à la surface, il sauta sur l'occasion pour la prévenir du potentiel danger.

-Hé !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il rencontra deux magnifique perles nacrées. Ses entrailles frémirent. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. Mais, sa mâchoire se décrocha de surprise par la suite.

Était-ce des écailles qu'il voyait sur sa poitrine ?

-V-Vous allez bieiiiiiii... !

Son pied sur la roche dérapa, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Décidément, ce soir n'était pas son soir. Ses fesses atterrirent dans l'eau en un énorme « splash » violent.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne.

_Il n'était qu'un idiot !_

* * *

**Ce chapitre est prêt depuis des jours mais Internet avait décidé de me planter. Heureusement, c'est réparé donc voilà !**


	34. September -2- Fantasy

Manga/animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 991  
Publié : 26/09/2020  
Résumé : Naruto est un esclave travaillant dans les mines des Uchiha. Sa vie est aussi sombre et monotone que les galeries souterraines dans lesquelles il passe ses journées. Cependant, une chance d'être libre s'offre à lui. Il est loin de se douter qu'il allait découvrir les êtres fantastiques qui vivent dans la forêt.

* * *

Finalement, tout ce qu'il avait gagné de cette soirée, c'était que les autres avaient maintenant une raison de plus pour le traiter de fou.

Lorsque Naruto raconta ses péripéties, personne ne le crut. Pour Saï et les autres, il avait écrasé la fleur exprès pour les tromper sur la variété de la plante, son genou blessé n'était qu'une excuse pour frimer et la fille qu'il avait vu n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Mais, au fait, d'où se permettaient-ils de critiquer ? Ces mauviettes n'avaient même pas tenu aussi longtemps que lui dans la forêt. Dès qu'un nuage avait caché la lune, épaississant l'obscurité, ils avaient foncé vers le village.

Du coup, pourquoi le prenaient-ils tous pour un menteur alors que d'autres villageois avaient eux aussi racontés des histoires toutes aussi sordides ? Était-ce parce qu'ils n'appartenaient à personne ? Ils pouvaient raconter ce qu'ils voulaient car leurs mots ne risquaient pas de tacher le nom des Uchiha ? Ou était-ce parce que les conteurs étaient tous connus pour être des alcooliques ?

Mais Naruto n'avait jamais touché à une seule goutte d'alcool. Il était bien sobre lorsqu'il revivait cette nuit dans ses rêves. Les animaux, la luciole-personne, la voix grave et ces yeux rouges dans le noir. Puis la fille. Il imaginait la douceur de ses cheveux, son chant hypnotique ou encore les profondeurs sans fin de son regard.

Mais, sérieusement, qui déciderait d'aller se baigner dans l'eau glacée de la rivière à une heure pareil ? réfléchissait-il. Tous les villageois savaient que les bois étaient dangereux la nuit. A part le fameux Obito qui rodait de temps en temps seul, personne s'y aventurait plus de quelques heures car d'étranges choses s'y passaient.

Et si elle n'était pas une villageoise ?

Ça fait dix-sept ans qu'il vivait ici. Il connaissait tout le monde, en particulier ceux qui le détestaient. Si une femme de cette beauté était la fille d'un riche habitant, il le saurait aussi.

_Donc, elle n'était certainement pas une fille d'ici._

Au plus il y pensait, au plus sa curiosité grandissait.

Cependant, Naruto devait avouer que son cerveau avait cogné son crâne plusieurs fois lors de sa chute.

Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment tout imaginé. Peut-être qu'il devrait oublier tout ça.

C'était sûrement la meilleur chose à faire.

**"Ne l'oublie pas !"**

Il ne pouvait pas oublier toutes les merveilles que la terre offrait.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce sentiment de liberté qu'il avait ressenti.

Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle.

Malheureusement, les contremaîtres apprirent rapidement son escapades.

Quelqu'un l'avait balancé. Il savait que ça serait arrivé. Pourtant, lorsque les gardes vinrent le chercher quelques jours après cette nuit, le sentiment d'être à part était bien plus douloureux que sa blessure au genou qui le lançait dès qu'il faisait un mouvement.

Les regards et les chuchotements étaient insupportables. Il traversa le réfectoire, la tête baissée et les lèvres tremblantes.

Jamais il n'avait été autant dans la merde, se dit-il lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Uchiha Sasuke-sama.

-Tu es connu pour être un petit trouble-fête, Uzumaki. Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer comme cette entrevue va se passer. Ensuite, je réfléchirais à une sanction.

Face à une personne si importante, Naruto retint son souffle, faisant le moins de mouvements possible. Il ne voulait pas que la poussière du charbon dans ses cheveux ou sur ses vêtements vienne chatouiller son nez. Ça risquerait de le faire éternuer en plein dans la figure de Sasuke.

Il n'osait pas imaginer la sanction pour cet acte incontrôlé.

Tentant de ne pas aggraver son cas, il répondit à toutes les questions que le petit-fils du maître lui posa. Il n'avait rien à cacher.

Il fit quand même de son mieux pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Pour que son regard ne vagabond pas trop dans la pièce. Pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus que nécessaire dans sa chaise devant ces yeux sombres et déstabilisants.

-Tu es sûre que c'était une fille ?

Confus, Naruto pausa, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Quelle était ce genre de question ?

Heureusement, le médecin les interrompit pour faire sa consultation. Maintenant que l'attention était sur son genou, Naruto se permit de souffler. Il le fit quand même discrètement car Sasuke observait tout de son regard de rapace.

Ils avaient le même âge. Pourtant, leurs vies et leurs avenirs étaient bien différentes.

Naruto risquait sûrement de mourir un jour dans la mine. A cause d'une explosion, d'un éboulement ou alors, s'il avait survécu à ça, ça serait à cause de ses poumons gorgés de poussière nocive.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke profitera de la vie avec sa femme et ses enfants, se replissant les poches grâce à son nom.

_Ah,_ Naruto regrettait tellement d'avoir écrasé la fleur l'autre soir.

Qui décidait de ceux qui naissent riches et de ceux qui naissent pauvre ?

L'univers était bien dur avec lui.

Et cette pensée se confirma lorsque le médecin disparut et que Sasuke reprit sa place, les yeux plissés.

-J'ai bien réfléchi.

Il retint sa respiration.

-Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose, Uzumaki.

_Quoi ? Non !_ Était-ce parce qu'il avait hésité sur la dernier question ?

-Et je compte bien le découvrir de mes propres moyens.

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ou de ressentir une quelconque once de peur l'envahir.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut des yeux rouges et terrifiants.

Les même que ceux qu'il avait vu dans la forêt.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut autorisé à sortir de sa cellule d'isolement, six mois étaient passés. Il se sentait affamé, déshydraté et vide.

Le soir même, il dévora son repas avec un appétit qu'il ignorait. Jamais il avait autant apprécié de prendre une douche même si l'eau glacée mordait sa peau jusqu'à la rendre rouge. Retrouver son lit grinçant et son matelas plat fut une bénédiction pour son pauvre corps rouillé d'avoir dormi à même le sol. Il se surprit aussi à être pressé de retourner à la mine.

Ou était-ce le manque de mouvement qui lui avait manqué ?

Il se sentait bizarre et le regard de ses camarades de chambre ne le mettait pas plus à l'aise. Quand Saï lui demanda si ça allait, il haussa les épaules parce qu'en fait, il ne savait pas.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait mais, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger avec le temps.

Chaque soir, il tournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était comme si une marteau-piqueur creusait son cerveau.

Il récupéra alors son livre volé sous une planche du parquet. Peut-être qu'un peu de lecture calmerait son état. Dès qu'il tourna les pages, un papier glissa sur ses cuisses.

**"Ne l'oublie pas !"**

Il resta interdit devant ces mots. C'était son écriture mais, il ne se souvenait pas avoir écrit ça. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus ce qu'il ne devait pas oublier.

Il tira sur ses cheveux, comme si la douleur l'aiderait à ranimer sa mémoire.

Que ne devait-il pas oublier ? Ou peut-être, qui ne devait-il pas oublier ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se frotta le front mais rien. C'était le trou noir complet. Il ne souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait été mis en isolement. Transpirant, il paniqua.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la double page explicative des _epiphyllum oxypetalum_.

Ses doigts caressèrent le dessin de la fleur aux pétales blanches. Il eut l'impression de sentir leur texture sous sa peau. Mais c'était impossible puisqu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Par contre, il savait où les trouver.

Sa tête lui faisait mal mais il continuait de fouiller son esprit tout en rassemblant des affaires le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Glissant sous le nez des gardes, il se retrouva dans la forêt.

Longer la rivière mit pas mal de pression sur ses épaules. Sûrement parce qu'il était en train d'enfreindre le règlement. Ou alors parce qu'il appréhendait sa rencontre avec des animaux nocturnes. Ou peut-être parce qu'il se rendait chez Obito.

Il était apparemment réputé dans le domaine de la torture humaine.

Sa gorge fut soudain sèche. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était tombé quelque part dans ses entrailles. Il s'arrêta et claqua ses joues. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir les jetons.

Une fois caché derrière un buisson, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Puis, les yeux rivés sur la cabane, il attendit.

Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être pour une révélation. Quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre pourquoi il semblait avoir des trous de mémoire. Pourquoi il ne se sentait pas lui-même.

Cependant, rien n'avait l'air de fonctionner. Peut-être que s'il pénétrait le jardin...

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, gamin ?_

Il sentit des dents coupantes attraper le bas de son pantalon. Avant même qu'il puisse crier, il fut traîné par terre. Il grimaça lorsque son menton rencontra une racine mais il se força à ouvrir les yeux. La cabane s'éloignait de son champ de vision.

C'est là qu'il entendit le grognement bestial derrière lui.

Son cœur battait si fort. Son corps tremblait violemment. Des larmes apparaissaient déjà au coin de ses yeux. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'énorme bête. Le visage de Naruto perdit ses couleurs en un instant. Les babines autour de sa cheville dégoulinaient de bave, la salive humidifiant sa peau. La chaleur de la gueule du prédateur le fit frissonner de la tête jusqu'aux orteils.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lâcha une exclamation étranglée que la bête regarda dans sa direction.

_-Je te ramène au village et tu vas arrêté de venir ici._

Cette voix lui était terriblement familière.

Cependant, ce fut les mots employés qui le sortirent de sa stupeur. Est-ce que cette bête venait d'insinuer qu'il était déjà venu ici ?

-Attends... Attends, je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal ! Je cherche juste...

_-Je sais ce que tu veux. Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive. Vous, les Hommes, vous êtes tous pareil. Il n'y a que l'argent qui compte._

-Non, c'est pas ça... Je, Je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai oublié.

L'animal laissa lourdement tomber sa jambe au sol et s'arrêta. Naruto tourna alors sa lampe vers lui et découvrit son pelage de feu, ses oreilles pointues, sa grande taille et ses neuf queues.

-Tu es Kyubi.

Ses yeux bruns le scrutèrent puis, sans crier garde, il détala. Naruto sursauta et se redressa.

-Hé ! Hé, attends !

Il partit à sa poursuite. Dégageant hautes herbes et branches de son passage, évitant les racines, comme s'il connaissait le chemin. Était-il déjà passé par là ? Il tentait de garder les yeux sur l'esprit renard mais, il courait trop vite. Essoufflé, Naruto continuait quand même de pousser sur ses jambes pour accélérer mais des points noirs commençaient à obstruer sa vue.

Il secoua la tête pour les chasser et au même moment, il sortit de la forêt. Le bruit de la rivière parvint à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta, perdu. Sa lampe se mit à clignoter, menaçant de s'éteindre. Il frappa plusieurs fois dessus puis balaya la zone à la recherche de l'esprit renard mais il avait disparu.

Mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle, Naruto vit sa lampe s'éteindre complètement. Il se laissa tomber par terre et ferma les yeux, un point de côté le fit grimacer.

Il sentit alors quelque chose sur le bout de son nez et lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, une grosse luciole papillonnait devant lui. Cependant, ce qu'il l'intéressa fut la silhouette en arrière-plan.

Un sentiment de déjà-vu le força à rester calme et à ne pas faire de gestes maladroits.

Malheureusement, il fit du bruit en se redressant. L'ombre se tourna, eau clapotant contre son corps.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et son cœur bondit. Souvenirs émergeant, il sut.

Il sut qu'il l'avait déjà vu.

Il sut qui elle était.

_Comment avait-il pu oublier ?_

* * *

**La fac et le virus se sont alliés pour mettre le bordel dans mon organisation. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne plus être aussi active mais je n'ai plus une minute pour moi. J'ai quand même presque fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre :)**


	35. September -3- Fantasy

Manga/animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 1 998  
Publié :  
Résumé : Naruto est un esclave travaillant dans les mines des Uchiha. Sa vie est aussi sombre et monotone que les galeries souterraines dans lesquelles il passe ses journées. Cependant, une chance d'être libre s'offre à lui. Il est loin de se douter qu'il allait découvrir les êtres fantastiques qui vivent dans la forêt.

* * *

Bleu. Bleu océan.

Cette couleur était son élément. Du récif le plus loin à la fosse la plus profonde, elle le connaissait comme sa poche. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de ce garçon cette nuit-là, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de telles nuances de bleu dans la pigmentation de l'océan.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Chaque première rencontre de leurs regards était imprévisible, colorée.

Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus fade que le bleu dans lequel elle vivait. C'était la couleur du désespoir. Du froid. Du vide. Du silence. De la mort.

Elle ne savait plus combien de fois elle avait vu la lueur de ses yeux bleu océan s'éteindre.

_C'était de sa faute, _elle le savait.

La perte de son être cher la rendait horriblement amer avec le seul ami qu'elle avait. Quand elle osait qualifier l'esprit renard d'ami. Cependant, elle était particulièrement aigrie avec elle-même lorsqu'elle se regardait dans la moitié de miroir brisé de sa chambre.

Ses cheveux ternes par-dessus ses oreilles pointues qu'elle tentait de cacher. Son visage pâle, sa peau constamment humide, son regard sans vie, ses larges branchies, ses mains palmées, ses écailles acérées parsemant son corps, sa queue remplaçant les jambes qu'elle avait autrefois.

Les fissures de la glace ne cachaient pas sa laideur. Son manque d'émotions. Son manque de couleur.

_Elle le méritait,_ elle le savait.

Les années de solitude la faisaient se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle se fondait parfaitement dans le décor maintenant. Elle se sentait transparente, inintéressante, indigne d'attention.

Malgré ça, il avait brisé le silence sonnant dans ses oreilles de sa voix forte et, osait-elle penser, inquiète.

Elle fut surprise en se tournant. Puis, elle eut mal en le voyant.

Pendant une seconde, elle resta figée face à ces yeux bleu océan familiers. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et pourtant, ils brillaient d'une pureté sans nom sous la lune.

Elle se sentit comme secouée par le courant de la rivière. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Elle frissonna aussi.

En glissant, il rompit leur contact visuel.

Elle se rendit compte que ça pouvait être lui. Alors elle s'enfuit. Parce que ses mains tremblaient. Son ventre était noué. Son cœur battait fort.

Était-elle heureuse ?

Était-elle terrifiée ?

Elle ne savait toujours pas lorsqu'elle le vit pour la deuxième fois. Cette douleur dans son cœur et ce sentiment de soulagement étaient quelque chose qu'elle avait refusé de ressentir à nouveau.

Elle voulut bouger, s'enfuir loin de lui pour le protéger. Seulement, elle était perdue dans la contemplation de ses yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu ainsi, il lui disait adieu pour la énième fois.

_C'était de sa faute_, elle le savait.

Si sa respiration semblait régulière, c'était faux. Ses branchies palpitaient. Parce qu'il la regardait comme s'il savait. Comme s'il arrivait à voir ce qu'elle tentait de cacher.

Comme si...

Comme si...

C'était effrayant.

Alors, elle fut la première des deux à bouger. Son brusque mouvement en arrière le fit se redresser sur ses jambes. C'est là qu'elle remarqua les fées. Elles ne sortaient en général jamais de leur cachette lorsqu'un humain était là. Le fait qu'elles aient fait l'exception terrifia Hinata. C'était donc bien lui. Lorsqu'elle vit Kurama à quelques mètres derrière le blond, elle fronça des sourcils. Ce maudit esprit renard forçait le destin.

Sauf qu'elle s'était promise de ne plus recommencer. Elle ne voulait plus de cet amour maudit.

Croisant les bras pour se protéger, pour le protéger, elle recula à nouveau.

-S'il te plait, attends !

Il s'arrêta à la limite du bord. Sa bouche se tordit alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans l'eau. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il court vers elle. A ce qu'il impose sa présence. Mais il ne le fit pas. Son regard revint vers elle et il laissa tomber son sac, sa lampe et toutes les babioles qu'il avait dans ses poches.

Hinata le regarda faire avec un sourcil levé. Il était si différent de ses précédentes versions.

-Tu vois, j'ai aucune arme. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Cette voix encore. Ce ton chaleureux qui semblait l'envelopper dans une couverture rassurante et douce au contact. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ait froid alors qu'elle vivait sous l'eau.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'accroupit et tendit la main. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa paume ouverte. Elle vit le nœud rouge autour de son annuaire.

Elle voulut rire. Même lorsqu'elle se cachait, il arrivait à la retrouver.

Elle sentit le courant de l'eau s'agiter. Chaque cellule de son corps réagit à ce changement. Les fées étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, tournoyant autour de lui comme si de rien était. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait pas non plus attention à elles. Son regard était toujours fixé sur Hinata.

Elle avait pensé à lui faire peur, mais la détermination dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Hinata se laissa porter par le courant. Sa propre main gauche tressaillit. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à une mèche de ses cheveux mais cela ne calma pas la chamade de son cœur.

Maintenant proche de lui, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Petit et maigre comme il était, si jamais il tentait quelque chose, elle pouvait toujours le maîtriser.

_Du coup, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi nerveuse._

Elle espérait encore se tromper sur son identité. Mains sur la rive, visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses doutes furent violemment balayés.

Malgré les brindilles sur ses vêtements et la terre sur son visage, il était incroyablement charmant. Il était si lumineux avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux nuancés de bleu, sa peau bronzé et ses dents blanches.

Il était à lui tout seul la palette de couleur qu'elle attendait pour colorer sa vie à nouveau.

Elle le voulait tant que son corps réagit avant sa tête et ses peurs moururent lorsque leurs mains se rencontrèrent. Ils sentirent une pression au centre de leur âme, tirant sur les fils qui les liaient ensemble pour toujours.

La petite audience qui les observait, disparut dans la noirceur de la forêt sans qu'ils ne remarquent rien.

Regardant sa main, elle resserra un peu plus leur contact lorsqu'elle sentit les cicatrices sur sa paume. Elles râpaient sa peau, comme l'aurait fait ses écailles. Elle ne s'était pas non plus attendue à ce que sa poigne soit aussi forte et sûre.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître. Enfin, je veux dire, je t'ai vu l'autre soir mais... C'était comme s'il y avait autre chose...

Elle ne répondit rien, débattant encore avec elle-même pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser l'approcher une nouvelle fois.

Se sentait-elle prête à affronter son destin tragique une nouvelle fois ?

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Une fois assise à côté de lui, elle lâcha sa main. Le fil rouge les reliait déjà. Ce fut bien plus rapide que toutes les autres fois.

Était-ce parce qu'il était venu de son plein gré ?

-...quel est ton nom ? Je suis Naruto et promis, je suis seul. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment je suis arrivé ici mais... Tu n'aurais pas vu un esprit renard, par hasard ? Et ces lucioles, ce sont des personnes pas vrai ? Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur l'autre fois. C'était vraiment pas mon intention..., blabla-t-il en massant sa nuque.

Le cœur gros, elle voulut pleurer. Elle avouait, il lui avait manqué. Terriblement. Mais, elle redoutait déjà le moment où il lui sera à nouveau brutalement arraché.

Avec précaution, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et le tira vers elle. Il arrêta de parler, sûrement surpris. Elle serra les paupières et, contre sa clavicule, elle laissa échapper ses larmes.

Son odeur, sa chaleur humaine, la douceur de sa peau, le rythme régulier de son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, tout ça était redevenu réel.

Mais pour encore combien de temps ?

* * *

-Hinata !

Elle se tourna lorsqu'il descendit du dos de Kurama. Naruto agitait la main tout en courant vers elle.

Dès les premiers jours, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne sortait que le soir. Il avait moins de risques de rencontrer des humains. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, ils se croisaient le matin lorsqu'il revenait de sa ronde en forêt.

Il aimait croire que, peut-être, elle l'attendait.

Il devait avouer qu'elle était assez difficile à cerner. Elle l'observait de loin. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse sans explication. Toutefois, elle maintenait aussi une certaine réserve avec lui. Comme si elle avait peur de le toucher.

La tristesse qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lui avait retourné l'estomac. Alors, lorsqu'elle avait pleuré sur son épaule, il n'avait pas posé de questions. Il avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit endormie contre lui.

Cette marque de confiance l'avait laissé tremblant et... heureux ? Pourquoi, il ne savait pas. Il s'était alors tourné vers Kurama. Seulement, l'esprit renard n'était pas très bavard. Soit il lui répondait qu'il était là où il devrait être - Naruto ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire - soit il lui disait d'en parler avec Hinata.

Il voulait bien. Mais, il avait peur de dépasser les bornes. Et puis, dès qu'il la voyait, il perdait ses mots.

-S-Salut..., s'étrangla-t-il en massant sa nuque.

A chaque fois que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient sa peau, des reflets argentés éblouissaient Naruto. Il la trouvait déjà splendide sous la lumière de la lune mais à celle du jour, ses yeux de perle prenaient vie. Ses lèvres devenaient rouge rubis. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit ressemblaient à de la soie et chacune de ses écailles révélaient une couleur différente. Sa peau était si blanche qu'elle semblait être immaculée.

Était-il le premier à l'avoir touché ? Comment pouvait-il exister une telle perfection sur Terre ? se demanda-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda à travers ses cils épais, il crut mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Rougissant, il s'assit alors à côté d'elle, tentant de lui cacher qu'il l'admirait encore à son insu.

C'est là qu'il remarqua le bébé raton-laveur qu'elle tenait contre elle. Sa nervosité s'envola et il tendit la main pour le caresser.

Son pelage était trempé mais Naruto l'accepta lorsqu'il s'allongea sur ses cuisses. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais les animaux avaient l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Plus que les humains en tout cas.

-Je l'ai trouvé enroulé dans un filet, reporta Hinata.

_-Je vais aller faire un tour sur leur territoire alors_, annonça Kurama. _Naruto, veux-tu venir ?_

-Euh... Non, ça va... Je suis bien là...

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Kurama le laissa là. Par contre, il pouvait sentir le regard d'Hinata sur lui. Il se mit alors à lui raconter sa nuit.

Elle était si silencieuse, il ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait. Peut-être que ça l'ennuyait mais qu'elle était trop polie pour lui demander de fermer sa bouche.

-Ok, je suis désolé si je te t'importune avec ce que je raconte...

-Tu ne m'importunes pas, Naruto.

Sa voix fut si faible, il s'arrêta de parler. Elle avait encore ce regard triste. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe sur la terre. Donc, t'écouter me raconter ce que tu as fait, ça me plait.

-T'ai jamais aller en forêt ?

Sa main gauche posée sur sa queue se serra et il regretta ses mots.

_Pourquoi était-il si stupide ?_

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans eau, répondit-elle quand même avec douceur. La douleur est insupportable à cause de...

Elle fit une pause.

-La malédiction ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mentionnait ça, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à en parler avec lui. Il prenait donc son mal en patience, malgré sa curiosité.

Car, oui. Il avait un millier de question à lui poser.

Et la première était que se passerait-il s'il brisait la malédiction ?

* * *

**Le mélange fantastique, âme-sœurs et coup de foudre, c'est mon truc !**

**J'ai déjà presque fini le prochain chapitre, et comment vous dire que ce que j'ai déjà écrit me donne un de ces sourires niais qui fait du bien **


	36. October -1- Horror

Manga/animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 2 138  
Publié : 27/10/2020  
Résumé : Quand le désespoir se transforme en un amour si intense que l'obsession est la seule chose qui permet de protéger l'être aimé.  
Note : Merci infiniment à Hippyredfox pour son aide sur cette histoire courte

* * *

C'est ce bruit régulier qui la tire du brouillard. Sa tête tourne dangereusement. Comme si elle voulait se détacher du reste de son corps. Ses yeux lui paraissent de travers. Elle a beau les ouvrir et les fermer, ils continuent de brûler.

Le décor de la pièce lui donne l'impression qu'elle est dans une chambre. Cependant, l'impersonnalité qui habite les lieux, la fait douter.

Bip.

Elle perçoit des bruits à sa gauche. Son corps est trop lourd, trop douloureux pour bouger.

-Je veux juste savoir comment elle va !

Bip. Bip.

Cette voix masculine lui est familière.

-Je suis désolée monsieur Uzumaki, seule la famille est autorisée aux visites.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

_Uzumaki ? Naruto-kun est ici ?_

Son esprit est complètement brouillé par les bruits de fond, les parasites qui l'empêchent de réfléchir. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Dites-moi juste comment elle va. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé baignant dans son sang en plein milieu d'une ruelle, je mérite de savoir.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce son mécanique ne cesse d'accélérer la cadence. Elle a l'impression que le bruit augmente, augmente, augmente. Elle a aussi une drôle de douleur au cœur. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Certainement pas. Naruto lui donne toujours cet effet magnétique ; agréable, doux et chaud.

-Je suis désolée monsieur Uzumaki, mais je vais vous demander de partir.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

-Hinata est... !

Elle n'arrive plus à entendre sa voix. Ses paupières sont lourdes. Elle va se rendormir. Seulement, elle aurait aimé le voir. La moindre des choses c'est de le remercier pour...

Pour...

Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, elle veut juste voir ce garçon qui semble inquiet pour elle. Depuis la mort de sa mère et de sa soeur, plus personne lui avait porté de l'attention.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Un trouble la gagne. C'est encore à cause de ce chatouillement dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, une forme blanche pénètre dans la pièce. Elle n'entend que des bourdonnements plus ou moins grave. Elle sent le lit sur lequel elle est allongée, bouger.

L'emmène-t-on près de Naruto ?

Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est son père. Elle espère qu'il n'a pas vu le blond. Hiashi n'apprécie pas l'orphelin.

Elle lutte pour mieux voir le visage fermé et froid de son père. Comme d'habitude, son expression ne change pas. Pourtant, Hinata sait qu'il est en colère. A quoi bon essayer d'aller chercher plus loin ? Elle n'est qu'un poids dont il peine à s'en débarrasser.

* * *

**"L'héritière de la famille Hyuuga échappe à une tentative de meurtre."**

* * *

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, elle découpe des photos à la lumière de l'écran de son ordinateur. Ce n'est pas pratique avec tous ces tubes aux bras, mais elle n'a rien d'autre à faire. Elle devrait être dans son lit pour se reposer, mais elle n'arrive pas à dormir.

L'inquiétude la garde éveillée.

Il est au lycée en ce moment. Elle ne fait que penser à lui. Aux filles qui ont le plaisir de lui adresser la parole, d'être dans la même classe que lui. Alors qu'elle, elle est coincée dans son immense appartement à attendre qu'il rentre.

Dès que dix-huit heures sonnera, elle prendra ses jumelles. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, elle s'assurera des petits détails. Qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa peau bronzé. Qu'il ne ramène pas une fille dans son appartement, bien en face du sien. Non, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Mais comment l'interdire ? Observer, c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour l'instant.

Penchée sur sa tâche, ses coups de ciseaux sont précis et rapides.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Hinata suit le contour de sa belle silhouette solaire qui sourit à l'objectif. Ses yeux pétillent de joie. Son cœur bat fort. Si fort qu'elle doit s'arrêter, inspirer un grand coup. Elle pose les ciseaux et caresse la photo. Sur celle-ci, il porte son uniforme. Il venait même de se couper les cheveux. Et elle se souvient très bien quel coiffeur a été capable de sublimer ses épis d'or. Son visage est si bien dégagé. De son doigt, elle frôle sa mâchoire carré. Elle resserre les cuisses et remue sur sa chaise.

-Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, chantonne-t-elle.

Elle flotte, plane. Si elle n'était pas attachée, elle se serait sûrement envolée sous le bonheur qui la submerge. Innocemment, elle se met à rire.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Son sourire se perd quand elle remarque la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle n'aime pas voir une telle présence féminine trop familière avec lui. Alors, elle décide de la couper. Rapidement, elle cisaille son visage au sourire aguicheur. Elle savoure ce moment. Des frissons serpentent dans ses veines. Elle la déteste.

Au plus elle sépare cette vipère de Shion de son Naruto, au plus c'est une délivrance. Indirectement, elle lui déclare son amour sans limite, son besoin de le protéger de ce genre d'harpie.

Son sourire réapparaît, soulagée de le voir enfin seul. Un briquet en main, celui qu'elle a piqué dans la cuisine, elle n'hésite pas à sournoisement brûler les parties violemment découpées. Au revoir la pimbêche ! La poubelle accueille les morceaux de cendre qui glissèrent de ses doigts à la blancheur cristalline.

La voilà enfin seule, avec l'objet de son amour entre ses mains. Elle le serre précieusement contre sa joue, soupire de satisfaction puis glisse la photo dans une pochette plastique. Aucun risque de l'abîmer comme ça.

Sa collection devant ses iris nacrés, elle fait défiler ses trésors, la main sous son menton. Il est parfait. Son regard azur ne cesse de croiser le sien. Son excitation grandit. Mais la frustration se répand rapidement. Une grimace s'étire sur son visage et elle ferme violemment son carnet. Elle gémit, s'agite. Tout ça n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle désire vraiment.

_Lui. Lui. Lui._

Même s'il illumine sa vie, elle aimerait le posséder entièrement.

Elle est sûre qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Elle a si hâte de le revoir.

_Plus que quelques jours à attendre..._

* * *

**"Match entre Pain et le portrait robot de l'agresseur de mademoiselle Hyuuga."**

* * *

De retour au lycée, rien n'a changé. La tête baissée, elle continue de marcher, le regard fixé sur le sol. Elle les entend.

Elle les entend tous parler.

Les chuchotements des élèves résonnent dans son dos. Personne n'ose venir lui parler de son agression. Ils ont peur.

Son père refuse de lui donner les détails sur son accident. Tout ça parce qu'il ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite. Ça risque de faire de la mauvaise presse à l'entreprise. De plus, la police mène l'enquête. Elle n'a donc aucune raison d'être inquiète.

Elle doit simplement se taire et reprendre le cours de sa vie.

C'est dur.

De temps en temps, elle sent des yeux braquer sur elle, ou des mains la frôler. Alors, ses ongles viennent la soulager, grattant sa peau jusqu'au sang. Elle se masse sa nuque pour s'apaiser. Ce sont des séquelles, c'est normal. Hinata sait que son agresseur n'est pas réellement à côté d'elle. Elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre quand ses amis, Kiba et Shino, sont là.

Pourtant, elle se renferme sur elle-même.

Malgré sa nature réservée, des garçons continuent de lui tourner autour. Elle ne connaît pas exactement les rumeurs que certaines lycéennes propagent à son sujet. Mais au vue des demandes obscènes qu'elle récolte, elle se doute qu'ils la prennent pour une fille facile.

Comme à chaque matin, Hinata est en avance. Son corps encore douloureux lui arrache une grimace alors qu'elle pousse la porte de la classe. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand elle croise une jolie tête blonde posé à un bureau au centre de la pièce. Elle sursaute. La fenêtre entrouverte laisse entrer une douce brise qui s'engouffre dans ses cheveux dorés. Tout devient instantanément plus lumineux. Elle rougit. Son cœur palpite devant le jeune homme en question.

_Naruto-kun._

Que fait-il ici ? Normalement, ils ne se croisent quasiment jamais puisqu'ils ne sont pas dans la même classe. Puis si elle se souvient bien, son emploi du temps indique qu'il a un cours de français à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Non, elle est sûre même. Elle le connait par cœur.

_Mais qu'importe, il est là !_

Et Hinata ne compte pas se priver de cette parfaite opportunité pour lui parler, le remercier de son acte héroïque. Elle doit surpasser sa timidité.

Son corps entier tremble face à sa belle présence. Elle se relaxe instantanément quand elle constate qu'il dort. Doucement, elle referme la porte. Ses jambes sont sur le point de se dérober, au point qu'elle décide de s'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

Son parfum masculin vient stimuler ses sens, remplir son âme. Lentement, elle se penche, inspire cette odeur boisée, épicée. C'est vraiment lui. Enivrée, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Un frisson la parcourt, l'obligeant à fermer une seconde les yeux pour s'en délecter davantage. Elle réprime un gémissement, expire discrètement face à son visage si paisible.

Il est adorable.

Dans cette position, elle voit mieux ses traits caressés par les rayons du soleil. Seulement, un détail la frappe. Sous ses cheveux, un pansement trône à son arcade, un œil au beurre noir vire vers un violet sombre et un bleu tache sa mâchoire.

Le sourire niais qu'elle affiche depuis tout à l'heure, tombe.

_Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

Peut-être son entrainement de boxe hier soir ? Il est toujours blessé lorsqu'il rentre chez lui après ça. Elle a l'habitude de le regarder se soigner, de le voir panser ses plaies sur son corps bien dessiné.

Malgré ça, elle panique. Elle n'aime pas quand il se blesse.

Pauvre petit Naruto, elle voudrait l'étreindre.

Elle, elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Ses doigts effleurent son visage. Elle se fige quand il bouge. C'est attendrissant de le voir humidifier ses lèvres, froncer ses sourcils. Heureusement, il ne se réveille pas. Hinata peut encore le contempler, apprécier ce sentiment fleurir dans sa poitrine.

Oh, elle vient de toucher Naruto-kun !

Sa respiration se coupe. S'il s'était réveillé, elle se serait probablement évanouie. Fascinée par la douceur de sa peau, elle détaille ses doigts qui l'ont caressé.

Elle veut recommencer.

Sa main est déjà sur sa joue. Des picotements la parcourent. Elle frémit quand elle survole ses cheveux. Ils sont si soyeux. Son pouce tombe sur ses lèvres. Envieuse, elle le ramène sur les siennes. C'est si bon, mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle désire vraiment l'embrasser. Sont-elles aussi fermes que dans ses rêves ? Sa tête tourne. Ses cuisses se pressent l'une contre l'autre rien qu'en l'imaginant.

_Embrasser Naruto-kun ! _Son héro. Celui qu'elle admire. Celui qui lui appartient, à elle et à personne d'autre.

A-t-il déjà embrassé d'autres filles ? Sakura, peut-être ? Ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre.

Cette image lui déchire le cœur. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche. La jalousie balaye ce sentiment de joie intense. Elle voudrait pouvoir, elle aussi, affirmer son amour pour lui à la vue du monde entier.

Mais son père le saurait ? Et elle doit le protéger de lui. Elle ne peut que l'observer de loin. Après tout, on lui a interdit de l'approcher alors qu'elle a tant besoin de lui. Elle veut lui appartenir. Il lui appartient ! A elle et à aucune autre. Elles ne le méritent pas, n'ont aucun droit sur lui.

Hinata est la seule à se préoccuper de lui.

Coinçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, elle se penche lentement vers lui. Elle retient sa respiration, frissonne lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlent. Un plaisir sans nom bouillonne dans ses veines et colore ses joues d'un rouge écarlate.

Elle veut presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle veut l'explorer, le ravager de sa langue, de ses dents, le marquer d'une teinte violette, le tatouer de sa propre façon. Mais elle se fait violence, se redresse, se prive d'un si beau geste.

Ses yeux sont rivés sur ses lèvres. Elles l'appellent, la tentent. La chair de poule remonte le long de ses bras.

Elle aimerait tellement plus.

Alors pour essayer de combler cette frustration, Hinata sort son téléphone et se permet de prendre quelques photos. Pour son usage personnel, bien sûr. Celles qu'elle possède commencent à être vieilles. Même si elle n'en supprime aucune, elle n'en aura jamais assez.

Le tic de sa montre, à côté de lui, trouble le silence. Elle ne l'a pas remarquée au départ. La petite grenouille sur la trotteur saute de secondes en secondes. Hinata se rend compte qu'elle n'a plus le temps de l'admirer d'aussi près. C'est bientôt l'heure.

Sans volonté, elle se lève, cachant la montre dans sa paume. Bien entendu, elle la mettra en lieu sûr. Là où elle garde précieusement tous les objets lui appartenant.

-A très vite, Naruto-kun.

* * *

**"Disparitions inexpliquées d'élèves du lycée de Konoha."**

* * *

**Pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas oublié Septembre. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus pour l'instant.**


	37. October -2- Horror

Manga/animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 2 301  
Publié : 29/10/2020  
Résumé : Quand le désespoir se transforme en un amour si intense que l'obsession est la seule chose qui permet de protéger l'être aimé.  
Note : Merci infiniment à Hippyredfox pour son aide sur cette histoire courte

* * *

Devant le miroir, Hinata détaille son reflet. Dans le silence de sa chambre, une impression de vide s'installe en elle. Cette marque rouge sur sa joue, ses cheveux en désordre, ça aurait dû la faire pleurer, crier même.

Avant elle l'aurait fait...

Elle aurait eu peur face à la colère de son père. Mais aujourd'hui, elle accepte son châtiment sans rien dire. Maintenant, elle attend les coups avant d'être envoyée dans sa chambre, quand il ne faut pas lui recoudre une plaie.

Pourquoi son père s'était mis en colère déjà ?

Ses doigts caressent sa joue. Elle n'a rien senti. Absolument rien quand la main de son paternel avait percuté sa peau crystalline. Elle se console en se disant qu'un peu de couleur décore désormais son visage pâle. C'est assorti aux cicatrices qui parsèment son corps.

Comme une petite poupée cassée.

Une petite poupée dont le regard est inexpressif. Ses blessures fraîchement refermées sont aussi roses que ses sous-vêtements. Ses cheveux sombres n'ont plus de volume. Son sourire n'apparaît pas. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, ça ne trompe personne.

Une main sur son cœur, elle remarque qu'il bat si lentement, qu'il s'éteint petit à petit comme la flamme d'une bougie.

Pourtant, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Parce qu'il n'y a que _lui_ qui le ranime.

Naruto a le don de lui redonner la force. Comme tiré d'un long sommeil, son cœur s'emballe à chaque fois qu'elle le croise. Il est si réconfortant, si rayonnant. C'est addictif. Au plus elle prend de cette énergie, au plus elle en veut encore.

Après tout, il l'a sauvée.

C'est son héro.

Rien que d'y penser, ses jambes tremblent, ses joues s'empourprent. Ses yeux nacrés se mettent à pétiller quand sa peau se recouvre de chair de poule. Elle est obligée de frotter entre ses cuisses. Son coeur bat la chamade au même rythme que les syllabes de son beau prénom.

_Na-ru-to-kun_

Car Naruto ne lui fera jamais de mal. Ses mains sont si douces. Oh, elle se souvient avec quelle délicatesse il les avaient passées autour de son corps ensanglanté ce soir-là. Elle s'est sentie si protégée dans ce cocon chaud.

Naruto a bon cœur. Elle sait qu'il est gentil. Elle le voit à travers sa fenêtre, derrière les rideaux quand elle le surveille de très près. Elle sait ce qu'il cache derrière ce côté turbulent et bruyant. Pauvre Naruto, il est si seul intérieurement. Sous ce rayonnement qu'il projette comme un soleil, repose sa tristesse.

Hinata le décèle quand il rentre chez lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait lui dire... Lui avouer que son sourire l'inspire, l'a sauvé, qu'il mérite d'être aimé. Elle, elle peut l'aimer. Ses sentiment sont déjà là, indestructibles.

Mais...

Ses doigts retracent de nouveau la marque rouge sur sa joue.

Si seulement, elle pouvait...

Hinata resserre son bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle a soudain mal au ventre. L'air s'échappe violemment de ses poumons.

Le temps qu'elle atteigne sa majorité, le ticket de sa liberté, Naruto aura eu le temps de tomber amoureux. Il éprouvera des sentiments véritables pour une autre. C'est comme ça, il est passionné. Il ira en rendez-vous avec une fille. Une qui ne le connaîtra pas comme elle le connaît. Une qui fera semblant de s'intéresser à lui juste pour se rapprocher de son ami Sasuke. Une qui n'aura aucun scrupule à le blesser.

Une comme Sakura.

Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Soudainement, il apparait derrière elle. _Naruto-kun_. Ses puissantes mains glissent sur sa silhouette au point qu'elle sent toutes ses imperfections entre ses doigts dorées. Une lueur dans son regard azur la juge. Il décale lentement une mèche de ses cheveux pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Tu sais que j'aime les filles au corps élancé, n'est-ce pas Hinata-chan ?

Ses mots sont un coup de poignard...

Sans réfléchir, Hinata se précipite dans la salle de bain, au-dessus des toilettes, et enfonce deux doigts dans sa gorge. L'effet est efficace en quelques secondes. C'est acide, mais le mal dans sa poitrine se dissipe.

Face au grand miroir, cramponnée au lavabo, elle se redresse. Elle se lave la bouche puis ferme le robinet une fois rincée. Le visage encore humide, elle continue de se détailler.

Il est là. Il est toujours là. Lui et son sourire chaleureux plaqué sur ses si belles lèvres. Hinata frémit quand ses mains bronzées palpent ses cuisses, ses hanches et son ventre.

-Il reste quelques petites choses à enlever, murmure-t-il encore. Il faut que tu sois parfaite pour moi Hinata, tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir ?

Sa remarque tonne dans son crâne. Elle a du mal à répondre. Son corps devient un temple qu'il vénère. Il réagit à sa présence. Ses lèvres qui remontent le long de son cou jusqu'au creux de son oreille en passant par sa joue, la font chanter. Elle gémit, soupire bruyamment. Ses doigts la manipulent, la font bouger au gré de ses désirs.

Naruto la caresse comme pour la récompenser. Est-il fier d'elle ? Elle l'espère. Elle ferait tout pour qu'il le soit.

Sa manière de plonger dans sa crinière brune, de la masser, Hinata ne peut que succomber et se laisse aller contre son torse musclé. Là, elle est si bien qu'elle voudrait y rester pour toujours. Dans ses bras, elle veut s'y loger pour l'éternité.

Sur sa hanche, elle sent glisser un métal froid. Elle baisse les yeux quand il se dépose dans sa paume. _Une paire de ciseaux ?_

-Naruto-kun aime les filles aux cheveux courts et rose, continue-t-il de sa voix suave.

Dans leurs reflets, elle croise ses yeux bleu azur. Un air enfantin sur le visage, Naruto dépose sa joue contre l'épaule d'Hinata. Son sourire n'a toujours pas disparu. Bien sûr, oui. Il aime les cheveux courts et roses.

Les ciseaux en main, elle ne prend plus le temps d'y songer. La première mèche tombe, puis deux, puis trois. Le lavabo se trouve recouvrent des filaments ébènes coupés peu proprement. Ses mains tremblent, mais Hinata ne réfléchit plus. C'est le carnage. Même leur chute n'a aucune grâce.

Quand elle a fini, il attrape son visage dans ses mains. Ses pouces voyagent sur ses joues. Ses iris la scrutent.

-Mmh, ça manque de couleur par-là, tss, tss, je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'aime les yeux verts. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire des tiens, Hinata ? Hein ?

Quand Naruto s'éloigne d'elle, elle panique. Ses tripes se contractent. Elle lui hurle qu'elle se fera opérer. Elle le promet même.

Elle veut qu'il reste plus longtemps avec elle.

Elle veut le retenir, mais sa main attrape le vide.

Elle veut être avec lui.

Mais... elle est seule.

Hinata croise ses yeux gris dans le miroir. Sa respiration difficile l'empêche d'être lucide. La rage contre elle-même grimpe, grimpe, grimpe. Sa paume se resserre autour des ciseaux, laissant un filé de sang en couler. Une violente pulsion en elle les envoie s'écraser contre le verre.

Bruyamment, le miroir explose. Son reflet s'émiette au fur et à mesure que des morceaux rejoignent sa longue chevelure désormais au sol.

Elle veut crier.

Elle se sent vulnérable.

Brisée, elle s'accroupit, se recroqueville la tête entre ses mains.

Naruto n'est plus là...

* * *

**"Le proviseur du lycée de Konoha, demande à ne pas céder à la panique."**

* * *

Il y a toujours du monde ici. C'est normal, Ichiraku est un endroit très populaire. C'est le rituel de Naruto après ses entraînements pour se détendre. Par contre, ce qu'elle n'a pas prévu, c'est la présence toxique de Haruno Sakura. Bien entendu, Sasuke est là aussi.

Ils rigolent avec entrain. Et à chaque fois, Sakura ose poser une main sur l'avant-bras de Naruto. Ce qu'elle peut l'énerver.

Hinata serre le menu qui lui sert de bouclier. Elle la déteste profondément. Mais rien n'est comparé avec la haine qu'elle porte envers elle-même.

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas cet air innocent ? Pourquoi ses yeux ne sont pas verts et ne pétillent pas de la même façon ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas grande et athlétique ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas féminine ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle plus l'attention de Naruto ? Pourquoi Sakura rigole-t-elle avec lui ?

Sakura doit sentir ses mauvaises ondes tournées autour d'elle puisqu'elle lève la tête de son bol de ramen. Là, elle croise les yeux perçants d'Hinata. Avec toute sa bienveillance, elle va probablement l'inviter à venir les rejoindre.

_Gentille fille qu'elle est._

Le sourire de miss parfaite retombe. Sous les prunelles foudroyantes d'Hinata, Sakura se redresse sur sa chaise et porte son regard sur Sasuke. Elle la voit se pencher vers les garçons pour leur dire quelque chose d'inaudible à cette distance.

Sûrement une rumeur à son sujet pour éloigner Naruto d'elle.

_Elle en est capable cette garce !_

Depuis le début, elle fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle ne jure que par Sasuke, qu'il est le meilleur, le plus beau. Mais, Hinata sait. Elle n'est pas dupée par ses yeux de biche. Elle veut lui prendre Naruto, lui arracher et elle...

-Hey !

Une voix puissante attire quelques regards dans sa direction au moment où Hinata sursaute.

_Toneri_...

Ce garçon populaire du lycée lui gâche la vue, faisant disparaître Naruto de son champ de vision. Il se croit décidément tout permis, juste parce que son nom est sur les lèvres de tout le monde.

Quand il lui envoie son immonde sourire séducteur, Hinata comprend tout de suite la raison de sa venue.

-Hinata ? C'est ça ? T'es seule ? demande-t-il en prenant la place sans attendre sa réponse. Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu avec ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. La couleur te va super bien en tout cas. C'est quoi ? Un mélange de rose et bleu ? Ou laisse moi deviner, tu visais du rouge ? Je te paye quelque chose à boire ?

_Pas intéressée._

Quand elle arrive à dégager sa vue d'un mouvement de recul, elle constate avec horreur que Naruto n'est plus là. Le trio est parti. C'est encore à cause de Sakura, c'est sûr.

Toneri tente une nouvelle approche, mais Hinata l'ignore. Malgré ça, il persiste et frôle ses mains. Cette sensation est dégoûtante. Elle a l'impression qu'un crapaud visqueux vient de se frotter à elle. C'est dérangeant.

_Ce qu'il peut être lourd !_

-Dis-moi Hinata, je me demandais si ça te dirait qu'on traine ensemble un jour après les cours ? Vraiment, tu serais peut-être mieux qu'avec tes amis un peu... bizarres. Et une belle fille comme toi ne devrait pas rester seule.

Toujours ailleurs, les yeux d'Hinata parcourent le restaurant. Malheureusement, il y a bien plus de monde que tout à l'heure.

-Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

-Otsutsuki-san, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de parler là, alors fous-moi la paix.

Sans dire rien de plus et sans répondre à ses appels, elle récupère ses affaires et se lève. Elle sort du restaurant en trombe, regarde à droite à gauche, mais Naruto est nulle part.

Encore une fois, il s'est envolé, l'abandonnant dans son triste monde.

* * *

**"Les disparitions continuent. La police n'a aucun piste."**

* * *

Au Sud de Konoha, ce n'est pas les quartiers pauvres qui manquent. En plus des maisons rapiécées et instables, la misère se matérialise sur les murs de ces habitations mornes.

Des entrepôts vieux, anciennement des usines, sont devenus le refuge pour les sans-abris, les dealers et les accros aux drogues. La recherche du voyage est un Graal ici. Cocaïne, crack, héroïne, LSD, permettent une escapade loin de leur réalité, lors d'un brève instant.

Ici, les orphelinats sont remplis par des enfants en manque d'attention. Ce trouble est souvent utilisé par les chefs de gang qui veulent dénicher des futures nouvelles perles du crime.

Même ce qui est anciennement un hôpital psychiatrique se dit hanté par les anciens patients morts dans un incendie, ce fameux soir du 10 octobre.

En somme, le sud est un endroit parfait pour fêter Halloween.

Mais la forêt détrône ces quartiers sous ses allures enchantés. Aussi magnifique qu'envoûtante, ses arbres tentent parfois de camoufler la laideur de cette ville...

...et aussi des corps_._

Cachées des rayons de la lune, deux silhouette se distinguent dans l'obscurité. Une pelle plantée dans le sol a fini de creuser la terre bien profondément. Des sanglots brisent le silence, mais ici, personne ne peut les entendre.

A genoux dans la boue qu'elle a dû creuser, Sakura est tétanisée. Elle tremble, se tient le bras recouvert de son propre sang. Son t-shirt s'imbibe de cette couleur pourpre qui tache le sol.

Cette teinte lui va étrangement bien. Oh, oui, ça la rend si faible, si imparfaite, l'éloigne de ce qu'elle tente de transparaître.

Sakura n'ose même pas regarder devant elle, sûrement apeurée. Elle préfère nier ce qu'elle est en train de vivre.

_Pourquoi ça ? Après tout, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même._

Elle a ignoré les avertissements, a largement dépassé les bornes. Il est temps de lui donner la leçon qu'elle mérite.

Son entêtement lui a fait creuser sa propre tombe, dans les deux sens du terme.

-Allonge-toi, lui ordonna une voix.

Cette voix est indifférente à ses supplications. Ce manque d'émotions est terrifiant.

Une balle se glisse dans la chambre d'un révolver.

-S'il te plaît... tente de convaincre Sakura.

Ses yeux se lèvent en direction de la silhouette à capuche. Elle la domine de sa hauteur. Ce tissu ombrage le dernier visage qu'elle verra. Sakura se retourne, rampe, supplie.

-S'il te plaît... Ne me tue pas...

-Allonge-toi, Sakura.

L'arme se pointe sur elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu être épargné. Mais la panique lui brouille l'esprit.

-Na...

_Ouch, l'erreur ultime_.

Le coup de feu résonne dans la forêt. Au même moment, quelques oiseaux s'envolent, à nouveau déranger par ce bruit quotidien.

Celui qui annonce la mort.

* * *

**"Le kidnappeur est-il lui-même un lycéen ?"**

* * *

**C'est reparti pour un mois de confinement, mais gardons le sourire :) **


	38. October -3- Horror

Manga/animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 2 326  
Publié : 29/10/2020  
Résumé : Quand le désespoir se transforme en un amour si intense que l'obsession est la seule chose qui permet de protéger l'être aimé.  
Note : Merci infiniment à Hippyredfox pour son aide sur cette histoire courte

* * *

En silence, Hinata mange son sandwich. Elle n'écoute pas la conversation de Kiba et Shino. Elle surveille les secondes défiler sur son téléphone. Elle a presque peur de cligner des yeux.

_C'est l'heure !_

_La libération !_

Innocemment, elle demande aux garçons ce qu'ils veulent boire. Elle récupère leur pièce sans vraiment faire attention à ce que Kiba lui dit. C'est toujours pareil. Non pas qu'elle ne veut pas prendre part à la conversation, mais son objectif est tout autre.

Au bout du couloir, devant les distributeurs automatiques, Naruto est planté dos à elle. Sa main bandée gratte l'arrière de sa tignasse blonde. Comme d'habitude, il hésite sur son choix de boisson. Mais, après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, elle sait qu'il prendra du jus d'orange. Il déteste le lait. Surtout depuis qu'il est tombé malade après un incident avec une brique périmée.

La respiration d'Hinata est entrecoupée. Elle serre les poings pour s'encourager.

_Aujourd'hui est le jour où elle va réussir à lui adresser la parole !_

D'habitude, elle n'arrive pas à l'approcher avant qu'il parte avec Sasuke. Sauf que là, il est seul et elle est déterminée à ne pas échouer comme les jours précédents.

Sans bruit, elle se rend à la machine à côté de la sienne. Il a les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, mais elle reste attentive à chacun de ses gestes. Raide, elle glisse les pièces dans la petite fente.

Maintenant c'est le bon moment pour lui parler, pour le remercier.

Ses yeux glissent lentement vers lui. Il est encore amoché. _Plus que d'habitude_. Pansement sur le nez, coupure à la lèvre, griffures par-dessus ses taches de naissance aux joues, il a l'air fatigué. Il soupire et se frotte une nouvelle fois l'arrière de la tête, avant de ranger son téléphone. Il transpire la solitude.

Ailleurs, il prend sa brique de jus d'orange.

_Est-ce que c'est parce que Sakura n'est pas venue en cours depuis quelques jours ?_

Son cœur se comprime. Timidement, elle ouvre la bouche. _Allez, tu peux le faire. _

Soudain, son regard azur percute le sien. Son ventre se contracte. Ses mots quittent ses lèvres et elle se statufie, la respiration complètement bloquée.

Cet océan bleu est la cause des battements accélérés de son cœur, de l'empourprement de ses joues.

-Oh ? ...Hey Hinata, salue-t-il avec hésitation.

Sa voix est comme une caresse. En un instant, elle frissonne. Son sang lui monte à la tête si vite qu'elle en a le tournis. Elle sent son cerveau et ses intentions fondre à la chaleur qu'irradie son corps. En appuyant sur la sélection de boissons, elle se rattrape à la machine pour ne pas s'évanouir. Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle a l'impression qu'il veut s'échapper.

La paille de sa brique entre les dents, le sourire de Naruto, même timide, est à tomber. Qu'importe le moment de la journée, il continue de rayonner.

Puisqu'Hinata n'a plus rien à faire de ses doigts, elle les entrechoque entre eux. Cependant, elle peine à se calmer.

\- B-Bonjo-our Na-Naruto-kun...

Il est si près d'elle. A cette distance, elle sent son parfum épicé. _Comme l'autre jour dans la classe_. Si elle se penche de son côté, la manche de leurs chemises pourrait se toucher. A cette constatation, elle ne peut réprimer un petit sourire et rougit davantage.

-Co...comment tu te sens depuis... ? Enfin, tu vas mieux ? lui demande-t-il.

Les coins de sa bouche retombent. Hinata regarde désormais ailleurs.

-J-Je ne suis pas encore t-totalement remise. C'était éprouvant... Et j-je fais encore des rêves étranges, mais mon p-père...

-Je comprends, c'est dur ce que tu as vécu.

-U-Un peu.

Un sourire compatissant se dessine, faisant remonter ses joues striées. Est-ce vraiment à elle qu'il parle ? Elle croit rêver. Non, c'est mieux qu'un rêve.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas remonter la pente, tu m'as l'air d'être une fille forte, Hinata.

Cet encouragement est un feu d'artifice pour elle. Son nom avec sa voix va si bien qu'elle veut qu'il le répète encore et encore. Les boissons dans ses bras sont sur le point de tomber tant elle tremble de joie. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas assez rapide pour les retenir.

Naruto ne propose même pas son aide. Il agit. Une main bronzée - celle qui n'est pas blessée - se pose sur ses poignets pour l'aider à porter sa charge. Il rigole lorsqu'il empêche la canette de soda de rejoindre le sol de l'autre.

Hinata frémit au contact de ses doigts.

Et... est-il en train de rougir ? Bien sûr, il a ressenti leur connexion.

Ils sont encore plus prêts que tout à l'heure.

Son teint à elle devient cramoisie.

Elle se sent tomber amoureuse de lui comme au premier jour. Sa langue se noue, sa bouche s'assèche. Elle a l'impression que son cœur bat dans le fond de la gorge.

Mais elle est prête à lui dire. Même si c'est un simple « merci ».

Merci de croire en elle.

Merci pour son aide.

Merci pour l'autre soir.

Merci d'exister.

Merci pour tout.

Elle veut qu'il sache. Peu importe ce que son père lui reprochera par la suite.

Malheureusement, un bruit de foule se fait entendre dans la direction opposée aux machines. Naruto tourne la tête, ne comprenant pas l'agitation. Hinata en profite pour bien réaliser leur proximité. Elle peut voir la petite tache de peinture rouge sombre sur le col de sa chemise, l'angle de sa mâchoire, le muscle tressaillit.

A contrecœur, elle détourne la tête pour voir ce qui l'a soudainement tendu.

Toneri est en face d'eux. Ses cheveux argents sont dans tous les sens. Une bosse déforme son nez d'ordinaire droit. Son œil gauche est gonflé et une couleur jaunâtre tâche sa peau sans imperfections. Il a l'air d'avoir mal aux muscles car il ne se tient pas aussi bien que d'habitude.

Il veut sûrement se prendre à boire. Cependant, il est entouré de lycéens, curieux de savoir la raison de pourquoi son visage est ainsi, ravagé.

Aucune émotion ne s'empare d'Hinata quand le garçon croise son regard. _Il est misérable_. Mais une hésitation traverse ses pupilles bleues clairs. Il fronce les sourcils, l'air grave et en colère contre Naruto. Le blond le menace tout aussi bien de ses iris, le poing serré jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs, que ses veines ressortent sur son avant-bras.

Dubitative, Hinata s'interroge alors sur cet échange de regard menaçant.

Que c'était-il donc passé entre eux ?

* * *

**"Otsutsuki Toneri mort. Premier corps retrouvé depuis le début des disparitions."**

* * *

Il sort de la douche. Il a l'air d'être de bonne humeur. _Au moins, quelqu'un de réjoui le jour de mon anniversaire_, se dit-elle. Même si Naruto est dans son appartement de l'autre côté de la rue, sa joie de vivre vient la toucher en plein cœur.

La main qui serre le t-shirt orange qu'elle lui a volé, le porte à son nez. Elle inhale une nouvelle fois l'odeur de son ancien propriétaire. Elle regrette d'être aussi loin de lui.

Ses mauvaises pensées sont chassées par les mains masculines qui sèchent ce corps bien bâti. Ses yeux nacrés le dévorent, glissent sur chacun de ses muscles, suivent les gouttes qui dégoulinent, s'attardent sur le ligne de poils blonds sur son bas-ventre, admirent son...

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de sa chambre. Hinata se dépêche de tirer les rideaux et de cacher ses jumelles. Des clés retentissent dans la serrure. Elle range sa boîte à trésors et se glisse sous sa couette. Au même moment, Kô apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, une trousse de soin en main.

Elle ne remarque le sang séché sur sa peau que lorsque son infirmier la nettoie. Elle a parlé avec son père, aujourd'hui. Il est au courant qu'elle a vu Naruto. Ces nouvelles blessures sont donc la conséquence de sa colère.

_« -Toneri a eu la présence d'esprit de venir m'avertir que ce moins que rien t'avait adressé la parole ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit par rapport à cette vermine des quartiers Sud, Hinata ? »_

Puis quoi de mieux pour accompagner son monologue de père surpuissant qu'un verre en pleine figure ?

Verre qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de briser sur sa peau déjà fragile. Ce geste remplace les gestes tendres d'un vrai père, les paroles d'amour visant à protéger.

N'est-ce pas le but quand on a un enfant ? L'accompagner ? Le réconforter ?

Non, elle ne reçoit jamais de câlins.

Elle a l'habitude.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Hinata. Aimes-tu ton cadeau ?_ se demande-t-elle en observant Ko lui appliquer un pansement sur chaque recoin de son visage.

De toute façon, c'est les vacances de Noël. Elle ne verra personne. Aucune question sur son apparence ne lui sera posée. D'ici la rentrée, tout aura disparu.

Tout comme elle.

Sa décision est prise. Tout ce qu'elle a attendu depuis, c'est sa majorité. Maintenant qu'elle l'a, elle ne dépend plus de son père. Il est hors de question qu'elle reste ici.

Elle veut pouvoir vivre pleinement son amour pour Naruto.

C'est avec cette volonté qu'elle se couche lorsque Ko sort de sa chambre, sans avoir échangé un mot avec elle. Sa main glisse sous son coussin et tire le t-shirt orange de tout à l'heure.

L'odeur la fait rêver.

Mais un bruit sourd la réveille en sursaut de son rêve magique.

L'appartement d'ordinaire aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière, est subitement secoué d'un craquement de bois. Alertée, elle se redresse dans son lit. Un son anormal résonne en bas des escaliers. Un cri à glacer le sang s'élève entre les murs. Tout se transforme en maison de l'horreur.

Un rire sombre et familier la tire de ses couvertures. Sans attendre, Hinata décide de s'aventurer dans les couloirs de son appartement. Son étage est plongé dans la pénombre contrairement au rez-de-chaussée qui est éclairé. Pieds nus, elle descend les escaliers, une main sur la rambarde.

_Du sang._

C'est la première chose qu'elle voit. Ce liquide pourpre dégouline sur la blancheur des murs, tâche le marbre des piliers et repose en flaques épaisses vers l'entrée.

C'est là qu'elle voit le corps de Kô. Sa main pend dans le vide et son cou est étrangement tordu.

Hinata lève un sourcil et penche la tête légèrement sur le côté, détaillant son infirmière. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage.

_Pauvre Kô_.

Dansante, elle suit les empreintes de chaussures au sol. La cuisine est un désordre monstrueux. Le corps des servantes attirent son attention. Elle s'accroupit pour détailler la scène. Les coups de couteau ont rendu leurs visages méconnaissables.

Des plumes blanches des coussins du canapé, volent dans le salon. Elle a l'impression qu'un animal sauvage a lâché sa rage contre les êtres et cette demeure.

Le son spongieux de ses pas dans le sang, est le seul bruit perceptible pour elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bureau de son père. Le rire résonne encore derrière la porte.

Oui, ce son, elle le connaît.

Deux, trois objets fragiles se fracassent au sol. Une dizaine de livres suivent le mouvement. Une odeur de brûlé lui chatouille les narines lorsqu'elle pousse la porte entrouverte.

Sa robe de nuit blanche tachetée d'encre pourpre, virevolte autour d'elle au même rythme que les rideaux à la fenêtre. L'air frais s'engouffre dans la pièce. Son corps se rafraîchit par cette caresse d'hiver.

En face d'elle, le bureau en acajou est brisé en deux. Au milieu de ce creux fraîchement construit, un corps est allongé. Les bras ballants, la tête à l'envers, ses yeux sont vitreux, et du sang s'écoule de ses lèvres pâles.

_Père?_

Elle plisse des yeux et fait un pas. Cependant, elle s'arrête lorsque l'ombre dans le coin de la pièce exprime sa stupéfaction dans une grande expiration.

-Le salaud...

Attirée par cette présence, elle détourne le regard pour y voir, cachées sous sa capuche, deux iris bleues azurs. Celles qui la hantent.

_Naruto-kun._

En quelques secondes, elle n'a pas le temps de s'exprimer que Naruto est déjà devant elle, caressant les pansements sur son visage après avoir retiré sa capuche.

Est-elle en train de rêver ?

Figée devant lui, elle ne sait comment agir. Son regard nacré vagabonde sur le sang séché qui assombrit ce visage. Il est différent. Ses cheveux sont hirsutes, ses yeux hagards, ses sourcils froncés et ses dents serrées. Une aura meurtrière se dégage de lui.

La poigne de Naruto se resserre sur son frêle bras nu pour la tirer à lui.

Elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui.

Elle se sent si petite...

Toute pensée parasite s'éloigne au fur et à mesure qu'il la libère de ses pansements collants. Chaque baisers sur ses plaies encore fraîches, sont jouissifs. Ses jambes tremblent, ses genoux s'entrechoquent. Mais elle ne flanche pas, et profite. Au contact de sa langue, il la marque d'une brûlure indélébile. Une chaleur parcourt son corps qui s'abandonne à lui.

-Oh mon lapin, il t'a encore fait du mal, hein ?

Ces mots la transcendent, pénètrent son esprit comme une douce mélodie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini maintenant, il ne te touchera plus.

Il la pousse contre le mur.

L'animal a attrapé sa proie dans ses filets. Elle est à lui. Elle se laisse capturer entre ses crocs acérés parce qu'elle n'a jamais été la lionne. Elle se laisse croquer comme la petite lapine adorable qu'elle est.

Le renard est comblé. Enfin, sa ruse a payé.

-Tu m'appartiens complètement, plus personne ne se mettra entre nous désormais. Ils sont tous partis.

Son corps reprend vie à travers ses mains puissantes. Ses jambes lui font la place entre ses cuisses. Etourdie face à l'homme qu'elle désire, elle gémit. Son souffle percute sa tempe, puis son oreille qu'il se permet de mordre. Un râle rauque s'étouffe entre ses lèvres qu'il humidifie.

Naruto décale une de ses mèches courtes de sa main ensanglantée. Un sourire fend son visage ensorcelant pour chuchoter ce qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

-Alors, aimes-tu ton cadeau, Hinata ?

* * *

**"La police n'a trouvé aucun survivant chez les Hyuuga."**

* * *

**Joyeux Halloween ! **


	39. November - Crime AU

Manga/animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot  
Mots : 3 845  
Publié : 20/11/2020  
Résumé : divergence de l'univers _Naruto_ \- Quand Hinata arrive près de Naruto, elle cherche Pain. Seulement, il semblerait que l'ennemi de Konoha ait disparu. Elle pose alors le regard sur le héro du village, s'attendant à voir un sourire. Mais tout ce qu'elle voit c'est des ombres inquiétantes dans le bleu de ses yeux et elle ne sait pas d'où ça vient.

* * *

Elle ne voyait rien. Le sceau sur le bandeau qui cachait ses yeux sans pupilles l'empêchait d'utiliser son Byakugan.

Elle avait déjà tenté de s'en libérer. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle triturait le tissu, une puissante onde de choc la secouait de spasmes, sa gorge s'irritant à cause de ses cris qui faisaient écho entre les murs froids de sa cellule. La douleur perçait ses rétines, suscitant des larmes qui prenaient leur temps à sécher sur sa peau glacée. L'électricité remontait ensuite le long de ses nerfs, créant un mal de tête instantané.

Ne pouvant pas compter sur sa vue, ses autres sens s'étaient donc habitués, voire développés, depuis le temps qu'elle était ici.

Elle était attachée. Le bruit des chaînes à ses poignets et ses chevilles contre le métal froid des barreaux lui avait donné la réponse lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'échapper. Aller des toilettes à son matelas au sol en s'appuyant sur les murs, était tout ce que la longueur de ses liens lui permettait d'accomplir.

Elle connaissait la sensation de chaque pierre des murs de sa cellule et elle savait qu'une d'entre elles avait une fissure qu'elle comptait exploiter lorsqu'il sera temps.

Elle percevait les pas et voix de ses gardiens, Omoi et Karui. Elle les entendait clamer que Naruto méritait la raclée qu'ils lui avaient donnée, comme si Hinata n'était pas enfermée juste derrière eux. Il arrivait aussi qu'elle reçoive la visite du Raikage. Ses enjambées étaient différentes de celles des autres. Rapides, mais lourdes. Comme des coups de tonnerre contre la pierre de la prison chargés d'animosité envers Konoha.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore digéré les derniers événements qui avaient secoué Kumo.

Daruï avait été choisi pour prendre la place de dirigeant après que le corps de A ait été retrouvé dans son bureau.

_« -Naruto a été aperçu à la frontière de Kumo. Equipe 8, je veux que vous alliez prêter main-forte à l'équipe 7 sur place. »_

C'était un mission de rang S.

Espionner, analyser et capturer le déserteur à la nuit tombée.

Dès qu'elle reconnut son chakra chaud, brillant et non camouflé avec son Byakugan, son cœur palpita. Hinata se précipita vers lui, ignorant les appels de Kiba et Shino derrière elle.

Mais au lieu de revenir au village avec celui derrière qui elle n'arrêtait pas de courir depuis des mois, Hinata et son équipe s'étaient retrouvés sur les lieux du crime.

La pièce était vide, silencieuse.

L'ambiance noua leurs entrailles.

Les ninjas sensoriels qu'ils étaient, se retrouvèrent troublés, incapable de percevoir ce qui était dissimulé.

L'air crépitait encore après avoir été en contact avec son chakra et courait sur leur peau dénudée, dressant les cheveux de leur nuque.

Akamaru gémit et son maître aussi semblait subir la forte odeur du renard.

Ce qu'il restait de sa présence dominante pesait lourd sur leurs épaules, rendant leur respiration difficile, les forçant à se concentrer sur leur expiration et inspiration jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent l'arôme.

Du sang.

L'orage éclata.

La pluie martelait sur le toit.

Les éclairs illuminèrent la scène.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Le Raikage était toujours mort, assassiné, défiguré, ouvert en deux derrière son bureau.

Hinata n'était jamais perturbée par la vue du sang ou de la Mort coupant court au fil de vie de quelqu'un. C'était le quotidien de son statut de kunoichi. Seulement, savoir que c'était _lui_ l'auteur d'un tel carnage, la fit frissonner, une main couvrant sa bouche et les larmes aux yeux.

Les trois ninjas comprirent tout de suite le message qu'il souhaitait faire passer.

Étancher sa soif de vengeance qui rongeait son cœur.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Uchiha Sasuke pour le raikage A.

Montrer que l'Akatsuki devait être crainte et respectée dans le monde sombre et impitoyable qu'était celui des ninjas.

La sécurité arriva plus vite que ce que l'équipe de ANBU avait prévu.

Hinata voulut partir. Naruto n'était plus ici, ça ne servait à rien de perdre du temps. Il fallait prévenir l'équipe 7. Puisqu'ils étaient toujours à l'extérieur du village, ils avaient encore une possibilité de l'arrêter. Kiba proposa de riposter, mais Shino était sûr que l'équipe 8 pouvait prouver son innocence en discutant calmement avec le conseil de Kumo.

En tant que leader, il eut l'horrible surprise de voir qu'il avait tort.

Les ninjas du Pays de la Foudre les attaquèrent sans poser de questions, tous aveuglés par leur haine, leur envie de les faire payer sur le champ le déshonneur de leur raikage.

Et pourtant on les arrêta.

Hinata aurait dû se douter que Kumo profiterait de la situation pour capturer un ANBU vivant. Ils représentaient une précieuse source d'informations sur Konoha et sur le Hokage.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle fut présentée à ses tortionnaires, qu'elle fut débarrassée de son masque, qu'on découvrit ses yeux, les hauts placés du village ordonnèrent de la voir.

Quand Hinata croisa leurs petits yeux vitreux, elle n'eut pas besoin de son Byakugan pour y lire très clairement qu'ils étaient stupéfaits. Les mots leur manquaient face à la princesse Hyuuga qui avait échappé à la tentative de kidnapping.

Kidnapping qu'ils avaient orchestré du début jusqu'à la fin.

Elle fut privée de son flux de chakra, mise en cage, traitée comme un objet. Coupée, manipulée, piquée, analysée, testée, elle fut observée sous toutes ses coutures pour que les savants de Kumo puissent enfin mettre la main sur le secret du Byakugan.

Pieds et poings liés, Hinata ne savait pas comment allaient Shino, Kiba et Akumaru. Elle repoussait toujours l'idée qu'ils aient pu être tués.

Elle ne savait pas où était Naruto maintenant. Elle espérait que l'équipe 7 soit toujours à sa poursuite.

Elle ne savait pas si Tsunade allait agir. Elle priait pour qu'une guerre ne soit pas dans les esprits et sur les lèvres des dirigeants.

Elle ne pouvait rien contrôler. Elle se sentait impuissante. Exactement comme le jour où elle avait compris que Naruto tournait le dos au village.

Lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il avait été gravement affecté par la nouvelle que Kumo avait tué Sasuke, elle était allée convaincre Tsunade de l'envoyer au Pays du Fer.

Malheureusement, elle arriva trop tard.

Naruto avait déjà disparu.

_« -Uchiha Madara ?_

_-Il nous a trompé avec son genjutsu, résuma Yamato. Alors qu'on le tenait, il s'est mis à parler de Sasuke et Itachi pour nous distraire. Naruto était dans tous ses états. Mais dès que Kakashi s'est rendu compte de la supercherie et que nous avons brisé le genjutsu, ils s'étaient déjà tous les deux envolés._

_Shino écoutait le capitaine avec attention pendant qu'Hinata regardait l'horizon blanc avec son Byakugan activé, mais elle était clairement ailleurs. Elle observait les dernières traces du chakra de Naruto être balayées par le vent rude du climat froid du pays._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se poser sur le haut de sa tête._

_-Je suis désolé, Hinata, murmura Kakashi en regardant vers le sol. Peut-être que si tu avais été là plus tôt, tu aurais pu lui faire entendre raison... »_

Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas si Kakashi était au courant de leur secret.

Mais quelle différence ça aurait fait ?

Elle n'était pas sa co-équipière comme Sakura. Elle n'était pas la première personne avec qui il avait créé un lien fort comme Sasuke. Elle n'était pas une ninja extraordinaire qui pouvait arrêter un puissant jinchuriki.

Elle était faible.

Et maintenant que la seule personne qu'elle ait jamais aimée avait disparu, son monde n'avait jamais été aussi amer, dénudé de couleurs.

_« -Haut les coeurs, Hinata-san ! s'exclama Rock Lee._

_Ils partageaient tous les deux la même chambre d'hôpital après leur défaite à l'examen des chunin et il devait sentir son inquiétude grandissante._

_C'était la veille du combat entre Naruto et Neji._

_-Il a promis de prouver à Neji que les perdants peuvent devenir des gagnants et je suis sûr que c'est parce que tu l'as inspiré._

_-M-Moi...?_

_Joues rouges et cœur battant la chamade, elle avait du mal à y croire._

_-Oui ! Naruto-kun a même dit qu'il te trouvait incroyable lors de ton combat contre Neji ! Tu as été le parfait exemple de la jeunesse ! »_

Elle se souvient avoir ressenti tant de joie que le lendemain, elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour lui remonter le moral. Lui rappeler qu'il était fort à ses yeux. Que quoi qu'il arrive, elle continuerait de l'admirer. D'aimer son sourire qui l'avait sauvé quand elle était au plus bas.

Et elle ne revenait pas sur sa parole.

Elle s'était donnée une mission : il fallait qu'elle parle à Naruto.

Et si pour réussir, elle devait être le cobaye de Kumo pour plusieurs jours, semaines, mois, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

En tant que ninja, elle allait endurer.

Avec ça en tête, elle commença une nouvelle série de pompes. Compter ses séquences pour ne pas imaginer entendre son rire joyeux. Contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas penser à son grand sourire lumineux qui étire ses joues striées. Pousser sur ses bras pour ne pas ressentir le manque de ses caresses rugueuses, mais si délicieuses.

Elle roula sur le dos, ses chaînes suivant le mouvement, cliquetant contre la pierre dur et inconfortable sur laquelle elle se dépensait. Pieds collés au sol et bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle maintenait le rythme de ses crunches.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Ses plaies lui faisaient mal. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Son corps arrivait au bord de la rupture, mais elle ne se relâcha pas.

Elle devait être prête pour le jour J.

Le jour où une erreur sera commise dans ce bras de fer entre elle et Kumo.

Ce jour-là, elle ne se retiendra pas.

Soudain, la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit. Deux voix fortes d'hommes s'élevèrent, lui permettant de ramasser ses chaînes et de changer de position.

A l'aide de tâtons, elle retourna au pied du matelas et se roula en boule, attentive à chaque bruit qui résonnait jusqu'à elle.

Ce raclement au sol qui faisait vibrer ses orteils, signifiait qu'il était l'heure de la distribution du repas. Elle entendit aussi les supplications des autres prisonniers qui demandaient à sortir, suppliaient d'arrêter ce cauchemar.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son plateau-repas frotter la pierre, ne bougea pas de son coin où elle se sentait en sécurité et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle aux quelques commentaires répugnants sur ses formes exposées sous sa fine combinaison.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressante à regarder. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui font au labo, mais elle est devenue une vraie loque.

-Ça ne fait rien. J'aime bien quand elles sont soumises.

-Idiot ! C'est interdit. Elle est la propriété du Raikage lui-même. Ses yeux sont trop importants pour que tu foutes la merde comme ça.

Dès que la fermeture de la porte plongea à nouveau les prisonniers dans leur solitude habituelle, Hinata se redressa, étira ses muscles et fit craquer son cou.

_Crétins,_ insulta-t-elle. Qu'il tente de la toucher pour voir. Elle ne comptait pas dire non à un peu de divertissement.

Elle sourit, imaginant déjà l'expression de surprise qu'ils afficheront lorsqu'ils se rendront compte qu'elle n'était rien de ce qu'elle leur laissait croire. Ils étaient bien trop facile à berner, ça en perdait tout son charme.

Elle ramassa le plateau et reprit place sur son matelas. Reniflant chaque plat, elle goûta avec précaution le repas du jour. Ce n'était clairement pas le luxe ici, seulement chaque bouchée comptait. Elle sentait bien qu'elle s'était amaigri, affaiblie, mais son but était de prendre son mal en patience, sans abandonner.

C'était ce qu'il aurait attendu d'elle.

_« -Tu peux retirer ton masque. On est seuls._

_Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit. Posant son masque de chat sur sa table basse, elle permit à son monde sans couleurs de s'égayer._

_Le cœur serré, Hinata remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas encore vraiment remis de ses blessures au visage. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de faire un pas que Naruto réduisait déjà la distance que leur statut les forçait à maintenir lorsqu'ils étaient pas seuls._

_Sa grande taille et ses larges épaules empêchaient la lumière du soleil descendant de caresser les pommettes d'Hinata, la protégeant d'une façon possessive dans son ombre qu'elle savait effrayante._

_Elle avait été témoin de sa puissance lors de son combat contre Pain._

_Pourtant, elle ne se sentait jamais aussi entière que lorsqu'il était avec elle, rendant son monde cruel en un paradis le temps d'une embrassade._

_Des papillons jaillirent dans son ventre lorsque ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau de porcelaine, encadrant son visage de poupée, ses doigts taquinant la ligne de ses longs cheveux sombres, ses pouces dansant sur ses joues._

_Leurs regards se rencontrèrent_

_Si jouer la comédie devenait de plus en plus simple devant les autres, ne rien ressentir lorsqu'elle plongeait dans cet océan intense et agité qu'était son regard, lui était impossible. Il détenait tant de non-dits qu'elle aimait lire dans le calme silence que leur connexion visuelle leur offrait._

_La violence de ce monde, ils la combattront._

_Leur amour, ils le protégeront._

_C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu se dire à_ _voix haute..._

_Mais, ils restèrent silencieux et il la conduisit vers son lit._

_Contrairement à_ _d'habitude, son touché se fit beaucoup plus traînant, ses baisers plus profonds, sa douceur infiniment plus imposante. Il admira ses yeux sans pupilles que les autres redoutaient, avec tendresse. La distance entre eux était inexistante due à_ _sa main dans le creux de son dos nu._

_-Je dois aller au Pays du Fer. Je vais demander au Raikage de pardonner Sasuke. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre donc..._

_Ses mains passèrent sur sa nuque et détachèrent le collier qu'il portait. Le pendentif bleu brilla sous les rayons du soleil lorsqu'il le passa autour de son cou._

_-Na-Naruto-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-J'ai besoin que tu veilles dessus pour un temps, Hinata._

_-Mais... c'est ta promesse. Tu ne vas quand même pas revenir sur ta parole donnée à Tsunade-sama ?_

_-Nope, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux toujours devenir Hokage._

_Elle observa la pierre précieuse dans sa paume et l'effleura du pouce avant de l'enfermer délicatement entre ses mains._

_-Dans ce cas, j'y ferai attention, promit-elle tendrement._

_Ses rougeurs étaient presque aussi prononcées que celles_ _d'Hinata, mais son_ _sourire était inégalable. C'était_ _ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui et elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour le chérir._

_Pour le protéger._

_L'aube explosa leur petite bulle, les rappelant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être de jeunes adultes amoureux._

_Et pourtant, ses propres mains continuèrent de marquer sa peau. Elle le laissa respirer sa chaleur humaine, écouter les battements de son cœur et la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de retourner dans leur réalité._

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre, qu'ils se rhabillèrent et qu'elle remit son masque, que le noir et blanc revinrent tacher sa vue. »_

Une alarme stridente perça ses oreilles, la tirant de son état somnolant. Sous sa plante de pied, elle reconnut les vibrations des centaines de pas qui courraient tous vers la source du danger. Elle sentit aussi la tension et l'agitation de ses camarades de cellule épaissir l'air.

Ce n'était pas un exercice.

Quelque chose était en train d'échapper au contrôle de Kumo et elle devait en profiter pour pouvoir elle-même prendre la fuite.

Elle avait une mission à terminer.

Pieds sur le mur et mains autour de ses chaînes, elle s'apprêtait à tirer de toutes ses forces lorsque le bâtiment entier trembla, comme s'il subissait les effets d'un tremblement de terre.

Une détonation sur la gauche de sa cellule la fit sursauter, mais un grognement retentit sur sa droite. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir de quel côté tourner la tête, mais elle était prête à se défendre même si elle était complètement aveugle.

Puis, le grincement lent de sa porte se fit entendre.

Le corps tremblant, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-Na-Naruto-kun ?

Elle l'entendit inspirer bruyamment entre ses dents, un sifflement dangereux traduisant son mécontentement.

-Hinata.

Si elle n'avait pas été sûre que ce soit lui, la caresse de sa voix grave, l'avancée de ses pas feutrés vers elle, la sensation de son corps contre le sien et l'odeur boisée de son chakra en ébullition auraient balayé ses doutes, mais juste sa solide présence agenouillée face elle, secoua son cœur.

Incapable de parler, elle se blottit dans ses bras pendant que ses mains voyageaient sur sa peau pour soigner ses plaies avec son chakra chaud, la faisant frissonner de bien-être.

En une compression de son poing, il brisa ses chaînes puis calma l'irritation de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Son autre main plongée dans ses cheveux sales et collants, frôlèrent le tissu de son bandeau.

Hinata attendait la douleur familière, mais ce fut tout autre. Telle la chaleur étouffante d'un feu, le chakra de Naruto consuma la technique de fûinjutsu. Elle lâcha quand même un petit gémissement de souffrance lorsque la pression autour de son crâne s'évapora. De suite après, ses doigts massèrent ses tempes et elle papillonna des paupières, grognant face au surplus de lumière qui troublait sa vue.

A travers le voile flou qui obstruait ses yeux abîmés, elle retrouva ses marques sauvages sur ses joues bronzées. Son regard d'ordinaire bleu ciel, vibrait d'un rouge sombre mais inquiet. La nuance d'orange sur ses paupières ressortait bien plus que d'habitude entre le noir de son bandeau frontal et le col de son manteau orné de ces nuages menaçants. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et scintillaient d'un blond luxuriant qui pour sûr rendait le soleil jaloux de l'attraction qu'ils recueillaient.

Son monde était à nouveau peint de couleurs vives.

Des larmes tentèrent d'atténuer ses émotions.

Il était l'ennemi maintenant. On le lui avait répété assez souvent. Le symbole de la feuille barré sur son bandeau frontal en était la preuve.

Et pourtant...

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de pleurer devant lui. Il en profita alors pour embrasser ses paupières de ses lèvres douces, chassant quelque peu les effets secondaires du sceau.

Petit à petit, les avertissements de ses coéquipiers, de son Hokage et de sa famille tombèrent sous les pressions humides qu'il exerçait tendrement sur son visage.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Un fois.

Deux fois.

Elle succomba.

Retrouver l'intensité de ses lèvres l'étourdit. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et elle aurait aimé que cela suffise à le retenir. Que la façon dont elle s'offrait à lui, puisse lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Que sa volonté soit assez puissante pour tout changer.

Malheureusement, un clone arriva dans le dos de Naruto pour leur faire part de la situation actuelle.

-Des renforts arrivent. C'est le Raikage.

Son ton semblait amusé, pas du tout impressionné.

Malgré ça, les mains d'Hinata se cramponnèrent à lui de leur propre grès.

-Hinata..., l'embrassa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Je dois y aller, Hinata, se décolla-t-il d'elle après un cinquième baiser.

Mais il était encore devant elle lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Puis, une nuance de bleu attira son regard et elle vit son collier. Celui que Kumo lui avait retiré avant de l'enfermer ici. Celui qu'elle devait garder précieusement parce qu'il appartenait encore à Naruto.

La pierre précieuse se retrouva à nouveau logée dans la vallée de ses seins lorsque les mains de Naruto remontèrent le long de son cou, capturant son visage pour un dernier échange langoureux.

-S'il te plait, ne meurs pas.

Les paupières frémissantes encore de béatitude, elle ne réagit que lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus sa chaleur contre elle. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes avant de le chercher de son regard flou.

Même vêtu de l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki, il continuait d'irradier.

-Naruto-kun !

Sa si petite main entoura son poignet et cette fois-ci, elle ne cacha pas ses larmes silencieuses lorsqu'il la regarda.

Était-elle folle ou ressentait-elle les battements irréguliers de son cœur résonner en rythme avec le sien.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se tenait devant elle en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour mes actions, Hinata. T'es trop bonne pour ça. Je suis donc venu te donner un petit coup de pouce puisque Tsunade a apparemment décidé de la jouer à la loyale sur ce coup-ci. Comme si on avait du temps à perdre, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour dramatiser. D'ailleurs, Kiba et Shino sont retenus plus bas, mais je te laisse t'en charger, ok ? Je sais que t'es forte et...

-Je dois te ramener au village.

Elle aurait voulu que sa voix soit plus ferme que ça. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit une affirmation, mais elle sentait déjà son poignet glisser entre ses doigts.

D'une main traînante, il dégagea les cheveux de son visage pour bien le graver dans son esprit avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-On sait tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas.

Elle ravala le deuxième mensonge près-fabriqué qu'elle était sur le point de lui sortir.

C'est vrai, elle était égoïste.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin... Mais, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Naruto-kun. Un jour..., je vais te rattraper. Je veux pouvoir marcher avec toi sans qu'on ait à se cacher. Je te choisirai, encore et encore, parce que je t'ai...

Son index vernis scella ses lèvres, puis son pouce longea sur l'intérieur et Naruto se pencha pour confesser juste assez fort afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre à travers les bruits de bataille.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, Hinata... Pas encore, pas ici. Les murs ont des oreilles.

Elle était trop perturbée pour distinguer la moindre présence autre que celle de Naruto et de ses clones. Elle était si écrasante et brillante qu'elle dut se frotter les yeux. La sensation était pire que de regarder le soleil en face pour ses Byakugan meurtri.

Magnifique et douloureux.

Mais...

Cette lueur dans son regard. Le choix méticuleux de ses mots. Il cachait quelque chose derrière son attitude. Elle le savait mais ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Alors qu'il embrassait son front, elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains qui se séparaient lentement et elle vit son collier.

-Attends moi encore un peu, Hinata.

Sa main qui l'avait retenu quelques secondes de plus pour qu'elle puisse apprécier sa présence, était maintenant vide. Elle était seule avec cette petite part de lui autour du cou.

C'était une nouvelle promesse.

Sa propre déclaration de ses sentiments pour elle.

La représentation de qui il avait été et de qui il sera plus tard, mais de qui il ne pouvait pas être maintenant.

Peu importe combien de temps ça allait lui prendre, Naruto reviendra.

Cependant, sera-t-il capable de se débarrasser de sa part sombre qui semblait progressivement planter ses griffes en lui avant de recommencer à briller et crier ses rêves à tue-tête ?

Impossible de savoir, mais Hinata croyait en lui et s'il fallait se mettre entre lui et le reste du monde, elle était prête à le faire.

* * *

**Oh la la, ce one-shot qui manque terriblement d'intrigue m'a complètement échappé des mains (je ne sais même pas vraiment si ça rendre dans le thème du crime) Il n'y a rien de ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire de base, mais je le trouve quand même bien (les scènes de rencontre/réunion c'est vraiment mon truc !)**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
